Him
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: CHAPTER 22 DITAMBAHKAN! Terima kasih sudah menunggu begitu lama :D Neesan punya hadiah untuk Choutarou dan Shishido, apakah itu?
1. Chapter 1

Bagaimana kau bisa memutuskan apakah perasaanmu akan terbalas atau tidak? Sesuatu yang inginnya kau pendam dalam-dalam itu selalu timbul lagi hanya dengan melihat orang itu. Ketika ia menyentuhmu, kau tak bisa merasakan hal lain kecuali sesuatu yang ingin membuat dadamu meledak, dan sesuatu yang mendorongmu ingin balas menyentuhnya lebih banyak lagi. Namun kau ingat bahwa dia bisa saja membencimu atau jijik padamu, sehingga kau berusaha menahan dirimu mati-matian.

Aku tanpa harapan. Dia begitu... entahlah. Kuat, harga dirinya begitu menyala. Sifat yang dimilikinya begitu tangguh dan murni. Aku seolah tak bisa menyusulnya, bahkan jika aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Hatiku tak akan pernah sekuat miliknya.

XxXxXxXx

Aku menatap jaket jersey regular miliknya, yang selalu dibiarkannya teronggok di atas meja ruangan klub, karena ia tak suka memakai jaket saat berlatih. Jaket yang terlihat tangguh karena didapatkan dengan perjuangan keras.

Jariku menghampiri jaket itu, dan aku menyentuhnya. Aku mendekap jaket itu ke dadaku, membenamkan wajahku ke dalamnya, mengisap dalam-dalam pada jaket itu. Dan aku mencium aroma itu, aromanya yang kuat sehingga selalu membuatku gemetar. Aku tak mampu menahan diriku, perasaanku meluap keluar dan aku memeluk jaket itu makin erat, mulai menciumi setiap benang yang menyusunnya. Jaket itu penuh dengannya... aromanya... bahkan semangatnya dan ketangguhannya memenuhi jaket itu.

"Choutarou?"

Jika tidak ditahan dengan rangka, jantungku pasti sudah naik ke kepala saking kagetnya. Aku berbalik, gemetar karena aku mengenal betul pemilik suara itu. Shishido-san menatapku, dari wajahnya aku tahu ia melihat apa yang sejak tadi sedang kulakukan. Aku meletakkan jaket itu kembali, ujung jariku dingin.

"Shishido-san... Aku..."

Ia terpaku, demikian juga dengan diriku. Aku menunduk, merasakan jantungku berdegup begitu kuat sampai aku sendiri bisa mendengar bunyi denyutnya.

Ia seolah menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali membuka dan menutup mulutku, berusaha untuk menyusun kata yang cukup baik untuk dijadikan alasan mengapa demi Tuhan aku menciumi jaketnya.

Ketika melihat tampaknya aku tidak akan berhasil mengeluarkan sepatah pun dari mulutku, ia berbalik tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dan secara spontan aku menjerit, "Shishido-san! Aku suka padamu!"

Kata-kata itu berhasil membuatnya menoleh padaku. Pandangan kami terkunci. Tiba-tiba ia tertawa.

"Oke, Choutarou, kau berhasil membuatku tertipu," Ia berkata di antara tawa gelinya, lalu ia menghampiriku dan memberikan pukulan perlahan pada bahuku, sebelum melanjutkan tertawa.

Aku tak tertawa. Aku diam menatapnya, setengah shock karena di antara semua reaksi yang sudah kubayangkan akan dilakukannya, dia tertawa dan menganggapku bercanda. Ia berhenti tertawa ketika melihat tampangku yang... aku pun tidak tahu. Mungkin tampangku begitu berantakan. Tak terdeskripsikan.

Ia mengedip.

Aku menunduk, tersenyum pahit.

"Maafkan aku, Shishido-san," Aku berusaha menahan panas yang mulai menggenangi mataku. Shishido-san benci orang yang menangis, karena dia sendiri tak pernah melakukannya. Aku mengangkat wajahku, tersenyum padanya dengan senyum yang kuharap cukup ceria, "Lupakan saja,"

Dan aku melewatinya, menggosok mataku bahkan sebelum air mataku keluar. Ketika aku pulang, berbaring di ranjangku, dadaku sesak oleh penyesalan... Kenapa aku tidak berpura-pura sedang bercanda saja tadi?

Aku menutupi mataku dengan tangan. Kalau begini... mungkin aku bahkan tak bisa menjadi sahabatnya lagi.

Aku beranjak dari ranjangku dan membuka lemari meja belajarku. Kemudian meraih sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari dalamnya dan membawanya ke ranjang, melamun menatapinya selama beberapa menit.

Warnanya merah, dengan pita kertas berwarna cokelat. Dua hari lagi ulang tahun Shishido-san. Kado ini sudah kupersiapkan sejak dua bulan sebelumnya. Dan kenapa mengapa ketika harinya akan datang, aku malah membuat sesuatu yang terbodoh seumur hidupku??

Tapi aku mau memberikan kado ini. Harus. Isinya adalah grip tape yang sudah diidamkan Shishido-san sejak lama sekali. Versi yang sangat langka dan sulit didapat. Setelah browsing internet berjam-jam, aku bisa membelinya dengan uang tabunganku selama tiga bulan. Bahkan uang tabunganku itu pas sekali, tak ada sisanya. Tapi Shishido-san pantas mendapatkannya.

Aku membuka kartu kecil yang terselip di pita, dan membacanya.

_Selamat ulang tahun, Shishido-san!_

_-Ohtori Choutarou-_

Setelah berpikir sejenak, aku mencabut kartu itu dan membuangnya.

XxXxXx

29 September datang secepat daun-daun semakin gugur. Halaman Hyoutei ditutupi oleh daun-daun jingga dan cokelat, dan semakin sering terdengar bunyi garpu penggaruk miliki petugas kebun sekolah menyapu daun-daun tersebut.

Daun gugur itu nyaris melambangkan aku dan Shishido-san akhir-akhir ini. Begitu diam dan gamang. Latihan kami jalani tanpa bicara sedikit pun, dan aku tahu anggota lain sudah mulai sadar sedang ada masalah di antara kami.

200 anggota klub tennis Hyoutei memadati ruangan klub sebelum latihan pagi. Dari balik pintu loker ku, aku mengintip ketika Gakuto-senpai meloncat mendekati Shishido, "Shishido! Lihat betapa baiknya aku! Aku membawakan kado untukmu!"

Shishido-san mengernyit, "Rasanya aku harus berhati-hati,"

"Apa maksudmu!!" Gakuto-senpai berkata kesal. Lalu ia menyodorkan kadonya, kotak kecil terbungkus kertas biru.

"Apa isinya?" Shishido-san bertanya curiga.

"Ayo buka!!" Gakuto-senpai tertawa.

Shishido-san membukanya hati-hati. Lalu ia mengangkat isinya. Sebuah tabung kecil berisi jeli berwarna hijau terang, dengan bola mata plastik didalam jeli itu.

"Er, Gakuto, boleh aku tahu, demi Tuhan apa yang kau berikan kepadaku ini?" Shishido-san mengocok tabung itu pelan dan jeli di dalamnya bergoyang, begitu juga dengan bola mata di dalamnya.

"Lucu bukan!" Gakuto-senpai berkata senang, "Coba keluarkan isi tabung itu ke tanganmu!"

Shishido-san memasang tampang jijik, "Yang benar saja! Apa sih benda hijau ini??"

"Coba saja! Lucu sekali! Tangan kita bakal terasa basah, tapi sebenarnya tidak basah sama sekali!" Gakuto berkata semangat.

"Lalu apa fungsi bola mata ini?" Shishido-san menunjuk bola mata itu.

"Ya, itu sih..." Gakuto-senpai menggaruk kepalanya, "Tidak tahu, ya..."

Shishido menatap tabung itu untuk terakhir kali sebelum memasukkanya ke lokernya, "Yah, bagaimana pun, terima kasih deh,"

Gakuto nyengir senang.

Oshitari-senpai, mendekati Gakuto-senpai dan Shishido-san, tersenyum dan berkata, "Oh ya, Shishido ulang tahun ya hari ini? Selamat ulang tahun, Shishido!"

"Yo, sankyuu, Oshitari," Shishido berkata.

"SHISIN!!"

BRUKK!

"Awww!!"

Akutagawa-senpai memeluk menerjang Shishido-san sampai mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai.

"Happy birthday! Selamat ulang tahun!!" Akutagawa-senpai berkata ceria sambil beranjak berdiri, "Aku membelikan kado lho untukmu!!"

Shishido bangun, "Sankyuu, Jirou. Sebenarnya tak perlu repot-repot,"

"Jeng jeng jeng!" Jirou tersenyum, memamerkan kadonya. Sebuah kotak besar berisi Pocky dengan berbagai rasa dan jenis, dibungkus rapi dengan plastik kado dan diikat dengan pita merah di ujungnya.

Shishido tertawa, "Pocky?"

"Semuanya untukmu!!" Akutagawa-senpai berkata bersemangat, "Rasa yang paling kusarankan adalah Pocky Mousse rasa pudding dan teh hijau!! Enaaakkk bangeeett! Setelah itu jangan lupa coba Pocky Decorer yang rasa anggur! Enaknya selangiiittt!!"

Shishido menerimanya, "Oke deh. Aku pasti memakannya,"

"Makan bersama Chou-chan, oke!!" Akutagawa-senpai berkata.

Jantungku nyaris melompat. Aku menunduk, menunggu jawaban Shishido-san. Aku tak melihat wajah Shishido-san, tapi suaranya terdengar hampa ketika ia berkata, "Oke,"

"Oh ya, kau mendapatkan apa dari Chou-chan??" Akutagawa-senpai bertanya semangat.

Gakuto-senpai dan Oshitari-senpai berpandangan. Gakuto-senpai ketara sekali ingin membungkam Akutagawa-senpai. Agaknya senpai ceria ku yang satu itu belum menyadari kejanggalan antara aku dan Shishido-san.

Shishido-san mengendikan kepalanya, "Apa?"

"Chou-chan, kau memberikan apa untuk Shishin??" Akutagawa-senpai setengah meloncat mendekatiku.

Gakuto-senpai dan Oshitari-senpai menatapku dengan tegang. Shishido-san hanya diam. Lama-lama, aku merasa Hiyoshi-kun dan Taki-senpai ikut menatapku, dan kemudian, nyaris 200 anggota klub lainnya menatap ke arahku.

Aku bergunggam, "Eh? Aku…" Aku sudah meletakkan kadoku di dalam loker Shishido-san sejak pagi sekali, tapi tak mungkin dia tahu itu dari siapa karena aku sudah mencabut kartunya.

"Kalian semua tidak ada urusannya," Shishido-san berkata keras, memotong gelagapku. Aku terdiam, menunduk. Dari sudut mataku, aku tahu Gakuto-senpai dan Oshitari-senpai memandangi Shishido-san dan aku bergantian. Sementara itu, Akutagawa-senpai, selalu berpikir positif, berkata ceria, "Ooh, kau mau merahasiakannya nih! Oke, lihat saja, aku pasti bisa menebaknya!"

XxXxXx

"Shishido, happy birthday!" Atobe-buchou berkata dengan pelafalan Inggris yang sempurna.

Shishido-san sama sekali tak terlihat senang dengan fakta Atobe-buchou menyuruh 200 anggota klub tennis berbaris rapi hanya supaya mereka bisa mendengar ucapan selamat darinya untuk Shishido. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum melihat ekspresi Shishido-san.

"Karena kau ulang tahun hari ini, ore-sama akan memberikanmu hadiah!" Atobe-buchou berkata lantang, "Kabaji!"

"Ush," Kabaji-kun muncul di belakang Atobe-buchou, membawa sebuah kotak besar yang tingginya sekitar setengah dari Atobe-buchou.

"Oke. Sankyuu. Mari mulai latihannya," Shishido-san berkata cepat-cepat. Oshitari-senpai tertawa bersama Gakuto-senpai dan Akutagawa-senpai. Taki-senpai terlihat cemberut, mungkin karena fakta bahwa Atobe-buchou yang diidolakannya memberikan kado super besar pada seseorang yang sudah merebut posisinya dari regular.

"Tunggu, Shishido. Apa kau tidak menghargai hadiah ore-sama? Buka hadiah ini sekarang, Shishido, jika kau memang menghargainya," Atobe-buchou berkata dramatis.

Shishido-san seolah siap membunuh teman sejak kecil nya itu. Akhirnya bukan hanya para regular yang tertawa, anggota pre-regular dan kelas satu mulai tak berusaha terlalu keras untuk menahan tawa mereka.

Akhirnya Shishido-san menyerah dan melangkah ke depan, membuka kado dari Atobe-buchou tanpa hati-hati sama sekali. Ia merobek kertas pembungkusnya dan menemukan kardus besar bergambar mesin penembak bola tennis di baliknya.

Semua anggota klub tennis Hyoutei terpukau dan mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Hebat!! Keren!!" Aku mendengar sorakan Akutagawa-senpai.

"Bagaimana, Shishido!!" Atobe-buchou tertawa, "Terpukau lah dengan hadiah dari ore-sama! Hahahahahahaha!!"

Shishido-san menatap Atobe-buchou sedikit mengernyit, lalu menghela napas dan menjawab, "Oke, terima kasih banyak, Atobe-buchou,"

Atobe-buchou menaikkan alisnya sesaat. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum puas,"Dan jangan lupa, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun juga, setelah latihan siang kau harus mencoba mesin ini, minimal 30 tembakan!!"

Shishido-san ternganga, "HAH?? Yang benar saja!"

Kali ini Gakuto-senpai dan Oshitari-senpai tertawa keras.

XxXxXx

Sore yang kuning menggantung di langit, sore musim gugur yang sedikit dingin. Aku membawa tas raket di bahu kiri dan menenteng tas sekolah di bahu kanan, berdiri agak dekat dari lapangan tapi aku yakin Shishido-san tak akan menyadariku. Meski tadi ia terlihat sebal ketika disuruh Atobe-buchou mencoba mesin penembak bola itu, sekarang Shishido-san terlihat terlarut dan sudah mencoba lebih dari 100 tembakan.

Suasana tadi lebih berantakan dari yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Aku bahkan tak berani menatap Shishido-san, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah ia menatapku atau tidak sepanjang latihan tadi. Latihan kami memang tetap berjalan lancar karena entah kenapa, kami bisa membaca arah gerakan dan pikiran satu sama lain, tapi setelah selesai latihan, kami langsung memisahkan diri.

Atobe-buchou mendatangiku sehabis latihan pagi saat aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas, "Ohtori, apa kau bertengkar dengan Shishido?"

Aku menatap buchou untuk beberapa saat, sebelum tersenyum pahit, "Tenang buchou, kami akan tetap menjaga permainan kami, jadi..."

"Bukan itu yang ore-sama kuatirkan," Atobe-buchou berkata, wajahnya sedikit cemas, "Maksudku, ada yang benar-benar aneh dengan Shishido. Kau tahu, saat aku menyuruhnya membuka hadiah tadi, kupikir dia bakal langsung memukulku atau semacamnya, tapi ia menurutiku!"

"Bukankah itu berarti Shishido-san lebih tenang dari biasanya?" Aku berkata, getir.

"Bukan," Atobe-buchou menggeleng, "Ore-sama temannya sejak kecil. Saat dia menurutiku, berarti ia terlalu lelah untuk melawan. Berarti ada yang mengganjal pikirannya,"

Aku tercenung sebentar. Lalu aku menunduk, "Atobe-buchou, kau sangat mengerti Shishido-san,"

"Ada apa, Ohtori? Keberatan jika kau menceritakan pada ore-sama?" Atobe-buchou berkata, nadanya lembut.

Aku tersenyum, "Aku... Kurasa aku bisa mengatasinya. Mungkin..."

Atobe-buchou menatapku sejenak, aku bisa merasakannya meski aku menunduk. Lalu buchou kami itu menepuk bahuku, dan berkata, "Memang ada masalah yang cuma bisa dipecahkan sendiri, jadi... ore-sama percaya padamu. Tapi jangan ragu mendatangi ore-sama jika kau butuh nasihat,"

Aku tersenyum, "Terima kasih, buchou,"

Mataku terus terikat pada bayangan yang melesat cepat mengejar bola demi bola itu. Tiba-tiba, di tengah stroke sempurna dan kuat yang ia terus luncurkan, Shishido-san melihat sosokku di ujung matanya, aku sadar. Aku baru akan beranjak pergi ketika kudengar suara "BUAKH!" keras dari lapangan.

Aku terkejut setengah mati melihat Shishido-san berbaring di lapangan, merintih sambil memegangi pipinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku meletakkan tas-tasku dan berlari menghampiri senpai-ku itu.

"Shishido-san!!" Aku berlutut di dekatnya, tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Pipinya bengkak dan merah! Sebenarnya bunyi apa tadi?? Kenapa Shishido-san terluka begini?? "Shishido-san... Aku... akan mengambil obat!!"

"Tunggu," Shishido-san melingkarkan tangannya yang panas dan berkeringat di pergelangan tanganku yang tiba-tiba begitu dingin, "Tak perlu. Ini cuma bengkak kecil,"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah,"

"Tidak bisa, nanti bengkaknya tambah besar!" Aku berkata.

"Choutarou. Kumohon."

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku mendengar ia memanggilku. Aku tak bisa menahan debaran hebat di dadaku.

"Se...Setidaknya biar dikompres," Aku berkata, "Aku punya handuk... Sebentar saja, oke!!"

Aku berlari, mencari gugup handuk bersih dari tas raket ku dan melesat ke wastafel dekat lapangan untuk membasahinya. Tidak ada es, namun air ledeng di musim gugur sudah cukup dingin. Setelah memerasnya sedikit, aku kembali pada tempat Shishido-san sedang duduk di lapangan sambil merintih dan memegangi pipinya.

"Shishido-san... Ini!" Aku menyerahkan handuk pada Shishido-san. Ia menerimanya, dan tangannya menyentuh tanganku yang membeku karena basah oleh air dingin. Jantungku terasa melompat naik dan berputar seperti Gakuto-senpai saat melakukan Moon Sault ketika Shishido-san menggenggam tanganku.

"Dingin sekali tanganmu," Shishido-san berkata perlahan.

"A...ah...iya..." Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa! Otakku kacau, seluruh sistem tubuhku kacau, seluruh sel tubuhku kacau.

Ia melepaskannya, kemudian bergerak mengompres pipinya yang bengkak dan merah, "Mm... Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama," Aku menjawab gugup.

Keheningan yang tak mengenakkan mengambang di antara kami. Aku beranjak berdiri, "A...Aku pulang dulu!!"

"Tunggu!!" Shishido-san menahanku, meraih bahuku, "Aku... maksudku... Ayo kita pulang bersama. Sudah lama sekali... Rasanya..."

Aku berpikir di sudut otakku, ini mungkin saja mimpi. Tapi aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya, meski ini mimpi!

"O...Oke!!"jawabku segera. Aku menyesalinya sedetik kemudian bagaimana aku terdengar sangat senang. Shishido-san bisa saja berpikir aku sudah menantikannya dan mungkin saja dia jijik...

"Tunggu aku ya," Shishido-san tersenyum.

Aku terpukau pada senyum itu. Sekitar 10 detik aku tak bisa bergerak. Ketika Shishido-san berjalan ke ruangan klub, aku menangis, merasa sangat bahagia.

XxXxXx

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Dedaunan ginko berjatuhan, kuning dan menutupi jalan setapak yang sedang kami lewati. Aku memandang Shishido-san, dan tiba-tiba Shishido-san balik memandangku. Aku menunduk malu.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat soal kadoku. Sehabis latihan pagi aku melihat kalau Shishido-san sudah menemukannya.

Aku setengah takut Shishido-san akan membuangnya karena Shishido-san benci kado anonim (Shishido-san membuang semua cokelat, kartu dan hadiah yang didapatkannya saat Valentine dan menjadikan surat cinta yang menumpuk di lokernya setiap hari untuk coret-coretan), tapi ajaibnya Shishido-san memasukannya ke dalam tas raketnya.

"Kau tahu, Choutarou,"

"Y-Ya?"

"Ada seseorang yang memberiku grip tape yang sudah lama kuidamkan," Shishido-san berkata, suaranya jelas terdengar senang.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Benarkah?"

"Ya," Shishido-san nyengir, "Dia tidak menulis namanya, dan kau tahu biasanya aku membenci orang seperti itu... Tapi jika ia mengetahui grip tape yang kuidamkan, pasti dia memperhatikan ku, bukan begitu?"

Aku tersenyum. Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengaku bahwa itu hadiah dariku karena sekarang keadaan kami sudah membaik kembali, ketika tiba-tiba Shishido-san berkata,

"Mungkin dia juga cantik,"

Dan mulutku langsung menutup.

"Tentu saja, Shishido-san," Aku tersenyum.

Shishido-san menunjuk ke arah dahiku, "Hei, kau belum memberiku kado apa pun,"

"Oh ya," Aku tertawa, "Betul juga! Aku bahkan belum memberi selamat padamu, Shishido-san…"

Ia tertawa, "Aku bercanda. Aku tak butuh kado,"

"Tidak, aku akan memberikan pada Shishido-san!" Aku buru-buru berkata, "Aku berjanji!"

Shishido-san tersenyum, "Kau tahu, bisa tertawa begini bersamamu lagi sudah merupakan hadiah terbaik,"

Kau tak bisa menduga betapa inginnya aku terbang oleh kata-kata itu. Tapi aku tahu Shishido-san tak memaksudkannya dengan cara aku memikirkannya, jadi aku hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku juga... Tapi maksudku, aku benar-benar harus memberikan Shishido-san sesuatu. Aku janji akan memberikanmu kado,"

"Keras kepala seperti biasanya, dasar kau ini," Ia tertawa dan mengelus rambutku. Meski hatiku perih, aku senang semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya.


	2. Chapter 2

XxXxXx

Aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya.

Kau tahu, pernyataan cintaku itu. Sudah bagus Shishido-san masih mau berbicara denganku setelahnya. Beberapa orang akan menjauh karena... bagaimana pun, sesama cowok tidak seharusnya saling mencintai.

Karena itu... Aku akan melupakannya, tak akan mengungkitnya lagi di hadapan Shishido-san, dan tidak akan mengharapkan jawaban Shishido-san. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan kedudukanku sekarang... Menjadi teman dan double partner nya.

Mungkin akan menyakitkan, tapi...

Aku harus bisa menahannya... Karena aku tak ingin ia membenciku...

XxXxXx

Hyoutei adalah sekolah yang menyenangkan. Banyak sekolah lain menganggap kami sekolah yang eksklusif dan sombong atau sebagainya, tapi sebenarnya tidak.

Sekolah ini menyukai pesta, festival, pertandingan... Karena pada dasarnya, semua yang berada di sekolah ini ahli dalam memberikan semangat. Mungkin dipengaruhi juga dari ketua OSIS nya. Atobe-buchou suka sekali pesta dan perayaan.

Pagi ini latihan tennis pagi diliburkan karena semua murid harus berkumpul di aula sekolah. Dan Atobe-buchou, berdiri dengan gagah di podium dengan Kabaji setia di sebelahnya, berkata megah, "Musim gugur!!"

Hanya dengan dua kata itu, semua murid Hyoutei bersorak. Aku hanya tertawa kecil, dan ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Lima hari lagi, dengan bangga ore-sama mengundang kalian semua untuk datang ke pesta kembang api musim gugur Hyoutei Gakuen!!" Atobe berkata, tersenyum puas, "Dari jam 7 sampai 11 malam, mari kita nikmati malam musim gugur khas Jepang dengan melihat kembang api sambil membakar ubi!! Ingat, kenakan yukata kalian!!"

Dan sekali lagi, semuanya bersorak. Aku tertawa. Tak seorang pun berpikir kalau itu aneh –merayakan pesta kembang api di musim gugur, dan membakar ubi malam-malam. Atobe-buchou memang punya selera yang aneh, tapi selalu menyenangkan.

"Chou-chan!"

Sebuah sentuhan pada bahuku membuat aku menoleh dan melihat Akutagawa-senpai tersenyum padaku, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Akutagawa-senpai..."

Ia bertanya ceria, "Kau akan datang kan??"

Aku tersenyum, "Ke pesta kembang api ini? Tentu saja,"

"Kau tahu, Shishin tak mau datang karena katanya ini seperti anak kecil!! Cepat beritahu dia untuk datang!! Aku yakin kalau kau yang memintanya ia akan menurut!" Akutagawa-senpai berkata.

Aku tertawa.

"Pokoknya kau haruuusss mendesaknya!! Sampai ia mau, oke!!" Akutagawa-senpai berkata dengan mimik seriusnya yang lucu.

"Kurasa sulit... Shishido-san kalau sudah memutuskan sesuatu biasanya sulit dirubah, ya kan?"

"Tapi kalau kau yang memintanya, merubah pikiran Shishin sama mudahnya dengan menyuruh Gakkun menyerang Seigaku!!" Akutagawa-senpai tertawa, "Shishin selalu mendengarkanmu!"

Aku menatap mata senpai yang berbinar-binar. Benarkah? Shishido-san selalu melakukannya jika aku yang memintanya?

Aku sendiri juga ingin sekali bisa menonton kembang api bersama Shishido-san, sih. Aku memang berkata bahwa aku sudah menyerah, tapi...

"Kumohon, Chou-chan!! Ya, ya, ya, ya??" Akutagawa-senpai menatapku penuh harapan.

Aku tersenyum, "Baiklah, akan kucoba,"

Akutagawa-senpai berteriak girang dan memelukku, "Terima kasih, Chou-chan!! Sekarang aku mau menghampiri Gakkun dulu, ya!"

Aku melambas lambaian Akutagawa-senpai.

"Choutarou,"

Aku berbalik dan melihat Shishido-san.

Shishido-san berkata, "Apa Jirou menyuruhmu untuk membujukku datang ke pesta kembang api?"

Aku tertawa, "Benar sekali,"

"Dasar anak itu..."

"Shishido-san, kenapa kau tidak ingin datang?" Aku bertanya.

"Yang benar saja, Choutarou. Aku melihat kembang api lalu berteriak 'tamaya!' bersama orang-orang?? Apa kau bisa membayangkannya?"

Aku menjawab, "Mm... Tidak..."

"Nah," Shishido-san berkata, "Seolah pesta kembang api di musim gugur belum konyol saja,"

"Tapi Shishido-san, ini kan kesempatan berkumpul yang jarang sekali ada! Kita bisa berkumpul di sekolah untuk melihat kembang api bersama tanpa pelajaran atau tennis, itu kan jarang sekali!! E...eh... Ma... Maksudku..." Aku jadi malu karena bicara terlalu menggebu-gebu, "Maksudku..."

Shishido-san menatapku, lalu tertawa. Ia mengelus rambutku, lalu berkata, "Aku akan datang kalau kau memang ingin aku datang,"

Aku merasakan jantungku mulai berdebar keras. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Shishido-san selalu mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu?

"Te... Terima kasih, Shishido-san," Aku berkata agak gugup. Lalu aku teringat, "Oh iya! Aku sudah membelikanmu kado, Shishido-san! A...Aku tidak membawanya... Aku akan mengambilnya sekarang!"

"Tak usah, Choutarou, nanti siang saja..."

"Tak apa! Sebentar ya, Shishido-san! Jangan pergi dari sini!"

"Hei," Shishido-san menangkap tanganku. Lagi-lagi… "Tak usah, untuk apa kau membawanya ke sini? Emm... Bagaimana kalau istirahat siang nanti kita makan bersama? Kau bisa membawa kadonya,"

Aku melepaskan tanganku perlahan dengan tak nyaman. Jantung dan napasku mulai menggila, dan aku takut jika Shishido-san terus memegangi tanganku begitu, ia bisa melihat mukaku memerah.

"Kau sibuk?" Shishido-san bertanya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak!" Aku menjawab buru-buru.

Shishido-san tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya, hatiku hangat.

"Apa yang kau belikan untukku?" Shishido-san bertanya.

"Ah...em..." Aku tersenyum, "Lihat saja nanti..."

XxXxXx

Saat istirahat siang kami bertemu di halaman belakang sekolah, membawa bento kami. Shishido-san membuka paper bag yang kugunakan untuk membungkus kadonya dengan hati-hati. Ia mengeluarkan isinya.

"Wow! Terima kasih!" Ia tersenyum, menatapi topi berwarna biru-putih yang kuberikan padanya.

"Maafkan aku... hadiahnya sangat sederhana," Aku berkata. Aku ingin membelikannya sesuatu yang lebih baik, tapi uang tabunganku habis untuk membeli grip tape.

"Tidak sama sekali!" Shishido-san tertawa sambil berkata, "Terima kasih banyak, Choutarou!"

Aku tersenyum ketika melihat Shishido-san melepaskan topi birunya dan memakai topi dariku. Ia tersenyum, "Cocok tidak?"

"Mm!" Aku tersenyum, mengangguk.

"Topi ini memang sudah tua," Shishido-san berkata, memutar-mutar topi birunya, "Mungkin aku akan memakai topi darimu saja sejak sekarang,"

"Aku akan sangat senang!" Aku berkata, dadaku nyaris meledak karena gembira. Shishido-san tersenyum lagi, lalu ia meletakkan topi biru nya yang lama di kepalaku.

"Yang lama buatmu saja," Shishido-san berkata.

Aku tercenung untuk beberapa saat.

Kemudian Shishido-san tertawa dan bergerak mengambil kembali topinya, "Aku ini bodoh juga… Tidak mungkin kau mau menerimanya, ya… Untuk apa benda tua begini…"

"Aku… aku senang sekali!" Aku tersenyum, menahan tangan Shishido-san, "Akan kujaga baik-baik!"

Shishido-san tertawa, "Kau yakin? Topi ini sudah lama sekali, kau tahu. Ini topi bekas kakakku,"

"Tak apa..." Aku tersenyum, "Paling tidak... Jika suatu saat nanti kita lulus SMA dan berpisah, aku punya benda kenang-kenangan dari Shishido-san..."

"Hei, aku bisa memberikanmu benda lain," Shishido-san berkata.

"Ini saja!" Aku tersenyum.

"Benar?"

"Iya..." Aku menatapi topi itu. Topi itu ikut berjuang bersama Shishido-san selama ini... Karena itulah...

Shishido-san menatap rumput, "Kita... akan berpisah suatu hari, ya...?"

Aku menatap Shishido-san, "Tentu saja... Ada apa, Shishido-san?"

"Aku... bermain double denganmu sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu. Aku tak berpikir untuk punya partner lain... Rasanya cuma kau saja yang sabar menghadapi sifat egoisku," Ia tertawa.

"I... Itu tidak benar! Shishido-san tidak egois..." Aku spontan berkata, "Shishido-san kuat dan... Aku selalu mengagumi Shishido-san...!"

Ia menatapku, "Mengagumi? Bukankah kau menyukaiku?"

Jantungku membeku. Begitu pula semua sistem tubuhku. Shishido-san… Kenapa ia membahasnya kembali? Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya...

"Aku..."

"Kau tahu, Choutarou, aku benar-benar kaget saat itu," Shishido-san tertawa, "Kau mengatakannya tiba-tiba dan aku kaget sekali! Aku kira kau bercanda, tapi sepertinya tidak ya? Maksudku, kau sampai tak memandangiku berhari-hari..."

Aku terdiam. Kenapa... Kenapa dia menertawakannya?? Lagi??

"Jika aku tak terkena bola saat itu, mungkin sampai sekarang kita masih bertengkar!" Shishido-san tertawa, "Payah banget ya! Cuma karena pernyataan cinta seperti itu..."

Cuma...? Perasaanku selama ini padanya... Shishido-san bilang... cuma?

"Tapi Choutarou, masa kau menyukaiku sih?" Shishido-san tertawa lagi, "Aku tak tahu kau ini gay. Kurasa lebih baik kau mencoba mencari cewek sekali-sekali... Aw!"

Aku melempar topi biru Shishido-san kepadanya. Air mataku merebak. Lalu aku berkata, "Aku... menyesal menyukai Shishido-san!!" Lalu aku berdiri dan lari, tak mempedulikan suara Shishido-san yang masih sempat terdengar olehku, memanggil namaku.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak menangis. Aku lemah dan payah. Seharusnya aku tidak menangis, karena aku laki-laki. Tapi rasanya benar-benar perih sekali... Bahkan lebih perih daripada ketika pertama kali Shishido-san menolakku mentah-mentah dengan mengira pernyataan cintaku cuma lelucon.

Masih terisak, aku menangis di ruangan klub, tak peduli bahkan ketika bel masuk berbunyi.

XxXxXx

"Ohtori-kun?"

Aku mengedip, terbangun dari tidurku akibat lelah menangis. Mataku mungkin bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Aku menoleh dan melihat Atobe-buchou bersama Kabaji-kun di pintu ruangan klub, menghampiriku.

"Bu... Buchou..."

"Kau sudah melewati 3 pelajaran, kau tahu," Atobe-buchou berkata, "Ore-sama kuatir,"

Kabaji-kun berjalan perlahan mendekatiku, lalu ia memberikan saputangannya.

"Pakailah,"katanya, singkat, namun aku bisa mendengar nada perhatian dari suara beratnya.

Aku menerimanya, lalu menghapus bekas air mata di pipiku, "Terima kasih, Kabaji-kun,"

Kabaji-kun tersenyum. Aku agak kaget karena baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya tersenyum, namun aku membalas senyumnya.

"Cukup, Ohtori, jangan membuat ore-sama cemburu," Atobe-buchou memukulku perlahan pada kepalaku, "Senyuman Kabaji seharusnya cuma untuk ore-sama, kau tahu,"

Aku menatap Kabaji dan Atobe-buchou bergantian, terperangah.

"Atobe-buchou... Dan Kabaji-kun...?" Aku berkata kaget, namun entah kenapa aku merasa senang.

"Yah, kami tidak merahasiakannya, tapi tak ada yang sadar," Atobe-buchou tersenyum pada Kabaji, lalu ia menghela napas, "Banyak yang mengira aku menganggap Kabaji sebagai... kau tahu..."

"Aku mengerti," Aku merasa bersalah, karena tadinya aku pun berpikir begitu. Banyak orang, terutama dari siswa sekolah lain, yang menganggap bahwa Atobe-buchou cuma memperlakukan Kabaji sebagai pelayan.

Kabaji-kun mengelus bahu Atobe-buchou dengan lembut, dan aku merasa sangat hangat hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Ya, tapi memang benar kalau aku ini sedikit harus memerintahnya," Atobe-buchou melirik Kabaji, "Karena dia selalu saja terlalu pelan-pelan dan berhati-hati. Sifatnya itu kadang membuat ore-sama sebal,"

Aku terlalu takut untuk bertanya pada Atobe-buchou 'terlalu pelan-pelan dan berhati-hati' dalam hal apa, jadi aku hanya tertawa. Ekspresi Kabaji-kun agak bersalah.

"Nah, cukup tentang kami berdua..." Atobe-buchou menatapku, "Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ini soal... Shishido?"

Aku menunduk.

"Bukankah kalian sudah baikan? Ore-sama sudah melihat kalian bercanda dan mengobrol seperti biasa kembali,"

"Shishido-san..." Aku mulai terisak lagi. Sesuatu yang penuh dan menyesakkan dadaku mendorong aku mengeluarkan napas putus-putus selama air mataku mengalir.

"Demi Tuhan Ohtori, kau benar-benar harus belajar untuk menahan air matamu sedikit, "Atobe-buchou berkata begitu, tapi ia memelukku. Aku menangis makin deras karena merasakan seseorang yang bisa menjadi tumpuanku.

"Aku... sebenarnya, buchou, aku..." Aku berkata di tengah isakanku, "Aku menyukai Shishido-san... Tapi ia... ia menolakku..."

Atobe-buchou mengelus punggungku dengan lembut, dan aku merasakan dorongan untuk bercerita lebih banyak.

"Ka... Karena itulah kami menjauh... Tapi karena suatu kejadian kami bisa kembali seperti semula, ta... tapi..." Aku menarik napas pendek, "Shishido-san... Ia menertawakan pernyataan cintaku... Aku... Marah dan kesal sekali..."

"Dasar si bego satu itu," Atobe-buchou berkata pelan, namun aku bisa mendengarnya. Atobe-buchou melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memegangi bahuku dan menatap mataku.

"Dengar, Ohtori-kun," Atobe-buchou tersenyum, "Jika sudah begini, kau harus marah padanya,"

"Ma...Marah pada Shishido-san? Tapi aku memang sudah kesal sekali kok..." Aku berkata bingung.

"Ya, itu bagus," Atobe-buchou terlihat bersemangat, "Tapi bukan cuma sekedar kesal. Ore-sama tahu kau tak bisa kesal pada orang lebih dari setengah jam.

"Maksud ore-sama adalah... Kau harus mendiamkannya berhari-hari, tapi bukan dengan aura kau merasa bersalah, tapi kau marah. Kalau ia kesulitan, kau tak perlu membantunya, biarkan saja dia. Kalau ia berbicara padamu, lirik dia dari atas sampai bawah lalu dari bawah sampai atas, dan pergi. Pokoknya kau harus bersikap sedingin mungkin padanya,"

Aku mengedip. Bi... Bisakah aku melakukannya? Semarah apa pun aku pada seseorang, aku tak pernah bisa mendiamkan mereka... Bahkan ketika kucingku mengasah kukunya pada biolaku, aku tak bisa memenuhi tekadku tak memberinya makan 3 hari. Apalagi Shishido-san...

"Kabaji akan menolongmu," Atobe-buchou menoleh pada Kabaji-kun, "Ya kan, Kabaji?"

Kabaji-kun mengangguk, "Usu,"

"Kalau Ohtori-kun mulai membuat gelagat baik, kau harus memberinya peringatan. Cubit dia atau apa saja, terserah," Atobe-buchou berkata pada Kabaji-kun, "Kau mau membantu Ohtori-kun, kan?"

Kabaji-kun lagi-lagi mengangguk, "Usu,"

"Tapi... Buchou... Apa tujuannya?" Aku bertanya, lalu berkata perlahan, "Jujur saja, aku... Aku masih menyukai Shishido-san... Meski semua yang sudah ia katakan... Aku masih menyukainya..."

"Ya ampun..." Atobe-buchou mengelus bahuku, "Sebenarnya Shishido sama sekali tak pantas untukmu, kau tahu. Ya, sudahlah. Bagaimana pun juga, kau terlanjur mencintainya..." Atobe-buchou menarik napas, "Tujuanku akan kau rasakan jika kau melakukan perintahku dengan benar dan tepat,"

Aku menatap buchou-ku. Ia terkenal dengan ide gilanya, tapi... Aku merasa aku bisa mempercayainya.

"Are you ready, Ohtori?" Atobe-buchou tersenyum.

Aku menjawab kikuk, "Y-yes,"

Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Aku sama sekali tak pernah menyalahkan mulutku sendiri sebelumnya

Ternyata selama ini saya tidak menulisakan disclaimer!!

Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi

Author : Epitsu Onna

Sorry ya uploadnya lama...

Aku sama sekali tak pernah menyalahkan mulutku sendiri sebelumnya. Aku selalu mengatakan apa yang memang ingin kukatakan, dan meski pun itu kasar, itu lah isi hatiku. Jadi menurutku tidak masalah.

Tapi bulan ini aku sudah dua kali menyesal akan kata-kataku. Meski pun mereka benar-benar isi hatiku. Melihat tampang Choutarou yang terluka seperti itu benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Apalagi melihatnya... demi Tuhan, menangis. Itu benar-benar membuatku marah pada diriku sendiri.

Dan setelah insiden di mana ia menangis dan melemparkan topi itu dan segalanya itu, ia tak berbicara padaku dan tak menatapku sepanjang hari. Bagus, Shishido Ryou. Setelah meremahkan Tachibana Kippei sehingga kau dikeluarkan dari regular, setelah bisa masuk lagi, kau dan double partner mu saling mendiamkan. Dan setelah kalian berbaikan, lagi-lagi karenamu kalian bertengkar lagi. Kenapa hidupku selalu saja payah dan kacau seperti ini?

XxXxXx

"Kau akan terbiasa, Shishido,"

Oshitari berkata padaku sebelum mengunyah roti isi kacang merahnya saat waktu istirahat siang. Aku menegak air untuk membantu menelan cheese sandwichku sebelum bertanya, "Hah?"

"Soal Ohtori," Oshitari berkata, "Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa diam-diaman dengannya. Bahkan meskipun kalian adalah sahabat karib,"

Aku menatap Oshitari.

"Betulkah?"

"Tentu saja," Oshitari tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya.

XxXxXx

Yah. Harusnya aku tahu, jangan pernah mempercayai seorang Yuushi Oshitari. Karena meski sudah 3 hari, bukannya tambah terbiasa, hari-hariku tambah seperti di neraka. Melihat Choutarou membuang muka saat pandangan kami bertemu, kelihatan jelas mendiamkanku sepanjang latihan, dan memilih mengobrol dengan Gakuto dibanding denganku di ruang klub... Aku tak pernah menyangka itu akan menjadi sangat menyakitkan.

Dan akhirnya aku sama sekali tak berani menyapanya, meski hanya untuk bertanya kenapa lingkar hitam di bawah matanya semakin terlihat jelas. Dan kenapa scud serve nya menjadi sering net lagi.

Aku melempar bola tennis itu ke udara sebelum memukulnya keras-keras ke tembok. Bola itu memantul dan aku memukulnya lagi. Setelah sekitar 100 kali, aku menangkap bola itu.

Aku terengah dan duduk di court tennis-street yang dingin. Lalu aku membaringkan tubuh. Mataku mengerjap dan menatap langit yang hitam. Tumben sekali. Begitu banyak bintang. Ngomong-ngomong, saat aku berlatih bersama Choutarou untuk merebut kembali posisi dalam regular, langitnya juga seperti ini. Bintang begitu banyak... Beradu dengan lampu kota.

Saat itu aku dan Choutarou belum begitu dekat. Bisa-bisanya dia mau membantu seseorang yang baru menyapanya sekali sejak ia berhasil masuk regular. Aku tersenyum. Benar-benar khas dia, begitu sopan hanya karena aku kakak kelasnya. Oh ya... saat itu juga dia mengobati luka-lukaku. Saat aku bilang tak usah, dia berbalik memarahiku. Saat itu aku kaget sekali dan akhirnya menurut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Shishido Ryou?"

Aku bangkit duduk dan menoleh ke arah suara. Dan langsung jadi malas begitu melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

"Atobe Keigo-sama tak takut kulitnya rusak terkena angin malam, rupanya," Aku berkata mencemooh.

Atobe mengangkat alis, menoleh pada Kabaji, "Apa maksud Shishido, Kabaji? Kau tidak mengerti juga bukan?"

Kabaji mengangguk, "Usu,"

Haha.

Atobe berbalik padaku, "Ore-sama menghargai niatmu untuk berlatih sendiri, tapi ore-sama harus berkata bahwa itu sia-sia,"

"Kenapa?"tanyaku.

"Karena," Atobe menatapku seolah aku ini sangat bodoh atau apa, "Kau adalah pemain doubles, Shishido,"

"Latihan sendiri tak pernah sia-sia, bahkan untuk pemain doubles," Aku bangkit berdiri dan meraih bola tennis.

"Memang. Tapi yang sia-sia adalah fakta bahwa, meskipun kau latihan mati-matian sekarang, kau dan Ohtori belum juga berbaikan," Atobe berkata.

Aku melempar bola tennis ke lantai dan memukulnya kembali ke tembok seperti tadi.

"Kalau kau terus keras kepala seperti ini, Shishido, kau akan kehilangan segalanya," Kudengar suara Atobe ditengah bunyi bola yang memantul dari tembok dan mengenai senar raketku, "Ternyata kau belum begitu banyak berubah sejak kekalahanmu oleh Tachibana,"

"Diam dan pergilah, Atobe!" Aku berteriak, memukul bola sekeras-kerasnya sampai bola itu itu melompat begitu tinggi dan tak dapat kuraih.

"Lihat, kau baru saja gagal," Aku mendengar suara sepatu Atobe berjalan menjauh, "Tinggalkan dia, ayo, Kabaji,"

Sebuah gunggaman 'usu' terdengar.

Dan aku memijit keningku. Atobe brengsek. Dia membuatku sakit kepala. Aku berjalan meraih bola tennis dan mulai berlatih dengan tembok lagi, kali ini semua pukulanku bercampur dengan kekesalan.

XxXxXx

"Oshitari, kau benar-benar pembohong," Aku berkata, melemparkan roti krim titipannya. Tadi aku ke kantin untuk membeli permen mint untuk menjagaku tetap bangun sepanjang pelajaran Fisika habis istirahat ini,

"Aw, Shishido, kau akan merusak rotinya," Oshitari membuka bungkus rotinya perlahan, "Pembohong kenapa?"

"Karena!" Aku mengeluarkan kotak bekalku dari tas, "Aku sama sekali tidak terbiasa. Kau pembohong besar. Aku yakin kau menipu Gakuto juga di balik kemesraan kalian yang kalian pamerkan setiap hari..."

"Enak saja," Oshitari berkata, "Aku setia pada Gakuto,"

"Ya, paling setia pada Gakuto. Tapi bukan berarti tidak merayu orang lain di belakangnya," Aku menyanggah.

Oshitari tak menjawab. Ia merobek rotinya dan menyuapkan potongan pertama perlahan ke mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus siap-siap suatu hari seseorang merebutnya. Aku tahu siapa musuh yang mengintaimu," Aku menjawab, dan nyengir melihat muka shock Oshitari setelah kata-kataku.

"Siapa?" Oshitari menatapku.

Aku meniru nada suara seseorang yang sinis dan rendah, "Gekokujyou, senpai,"

"Dia?" Oshitari menaikkan alis, "Hmp. Sayang sekali, Gakuto tidak suka anak kecil. Dia butuh seseorang yang dewasa,"

"Seperti kau?"

"Tentu saja,"

Aku mengernyit. Aku membuka kotak bekalku dan meraih sepotong cheese sandwich dari dalamnya. Tiba-tiba, dari pintu kelas yang terbuka, aku melihat dua sosok panjang umur.

Aku tertawa, "Dewasa? Sepertinya HiyoPiyo kita cukup dewasa untuk Gakuto-mu, Oshitari,"

Oshitari mengikuti arah pandangku dan menemukan Hiyoshi serta Gakuto sedang berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong sambil tertawa dan mengobrol.

Mata Oshitari melebar. Ia mengangkat alis, "Gakuto perlu menjelaskan sesuatu padaku nanti,"

"Bukankah dia hanya tertular kau?" Aku tersenyum. Ketika aku sedang mengunyah suapan pertama, Oshitari nyengir.

"Bagaimana dengan kouhai kesayanganmu? Mereka sekelas bukan?"

Aku merasakan sekejap perih di dadaku saat Oshitari membicarakan Choutarou.

"Oh ya, aku lupa," Oshitari menatapku, sepertinya sedang membalas dendam akan kata-kataku tadi, "Dia kan menyukaimu. Tapi kau menolaknya,"

"Diam,"sergahku.

Oshitari menatapku, tersenyum iblis.

Aku meletakkan sandwich ku. Selera makanku hilang.

"Kau tahu, Shishido," Oshitari melipat plastik bekas pembungkus rotinya dengan rapi, "Ohtori anak yang sangat baik,"

"Aku tahu," Aku berkata, "Aku sangat tahu itu..."

"Lalu kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Aku menunduk, "Itu yang paling aku tidak tahu. Maksudku, sekarang aku menyesal karena semuanya jadi begini, tapi aku sendiri tak mengerti sebenarnya aku menganggap dia sebagai apa,"

"Sesuatu yang penting, yang pasti," Oshitari berkata.

"Apa terlambat jika aku minta maaf sekarang?" Aku bertanya lirih.

Oshitari tersenyum, "Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali,"

XxXxXx

Oke. Semuanya sangat berantakan. Pertama aku menulis sebuah memo dan meletakannya di lokernya, isinya, "Mari bicara. Tinggalah di ruangan klub setelah latihan selesai", dan aku melihatnya ia membacanya.

Ia memang benar-benar menunggu, tapi yang berantakan adalah... diriku sendiri.

Baik. Pertama aku berkata, "Choutarou. Kita perlu bicara,"

Ia menatapku, berkedip, "Aku sudah tahu. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan tetap di sini, Shishido-san,"

Dan aku langsung terdiam. Lalu aku berdehem, dan ketika mulai berkata, lidahku seolah terlipat-lipat.

"Begini, Choutarou, aku tahu sudah 3 hari berlalu tapi itu juga bukan waktu yang lama kan, jadinya aku memutuskan ini belum terlalu terlambat lagipula kata Oshitari lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali oke jadi intinya adalah maukah kau memaafkan aku?"

Choutarou menatapku bingung, "Ma...Maaf?"

"Ehem," Aku berdehem lagi, benar-benar malu dan rasanya ingin mengubur diri sendiri, "Aku... Kau tahu, mm... oke. Aku... errr..."

Choutarou menatapku. Sialan, matanya yang besar berwarna cokelat itu membuat berdebar-debar. Sudah 3 hari aku tidak menatapnya.

Aku berdehem lagi, "Begini. Choutarou, maafkan aku,"

Ia mengerjap. Lalu menunduk.

"Mungkin kau tak akan mau memaafkanku karena... Maksudku, aku memang keterlaluan dan..."

"Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu, Shishido-san," Ia mendongak, tersenyum, "Asal kau minta maaf, aku pasti memaafkanmu,"

Aku tahu mulutku terbuka. Tapi terserahlah, itu tak penting. Aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk berlutut atau mentraktirnya ramen sebanyak yang ia mau untuk minta maaf. Ini terlalu mudah!

"Chou... Choutarou, sungguh?"

Ia tersenyum. Senyumannya yang begitu tulus itu, dan rasanya aku ingin betul menangis melihatnya. Senyuman itu biasanya kulihat setiap hari. Tak kusangka 3 hari tak melihatnya membuatku sekangen ini.

Dan aku memeluknya.

Ini bagian yang paling berantakan. Tapi saat itu aku tak berpikir apa-apa. Aku begitu senang dan... Dan rasanya aku begitu merindukan Choutarou. Melihatnya setiap hari namun tak berbicara dengannya mau pun menyentuhnya... Itu sangat menyakitkan.

Aku mendengar gunggaman "Mm... Shishido-san?" pelan.

"MA... MAAF!!" Aku berteriak, melepaskan pelukanku. Muka Choutarou sangat merah, dan aku yakin, mukaku juga, "Maaf... mm... Oke..."

"Shishido-san..." Choutarou menatapku, "Cuma itu yang mau Shishido-san katakan?"

Aku menatapnya, "Mm... Ya..."

"Kalau begitu..." Choutarou menunduk, tersenyum pahit, "Ternyata kau benar-benar menolakku, ya..."

Aku tertegun. Pikirkanku campur aduk. Choutarou masih mengharapkan perasaanku? Jadi dia pikir aku akan sekalian memberikannya jawaban ulang? Tunggu, apa kami akan kembali mendiamkan lagi karena aku menolaknya?

"Tenang saja, sudah tidak apa-apa," Choutarou buru-buru berkata, tersenyum, "Kalau Shishido-san memang tidak menyukaiku, tidak apa-apa. Kita... akan tetap berteman, kan?"

Aku terdiam.

"H-Hei, Choutarou..." Aku berkata perlahan, "Aku... aku akan memikirkannya... Aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku, jadi kalau kau mau memberikanku waktu untuk memikirkannya..."

Mata Choutarou melebar, "A...apa?"

"Maksudku... Bisakah kau tunggu sebentar lagi? Sampai aku benar-benar menyadari sebenarnya aku menganggapmu... apaku," Aku berkata gugup.

Aku melihat Choutarou ternganga. Di sudut matanya ada... air. Ia buru-buru menghapusnya, "Ten... Tentu saja! Aku akan menunggu!"

"Terima kasih," Aku tersenyum. Ia juga tersenyum, mukanya memerah dan kelihatan sangat senang.

Ia begitu senang?

Hanya karena aku memberikannya sedikit harapan?

XxXxXx

Kami pulang bersama. Sepanjang jalan kami mengobrol. Hah, begitu banyak hal yang tak bisa kuceritakan pada orang lain selain pada Choutarou.

"Makan ramen, yuk!" Aku tersenyum.

Ia terdiam sebentar, "Mm... Ta... Tapi aku tidak makan, ya?"

Aku menatapnya, "Kenapa? Kau... masa sih? Kau diet?"

Ia tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku sedang tidak mau saja..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kita bisa makan yang lain," Aku berkata, "Burger atau es krim..."

"Ti... Tidak, bukan..." Ia menunduk.

Aku menatapnya. Tiba-tiba rasa gelisah menyusupi dadaku. Apa dia... sebenarnya masih marah padaku? Apa dia tak senang bersamaku?

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja,"kataku, mungkin nadanya agak terlalu tinggi. Soalnya Choutarou buru-buru mendongak dan berseru panik, "Bukan! Bukannya aku tak mau...!" Ia menunduk, mukanya memerah, "U... Uang jajanku habis..."

Aku berkedip. Lalu tertawa, "Habis?! Kok bisa??"

Ia tersenyum malu, "Y-Yah..."

"Kalau gitu senpai akan mentraktirmu," Aku nyengir, "Ayo, kouhai!"

"Ti... Tidak perlu, Shishido-san, aku..."

"Sudahlah! Sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama... Aku kangen sekali denganmu,"

Tuhan! Apa... Apa aku yang mengucapkan itu?? Sepertinya iya. Lihat, muka Choutarou memerah begitu. Ada apa sih denganku?? Kenapa hari ini aku terus menerus melakukan hal-hal aneh??

"Terima kasih kalau begitu, Shishido-san," Ia tersenyum.

Tapi aku bisa melihat senyum itu lagi... Hal-hal lain menjadi tidak terlalu penting...

Kenapa aku begitu senang hanya karena bisa melihat senyumnya lagi?

XxXxXx

Dua mangkuk ramen yang mengepul diletakkan di hadapan kami. Kami berkata 'itadakimasu' berbarengan sebelum memecah sumpit kayu dan mulai menyuap ramen kami. Dalam 5 menit, dua mangkuk itu licin tandas.

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen..." Choutarou tersenyum setelah menyeruput kuah ramennya hingga habis, "Terima kasih, Shishido-san! Aku kenyang sekali..."

"Kau biasanya makan kuat makan dua mangkok," Aku tertawa, "Belum termasuk setengah dari punyaku yang kau ambil,"

Muka Choutarou memerah. Aku tertawa kecil. Hehe... Choutarou manis saat sekali kalau sedang malu begitu...

TUNGGU. Bukan aku yang berpikir seperti itu tadi, kan? Aku pasti terbentur sesuatu tadi. Pasti!!

"Aku ke toilet ya," Choutarou berdiri. Aku mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Pandanganku teralih ke tas sekolahnya. Apa saja isinya sih? Kok bisa dia cuma membawa postman bag sekecil ini ke sekolah, sementara aku membawa backpack yang begitu besar?

Aku melihat dompetnya. Warnanya hitam dengan grafik-grafik merah dan putih. Hei, ini kan hadiah ulang tahun dariku.

Aku membukanya. Huwa, uangnya benar-benar kosong.

Aku tertawa geli sebelum melihat ke bagian foto. Ini foto kucingnya, neneknya, dia dan teman-temannya.

Hua, ini pas foto sekolahnya!! Hahaha! Serius sekali mukanya di sini... Wuaaah... ada foto saat ia masih TK!! Imut sekali, mukanya seperti anak cewek!!

Hei, siapa cewek ini?? Choutarou punya pacar?? Eh, tunggu. Kurasa aku sering melihat cewek ini. Ya ampun, bodohnya aku. Ini kan kakaknya.

Oh, ada foto ia bersama Gakuto dan Yuushi. Ngapain dua anak gila itu mengajak Choutarou foto bersama?

Oh. Ada fotoku. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh... Banyak sekali!! Masih ada lagi...!! Semuanya ada 15 buah?? Darimana saja ia mendapatkan foto-fotoku?? Ada saat latihan, saat sedang training musim panas di cottage nya Atobe, saat sedang tanding... Bahkan dari guntingan koran sekolah dan koran Pro Monthly Tennis juga ada.

HAA!! Kapan dia memotretku yang ini?? Ini kan saat aku ketiduran di bus?? Mulutku terbuka... Ya ampun, jelek banget aku di sini!!

Tiba-tiba di antara foto-foto, aku menemukan secarik kertas. Kertas bon.

Tulisannya...

**Tennis Rare **

**1 (one) Wimbledon Series GX Grip Tape**

**Online buying **

**NAME: Ohtori Choutarou**

**ADRRESS: Japan, Kantou, xxxx**

Mataku melebar.

Apa ini?


	4. Chapter 4

Dislaimer : Konomi Takeshi

**Dislaimer : Konomi Takeshi**

**Author : Epitsu Onna**

**A/N : Setau saya sebenernya di Jepang mereka lebih sering berkomunikasi pake e-mail karena setiap hape di Jepang didesain punya koneksi internet. Tapi karena saya juga ga terlalu ngerti, makanya di sini saya pake SMS aja...**

Aku selalu suka menceritakan segala sesuatu pada Choutarou. Jika aku menggerutu padanya, ia akan tersenyum dan menyuruhku sabar. Itu lah yang kusukai –ia tak akan pernah berbalik mengomeli atau mengguruimu. Ia tak akan pernah membalas dengan "Yah, seharusnya kau..." atau "Sebenarnya itu salahmu juga" atau bagaimana. Ia selalu... membuatku tenang. Ia membiarkan aku menyadari sendiri kesalahanku melalui ketenangannya.

Aku tipe orang yang mudah panas, harus kuakui. Dengan Choutarou di sampingku, ia menjagaku tetap dingin. Bahkan dengan sepatah kata yang diucapkannya, aku bisa menjadi lebih tenang.

Karena itulah, aku selalu menceritakan apa pun padanya.

XxXxXx

Saat kudengar langkah Choutarou keluar dari toilet, aku buru-buru memasukkan dompetnya kembali ke dalam tas. Ia tersenyum sebelum duduk kembali, dan aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Shishido-san?" Choutarou bertanya, bingung.

"Oh... mm..." Aku menatap mangkuk kosong kami, "Tidak,"

Seharusnya bukan itu yang kukatakan. Harusnya aku bertanya apa maksud dari bon itu, kan? Tapi aku begitu berdebar-debar. Rasanya sangat tidak percaya –tapi juga ada sedikit rasa senang, tak menduga...

Kenapa aku sama sekali tak pernah memikirkannya? Bahwa Choutarou adalah yang memberikannya? Kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, seharusnya aku sudah tahu. Maksudku, siapa lagi yang mungkin? Choutarou adalah tempat aku menceritakan semuanya –kekesalanku pada kakakku atau ibuku, nilai pelajaranku yang jelek, gerutuanku soal penggemar-penggemar cewek, soal Atobe, soal Gakuto, semuanya. Dan meski aku lupa, rasanya aku pernah menceritakan juga padanya soal barang yang sedang paling kuinginkan.

Sesudah membayar ramen kami, aku dan Choutarou berjalan pulang. Aku tak memperhatikan apa yang ia katakan sepanjang perjalanan–aku memikirkan kira-kira apa maksud bon itu.

Tapi tentu saja bon itu cuma bisa berarti satu... Choutarou lah yang memberikanku grip tape itu. Aku tahu benar label nama grip tape itu, aku bahkan hapal kapan grip tape itu diluncurkan. Dan aku tahu betul berapa harganya. Sekarang menjadi jelas kenapa dompetnya begitu kosong.

"Shishido-san?"

Aku tersentak sedikit.

"Ma... Maaf, apa aku mengagetkan?" Choutarou berkata.

"Tidak..." Aku menggaruk belakang leherku dengan canggung, "Um... Tadi kau membicarakan apa?"

Ia menatapku dan menunduk, "Tidak... Maksudku... Tidak penting, kok,"

Aku menatapnya, berkata segera, "Choutarou, maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak menyimak tadi..."

"Tidak, sungguh," Ia tersenyum, menggeleng, lalu menatapku, "Apa ada yang Shishido-san sedang pikirkan?"

Aku menatap matanya.

"Ada. Tentang kau! Kau kah yang memberiku grip tape itu?? Lalu kenapa kau tak bilang apa-apa selama ini?? Choutarou, aku..."

Itulah yang hendak kukatakan, namun kata-kata itu tenggelam di ujung tenggorokanku.

"Shishido-san, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," Choutarou berkata perlahan.

"Tentu saja bisa! Karena... Choutarou, ini tentang dirimu!"

Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu cuma bisa kupikirkan. Aku... benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku membutuhkan keberanian yang begitu besar hanya untuk bertanya kata-kata "Choutarou, kau ya yang memberikan grip tape saat aku ulang tahun?" itu?? Aku berani untuk menantang Taki bertanding dulu agar aku bisa masuk kembali ke regular. Aku berani memotong rambutku yang sudah kupanjangkan sejak kelas 5 SD di hadapan Sakaki-kantoku. Tapi kenapa sekarang...?

"Tidak kok," Aku mendengar diriku berkata, "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, kok. Tak usah mencemaskanku,"

Ia menatapku, kemudian menunduk dan tersenyum, "Baiklah,"

Dan aku sangat mengerti arti senyum itu. Artinya 'Aku tahu kau berbohong padaku, Shishido-san, tapi kalau kau memang tak mau menceritakannya, tidak apa-apa'.

Aku terdiam juga dan ikut menunduk.

Itu perjalanan pulang paling hening sepanjang sejarah perjalanan pulangku bersama Choutarou.

XxXxXx

Aku berbaring di ranjangku. Dan aku memutuskan, aku harus bicara pada seseorang... Aku meraih ponselku dan memencet nomor Oshitari.

"Halo?"

Aku mengerutkan kening, "Gakuto?"

"Mm. Ya, aku Gakuto, tapi ini nomornya Oshitari," Gakuto menjawab.

"Aku tahu. Mana Oshitari? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselnya?"

"Oshitari sedang tak bisa menjawab telepon," Gakuto berkata.

"Oh. Ke mana dia?"tanyaku.

Gakuto menjawab singkat, "Dia sedang mandi,"

"Oke. Dia sedang mandi. Lalu... berarti kau sedang berada di rumahnya sekarang?" Aku bertanya.

"Mm. Yap... tepatnya, aku juga sedang di kamar mandi bersamanya,"

"O...oh. OH,"

"Ya, kau mengganggu sesuatu yang sangat penting, Shishido," Gakuto berkata, "Telepon saja nanti malaman lagi. Eh, tidak –maksudku, lebih baik kau bicara dengannya besok pagi saja, karena sepertinya nanti malam juga ia tidak akan bisa menjawab telepon,"

"Oke. Terima kasih,"

"Oh ya, Shishido,"

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah bicara pada Ohtori? Bagaimana jadinya? Apa kau sudah cukup jantan untuk akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu padanya?"

"Ap… Oke. Oshitari sialan. Gakuto, diam atau kau tak akan pernah melihat cahaya lagi,"

"Che, kau pikir aku takut?"

TIT.

Kumatikan ponselku dengan kesal. Oshitari brengsek. Aku tak akan pernah menceritakan apa pun lagi padanya. Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa itu tadi berarti Gakuto cuma kebetulan bertemu Hiyoshi di lorong sekolah tadi.

Aku merebahkan diriku kembali, menatap ponsel. Dan tanpa sadar aku memencet nomor yang sudah sangat kuhapal.

"Halo, Shishido-san?"

TIT.

Mukaku memerah. Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku menelpon Choutarou?? Dan kenapa aku langsung mematikannya?? Geki dasa...!!

Aku tersentak kaget ketika ponselku berbunyi. Aku meraihnya. Choutarou... Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berdehem sebelum menjawabnya, "Ya... Halo?"

"Shishido-san? Ada apa?"

"Ada... apa?" Aku menelan ludah,"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lho... Bukankah tadi Shishido-san... missed call? Kupikir minta ditelepon balik..." Choutarou terdengar bingung, "Ah... Kalau begitu... Kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa..."

"Eh tunggu!" Entah kenapa aku spontan berteriak, "Mm..."

Choutarou bertanya, "Ya?"

"Kau... sedang apa?"

"Aku...?" Choutarou terdengar agak gugup, "Sedang...menelepon,"

Aku tertawa, "Aku tahu, bodoh. Maksudku, sebelum menelpon tadi,"

"O...Oh... Tadi aku sedang... bermain biola sedikit..."

Aku tersenyum,"Oh ya? Lagu apa?"

"Gavotte," Aku bisa membayangkan Choutarou tersenyum, "Cuma melodi sederhana. Shishido-san tahu?"

Aku tertawa, "Aku bisa tahu darimana?"

Choutarou ikut tertawa. Ia bertanya, "Shishido-san, kau sedang apa?"

"Aku?" Aku menggaruk kepalaku, "Sedang... tidak ngapa-ngapain,"

Choutarou tertawa kecil, "Apaan itu?"

"Ya sedang tidak ngapa-ngapain..." Aku tersenyum, "Kau hebat, Choutarou, bisa bermain musik,"

"Eh?" Aku tertawa kecil. Pasti muka Choutarou memerah saat ini.

"Kau bisa bermain biola dan piano... Juga tennis,"

"Shishido-san juga hebat dalam tennis!"

"Tapi tanpamu, aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke regular,"

"Tapi kalau tanpa Shishido-san..." Suara Choutarou mengecil, "Aku akan sangat kesepian di regular,"

Aku tak bisa menjawab. Jantungku berdebar keras sekali, sampai dadaku terasa sakit sendiri. Aku bergunggam, "Mm..."

"Ma... Maksudku, kita kan double partner! Ya... Ya kan?? Ta...Tanpa Shishido-san, aku tak mungkin bisa bermain!!" Choutarou berkata buru-buru.

"Oh..." Aku merasakan wajahku memanas, "Ya, kau betul,"

"Ah... Mm..." Choutarou kedengaran salah tingkah, "Ya... Shi... Shishido-san, apa ada perlu lain??"

"Tidak, aku…"

"Ka… Kalau begitu, sampai besok ya! Dah!"

"Chou...!"

TIT.

Aku menunduk menatap ponselku.

_Tanpa Shishido-san, aku akan sangat kesepian di regular... _

Aku berbaring kembali. Dan aku baru sadar, bibirku membentuk senyuman. A... Apa ini?? Kenapa...

Aku menatap ponselku. Kemudian memutuskan untuk membuat penutup yang lebih baik.

_Selamat malam, Choutarou. Sampai besok._

Aku menghapusnya lagi. Apa ini?? Resmi sekali...

_Selamat tidur ya, Choutarou. Mimpi yang indah._

Mukaku memerah. Ini... mesra sekali!! Tidak mungkin aku mengirimkan sesuatu seperti ini...!!

_Besok kita pergi bersama ya. Kutunggu di depan stasiun._

Aku menarik napas. Mm... Sepertinya ini lumayan. Aku memencet tombol SEND. Beberapa menit kemudian ponselku berbunyi. Aku segera meraihnya dan membukanya buru-buru.

_Shishin!! Besok pinjam buku Sejarah ya! Punyaku hilang niiih!! XD Jirou_

Aku menghela napas kecewa. Jirou!!

_Kenapa bisa hilang?_

_Saat sedang membacanya di kereta api, aku ketiduran. Begitu bangun hilang. Hahahahaha!! XDD_

_Masih bisa tertawa? Anak aneh._

_Ya apa boleh buat... Tapi aneh!! __Kenapa dia mencuri buku Sejarah, ya??_

_Mungkin fansmu._

_Marui-kun?? :D_

_Mm. Seingatku, kau lah yang fans dia._

_Shishin!! Aku yakin dia fans ku!! Kami kan sama-sama serve and volleyer!_

_Mm. Lalu? Choutarou juga volleyer. Tapi dia nggak nge-fans sama Marui-kun mu itu._

_Marui-kun ku?? __Ara, Shishin!! __/ Jangan terang-terangan begitu dong, aku jadi maluuu!!_

_Hahaha. Terserah kau saja._

_Shishin, kau sudah berbaikan dengan Choutan?? Kau harus segera berbaikan!! Kau harus segera menjawab perasaannya!! Kenapa sih kau menolak Chou-chan??_

_Aku sudah berbaikan dengannya kok. Tunggu, kau tahu darimana soal itu? Bagus, jadi semua tim regular tahu soal itu._

_Mm. Shishin. Bukan regular. Seluruh anggota klub tennis tahu._

_200 ORANG??_

_Yap. Ne, ne, Shishin, kenapa kau menolak Choutan?? Memangnya ada orang lain yang kau sukai?? Siapa, siapa?? Bukan Marui, kan??_

_Jirou. Aku bahkan tak kenal siapapun Marui itu. __Aku tidak punya orang yang kusuka kok... Aku menolaknya karena..._

Aku berpikir sebelum melanjutkan.

Kenapa aku menolak Choutarou, ya...? Padahal jelas, aku bukannya tak menyukainya...

Maksudku... Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir saat menertawakannya. Aku... benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat itu. Aku melihat Choutarou sedang menciumi jaketku dan aku... sekejap, pikiranku kosong. Ketika ia berteriak 'Aku suka pada Shishido-san', aku benar-benar menganggapnya cuma...

Ah... Aku baru sadar. Aku tahu Choutarou tidak akan bercanda soal hal seperti itu. Tidak akan ada yang bercanda soal hal seperti itu.

Dan aku... dengan kebodohanku dan kepayahanku...menertawakannya.

Betapa pintarnya, Shishido Ryou.

Tapi aku tak akan memberitahu ini semua pada Jirou.

Aku menghapus kalimat lama itu dan mengetik yang baru:

_Yah, bukan urusanmu kenapa aku menolaknya. Oh ya, aku tak suka Marui__. Aku bahkan lupa tampang dia. Ngomong-ngomong bukankah dia sudah punya pacar?_

_Yang benar!! O.O SIAPA??_

_Buk__ankah si botak dari Brazil itu?_

_Oh... Tentu saja tidak. Mereka kan cuma berteman. Oh yaaa... Choutan memberimu apa sebagai kado ultah?? Kuakui, sampai sekarang aku belum berhasil menebaknya. Hehehe..._

Aku terdiam. Hadiah ulang tahun... Ya itulah, yang mengangguku sejak tadi. Aku berpikir apakah cukup bijaksana untuk curhat pada makhluk bernama Akutagawa Jirou ini, yang menghabiskan nyaris seumur hidupnya hanya untuk tidur, makan Pocky, dan bermain tennis. Oh, dan berteriak "Marui-kun keren bangeeeettt!!".

Tapi kurasa, dia lumayan bisa dipercaya. Tidak seperti Oshitari dan Gakuto, duo kompak itu. Jirou tidak akan cerita pada siapa-siapa... Karena dia selalu tidur, kan?

_Kau tahu, Jirou, Choutarou memberiku sesuatu yang sangat bagus, dan aku sedang memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan... Mm, kau tahu, untuk... membalasnya._

_Eh?? Hahahaha, kau tak perlu membalasnya, dong, Shishin!! Itu kan hadiah ultah mu!! XDD_

_Tapi, harganya benar-benar mahal dan Choutarou sampai mengosongkan dompetnya. Serius, dompetnya benar-benar kosong._

_Oh ya?? Waaauuww... Choutan benar-benar mencintaimu, ya??_

Mukaku memerah saat membacanya.

_Jirou, aku serius!!_

_Hahahahaha!! __Shishin, aku tahu, pasti mukamu memerah sekarang!! Hhm...menurutku...hadiah balasan terbaik...sudah pasti!!_

_Ciuman!! XDDD_

Aku tersedak sendiri saat membacanya. Mukaku panas. Jirou bodoooh!! Mana mungkin aku memberikan Choutarou ciuman??

Akh, sial!! Ke... kenapa aku mulai memikirkan aku mencium Choutarou?? Aaaarggh, semua gara-gara Jirou!!

_MANA MUNGKIN!!_

_Kalau begitu, Shishin, kau ajak saja Choutan kencan. __Choutan kan suka padamu... dia pasti senang sekali diajak jalan-jalan bersama denganmu!!_

Aku terdiam. Itu bukan ide yang buruk tapi... Mukaku memerah ketika membaca kalimat terakhir yang ditulis Jirou. Apa benar ia akan senang...?

_Mungkin aku akan mencobanya. Thanks, Jirou._

_Hahaha, sama-sam_

Kalimat yang tidak lengkap tapi terkirim, itu artinya Jirou sudah jatuh tertidur seperti biasanya. Baguslah, ia tertidur setelah masalahku selesai.

Aku meraih ponselku, menatapi layarnya. Choutarou belum membalas... Atau tidak akan membalas...? Aku menghela napas, menutup ponselku. Aku turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar, menuju ke dapur untuk minum sedikit air sebelum tidur. Setelah minum dan menaruh gelas yang tadi kupakai di bak cucian, aku menaiki tangga perlahan-lahan.

Ponselku masih nihil sampai aku tertidur.

XxXxXx

Biasanya aku terbangun bahkan sebelum wekerku berbunyi. Tapi pagi ini, aku malah melempar wekerku yang berbunyi ke sudut ruangan (sehingga sekarang bentuknya hancur berantakan) dan tidur kembali. Teriakan ibuku yang kesepuluh kalinya lah yang membangunkanku pagi ini. Ternyata meski aku sudah berbaikan dengan Choutarou, hidupku tak juga kembali normal... Tunggu. Mungkin saja Choutarou masih marah padaku... Ia tak membalas SMS ku kemarin.

Aku segera bangkit dari ranjang, menendang selimutku, berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Aku meraih sikat gigiku dan odol, hanya untuk menemukan odolnya sudah habis.

"Siaaaall!!" Aku berteriak, bergegas berlari. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang licin pada kakiku, dan aku... jatuh, kepalaku mencium lantai dengan suksesnya.

"Geki dasa!!" Aku berteriak pada genangan air di lantai, sebelum bangkit berdiri terburu-buru dan membuka pintu. Aku berlari menuruni tangga, berusaha mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang menggila pada jidatku. Meski aku bukan data maniak seperti Inui nya Seigaku, aku yakin 100 jidatku benjol.

"Ryou!! Akhirnya kau bangun ju- Tuhan, ada apa dengan dahimu??" Itulah sapaan selamat pagi ibuku. Aku mengabaikannya, berlari ke toilet. Ibuku menyimpan stok pasta gigi di sana.

Sialnya, pintu toilet tertutup. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, mengetok pintu itu dengan keras dan tak sabar.

"APA??"

"Aniki!!" Aku berteriak, "Aku mau mengambil odol!!"

"Jadi??"

"Aku mau masuk!!"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak mau kau masuk!!"

"Aku seriusss!! Aku akan terlambat!!"

"Dan urusannya denganku??"

Aku segera pergi, daripada aku menonjok pintu itu sampai hancur.

"Ryou, kalau kau butuh odol, ambil saja punya ibu di kamar mandi kamar ibu," Ibuku berkata.

Aku menggeram kesal, mengabaikan ibuku sekali lagi. Aku akan menebus dosaku itu sepulang sekolah nanti. Aku memutuskan melupakan segala sesuatu tentang odol, dan berlari menaiki tangga.

"Hati-hati Ryou, kau akan jatuh!!"

BRUAAAGH!

Kata-kata seorang ibu memang ajaib. Aku mengelus hidungku dan memaki sesuatu yang aku yakin jika didengar Choutarou, akan membuat anak itu berjengit kaget. Aku berlari, nyaris terjatuh lagi ketika aku membuka pintu. Aku membuka lemari baju, mengeluarkan seragam.

"Sialan... Sialan..." Aku terus menggunggamkan itu sambil memakai dasi, memakai sepatu dan menyumpalkan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas. Dan ketika aku meraih ponselku...

_From : Choutarou_

_Tentu! Jam setengah tujuh ya!_

Dan rasa perih di hidungku, maupun benjol yang terus berdenyut di dahiku, serta fakta bahwa aku belum menyikat gigiku segera melayang keluar melalui jendela kamarku. Aku menatapi kata-kata itu, dadaku serasa mau meledak sakin gembiranya. Ia membalasnya... Ia tak marah padaku!! Kapan ia membalasanya?? Mungkin kemarin saat aku sudah tertidur...

Aku membaca kembali SMS ku, dan rasa gembira yang tadi kurasakan yang kali ini melayang keluar melalui jendela kamarku. Jam setengah tujuh... sekarang sudah... Aku menatap jam...

"GAAAAAAAHHH!!" Aku berteriak. Sekarang sudah 7 lewat 15!! Aku bahkan telat untuk latihan pagi sekarang, tapi itu tidak penting. Mungkin Atobe akan memberikanku 50 kali keliling lapangan atau sesuatu seperti itu, tapi yang penting adalah... Apa kah Choutarou masih menungguku??

Aku meraih permen mint dan mengunyahnya. Kuharap itu cukup untuk menggantikan sikat gigi. Aku berlari, tanpa sarapan dan lagi-lagi mengabaikan ibuku (Aku benar-benar akan membantunya membawa seluruh barang belanjaan hari Sabtu ini, aku janji). Tapi aku masih sempat 'tak sengaja' menyodok kepala kakakku sehingga ia menumpahkan kopinya.

Aku berlari, mengerahkan kakiku dan kemampuan dash ku. Semoga saja membantu. Aku terengah ketika akhirnya sampai di depan stasiun.

Tapi tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Maksudku, di sana ada banyaaakk sekali orang, tapi... tidak ada satu pun yang berambut silver, atau sangat tinggi, atau apa pun yang dapat kudesdripsikan sebagai Choutarou. Aku membungkuk, kecapekan karena berlari.

Memang sih wajar... Ia tak mungkin masih menunggu. Maksudku, ini sudah 45 menit. Tapi...

Aku berharap ia masih menunggu.

Ternyata aku memang selalu berharap terlalu banyak...

Aku tertawa kecil, menghela napas.

"Shi... Shishido-san!!"

Aku mendongak. Ti... Tidak mungkin... Tapi itu benar-benar... Choutarou. Ia berlari menghampiriku, membungkuk ketika menghela napas.

"Ma... Maafkan aku... Aku telat bangun!!" Ia berkata, "Ma... Maafkan aku...! Shishido-san sudah lama menunggu ya??"

Aku berkedip, tak mampu menjawab apa pun. Ternyata ia bukannya tak menungguku. Ia pun terlambat!

"A... Aku tak bisa tidur semalam karena sangat gu... Akh!" Choutarou menutup mulutnya, mukanya memerah.

Aku menatapnya, "Kenapa?"

"Ti... tidak!!" Choutarou berteriak, mukanya semakin merah, "Tidak, tidak, lupakan saja!!"

"Hei, ayolah, beritahu aku!" Aku mendesak.

"Tidak, benar-benar tidak apa-apa..." Choutarou menunduk, malu.

Aku menatap Choutarou. Dan entah ada dorongan dari mana, aku mengulurkan tanganku, mengelus rambutnya.

Choutarou berjengit, namun ia tetap menunduk.

Dan tiba-tiba... Aku sangat ingin memeluknya.


	5. Chapter 5

Tentu saja aku tidak memeluk Choutarou

**Yaaay, 5****th**** chapter!! XDD**

**Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi**

**Author : EpitsuOnna**

**A/N : Chapter ini...agak gak penting?? ;; Karena intinya udah di depan, saya cuma nambahin adegan-adegan buat mengisi hari ajaa... WARNING! Full of fluff, kehehehehe...XD**

Tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya. Memeluk Choutarou, maksudku. Memeluknya saja sudah merupakan hal yang memalukan, apa lagi memeluknya di tengah stasiun.

Ia baru mendongak setelah aku mengangkat tanganku dari kepalanya. Ia memandangku dengan rona merah di pipinya, di wajahnya aku bisa melihat jelas bahwa ekspresi bingung ada di sana. Tentu saja, Choutarou layak bingung, karena bahkan aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengelus kepalanya.

Aku cuma...

Tadi, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin merasakannya.

Merasakan Choutarou.

XxXxXx

Saat kami masuk ke kereta, pas sekali tinggal tersisa dua tempat. Kami berdua duduk, sampai seorang nenek masuk ke kereta.

Aku segera berdiri. Nenek itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku, kemudian perlahan duduk di tempatku semula.

Choutarou ikut berdiri.

"Choutarou, kau tak perlu ikut berdiri," Aku berkata.

"Tak apa, kan tidak enak kalau Shishido-san berdiri sendiri," Ia berkata. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "Shishido-san, kau keren sekali,"

Choutarou mengatakannya dengan biasa saja. Lagipula, memuji dan memberiku semangat memang bukan hal yang jarang dilakukan Choutarou. Tapi berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini aku berdebar-debar ketika mendengarnya. Aku benar-benar nyaris tersenyum senang jika tidak kuganti dengan sebuah deheman. Dan aku harus menunduk supaya Choutarou tak bisa melihat mukaku yang memerah.

"Shishido-san?"

"A... Aku baik-baik saja," Aku mengangkat wajahku, memaki kecil di dalam hati ketika mendengar suaraku sendiri ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan, dan akhirnya yang keluar lebih bisa disebut cicitan daripada kata-kata.

"Kau... yakin?" Choutarou bertanya cemas.

Aku berdehem untuk memuluskan suaraku, "Ya,"

Choutarou diam. Dan tiba-tiba aku ingat masalah baruku. Aku... aku harus mengajaknya kencan!! Bukan, bukan kencan... jalan-jalan. Cuma jalan-jalan. Ya, cuma jalan-jalan bersama sebagai tanda terima kasih atas kado yang ia berikan padaku.

Oke, yang penting tanya dulu, dia mau atau tidak. Lalu kalian bisa memikirkan bersama mau jalan-jalan ke mana. Aku berdehem lagi, menelan ludah. Kemudian berdehem lagi.

"Shishido-san, kau mau permen pelega tenggorokan?" Choutarou tiba-tiba saja bertanya.

"Ti-Tidak," Aku menjawab, "Kenapa?"

"Sejak tadi kau tak berhenti batuk..." Choutarou berkata.

Bagus... Ia mengiraku sakit tenggorokan!! Argh, pasti Choutarou berpikir betapa konyolnya aku sekarang!!

"Mm... Aku baik-baik saja, kok," Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sebelum berkata, "Ehm, Choutarou, dengar, aku..."

"Ya, Shishido-san?"

Ia menatapku. Dengan mata cokelatnya itu. Mata Choutarou... besar dan bulat. Seperti... Seperti mata seekor anak anjing...

Aku menendang diriku sendiri dalam hati. Apa yang kupikirkan di saat seperti ini??

"Emmm..." Aku menolehkan wajahku, keberanian yang sudah kukumpulkan segera lenyap ketika melihat mata Choutarou. Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil menolehkan wajahku kembali pada Choutarou (Meski mataku melihat ke bahunya, bukan ke matanya) dan bertanya, "Emmm... eng, hari Minggu. Kau... ada rencana?"

Mata Choutarou melebar dalam keterkejutan... dan rasa berharap yang sama dengan ketika aku berkata bahwa aku akan memikirkan ulang perasaanku padanya. Ia menjawab perlahan, "Ti... Tidak,"

"O...Oh,"

Kami diam.

"Itu saja?" Choutarou bertanya pelan.

"Ya... Cuma mau tahu saja," jawabku, sementara otakku sibuk membodohi diriku sendiri. Shishido Ryou, kau makhluk 'terpintar' di dunia ini!!

"Oh..." Choutarou menunduk.

Dan aku masih tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa ketika tiba-tiba Choutarou berkata perlahan, "Mm... Shishido-san? Apa kau ada rencana dengan... kau tahu, orang lain… atau cewek... untuk malam pesta kembang api?"

Aku menatapnya, "Mm… Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Mau kah... kau pergi bersamaku?"tanya Choutarou sambil menunduk, mukanya memerah.

Aku bisa merasakan mulutku terbuka.

"Ha... Hanya kalau kau tidak keberatan!!" Choutarou buru-buru berkata, "Kalau Shishido-san tidak mau, tidak apa-apa, aku cuma..."

Aku tidak tahu berapa kecepatan detak jantungku sekarang. Aku nyaris bisa mendengar bunyi detak jantungku. Dan aku tahu mukaku juga memerah, karena pipiku tiba-tiba terasa begitu panas.

"Ba... Bagaimana?" Choutarou bertanya lagi, mengangkat wajahnya dengan penuh harap.

Aku masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena tiba-tiba saja otakku berhenti bekerja, tapi sebaliknya, jantungku bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Tak… Tak bisa ya?" Choutarou bertanya pelan, "Kalau begitu tak apa, aku akan..."

"Aku bisa!!"teriakku, "Tentu saja bisa!!"

Choutarou menatapku, dan aku sadar ia bukan yang satu-satunya. Semua orang di kereta menatapku. Aku memelototi mereka satu per satu sampai mereka berbalik ketakutan dan tak menatapiku lagi. Kemudian aku berbalik pada Choutarou, yang sedang menatapku dengan wajah yang... amat sangat sangat kelihatan senang dan terkejut.

"Terima kasih!!" Ia membungkuk, dan tersenyum dengan senyum paling ceria yang pernah kulihat darinya, "Ka... Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemput Shishido-san, ya! Ka... Karena pestanya dimulai jam 7 malam, kita pergi dari jam 6 sore saja bagaimana? Jadi kita...maksudku..." Ia menunduk malu, "Bisa berjalan bersama..."

Aku menatapnya, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum mau pun memerah, "Tentu saja. Kedengarannya sempurna,"

Ia tersenyum dengan pipi memerah yang... sangat manis.

"Eng..." Aku berkata, agak gugup, "Mm, Choutarou, bagaimana kalau nanti... kita... mmm, kau tahu, makan siang... bersama lagi seperti biasanya? Maksudku, belakangan ini kita memang tak makan bersama karena... ng..."

"Aku mengerti," Choutarou berkata perlahan, lalu ia tersenyum, "Tentu saja... Dengan senang hati!"

Aku tersenyum juga. Meski pagi hari ini benar-benar kacau, sepertinya sisa hari ini akan berjalan sangat baik...

XxXxXx

"Shishinnn!!"

Aku menoleh dari loker sepatuku. Jirou berlari ke arahku, bertanya ceria, "Bagaimana bagaimana bagaimana?? Kau sudah mengajak Choutarou kencan??"

"Jangan teriak-teriaaakk!!" Aku membekep mulut Jirou, "Begoo! Kalau Choutarou dengar gimana??"

"Tak mungkin, lokernya kan... jaaaauuuuuh di sana," Jirou menunjuk ke arah loker anak-anak kelas 2.

"Suaramu tuh keras sekali!" Aku melotot.

"Ya, ya, maafkan aku..." Jirou berkata, "Jadi jadi jadi?? Sudah diajak belum??"

Aku terdiam, menutup pintu lokerku dan merasakan wajahku memerah, "Ia... sudah mengajakku duluan,"

"Oh ya??" Jirou terlihat kagum, "Choutan hebat!! Ke mana??"

"Ke pesta kembang api besok,"

"Wauuwww..." Jirou nyengir, "Choutan berani juga!! Waaaah... Aku tak menyangka... Pasti Chouta sangat berdebar-debar ya saat mengajakmu kencan? Kukira Choutan sangat pasif, ternyata bisa juga dia agresif duluan... Wuaah, Choutan, tak kusangka..."

Aku diam saja, memasukkan tanganku ke kantong dan berjalan meninggalkan Jirou. Jirou tersadar dan segera berlari mengejarku, "Aaah! Shishin, jangan meninggalkankuu!!"

Tiba-tiba Jirou bertanya ceria, "Shishido, kau senang kan??"

Aku menatap Jirou, "Hah?"

"Kau senang kan, diajak pergi bersama sama Choutan?"

Aku menatap Jirou, sebelum menunduk, "Mm... Ya..."

Jirou tersenyum, "Kau menantikan besok, kan?"

Aku menatap Jirou. Jirou selalu bisa membaca diriku dengan baik. Mungkin karena kami sudah berteman sejak SD? Tapi aku sudah berteman dengan Gakuto sejak SD pula dan... Kami tak bisa membaca satu sama lain sedikit pun.

"Ya," Aku berkata, mukaku memerah. Jirou nyengir.

XxXxXx

Ada yang bilang, kalau kau menunggu, waktu akan berjalan sangat lama. Tapi jika kau punya kegiatan untuk dilakukan, waktu akan terasa sangat cepat. Selama ini aku setuju dan kupikir itu benar, tapi... Ternyata itu tidak benar untuk hal-hal tertentu.

Ada juga suatu suasana di mana meski kau punya begitu banyak kegiatan untuk dilakukan, waktu tetap saja terasa lama. Misalnya sekarang. Kenapa 15 menit terasa sangat panjang?? Padahal aku punya kegiatan untuk dilakukan. Aku sedang mengerjakan latihan soal Matematika dari guru kami. Tapi setiap aku selesai mengerjakan satu soal, jarum jam sialan itu belum juga bergeser.

15 menit lagi seharusnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Dan itu berarti aku bisa makan siang bersama Choutarou di halaman belakang sekolah. Kenapa 15 menit bisa berlalu selama ini, sih??

Aku melirik Oshitari. Anak itu selalu terlalu menikmati Matematika dan tak pernah bisa diganggu jika sedang mengerjakan soal. Aku menghela napas, menatap jam lagi. Ah, akhirnya jarumnya bergeser juga 1 menit!!

Berarti tinggal 14 menit lagi!! Aku tersenyum, bersemangat kembali mengerjakan soal. Aku mengerjakan 3 soal, dan mendongak pada jam lagi.

Hah?? Kenapa bisa baru berlalu 5 menit?? Masih ada 9 menit...!! Aku menghela napas lagi. Aku bosan dengan tumpukan soal itu dan beralih mencoret-coret buku tulisku.

_Besok... besokbesokbesokbesok... Kembang api kembang api kembang api kembang api kembang api... 9 menit lagi 9 9 9 9 9 9 menit lagiii!! Makan siang... makan siang... Makan siang di halaman belakang sekolah... bersama..._

Aku tersenyum, "Choutarou..."

_Jam sialan lama bangeetttt... akhirnya... 8 menit lagi 8 menit lagi 8 menit lagi... ayo cepaaatttt... makan siaaangngngng!!_

"Kau lapar, Shishido?"

Aku terkejut dan mendongak, melihat Mayumi-sensei, guru Matematika kami tersenyum padaku. Mayumi-sensei layaknya Yukimura dari Rikkai Dai –Selalu tersenyum di luar, tapi di dalamnya... garang.

"Mm..." Aku menunduk malu, "Ti... tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau mengerjakan soal yang kuberikan saja, daripada menulis makan siang berkali-kali di buku tulismu?" Ia bertanya manis, menunjuk buku tulisku.

Aku mengangguk malu, "Mm... Ya. Itu ide yang bagus,"

"Ya, kalau begitu, aku berharap kau mau menerapkannya," Ia tersenyum, berlalu untuk mengawasi murid-murid lain.

Aku menghela napas lega, memutuskan untuk kembali mengerjakan soal saja meskipun aku benar-benar mau mati karena bosan. Aku menatap jam. Ajaib!! Tinggal 5 menit!! Kenapa saat aku dimarahi waktu berjalan lebih cepat?? Aku tersenyum senang, mengangkat pensilku untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang tersisa.

XxXxXx

Makan siang bersama Choutarou?

Lupakan itu.

Penantianku selama 15 menit sia-sia semuanya.

"Shishido-san, maafkan aku!" Choutarou berkata, aku bisa melihat ia benar-benar bersalah sampai matanya pun berkaca-kaca, "Aku harus mengiringi latihan paduan suara untuk pertandingan mereka dua minggu lagi! Aku tak bisa makan siang bersamamu..."

"Ooh," Aku berkata, meski jelas-jelas hatiku mencelos, "Tentu saja... Tak apa. Aku bisa... ng... makan sendiri, atau sesuatu seperti itu, atau mungkin makan bersama Oshitari lagi... Pokoknya, bisa diatur semuanya,"

"Maafkan aku!!" Choutarou berkata lagi, menunduk bersalah, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf... Karena pengiring latihan mereka yang biasanya sedang flu dan tidak masuk sekolah, dan..."

"Aku mengerti, Choutarou," Aku berkata, "Tak apa. Kau berjuanglah, ya!"

"Shishido-san, maaf ya... Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Ia berkata lagi.

"Hei, Choutarou, tenang saja!" Aku tertawa, meninju pelan bahunya. Bahkan aku sendiri bisa mendengar betapa dipaksakannya tawaku itu.

Dan jelas, Choutarou juga bisa. Itulah alasan dia menunduk lagi, "Shishido-san, aku benar-benaaarr minta maaf!!"

"Ya, aku mengerti," Aku tersenyum, "Choutarou, aku bisa kok tanpamu. Aku tak selalu membutuhkanmu, kan! Kita tak harus selalu bersama,"

Choutarou menatapku sesaat sebelum tersenyum, "Ya, tentu saja... Maafkan aku, ya, Shishido-san. Aku akan berjuang!"

Aku menepuk bahunya dan ia berlalu menuju ke ruang musik. Aku sendiri berjalan ke atap sekolah sambil membawa kotak bekalku yang berisi sandwich, menghela napas setiap 3 langkah.

Aku harus mengakui, aku benar-benar... kesal. Bukan pada Choutarou. Dia tidak salah apa-apa.

Yang pertama, pada Sakaki-kantoku (Dia lah guru musik SMP, kalau kau masih ingat) yang menyuruh Choutarou untuk mengiringi latihan... Maksudku... dari semua murid jurusan musik yang ada, kenapa harus Choutarou yang ia mintai tolong sih??

Dan pada... pada kelompok paduan suara yang mengatur untuk latihan pada jam makan siang. Memangnya mereka tidak kelaparan??

Dan juga untuk penyelenggara pertandingan yang mengadakan kompetisi itu 2 minggu lagi. Kenapa sih bukan 2 bulan lagi saja?? Dengan begitu kelompok paduan suara itu tak perlu latihan sekarang!!

Istirahat siang tak pernah berjalan selambat ini. Aku kembali ke kelas tapi Oshitari tak ada di sana. Mengingat ia sudah berbaikan dengan Gakuto, harusnya aku sudah menyadarinya. Akhirnya aku melahap sandwich ku di atap sekolah sambil diam. Meski sudah selesai makan, istirahat masih tersisa.

Aku berjalan tanpa arah, dan tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di depan ruang musik. Lagu yang dilantukan dengan berbagai tingkat suara terdengar sayup-sayup dari dalam, dan diiringi dengan dentingan piano. Piano Choutarou...

Aku pernah mendengar Choutarou bermain biola, namun piano tidak pernah. Aku berdiri terdiam mendengarkan dentingan piano itu memainkan nada yang kedengaran benar-benar rumit sebelum nyanyian dimulai kembali.

Rasanya lagu ini pernah kudengar sebelumnya... Aku duduk di sebelah pintu ruang musik.

Musik selalu membuatku mengantuk dengan cara yang berbeda dengan Matematika dan film-film drama Oshitari. Bukan karena kau sama sekali tidak mengerti apa inti darinya atau karena hal itu benar-benar membosankan, tapi karena terasa begitu menenangkan.

Dan hal berikutnya yang kuketahui, aku jatuh tertidur.

Dan berikutnya, guncangan perlahan di bahuku membangunkanku.

"Shishido-san?" Sebuah suara lembut mengiringi guncangan di bahuku. Aku membuka mata.

"Choutarou!!" Aku berteriak kaget.

"Kenapa Shishido-san tertidur di sini?" Choutarou tersenyum.

"Mm..." Aku menjelaskan malu, "Aku tak tahu harus apa selama istirahat, jadi aku memutuskan mendengarkan latihanmu dan... yah, seperti yang kau lihat, aku ketiduran..."

"Pelajaran keenam akan segera dimulai," Choutarou berkata padaku, "Shishido-san, kau sudah melewati 2 jam pelajaran,"

Aku melongo, "Betulkah? Berarti aku bolos... Sejarah sih, tak masalah..." Aku mengingat-ingat sebelum berteriak shock, "FISIKA!! Lusa ulangan!! Aku belum mengerti apapun!! Mati deh..."

Choutarou menunduk bersalah, "Shishido-san, maafkan aku..."

"Hei, kau kan tak salah apa pun!" Aku tertawa, "Bukan salahmu mau pun piano mu kalau aku mengantuk. Choutarou, kau sudah makan siang?"

Choutarou menggeleng.

"BELUM??" Aku berteriak kaget, "5 jam... Kau belum makan apa-apa selama 5 jam dari pagi?? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit??"

"Maafkan aku..."

"Hei, tidak apa-apa..." Aku jadi merasa bersalah melihat Choutarou menunduk penuh rasa bersalah begitu. Kenapa sih aku selalu membuatnya minta maaf padaku akhir-akhir ini? Aku menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu makan siang?"

"Ta... tapi Shishido-san masih ada kelas, kan?" Choutarou bertanya.

"Aku harus memastikan kau benar-benar makan siang! Choutarou, kalau kau sampai sakit..." Aku menatap Choutarou, mulutku berkata-kata tanpa bisa kupikirkan,"Aku akan benar-benar kuatir sampai mau mati,"

Choutarou balas menatapku. Mukanya kaget dan memerah.

Mukaku memerah saat aku sadar apa yang baru saja kukatakan tadi itu sangat-sangat-sangat... payah. Aku berdehem dan berkata, "Eng... Karena... Karena kau... eng... Karena kau double partnerku yang penting,"

Choutarou menatapku, lalu menunduk.

"Choutarou?"

"Ng... Aku baru ingat kalau..." Choutarou berkata perlahan, "Anak-anak paduan suara mengajakku makan siang bersama,"

"Hah? Jadi?"

"Aku tak enak kalau menolak mereka..." Choutarou tersenyum, "Mereka sudah sangat baik padaku..."

"Lalu?"

"Shishido-san masuk kelas saja," Choutarou berkata, "Aku akan makan bersama mereka! Aku janji aku akan menghabiskan makan siangku! Shishido-san tak perlu repot-repot menemaniku..."

Aku menatap Choutarou, "Tapi... kenapa?"

Choutarou balas menatapku, "Kenapa... apa?"

"Kau lebih memilih makan dengan mereka dibandingkan denganku?" Aku berkata, tiba-tiba merasa sangat kesal.

Choutarou mengerjap kaget, "Bu... Bukan begitu! Maksudku..."

Aku berdiri, tiba-tiba dadaku dipenuhi sebuah perasaan yang benar-benar... marah,"Ya sudah!! Terserah saja! Lakukan saja sesukamu. Makan bersama mereka, siapa pun, terserah!"

"Shishido-san...!!" Choutarou ikut berdiri, berkata panik sebelum melanjutkan dengan hati-hati, "Shishido-san... maksudku... Shishido-san jangan sampai bolos kelas lagi hanya karena menemani aku makan siang... Ka... Karena aku sudah ada yang menemani, jadi Shishido-san..."

"Kau tak membutuhkan aku lagi?"Aku bertanya.

Choutarou menatapku kaget, "Bukan begitu!"

Aku menatap lantai. Aku tak mau bertengkar lagi dengan Choutarou, sungguh. Tapi aku benar-benar... Benar-benar kesal sekali. Choutarou... Choutarou itu... Choutarou itu... Seharusnya selalu bersamaku!

"Aku... mengerti..."ujarku pelan, "Mm... Aku akan masuk kelas saja,"

"Shishido-san... Aku... aku bukannya tidak membutuhkanmu lagi, aku…" Choutarou menatapku, "Shishido-san juga bilang kalau... Kita... Kita tak selalu harus bersama, kan?"

Aku menatapnya. Itu kata-kataku tadi ya? Sialaaann... Kenapa mulutku selalu saja... selalu saja mengatakan sesuatu yang akan kusesali nantinya??

"Jadi... Shishido-san mengerti kan maksudku?" Choutarou bertanya pelan.

Tentu aku mengerti. Aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya Choutarou. Aku tak berhak untuk menuntutnya selalu bersamaku. _Kita tak harus selalu bersama. _Aku cuma... double partnernya. Dan senpai nya yang kebetulan dekat dengannya, itu saja. Ya kan?

"Aku mengerti..." Aku berkata perlahan.

"Shishido-san..." Choutarou masih terlihat takut.

Aku tersenyum, "Aku mengerti, Choutarou, tenang saja. Maaf tiba-tiba aku bersikap sangat konyol tadi..."

Choutarou tersenyum lega melihat senyumku, dan bertanya perlahan, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Eng… Kita akan pulang bersama?"

Aku menjawab, "Tentu saja,"

Choutarou tersenyum, "Baiklah. Nanti aku akan menunggu Shishido-san di ruang klub,"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, pokoknya, kau harus segera makan siang, cepat!"

Choutarou tertawa, "Baik! Shishido-san, sampai nanti!"

Aku membalas lambaian tangan Choutarou. Menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dan menatap lantai sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

XxXxXx

Sensei yang baik hati memberiku 'tugas ringan' sebagai hukuman membolos kelas. Membereskan laboratorium sepulang sekolah. Aku bilang bahwa aku ada latihan klub, tapi ia mengabaikanku. Argh... Berarti aku harus membereskannya dengan cepat kalau tak mau mendapatkan hukuman lari 100 kali keliling court oleh Atobe. Paling tidak, kalau aku cepat, aku bisa memotongnya menjadi 50 kali.

Berarti waktuku bersama Choutarou terpotong lagi...

"Oshitari," ujarku.

Oshitari mendongak dari novel yang sedang dibacanya, "Hm?"

"Sampaikan ke Atobe, aku akan terlambat. Aku dihukum karena bolos kelas," Aku berkata.

"Ke mana saja kau tadi?" Oshitari bertanya, menutup novelnya.

"Ketiduran," Aku menjawab singkat, dan bertanya iseng meski aku sudah tahu jawabannya, "Bagaimana kau dengan Gakuto? Lancar semuanya?"

"Tentu saja," Oshitari tersenyum bangga, "Aku selalu bisa mengerti apa yang Gakuto mau,"

"Yah, senang mendengarnya..."Aku berkata.

"Bagaimana kau dan Ohtori?" Oshitari balik bertanya.

"Ba- Baik-baik saja semuanya..." Aku menjawab gugup.

Oshitari bertopang dagu dan memandangku, lalu tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang selalu kelihatan sedang mengejek itu,"Hoo. Baguslah. Kita tak mau kehilangan doubles 1 kita yang tangguh,"

"Kau mengejek ya?"

"Hei, ini benar-benar tulus dari hatiku," Oshitari tersenyum.

Aku mengangkat bahu,"Ya, apa pun deh... Aku ke laboratorium dulu. Semoga saja aku bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum latihan dimulai terlalu jauh,"

Oshitari melambai padaku dan aku berlalu. Lalu aku melihat Choutarou sedang menyusuri koridor.

"Chou-" Aku baru mau menyapanya ketika tiba-tiba aku menyadari ia tidak sendiri. Ia bersama seorang cewek, berambut panjang, yang memegang buku musik seperti Choutarou.

"Terima kasih, Ohtori-kun," Cewek itu tersenyum, "Kami benar-benar tertolong karena kau mau mengiringi latihan kami hari ini,"

"Sama-sama, senpai," Choutarou menjawab dengan sopan, "Aku senang bisa membantu,"

"Lain kali, mau makan siang bersama lagi?" Cewek itu berkata, "Aku bisa membuatkanmu cupcake yang tadi sangat kau sukai itu,"

"A... Ah... Itu..." Choutarou menunduk dengan muka memerah, "Aku... Ingin tahu cara membuatnya,"

"Kau suka membuat kue?" Cewek itu terlihat kagum, "Keren sekali! Aku suka sekali cowok yang bisa masak!"

"A... Aku tidak bisa... Hanya sedikit," Choutarou menjawab, mukanya semakin memerah.

"Tapi hebat sekali! Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita buat bersama di rumahku?" Cewek itu tersenyum.

Choutarou terlihat berpikir, kemudian tersenyum, "Kurasa..."

"Choutarou!!" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar diriku sendiri memanggil

"Shishido-san!" Choutarou menoleh dan tersenyum ceria melihatku.

"Ngapain kau? Kalau kelamaan ngobrol di sini, kau bisa terlambat untuk latihan siang," Aku berkata padanya.

"Eng... Ya..." Choutarou berkata, kemudian ia menoleh pada cewek tadi, "Baiklah, senpai, nanti akan kuhubungi lagi ya!"

"Sampai nanti!" Cewek itu melambai pada Choutarou, yang dibalas Choutarou dengan bungkukan sopan.

"Siapa itu?" Aku bertanya, menatap Choutarou.

"Dia senpaiku di jurusan musik," Choutarou tersenyum, "Dia bernyanyi, tapi juga bermain harpa dan flute,"

"Ooh," Aku bergunggam.

"Shishido-san, kenapa kau di sini?" Choutarou bertanya, "Bukankah court lebih dekat lewat pintu timur?"

"Aku harus membersihkan lab..." Aku menjawab. Sebelum berhenti dan sadar akan suatu hal. Kalau aku bilang aku harus membersihkan lab karena ketiduran, pasti Choutarou lagi-lagi akan merasa bersalah.

"Membersihkan lab?? Kenapa? Karena bolos??" Choutarou bertanya cemas dan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Bukan, aku piket," Aku tersenyum, "Tenang saja, aku tidak diapa-apakan soal bolos tadi..."

"Benarkah?" Choutarou menatapku, "Shishido-san, kalau kau dihukum, aku siap membantumu apa saja..."

"Choutarou, kalau aku dihukum, itu kan bukan salahmu," Aku berkata, menepuk bahu Choutarou, "Jadi kau tidak usah kuatir... Lagipula aku tidak dihukum,"

"Shishido-san... benar?"

"Ya," Aku nyengir, "Ya sudah, kau duluan ya. Sesudah piket selesai, aku akan segera menyusul latihan juga,"

Choutarou mengangguk. Ia tersenyum, "Shishido-san, berjuanglah,"

Aku membalas senyumnya.

XxXxXx

Aku memandang pekerjaanku. Meski tidak terlalu rapi, ini sudah lebih baik jika mengingat keadaan laboratorium ini sebelumnya. Aku menghela napas dan menyeka keringat di dahiku. Semoga saja aku masih kuat untuk menjalani hukuman Atobe.

Kakiku melangkah menyusuri jalan menuju court, di mana bunyi bola tennis yang dipukul raket dan teriakan-teriakan pemberi semangat oleh anak-anak kelas 1 terdengar. Aku berjalan ke ruangan ganti klub, mengganti seragamku dengan jersey secepat yang kubisa, kemudian berlari ke court sambil memanggul raketku.

"Shishido, lari keliling court 60 kali," Atobe berkata.

"Ya…" Aku menghela napas, mulai berlari.

Aku sempat melihat Choutarou dari sudut mataku.

"Shishido-san, berjuanglah!" Ia berbisik.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Choutarou membalas senyumku. Aku mulai berlari. Setiap aku sampai di pinggir court tempat ia berdiri, Choutarou akan melambaikan tangan, dan aku membalasnya. Setiap pandangan kami bertemu pun, kami akan saling tersenyum.

"Ohtori!" Tiba-tiba Atobe berteriak. Aku bisa melihat bahu Choutarou berjengit karena kaget, "Y-Ya!"

"Lari juga bersama Shishido. 40 kali," Atobe berkata.

Choutarou menatap Atobe, kemudian berkata "Baik!" sebelum menyusulku berlari.

"Choutarou..." Aku nyengir.

"Aku kena juga," Choutarou tertawa.

Aku ikut tertawa bersamanya.


	6. Chapter 6

Aku menatap jam

**Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi**

**Author : EpitsuOnna**

Aku menatap jam. Sekarang jam 6 sore...

Dalam 24 jam, aku akan pergi bersama Shishido-san ke pesta kembang api... Aku benar-benar tak sabar!! Memang semuanya adalah usulan Atobe-buchou, tapi aku masih tidak percaya aku benar-benar berani untuk mengajak Shishido-san pergi bersama. Dan aku benar-benar lebih tak percaya lagi saat ia berkata ia bisa. Kukira ia akan... menganggapku konyol atau... menolakku.

"Ohtori-kun, kau mendengarku?"

Aku berjengit dan menatap Suzuki-senpai.

"Oh... Maafkan aku, senpai..." Aku berkata buru-buru.

"Setelah ini, tinggal masukkan oven selama kurang lebih 15 menit, lalu selesai sudah," Senpai tersenyum padaku, "Kalau kau mau mengeceknya sudah matang atau belum, coba tusuk cupcake nya dengan tusuk gigi, kalau sudah tidak melekat berarti sudah matang,"

"Oh... Oke, aku mengerti..." Aku berkata dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak, senpai... Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu sampai malam begini cuma untuk menunjukkanku cara membuatnya,"

"Aku senang bisa membantu," Senpai tersenyum ramah padaku, "Kau mau memberikannya pada seseorang ya? Siapa?"

"Ng..." Aku menunduk malu, "Yang tadi... bertemu senpai..."

"Yang memakai topi biru?"

"Ya..."

Senpai tertawa, "Berjuanglah, Ohtori-kun!" Kemudian ia melihat jamnya, "Ah, aku harus segera kembali... Baiklah kalau begitu..."

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai stasiun, senpai!"

"Tak perlu..." Senpai berkata sambil memakai jaket dan memasang sepatunya, "Pacarku sudah menjemput di depan belokan,"

"Oo..." Aku mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu... Senpai, terima kasih banyak ya! Maaf aku sudah merepotkan!!"

Senpai tertawa, "Sudah kubilang, santai saja. Nanti beritahu aku bagaimana tanggapannya, ya!"

Aku membukakan pagar untuk senpai. Ia melambai padaku, "Aku juga mau mencoba buatanmu nanti!"

"Pasti!" Aku membalas lambaiannya, tersenyum. Aku masuk kembali ke rumah, menata cupcake percobaan tadi di atas piring dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan, kemudian membereskan dapur. Setelah selesai, aku naik ke kamarku. Rumahku sedang kosong, karena ayah ibuku bekerja, sedangkan kakakku masih ada kegiatan di sekolah.

Aku meraih ponselku.

_4__ missed call : Shishido-san_

Haaah! Shishido-san menelponku sampai empat kali!! Aku tidak mendengarnya karena aku meninggalkan ponselku di kamar...!

Aku buru-buru menelponnya kembali, mengetik nomor yang sudah kuhapal di kepalaku.

KLIK.

"Shishido-san?"

"Choutarou! Aku menelponmu berkali-kali... Tak satu pun diangkat! Sedang apa kau sebenarnya?"

"Ah... ng..." Aku tak bisa memberitahu kalau aku sedang berlatih membuat cupcake untuk diberikan padanya!! "Ta... Tadi... Suzuki-senpai datang berkunjung..."

"Suzuki? Siapa itu?"

"Yang tadi... Yang berambut panjang... Shishido-san ingat?"

Shishido-san terdiam.

"Shishido-san?"

"Tentu aku ingat. Berkunjung untuk apa?"

"Ng..." Otakku berputar cepat untuk mencari jawaban, "Ah... kami... merundingkan soal... latihan tadi... Itu saja,"

"Oh,"

"Shishido-san, ada apa menelponku?" Aku bertanya.

"Mm. Tidak... Soal besok malam..."

Mukaku memerah, "Y-Ya..."

"Kau akan menjemputku jam...?"

"Jam 6!! Ka... Kalau Shishido-san tak keberatan..."

"Um... Oke. Kau akan memakai baju apa?"

"Hah?"

"Ng... Lupakan saja. Oke, jam 6 ya?"

"Mm... Ya. Shishido-san, kurasa kita boleh memakai kaos biasa…"

"Ooh... Oke. Sankyuu,"

"Ya..."

Kupikir Shishido-san aku menutup teleponnya, tapi ternyata tidak.

Aku bertanya bingung, "Shishido-san, ada lagi?"

"Eng... em... Boleh pakai jeans juga kan?"

"Ya, kurasa boleh... Shishido-san akan pakai T-shirt dan jeans?"

Tiba-tiba Shishido-san berteriak, bukan berteriak marah tapi lebih seperti panik, "Ke... Kenapa?? Kenapa memangnya? Menurutmu bagaimana??"

Aku terkejut, "Ti... Tidak apa-apa... Cuma tanya saja... Kurasa...oke..."

"Begitu ya... Aku... tak mau mempermalukanmu,"

"Hah?"

"Kita kan pergi bersama. Aku tidak mau mempermalukanmu dengan memakai baju yang... er... kau tahu, tidak pantas,"

Aku berkedip, mukaku memerah ketika aku berkata pelan,"Aku tak akan pernah malu pergi bersama Shishido-san... Bisa pergi bersama Shishido-san saja sudah merupakan sesuatu yang sangat kusyukuri,"

Hening sesaat dan aku sadar aku baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan lagi. Aku merasa sangat malu dan dengan gugup buru-buru mencari sesuatu untuk dikatakan namun tidak berhasil,"Aaa... Maksudku... Maksudku... Eng..."

"Terima kasih," Shishido-san berkata perlahan dari seberang sana.

Aku sedikit terkejut, kemudian aku menunduk malu, "Eng... Ya..."

"Choutarou, kau..."

"Ya??" Aku buru-buru menyahut.

"Eh... Kau akan memakai baju apa besok?"

"Aku?" Aku sama sekali belum memikirkan apa yang akan kukenakan besok. Argh, harusnya kau memikirkannya matang-matang sejak tadi, Ohtori Choutarou!! Ini kan... jalan-jalanmu yang pertama dengan Shishido-san!! "Aku tidak tahu... Mungkin... Cuma pakaian kasual biasa..."

"Begitu ya? Pakaian yang biasanya kau pakai?"

"Mm... Ya,"

"Oh. Begitu ya…"

"Tapi aku…" Aku berkata, "Aku juga akan memakai sesuatu yang lebih... sopan kok… Maksudku, aku juga tak mau mempermalukan Shishido-san,"

Aku nyaris bisa mendengar Shishido-san tersenyum, "Kurasa aku tak perlu kuatir tentangmu. Aku lebih harus mengkuatirkan diriku sendiri… Aku cuma punya T-shirt di lemariku. Saru-satunya kemeja yang ada cuma seragam sekolah,"

Aku tertawa, "Benar-benar terdengar seperti Shishido-san,"

Shishido-san tertawa juga, "Apa maksudmu?"

Aku tersenyum, "Aku suka kok gaya berpakaian Shishido-san seperti biasanya," Yang maksudku benar-benar bukan 'suka yang khusus' itu… benar-benar cuma suka seperti kau suka melihat pelangi atau bunga yang mekar atau sesuatu semacam itu.

Tapi mendengar batuk tiba-tiba Shishido-san, aku yakin Shishido-san menangkap maksudku dengan agak melenceng dan aku memerah lagi.

Aku buru-buru menambahkan dengan panik, "Maksudku… Aku… Aku suka melihatnya… Secara... secara netral...! Mengerti kan maksudku?? Ah... sesuatu seperti... Seperti suka melihatnya tapi... Tapi bukan berarti kau... kau mau memilikinya atau sesuatu seperti itu...!!"

Aku tak mau Shishido-san menjadi tidak nyaman dengan perasaanku... Aku harus bersikap sebiasa mungkin, supaya Shishido-san tak menganggap aku terlalu mendorongnya untuk menjawab segera. Meskipun tentu saja aku akan sangat senang kalau Shishido-san mau segera menjawabku.

Shishido-san tak juga berbicara apapun dan aku bertambah panik.

"Shi-"

Tiba-tiba Shishido-san memotongku, "Eng… Choutarou…! Besok kita mau makan apa saja? Aku tidak mau makan ubi sepanjang malam,"

"Be…Besok? Besok malam?"

"Ya! Pesta kembang api nya ada festival juga kan? Ayo kita rencanakan kita mau jajan apa saja!"

Aku tersenyum,"Tentu..."

"Pertama, kita beli takoyaki..." Shishido-san berkata.

"Iya juga ya... Oh ya, Akutagawa-senpai kan suka permen gula-gula kapas, kita harus membelinya juga!" Aku tersenyum.

Shishido-san terdiam sebelum bergunggam, "Jirou?"

"Iya!"

"Jirou akan ikut bersama kita?"

Aku berkedip, "Bu... Bukankah... Kita akan jalan-jalan bersama?"

"Bersama..." Shishido-san berkata, "Bersama siapa saja?"

"Akutagawa-senpai... Gakuto-senpai dan... Oshitari-senpai... Juga Hiyoshi-kun..." Aku tersenyum, "Kita ajak Atobe-buchou dan Kabaji juga! Dan Taki-senpai juga kalau ia mau... Jadi kita bersembilan bisa jalan-jalan bersama, kan jarang..."

Shishido-san terdiam.

"Shishido-san?" Aku memanggil bingung.

"Mm... Tunggu. Begini, saat kau bilang kita akan pergi ke pesta kembang api bersama, kupikir maksudnya kita... berdua," Shishido-san berkata.

Mukaku memerah mendengar kata 'berdua', "Memang... cuma berdua..."

"La... Lalu kenapa mereka diajak juga?" Shishido-san bertanya.

"Ka... Karena... Memangnya kenapa tidak boleh?" Aku bertanya balik.

Shishido-san memotongku, "Jadi... Begini. Tunggu. Jadi saat kau mengajakku 'pergi' berdua itu maksudmu itu benar-benar cuma perginya saja? Cuma... perginya saja yang berdua?"

Aku mengerjap, "Ah... Iya..."

Shishido-san terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Shi... Shishido-san?"

"Begitu ya... Jadi cuma... perginya saja..."

"A...Anoh... Memangnya kenapa, Shishido-san?"

Shishido-san terdiam lagi.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan jadi aku diam juga.

Tiba-tiba Shishido-san berkata perlahan, "Ya sudah kalau begitu... Sampai besok, Choutarou,"

Aku terkejut, "Hah?"

Shishido-san menutup singkat, "Bye,"

PIP.

Aku menatapi ponselku, masih tak mengerti apa maksud Shishido-san sebenarnya. Apa ia berpikir kalau kami akan berjalan-jalan berdua? Jangan-jangan... Shishido-san sebenarnya ingin kami jalan-jalan berdua saja?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Itu kan tidak mungkin!! Shishido-san pasti tidak berpikir sesuatu seperti itu... Jangan terlalu berbesar kepala begitu, Ohtori Choutarou, hanya karena kau bisa mengajaknya pergi berdua...!!

Aku beralih duduk di meja belajarku dan meraih pena, juga buku PR ku.

XxXxXx

Aku menyapa dengan senyum ketika melihat Shishido-san di pintu gerbang sekolah pagi ini, "Shishido-san, selamat pagi!"

Shishido-san kelihatan terkejut melihatku, kemudian menyahut pelan, "Mm... Ya. Pagi,"

Aku menatapnya, "Shishido-san? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Shishido-san lagi-lagi hanya menyahut singkat, "Yah..."

Aku menatapnya cemas, "Kau yakin?"

"Ya, Choutarou, aku baik-baik saja," Shishido-san berkata.

Aku diam. Aku sudah cukup lama berteman dengan Shishido-san untuk tahu bahwa jika aku mendesak lagi, ia akan meledak marah. Kami berjalan menyusuri lorong dalam hening.

"Aku sedang berpikir..." Shishido-san berkata tiba-tiba dan aku spontan menoleh,"Iya?"

"Eng..." Shishido-san memilih menatap lantai.

Aku menunggu.

"Tidak jadi," Shishido-san berkata.

Aku berkata,"Aku... akan berusaha membantu sebisaku apa pun masalah yang Shishido-san sedang hadapi! Ceritakan saja padaku...!"

Shishido-san diam sebelum berkata perlahan, "Tidak... Tidak ada masalah apa-apa, Choutarou. Kurasa aku... harus memikirkannya sendiri,"

Aku menatapnya sebelum menunduk sedih. Akhir-akhir ini Shishido-san sering sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Padahal biasanya ia menceritakan segalanya padaku...

"Oh… Ng, Choutarou, aku duluan ya!" Shishido-san tiba-tiba berkata, kemudian ia berlari mendahuluiku. Ia menghampiri Oshitari-senpai.

Aku terkejut dan diam sambil menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?

XxXxXx

Suasana hati Shishido-san sepertinya tambah memburuk saat istirahat siang. Aku sama sekali tak tahu kenapa, tidak ada kunci sedikitpun mengapa ia marah, dan terlalu takut untuk bertanya. Kami makan dalam diam ketika tiba-tiba Shishido-san bertanya, "Choutarou, kau tahu, senpaimu yang kemarin itu... Siapa namanya...?"

"Suzuki-senpai?"

"Ya, dia. Kau... mau membuat cupcake?"

Aku mengerjap,"Ta... Tahu darimana? Apa Suzuki-senpai yang–"

Shishido-san meletakkan sandwich nya,"Bukan. Tadi pagi dekat gerbang sekolah... Mm...Aku melihatnya dan mendengar kalau ia sedang... minta maaf dengan teman ceweknya karena tak bisa ikut jalan-jalan bersama mereka kemarin malam... Karena kemarin ia ada ... urusan denganmu,"

"Mm... Ya... Me...Memang benar... Kami membicarakan latihan kemarin..." Aku berkata perlahan, gugup. Bohongku tidak ketahuan kan?

"Oh," Shishido-san menatapku, "Tapi kudengar alasan yang ia sampaikan pada teman-temannya adalah, ia membantumu berlatih membuat cupcake,"

Mulutku terbuka. KETAHUAN!! Argh... kenapa aku sial sekali??

"Kau... berbohong padaku," Shishido-san berkata pelan.

"Ah... Ng..." Otakku berputar cepat. Apakah sebaiknya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya... Atau mencari kebohongan lain untuk menutupiku kebohonganku yang sekarang?

"Lebih baik kau beritahu aku yang sebenarnya, Ohtori Choutarou," Shishido-san berkata.

"A... Apa Shishido-san akan berhenti berbicara denganku lagi?" Aku bertanya lirih, takut sejarah bertengkar kami terulang kembali.

Shishido-san menatapku, "Tidak tahu. Tergantung jawabanmu,"

"A... Aku..." Aku berkata perlahan, "Memang... eng... berlatih membuat cupcake kemarin..."

Shishido-san tak berkomentar, namun terus memandangku.

"Lalu... Aku sudah mengerti cara membuatnya, aku hanya perlu mencoba membuatnya sekali lagi dan..."

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar, Choutarou," Shishido-san memotongku.

Aku menunduk, memainkan bagian bawah kemejaku, seperti yang selalu kulakukan kalau gugup, "Eh... Eng..."

Shishido-san bertanya, "Kepada siapa cupcake itu akan kau berikan?"

Aku mengerjap. Kupikir Shishido-san akan bertanya kenapa aku berbohong padanya. Aku menunduk bingung. Seharusnya cupcake itu kejutan untuk Shishido-san... Apa harus kubongkar sekarang?

"Em... eng..." Aku memainkan bagian bawah kemejaku, seperti yang selalu kulakukan jika aku sedang gugup, "Se... Seseorang,"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau tidak akan memberikan cupcake pada kucingmu," Shishido-san berkata tajam.

Aku diam.

"Kukira kau..." Shishido-san berkata, "Menyukaiku..."

Aku mengerjap, "Me-Memang!!"

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikan cupcake pada orang lain??" Shishido-san berkata keras, membanting kotak makannya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja terlihat sangat marah, "Jadi... Kau menyukai dua orang bersamaan??"

Apa? Aku benar-benar terkejut sekarang.

"Bukan hanya aku saja?? Kau bermanis-manis denganku, bersikap malu-malu dan seperti anak suci dan sebagainya tapi ternyata memberikan kue, bersikap sok baik, sok murah hati... sok manis di belakangku pada orang lain??" Shishido-san berteriak, "Benar-benar... Choutarou, aku tak menyangka kau murahan begitu!!"

Aku benar-benar tak bisa percaya. Kenapa semuanya selalu seperti ini?? Kenapa Shishido-san... Shishido-san selalu saja mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar menyakitkan begitu??

"Ke... Kenapa Shishido-san harus peduli??" Aku merasakan mataku memanas, "Shishido-san sama sekali tidak balas menyukaiku kan!! Lalu kenapa Shishido-san harus peduli??"

"A...Aku..." Shishido-san bergunggam sebelum balas berteriak lagi, "Aku peduli karena... aku... Aku senpaimu, dan...!"

Aku memotong, "Aku tidak mau dengar lagi!! Aku sudah tahu!! Aku tahu Shishido-san memang cuma akan menganggapku sahabat selamanya!! Aku memang berharap... Berharap Shishido-san menyukaiku juga... Tapi dalam hati aku tahu itu... Itu memang tidak akan terjadi..." Aku terisak.

"Chou…"

"Cupcake itu untuk Shishido-san!!" Aku benar-benar menangis, "Aku... Aku cuma menyukai Shishido-san!! Aku tak pernah menyukai orang lain!!"

Shishido-san menatapku, tak berkata apa-apa.

"Shishido-san…" Aku menghapus air mataku dengan kasar, "JAHAT!!"

Lalu aku berlari. Saat aku berlari aku menyadari betapa kekanak-kanakannya kata-kataku tadi. Aku seperti anak TK yang habis direbut permennya. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku benar-benar kesal. Apa Shishido-san menganggapku serendah itu?? Perasaanku pada Shishido-san benar-benar tulus…

Ketika aku berhenti di wastafel toilet dan membasuh mukaku, menatap mataku yang memerah di cermin, aku baru ingat sesuatu. Berarti rencana kami untuk pergi berdua ke pesta kembang api batal.

**A/N : Pendek!! Chapter kali ini pendek, hontou ni gomenasai, tapi saya bener-bener harus memutus ini di sini, karna... biar pada penasaran dan benci sama Shishido XDD (digaplok Shishin)**

**Wait for the next chappy yeaaah XDD (gyaaah...ga jelassss)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Choutarou, bukankah hari ini ada pesta kembang api di sekolahmu

**Disclaimer : Bang Konomi Takeshi**

**Author : Epitsu Onna**

"Choutarou, bukankah hari ini ada pesta kembang api di sekolahmu?" Kakakku bertanya padaku, menoleh dari laptopnya.

Aku mendongak dari buku yang dari tadi sedang kupandangi –Bukan kubaca, sebab pikiranku sejak tadi melayang ke mana-mana –dan menjawab lesu, "Ya… Tapi aku tidak jadi pergi…"

"Kenapa?" Kakakku bertanya, melanjutkan mengetik sesuatu sementara matanya kembali ke layar laptop.

"Tidak apa-apa… Tiba-tiba aku tidak bersemangat…" Aku menjawab, membalik-balik halaman buku dengan lemas.

"Hm..." Kakakku bergunggam, "Hari ini kau aneh sekali. Kau bahkan bolos latihan klub mu,"

"Jangan bilang pada ayah ibu, ya..." Aku memohon perlahan.

"Tentu saja tidak," Kakakku berkata, "Aku juga tidak mau kau dimarahi,"

"Terima kasih, neesan,"

Kakakku tak menjawab apapun.

Aku kembali menatapi halaman buku itu. Apakah Shishido-san jadi datang? Apakah ia datang sendiri? Atau mungkin tidak datang sama sekali? Apa ia sedang memikirkan cara minta maaf padaku, atau sudah sama sekali lupa dengan kejadian siang tadi?

Tiba-tiba bel rumah kami berbunyi.

"Biar aku yang buka," Aku berkata, berjalan lemas untuk membuka pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, aku melihat seseorang yang paling tidak kuduga untuk berdiri di sana.

Shishido-san.

Dan saking tak percayanya, aku menutup pintunya lagi.

"Chou... Choutarou!!" Shishido-san berteriak dari luar.

Aku membuka pintu lagi. Itu... Masih Shishido-san. Ia memakai kaus hitam lengan panjang dan celana jins panjang. Benar-benar panjang sampai ke mata kaki, padahal biasanya Shishido-san memakai celana selutut atau ¾ . Dan ia tak memakai topi. Dan... pipinya...

"Shishido-san!! Ada apa dengan pipimu??" Aku bertanya panik. Pipi Shishido-san sangat bengkak, ditutupi perekat luka.

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa... Kau tak perlu memikirkannya..." Shishido-san nyengir, "Ayo, cepat! Sebaiknya kau segera siap-siap, atau kita bisa terlambat ke pesta kembang api,"

"Ta… Tapi…"

"Aku tak apa-apa! Sungguh. Sekarang sudah jam 7! Acaranya bahkan sudah dimulai. Kau harus segera mengganti bajumu, Choutarou!"

"Ha..." Aku mengerjap, dan dengan patuhnya aku berkata, "O... Oke. Tunggu sebentar, ya. Silakan masuk,"

"Tidak usah, di sini saja..." Shishido-san berkata, menyender pada tembok teras, tersenyum, "Kau akan cepat, kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan masuk ke rumah. Dan aku menyusun ulang apa yang terjadi selama berjalan menyusuri lantai.

A... APA...

KE... KENAPA SHISHIDO-SAN MENJEMPUTKU?? Bu... Bukannya kami sedang bertengkar?? Jangan bilang ia benar-benar lupa apa yang terjadi tadi siang?? Tapi kalau ia benar-benar lupa dan menganggap semuanya normal, seharusnya aku yang menjemputnya, bukan...?

LA... LALU ADA APA DENGAN PIPINYA?? Itu bukan bengkak yang ringan… tampaknya… agak parah… Apa yang terjadi?? Ia tidak bertengkar dengan... dengan Gakuto-senpai atau berandalan di jalan kan??

"Choutarou, siapa?" Kakakku bertanya.

"I... Itu tadi... ah... ng... Shishido-san..."

"Oh... Ada urusan apa?"

"Ah... Eng... Neesan, aku jadi pergi ke pesta kembang api..." Aku menjawab, otakku masih setengah bingung.

"Akhirnya jadi?" Neesan mengangkat alisnya, lalu tersenyum, "Baguslah. Coba ikut aku sebentar,"

"Hah?" Aku menatap neesan.

"Ayo, ikut saja,"

XxXxXx

"Neesan... I... Ini... memalukan sekali!!" Aku menatap bayanganku di cermin dengan wajah memerah, "Tidak cocok!!"

"Siapa bilang? Tentu saja cocok," Kakakku berkata sambil membereskan kerah pakaianku, "Nah, sudah beres. Sekarang semuanya sudah siap. Sana temui temanmu!"

"Ta... Tapi aku kelihatan... konyol sekali!" Aku berkata malu.

"Tidak, kau tidak konyol. Kau terlihat keren," Kakakku tersenyum, "Sudah, cepat, temanmu sudah lama menunggu. Oh ya, pakai ini!"

Aku menurut dan memakai benda yang disodorkan kakak padaku. Ketika aku berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Selama aku berjalan, benda itu menimbulkan bunyi berisik ketika berbenturan dengan lantai.

"Neesan... Kurasa aku memakai sepatu saja..."

"Mana bisa! Kau akan terlihat aneh sekali tahu!" Kakakku menarik tanganku untuk berjalan lebih cepat dan membuka pintu, "Di mana-mana, yukata paling cocok dengan geta!"

Shishido-san menatapiku dengan kaget melihat pakaianku. Yukata biru dengan motif garis-garis putih dengan obi berwarna hitam.

Aku menunduk malu. Aku pasti kelihatan benar-benar konyol...

"Aku titip adikku ya," Kakakku tersenyum pada Shishido-san.

"A-Ah... Iya," Shishido-san membungkuk.

"Hati-hati, Choutarou!" Kakakku berkata ketika kami berdua mulai berjalan keluar pagar dan menyusuri jalan.

Aku menatap jalan sepanjang kami berjalan, dan menyadari bahwa Shishido-san terus menatapku.

"A... Apakah seaneh itu?" Aku bertanya perlahan, melirik Shishido-san tapi aku tetap menundukkan wajahku, "Kakakku suka sekali pada kimono dan yukata... Ia selalu ingin mencoba memakaikannya padaku..."

"Ti-tidak aneh!!" Shishido-san berkata cepat, dan aku menyadari bahwa wajahnya memerah, namun ia tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar sangat manis sekali, kok,"

Ma... Manis?? Aku menunduk, mukaku memerah dan aku tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih,"

Shishido-san mengunggamkan 'sama-sama' dengan pelan.

Kami berjalan dengan diam.

"Choutarou... Soal siang tadi... Aku minta maaf...,"

Aku terdiam.

"Aku seharusnya sadar bahwa kau... tidak akan pernah..."

"Sudahlah," Aku memotong, "Tidak apa-apa... Aku mengerti..." Karena... Sekejam apapun kata-kata yang Shishido-san lontarkan, aku tak pernah bisa membencinya.

"Choutarou... Aku benar-benar sungguh-sungguh kali ini," Shishido-san menatapku, "Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis lagi,"

Aku tersenyum, mengangguk meski jauh di dalam hatiku aku tahu aku menyangsikan hal itu. Rasa suka itu penuh penderitaan... Terlebih jika ia tak balas menyukaimu.

"Lalu soal jawabanku..."

Aku menoleh cepat, "Ya??"

"Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi?"

Aku menunduk kecewa, namun mengangguk, "Ya... Tentu saja,"

"Benar-benar cuma sebentar lagi," Shishido-san berkata perlahan, "Aku janji. Sungguh,"

Aku mengangguk. Lalu aku melihat lagi pipinya, dan rasa cemas kembali menghinggapi dadaku, "Shishido-san, sebenarnya ada apa dengan pipimu?"

Shishido-san tertawa. Ia menatapku, tatapannya begitu lembut sehingga aku berdebar-debar sendiri dibuatnya, "Choutarou... Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku ya,"

"Bicara apa Shishido-san ini... Itu kan hal yang normal untuk kuatir... Pipimu bengkak..."

"Ini cuma bagian dari pendewasaan diri..."

Aku bingung, "Ma... Maksudnya?"

"Tak apa..." Shishido-san tersenyum, "Sudah, ayo kita bergegas!"

XxXxXx

Hyotei penuh dengan lampion, bendera sekolah dan api unggun untuk membakar ubi di mana-mana. Juga ada stand-stand jajanan. Sekolah kami kelihatan sangat meriah. Bahkan ada panggung besar juga di depan, dan di sana sekarang sedang diadakan lomba karaoke. Shishido-san dan aku berpandangan kemudian tertawa berbarengan melihatnya. Aku benar-benar mengagumi Atobe-buchou karena bisa mengkoordinir acara sebesar ini.

"Oh, kalian datang bersama!" Atobe-buchou mendekati kami. Ia mengenakan yukata hitam dengan obi putih yang kelihatan minimalis namun keren sekali, dengan Kabaji di belakangnya mengenakan yukata juga, warnanya biru tua dengan motif capung putih. Aku melotot melihat luka yang benar-benar persis luka di pipi Shishido-san di pipi Atobe-buchou dan Kabaji, bengkaknya sama.

Atobe-buchou dengan santainya menepuk bahuku, "Hebat sekali, Ohtori-kun, kau berhasil mengajak Shishido yang benar-benar lamban ini,"

"Tu... Tunggu... Pipi itu... Sebenarnya..." Aku baru mau bertanya ketika tiba-tiba Shishido-san menyergah tangan Atobe-buchou dari bahuku dan berkata dengan senyuman dingin, "Terima kasih. Karena itulah, kami mau menikmati acara kami berdua. Jangan mengganggu, Atobe,"

Atobe-buchou menatap Shishido-san, "Ho... Mentang-mentang kau sudah bisa jalan-jalan berdua dengan Ohtori-kun, kau mau menyombong?"

"Tentu saja aku bangga bisa berjalan bersama Choutarou,"Shishido-san berkata, tersenyum puas.

Aku mengerjap, tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Tentu saja aku bangga bisa berjalan dengan seseorang yang begitu manis," Shishido-san tersenyum padaku.

"AP-" Mulutku terbuka, mukaku memerah, namun belum sempat aku berkata apa-apa, ada seseorang yang menerjang memelukku. Aku nyaris jatuh kehilangan keseimbangan karenanya.

"Wah, betuuulll!! Choutarou lucu sekali!! Hwaaaa...!!"

"Akutagawa-senpai..." Aku menatap Akutagawa-senpai yang balas nyengir padaku... dengan pipi yang sama, juga bengkak besar.

"Se... Senpai, pipimu!!"

"Ah... Ini..." Akutagawa-senpai tertawa, "Abaikan saja!! Bagaimana penampilanku malam ini?"

Aku masih bingung, namun aku tersenyum melihat yukata kuning gandum yang sedang dipakainya, motifnya beruang-beruang cokelat. Aku tersenyum, "Manis sekali,"

"Kyahahaha!! Benar kah??" Akutagawa-senpai tertawa ceria, "Aku jadi malu niiih..."

Gakuto-senpai muncul dari belakang Akutagawa-senpai dengan yukata berwana putih dengan motif rumput-rumput tsubaki merah di bagian bawahnya... Dan pipi yang bengkak pula.

"Areee!! Shishido, ada apa dengan bajumu itu?? Di mana semangat festivalmu??"

"Aku tidak punya yukata!" Shishido-san menjawab pada Gakuto-senpai, kemudian memelototi Akutagawa-senpai, "Jirou!! Lepaskan pelukanmu dari Choutarou segera!!"

"Hyaaa... Aku takuuutt!! Shishin menyeramkan!! Kabaji-chan, selamatkan akuu!!" Akutagawa-senpai beralih memeluk Kabaji.

"Apa boleh buat, Jirou," Gakuto-senpai tersenyum sinis, "Laki-laki yang sedang cemburu selalu begitu,"

"Oh, ya, memang benar, lihat saja Atobe," Shishido-san membalas, "Ia sudah siap membunuh Jirou, tuh,"

"Ore-sama tidak cemburu," Atobe-buchou berkata, meski sepertinya ia memang siap membunuh Akutagawa-senpai hanya dengan tatapannya.

Shishido-san menoleh pada Gakuto-senpai, "Gakuto, mana Oshitari?"

"Kangen padaku, Shishido?" Oshitari-senpai tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul, mengenakan yukata berwarna biru yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Rambut shaggy nya itu dikuncir buntut kuda. Dan mulutku terbuka melihat pipinya juga bengkak seperti... seperti senpai-senpaiku yang lain dan Kabaji.

"Se... Senpai... pipimu..." Aku berkata perlahan, namun Shishido-san memotongku, "Oshitari, kau seperti bapak-bapak..."

"...Yang mesum," Akutagawa-senpai tergelak tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Oshitari-senpai mengangkat alisnya.

"Memang dia mesum, tak salah lagi," Gakuto-senpai berkata sinis.

"Gakuto, sudah kubilang tadi aku cuma menyapa mereka,"

"Tapi mereka memeluk lenganmu,"

"Apa artinya memeluk lengan kalau kau sudah pernah memeluk seluruh bagian tubuhku?"

"Ew... Oshitari..." Shishido-san mengernyit, "Tidak ada omongan mesum, tolong..."

"Aku tidak mau peduli lagi padamu, Yuushi, lakukan saja sesukamu!" Gakuto-senpai membuang muka.

"Gakuto..."

Gakuto-senpai menarik Akutagawa-senpai menuju ke kedai gula-gula kapas. Oshitari-senpai menghela napas dan Atobe-buchou menepuk bahunya, "Itulah kalau kau terlalu aktif menggoda cewek,"

Aku merasa bingung sekali. Apa saat aku bolos tadi ada janjian seluruh anggota regular untuk punya bengkak di pipi??

"Wuaaa... Lihat lihat lihat!!" Akutagawa-senpai, yang sudah kembali bersama Gakuto-senpai dengan gula-gula kapas sangat besar berrwana merah muda di tangan mereka, melambai, "Hiyopiyooo!!"

Hiyoshi mengernyit dengan panggilan itu, namun ia mendatangi kami juga. Aku mengerjap. Bahkan Hiyoshi juga punya bengkak itu!!

"Wuaaah... Hiyopiyo cocok banget pake yukata!!" Akutagawa-senpai berkata ceria, "Keren!! Seperti yang bisa diduga dari pewaris dojo Judo!!"

"Enbu," Hiyoshi mengkoreksi tajam.

"Oh ya... hehe..." Akutagawa-senpai tertawa.

Gakuto-senpai mengerjap, terus menatapi Hiyoshi dengan bengong.

"Ada apa, Mukahi-san?" Hiyoshi balas menatap Gakuto-senpai.

Gakuto-senpai menunduk dengan wajah memerah, "Tidak apa-apa..."

Shishido-san tertawa, "Gakuto, jangan bilang kau terpukau dengan pemandangan Hiyoshi memakai yukata!!"

"APA??" Oshitari-senpai menoleh dari mie gorenya.

Gakuto-senpai berteriak malu, "Di... Diam!! Shi... Shishido berisik!! Urus saja dirimu sendiri!! Kasihan tuh Choutarou-mu kelamaan menunggu kau menjawab perasaannya gara-gara otakmu yang lamban!!"

Aku terkejut dan terdiam. Shishido-san juga. Ia melirikku tapi aku terus menunduk menatap kakiku sendiri.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu, Gakuto," Aku mendengar Shishido-san berdesis ketus. Lalu berikutnya, aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang terasa dingin bertemu dengan tanganku, "Ayo pergi, Choutarou!!"

"Hah?" Aku masih belum sadar sepenuhnya ketika Shishido-san menarikku menjauh dari yang lain. Ternyata tangan yang menggandengku ini... Tangan Shishido-san?? Mukaku memerah, dan tanganku jadi terasa berkeringat. Aku agak kesulitan mengikuti kecepatan jalan Shishido-san karena aku tak terbiasa memakai geta.

"Oh... Maaf, Choutarou..." Shishido-san menoleh, menyadari bahwa aku terseok-seok mengikutinya. Kemudian kami berjalan melambat, tangan kami tetap bertautan erat.

"Shi... Shishido-san, sebenarnya ada apa dengan... pipi pipi kalian semua?" Aku bertanya bingung.

"Pipi apa?" Shishido-san bertanya, lalu menyambung "Ah, lihat, takoyaki!" Shishido-san berhenti berjalan dan menunjuk ke kedai dengan gambar gurita di atasnya, "Kau mau, Choutarou?"

Aku terdiam. Shishido-san tak menjawab pertanyaanku... Akhirnya aku mengangguk saja.

Shishido-san tersenyum, "Tunggu sebentar ya, akan kubelikan,"

Kupikir Shishido-san akan melepaskan tangannya untuk membelikan takoyaki, tapi ternyata ia menarikku untuk memesan bersamanya. Aku mulai memikirkan kebingungan baru... sekaligus rasa malu. Kenapa Shishido-san menggandengku terus seperti ini?

"Nih, Choutarou," Shishido-san menyodorkan piring berisi takoyaki yang masih mengepul dengan tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tanganku, tersenyum, "Krimnya banyak, tuh. Kau suka kan?"

"Terima kasih, Shishido-san," Aku menerimanya. Kemudian aku terdiam.

Shishido-san tak juga melepaskan tangannya, cuma menatapiku dan masih tersenyum. Mukaku memerah dan aku berkata pelan, "Shi... Shishido-san... Aku tak bisa makan kalau kau... terus menggandengku..."

"Oh!" Shishido-san menatapi tangan kami, lalu ia tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kau yang memegangi piringnya, lalu aku menyuapimu? Beres kan?"

Aku terbengong, tak percaya. Itu... Shishido-san tuh yang mengusulkan ide itu?? Ya... Yang benar saja!! Mukaku langsung memerah, benar-benar merah seperti tomat.

"Ti... Tidak usah, aku bisa makan sendiri kok..!" Aku menjawab malu, berusaha menarik tanganku dari genggaman Shishido-san tapi Shishido-san menahannya.

"Shi... Shishido-san?"

"Kau tidak akan lari kan?"

Aku menatap Shishido-san, "A... Apa?"

Shishido-san menatapku, menatap tangan kami kemudian menatapku lagi, "Kalau kulepas tanganmu, kau tidak akan lari kan?"

"Aku... tidak mengerti... Ta... Tapi aku tidak akan bisa lari dengan geta,"

Shishido-san tersenyum, "Betul juga ya," Ia melepaskan tanganku. Dan kami berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan di antara kedai-kedai makanan dan permainan-permainan. Shishido-san terus menatapiku yang sedang makan takoyaki sampai aku malu sendiri.

Akhirnya aku bertanya, "E... eng... Shishido-san... Kau mau?"

"Tidak..." Shishido-san menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Aku senang melihatmu makan,"

"Ha...?"

"Kalau sedang makan..." Shishido-san berkata sambil tertawa dengan ringannya, "Kau imut sekali!"

"Uhuk!!" Aku nyaris menjatuhkan piring takoyakiku dan aku tersedak mendengar kata-kata tadi. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Shishido-san malam ini! Aku yakin!!

"Chou... Choutarou! Kau baik-baik saja?? Mau air??" Shishido-san menepuk punggungku panik.

"Ti... Tidak, terima kasih..." Aku berkata perlahan.

"Benar?"

Aku mengangguk. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya hati-hati, "Shi... Shishido-san... Apa ada sesuatu? Karena sejak tadi... Shishido-san... tak seperti biasanya..."

"Oh ya?" Shishido-san menatapku.

"I... Iya..." Aku mengangguk sungguh-sungguh.

"Mungkin... Aku cuma terlalu senang..." Shishido-san tersenyum, "Bisa berjalan berduaan saja denganmu, Choutarou,"

BWOSSSHH!! Sekujur tubuhku benar-benar terasa panas, bahkan aku bisa melihat bahwa tanganku ikut memerah. Apalagi wajahku!! Mungkin sudah merah terang sekarang.

Benar nih.

Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar aneh. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Shishido-san. Shishido-san yang biasanya tidak akan pernah mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Maupun menggandeng tanganku di depan umum… Apalagi berkata bahwa aku imut dan mengusulkan supaya ia menyuapiku?? Itu bukan Shishido-san banget!!

Apa Shishido-san sedang bercanda denganku?? Atau…jangan-jangan ia sedang mencoba membuatku senang saja karena tadi siang kami bertengkar? Tapi Shishido-san sudah bilang maaf, dan selama ini, jira kami sudah selesai bertengkar, kami akan kembali seperti semula, tidak pakai berbaik-baikan begini… Aku memutuskan lebih baik aku mengeceknya daripada penasaran.

"Choutarou, kenapa kau menaruh tanganmu di dahiku?" Shishido-san bertanya bingung, melirik tanganku yang kutempelkan di dahinya.

"Ti... tidak..." Aku berkata gugup, mengangkat tanganku. Suhu badannya normal... Lalu kira-kira apa yang menyebabkan Shishido-san begitu aneh??

"Ah, Choutarou, kau mau bakar ubi tidak?" Shishido-san menunjuk api dengan banyak orang di sekitarnya, tertawa-tawa sambil membakar dan memakan ubi mereka.

Aku mengangguk, masih agak bingung dengan perlakuan Shishido-san.

"Ayo!" Shishido-san menggenggam tanganku lagi. Kami berjalan dan Shishido-san melepaskan tanganku begitu kami sampai di dekat api tempat membakar ubi. Beberapa orang yang tak kukenal menyapanya, mungkin mereka teman sekelas Shishido-san.

"Hei, bukan kah yang dibakar harusnya ubi?" Shishido-san tertawa, menunjuk bungkusan marshmallow.

"Mumpung ada apinya. Lagipula kalau ubi saja kan nggak ekslusif!" Salah satu temannya membalas dan mereka tertawa bersama. Shishido-san menarikku ke sebuah celah kosong di antara orang-orang dan kami duduk berdampingan. Aku bingung bagaimana aku harus duduk, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berlutut.

Shishido-san tersenyum, "Aku akan membakarkan ubi terenak untukmu,"

Aku tertawa, "Terima kasih,"

Aku memperhatikan Shishido-san selama ia membakar ubi, matanya menatap api. Mukaku memerah. Shishido-san hari ini keren sekali... Iya juga, bukan hanya perlakuannya padaku, hari ini cara berpakaiannya juga beda sekali... Biasanya Shishido-san cuek soal pakaian. Yang ia pakai cuma T-shirt dan celana, bahkan ia tidak punya celana panjang. Yang ia pakai selalu celana selutut atau celana ¾. Aku bahkan tak ingat ia punya kaus lengan panjang seperti ini.

Kenapa ya Shishido-san bersikap aneh?

Jangan-jangan...

Aku melirik Shishido-san, yang balas menatapku dan tersenyum, "Ada apa? Sebentar lagi matang nih,"

"Ti... Tidak," Aku menggeleng.

Jangan-jangan... ia akan menolakku, makanya berbaik-baik padaku sekarang biar... paling tidak aku punya kenangan indah sebelum ditolak??

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Shishido-san bukan orang seperti itu...

"Choutarou, sudah matang!" Shishido-san mengambil hati-hati ubi dari ujung tusuk pembakar yang panjang dan meletakkannya di dalam bungkusan dari kertas yang tersedia, "Hati-hati ya, masih panas,"

"Terima kasih," Aku menerimanya, tanganku yang agak dingin terasa hangat saat memegang bungkusan kertas itu. Di dalam kertas itu, ubi dengan kulit cokelat agak kehitaman yang sudah mengelupas memperlihatkan dagingnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Aku meniup ubi itu perlahan.

"Shishido-san, kau tidak mau?" Aku menatap Shishido-san.

"Tidak," Shishido-san tersenyum, "Aku mau lihat kau saja,"

"Ha... ah..." Aku menunduk malu.

Tapi... perlakuan Shishido-san yang seperti ini rasanya... benar-benar... manis sekali. Jantungku tak berhenti berdegup kencang sejak tadi. Beginikah kalau Shishido-san membalas perasaanku?

"Enak... Manis," Aku tersenyum setelah dengan perlahan mengunyah segigit ubi, "Shishido-san juga coba deh,"

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja, kan Shishido-san yang membakarkannya,"

Shishido-san tersenyum padaku, menerima ubi yang kusodorkan. Lalu ia menggigit sepotong sebelum menunduk tiba-tiba sambil memegangi mulutnya, "Akh... Panas!"

"Tentu saja..." Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku.

Shishido-san menelan susah payah ubi itu, lalu mengeluh perlahan, "Ah... lidahku... terbakar..."

"Mau aku belikan minum?" Aku bertanya.

"Boleh... Air mineral saja. Terima kasih," Shishido-san tersenyum padaku.

"Sebentar ya!" Aku tersenyum juga, bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke konter yang menjual minuman.

Setelah selesai membeli minum, aku berjalan kembali ke arah Shishido-san, ketika tiba-tiba aku melihat tiga orang cewek sedang mengobrol dengan Shishido-san. Lebih tepatnya... mengajaknya melakukan sesuatu, sepertinya. Aku terdiam, mendengarkan isi percakapan.

"Ayolah, Shishido! Kau kan cuma sendirian malam ini! Jalan-jalan bersama kami, yuk?" Cewek yang pertama, yang memakai yukata berkata.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sendirian," Shishido-san berkata, "Aku bersama seseorang,"

"Siapa? Kau bohong, kau cuma menghindar saja kan! Ayolah!!" Cewek kedua, yang memakai sweter dan rok mini meskipun ini sudah musim gugur ikut-ikutan berkata.

"Aku tidak bohong!" Shishido-san berkata, "Ia sedang membelikanku minuman... Mana sih Choutarou... Ah!" Shishido-san melihatku, ia tersenyum dan berdiri, kemudian berjalan menghampiriku.

"Dia?" Cewek yang kedua menatapiku dari atas sampai bawah, ia berpandangan dengan kedua temannya, "Shishido... dia... cowok,"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Shishido-san berkata cuek, lalu menarikku, "Ayo, Choutarou, kita pergi,"

Aku bertanya perlahan saat kami sudah agak jauh dari tempat tadi, sekarang berdiri di depan panggung untuk melihat peserta ke 43 yang sedang menyanyikan... lagu apa aku tidak bisa menangkap, "Shi... Shishido-san, mereka siapa?"

"Teman sekelasku. Dua di antaranya berisik sekali. Tapi memang ada yang satu lagi anaknya pendiam," Shishido-san menjelaskan singkat.

"Oh..." Aku menunduk.

Shishido-san menatapku, lalu tersenyum, "Kau cemburu ya?"

Aku berkedip, "Hah?"

"Saat tadi melihatku bersama cewek-cewek itu, kau merasa kesal tidak?" Shishido-san bertanya.

Aku menunduk. Tentu saja kesal... Aku kan menyukaimu, Shishido-san...

"Tidak juga..." ujarku, berbohong. Aku tersenyum padanya, senyum yang kuharapkan terlihat tulus, "Kenapa aku harus kesal?"

Shishido-san menatapku, terdiam. Shishido-san tak mengatakan apa-apa lama sekali, bahkan ia menunduk terus. Aku menatapinya sampai aku menyadari jam besar di gedung sekolah menunjuka nyaris pukul delapan.

Aku memecah kesunyian kami berdua,"Eh lihat, sekarang sudah jam 8 kurang 20! Kembang api dimulai jam 8 kan?"

Shishido-san mendongak, lalu wajahnya mulai ceria lagi, "Ah, ya! Betul juga! Ayo, kita pergi!"

"Ke... Ke mana?" Aku bingung.

"Ke tempat yang paling bagus untuk melihat kembang api," Shishido-san tersenyum, menggandeng tanganku.

XxXxXx

"Atap sekolah?"

"Ya," Shishido-san tersenyum, menuntunku menaiki tangga atap sekolah. Aku agak merinding ketika merasakan angin yang berhembus di sini lebih dingin daripada di bawah.

"Ah, lima menit lagi dimulai," Shishido-san menatap jamnya lagi.

Aku menatap langit, menunggu dengan berdebar-debar. Sejak kecil, aku suka sekali melihat kembang api, karena aku jarang bisa melihatnya. Kakakku tak pernah suka pergi ke festival komplek-komplek, sedangkan ayah ibuku selalu sibuk bekerja, dan aku tak mungkin pergi sendirian, jadi jika ada kesempatan bisa melihat kembang api, aku selalu sangat bersemangat.

Shishido-san menatapku dan tertawa,"Kau begitu menyukai kembang api, ya, Choutarou,"

Aku tersenyum, mukaku memerah, "Iya,"

"Kira-kira 3 menit lagi akan dimulai,"

"Mm..."

Kami terdiam, tapi keheningan kami ini terasa nyaman.

Shishido-san tiba-tiba membuka dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Choutarou, kau ingat kan soal grip tape yang kuterima saat ulang tahun?"

DEG. Aku mengangguk, "Mm... Iya,"

"Ternyata aku benar lho," Shishido-san tersenyum, "Yang memberikanku grip tape itu ternyata memang benar-benar... manis sekali,"

"Ha... Hah?" Aku mengerjap. Apa ada yang mengaku sebagai pemberi grip tape itu?? "Si... Siapa?"

Shishido-san menatapku,"Kau sudah tahu, kan, siapa yang kumaksud..."

"Ti... Tidak tahu... Eng... Dari... Kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 2..." Shishido-san tersenyum.

"Oh..." Aku menunduk. Kelas 2 ?? Apa ada yang tahu soal grip tape itu? Apa aku pernah menceritakan soal grip tape itu pada seseorang??

"Orangnya baik sekali, juga sangat perhatian padaku," Shishido-san berkata, "Dan lagi, ia sangat imut... Pokoknya, ia benar-benar seseorang yang menyenangkan,"

Aku menatap Shishido-san. Dadaku kembali terasa perih. Aku menunduk, "Hm... Syukurlah kau bisa menemukan orangnya..."

"Ternyata aku mengenalnya," Shishido-san berkata, "Ternyata ia dekat sekali denganku. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa aku tak bisa menduga kalau itu dia,"

Aku terdiam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Choutarou..."

"I... Iya?"

"Terima kasih ya, sudah mau bersamaku selama ini. Aku benar-benar... benar-benar sangaaat bersyukur bisa dipertemukan denganmu,"

Aku mengerjap. Apa maksudnya? Itu terdengar seperti kata perpisahan... Ja... Jangan-jangan... Shishido-san benar-benar akan menolakku?? Dadaku terasa panas dan panas itu menjalar ke mataku. Aku terisak.

"Chou... Choutarou??" Shishido-san menghampiriku, terkejut, "Kenapa?? Kenapa kau menangis??"

"Shi... Shishido-san... memang akan menolakku ternyata..." Aku terisak, "Shishido-san... sejak tadi... sikap baik Shishido-san cuma supaya... aku tidak bersedih saat ditolak, kan?? Ya... kan...?"

Shishido-san melotot, "Tentu saja tidak!!"

Aku menghapus air mataku, "La... Lalu...?"

Shishido-san menghela napas, ia menatapku lekat-lekat, "Pemberi grip tape itu. Kau mau tahu namanya?"

Aku terdiam, cuma terisak perlahan sebagai jawaban.

"Namanya Ohtori Choutarou,"

Mataku melebar kaget.

Sedetik setelah kata-kata Shishido-san, terdengar suara ledakan besar yang diiringi dengan pecahnya warna warni yang menghiasi langit.

"Shi..." Aku menatap Shishido-san. Cuma kali ini pertama kalinya aku bisa teralih dari kembang api yang ada di depan mataku. Namun aku memang tidak akan bisa mengalihkan pandanganku... Shishido-san mencengkram bahuku dengan kuat, matanya yang berwarna biru gelap menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

"Choutarou, aku..." Shishido-san berbicara pelan, "Aku memang lamban, tepat seperti yang dikatakan Gakuto... Aku butuh...nyaris 3 bulan hanya untuk menyadari perasaanku. Benar-benar payah..."

"Shi... Shishido-san..."

"Kurasa..." Shishido-san menunduk, wajahnya memerah, "Aku... Aku sudah menyukai bahkan sejak lama sekali... Aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Karena kau selalu ada di sampingku, aku tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana kalau misalnya saja kau meninggalkanku suatu hari...

"Aku selalu saja keenakan, karena aku tahu bahwa di dalam hatiku kau tak akan pernah bisa membenciku. Kau akan selalu memaafkanku, apa pun yang kukatakan... Aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya selama ini... Tapi begitu kupikirkan lagi, sepertinya memang... seperti itu..."

Aku masih menatap Shishido-san dengan takjub.

Shishido-san mendongak menatapku lagi, dan aku bisa melihat mukanya benar-benar sangat merah, "Lalu tadi siang, setelah aku mengatakan... kata-kata brengsek itu... Aku uring-uringan sepanjang hari. Ditambah lagi aku melihatmu tidak masuk klub... Aku benar-benar merasa marah...

"Aku... Pertama aku tak mengerti sebenarnya kepada siapa aku marah, tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku marah karena tak pernah bisa membuatmu bahagia, selalu saja membuatmu menunggu, membuatmu mengalah... Dan yang paling parah... Aku lah yang selalu membuatmu menangis..."

"Lalu... Lalu akhirnya Gakuto yang jadi ketularan uring-uringanku bertanya ada apa denganku sebenarnya. Tentu saja aku tidak langsung menjawabnya... Aku malah menonjok pipinya. Gakuto malas menonjokku.

"Oshitari mencoba melerai kami dan ia kena tonjok juga. Dan akhirnya ia balas menonjokku lagi. Padahal yang menonjok dia Gakuto, bukan aku. Akhirnya aku kesal dan balas menonjoknya. Saat ia mau balas menonjokku lagi, aku merunduk dan kena Hiyoshi.

"Hiyoshi marah dan... ia menonjok Oshitari, Oshitari terhempas ke Jirou yang sedang tidur. Lalu Jirou terbangun, ia kesal dibangunkan dengan cara yang sangat... kasar, dan akhirnya ia bergabung dengan tonjok-tonjokan itu.

"Dan akhirnya, Atobe mencoba membuat kami berhenti tapi ujungnya ia kena tonjok oleh... Aku lupa, sepertinya olehku, soalnya setelah Atobe tertonjok, Kabaji menonjokku. Dan aku menonjok balik meski dengan susah payah, dan..."

"Shishido-san..." Aku mengerjap, meski aku ingin tertawa tapi aku menahan dulu niatku itu, "Lalu apa yang terjadi... Setelah semua tonjok-tonjokan itu?"

"Akhirnya aku... malah curhat ke seluruh anggota regular," Shishido-san berkata, "Dan... terus terang saja, meski aku benci harus mengatakannya, aku harus berterima kasih pada mereka. Kata-kata mereka membuatku sadar.

"Mereka membuatku sadar bahwa perasaan kesal yang sering kurasakan ketika aku melihatmu akrab dengan orang lain itu... namanya cemburu. Kenapa aku selalu saja merasa bahwa kau seharusnya selalu... selalu bersamaku, kenapa aku merasa begitu senang melihat senyummu, kenapa aku merasa sangat menderita saat sedang berdiam-diaman denganmu, kenapa aku selalu saja..."

Shishido-san berhenti sesaat dan mukaku memerah. Tatapan Shishido-san menjadi sangat... sangat lembut.

"Kenapa aku selalu saja ingin memilikimu..."

Aku mengerjap, "Apa?"

"Aku... Choutarou, demi Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti soal nama-nama perasaan. Sejak bertemu denganmu, aku baru tahu bahwa ternyata perasaan itu bukan cuma marah, takut dan senang. Ternyata ada juga nama-nama lainnya kalau mereka dicampur-campur... Aku benar-benar baru tahu.

"Makanya apa suka itu pun aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa ini benar-benar suka atau bukan. Aku cuma merasa... Aku ingin memilikimu, aku ingin... aku ingin bisa menyentuhmu cukup dengan alasan 'aku sedang ingin', aku ingin bisa melarangmu untuk menemui orang lain, aku ingin punya hak untuk bisa selalu bersamamu,"

Tuhan. Ini semua terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan... Bahkan dalam mimpiku yang paling liar sekalipun, tak pernah terpikir kalau Shishido-san bisa mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu padaku.

Dan tak pernah pula terbayang kalau Shishido-san aku menatapku... Menatapku dengan raut wajah dan sinar mata seperti itu... Apalagi menatapku dengan jarak sedekat ini, sampai aku bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya, aku bisa mencium wangi sabunnya (Kalau aku tidak salah, sepertinya ini wangi sabun seasalt scrub), aku bisa melihat luka-luka kecil pada wajahnya bekas latihan dulu sekali saat ia berusaha menangkap Scud Serve ku, yang tidak akan bisa kelihatan dari jauh... Dan...dan…

Tiba-tiba saja dunia ini berputar.

"Cho...Choutarou!!"

Masih bisa kudengar suara sayup-sayup Shishido-san sebelum semuanya menjadi sangat terang, lalu hitam kelam.

XxXxXx

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, mengerjap karena cahaya yang tepat berada di depan mataku, sebelum akhirnya pupilku dengan cepatnya terbiasa. Namun aku masih menyipitkan mata untuk menatap sekitar, mataku belum sepenuhnya fokus. Ruangan yang serba putih...

"Choutarou!"

Aku membuka mataku sepenuhnya, melihat Shishido-san di sisiku. Rupanya aku sedang terbaring di atas ranjang UKS.

"Shi... Shishido-san, kenapa aku di sini?"

Shishido-san tersenyum, ia mengelus rambutku, "Kau pingsan..."

Aku memegangi kepalaku, "Pingsan...?"

Shishido-san cuma tersenyum simpul. Tanpa aba-aba dan pertanda apa pun, ia memajukan wajahnya, mengecup dahiku. Mataku melebar, dan mukaku terasa begitu panas.

Aku memegangi bagian yang tadi disentuh oleh bibir Shishido-san dengan takjub, berteriak malu, "Shi... Shishido-san??"

"Kau belum lupa kan?" Shishido-san menatapku, tersenyum lembut, "Mulai sekarang, kita bukan hanya partner dalam doubles tennis saja,"

Dan otakku menyusun kembali apa yang terjadi tadi, Oh... Tuhan... Shishido-san... menyambut perasaanku!! Benar juga... tadi... Shishido-san... mengatakan kalau ia... ia ingin memilikiku... MemilikiKU!! Memiliku, Ohtori Choutarou, yang tidak berharga ini...!!

"Mari kita berjuang untuk menjadi partner yang baik di kehidupan sehari-hari juga mulai sekarang, ya?" Shishido-san mengelus pipiku, tersenyum. Sentuhan Shishido-san pada pipiku membuat isi perutku terasa terbalik. Mukaku masih memerah, sangat merah, aku bisa melihat pantulan bayanganku di kaca seberang tempat aku sedang berbaring.

"Shishido-san..."

"Choutarou..."

Aku bertambah malu dan gugup ketika menyadari bahwa sekarang Shishido-san bukan di sisiku lagi, tapi di atasku, tangannya menopang tubuhnya supaya tetap ada jarak di antara tubuh kami. Mukanya sangat dekat dengan mukaku, bahkan lebih dekat daripada saat di atap sekolah tadi.

"Shi... Shishido-san, apa yang..."

Shishido-san mengelus bibirku lagi, menghela napas, "Aku baru sadar aku benar-benar ingin melakukan ini sejak lama..."

Aku terkejut, malu, panik, semuanya bercampur. Ini salah satu perasaan yang kata Shishido-san tadi, tidak jelas namanya. Aku berkata perlahan, dan aku juga merasa agak takut, "Me... Melakukan apa??"

"Choutarou..."

Aku mengerjap, wajah Shishido-san semakin... semakin, semakin... dan semakin mendekat, sampai hidung kami bersentuhan. Napas Shishido-san panas, terasa di bibirku. Dan kemudian... sesuatu yang lebih panas dari napas Shishido-san menyentuh bibirku. Bibir Shishido-san...

Dan aku tak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang lebih luar biasa dari itu. Seumur hidupku. Ini benar-benar hari terindah dalam 14 tahun aku hidup. Tadinya itu yang aku pikirkan sebelum aku ingat...

Tidak... Hari-hari esok pasti akan lebih indah lagi...


	8. Chapter 8

Masalah terbesar dari menyukai kohaimu sendiri yang kebetulan juga sesama lelaki adalah

**Disclaimer : Tenipuri, Tenipuri, alangkah indahmu... ****Otori, Shishido, Fuji... di lapangan tennis. ****Pembuatmu agung... siapa gerangan... Tenipuri, tenipuri, ciptaan Konomi Takeshiiiiiiiiii... (Lyrics by guwe, tapi kalo Music gag tau)**

**A/N : Chapter 7****th**** is not the end!! Kyahahaha...!!**

**Bisa dibilang ini season duwa... dengan problem yang baru. ****Hehe XDD**

**Enjoy it, minna****!!**

**PENTING!! –Nama- artinya adalah POV/ Sudut pandang cerita**

XxXxXx

**-Shishido-**

Masalah terbesar dari menyukai kohaimu sendiri yang kebetulan juga sesama lelaki adalah...

Apa, kau tahu?

Mungkin kau bilang, "Orang tuanya!" atau "Ayahnya!"

Tapi soal Choutarou, kasus yang sangat spesial.

Kakak perempuannya.

Orang tua Choutarou selalu sibuk bekerja. Jadi saat kami mengakui hubungan kami, kami mengakui melalui kakaknya. Dan seseorang harus mengingatkan kakak Choutarou untuk bernapas. Choutarou sangat benar –kupikir ia cuma bercanda soal kakaknya yang over-protektif padanya dan sebagainya. Tapi serius nih, ini sih bukan over-protektif lagi. Dia brother-complex. Dia tak berhentinya menyungutku dengan tatapan berapi-api sejak kami mengaku.

Kakak Choutarou cantik, ia sangat berbakat di banyak bidang –musik, kesenian, olahraga, dan sangat pintar, dan selalu terlihat anggun dan sopan. Benar-benar seorang high class dan gadis sempurna idaman mertua yang kukira cuma bisa kulihat di film. Tapi ternyata, kalau menyangkut adiknya, seekor merak yang biasanya tenang bisa juga membuka ekornya (Aku mengutip kata-kata ini dari Atobe. Aku tak tahu jelas artinya, tapi kurasa cukup cocok untuk situasi ini, kan?).

"Jadi," Ia berkata, "Namamu Shishido Ryou,"

"Mm. Ya," Aku menjawab. Choutarou menatap kami berdua bergantian dengan cemas. Muka cemasnya imut banget, membuatku ingin menciumnya sekarang juga.

"Kau bilang, kau sedang menjalani hubungan dengan adikku... Yang bukan cuma hubungan sahabat, double partner maupun senior-junior,"

"Kami pacaran," Aku menegaskan.

Ia terlihat berjengit pada kata-kataku.

"Nee...neesan," Choutarou angkat bicara, "Aku dan Shishido-san..."

"Choutarou, aku sedang bicara padanya," Kakaknya berkata lembut pada Choutarou –yang jelas beratus-ratus kali lebih lembut daripada ketika ia bicara padaku –sebelum beralih kembali padaku dengan suara menusuk, "Baik. Baik, jadi... sudah sejauh mana kau menyentuh adikku?"

Baik aku maupun Choutarou berjengit pada pertanyaan ini. Pipiku memanas, tapi tak sebanding dengan muka Choutarou yang merah padam.

Aku menjawab gugup, "Er... bergandengan... berpelukan..."

"Berciuman?"

"Neesan!"

"Choutarou, diam dulu. Jadi? Kalian sudah pernah berciuman?" Kakak Choutarou menatapku berbahaya.

"Ngh..." Aku menunduk.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu, Shishido Ryou," Matanya menyipit menatapku.

Choutarou menatapku sambil menggigit bawah bibirnya, sesuatu yang selalu ia lakukan kalau sedang bingung, dan aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir betapa imutnya kebiasaan itu dan betapa inginnya aku menciumnya sekarang tapi tidak bisa sebab neesan nya ada di hadapan kami.

"Eng... Y-Ya," Aku menjawab akhirnya, pelan.

Kakak Choutarou seperti terkena serangan jantung. Ia menyambar gelas di hadapannya, meminumnya air es di dalamnya dengan anggun sebelum meletakkannya kembali di atas meja tanpa membuat suara sedikit pun.

"O-Oke," Kakaknya menatapku kembali, "Cuma sampai berciuman kan?"

Pikiranku melayang ke suatu sore di rumahku, di atas sofa ruang tamu saat seisi keluargaku sedang pergi, dan desahan Choutarou saat itu, dan kemudian aku menjawab, sambil menyilangkan jariku, "Ya,"

Kakaknya menyipit menatapku, "Kau bohong,"

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong," Aku berkata, tegas. Cuma satu kali kok. Tidak terhitung.

"Baik," Kakak Choutarou menatapku.

"Ya," Aku balas menatapnya, "Jadi? Kau menyetujui hubungan kami?"

"Tidak. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menyetujuinya?" Kakak Choutarou melotot.

"Neesan!"

"Choutarou, aku tak akan bisa menerima hal ini. Aku bahkan belum tentu setuju jika kau memilih seorang gadis... Tapi ini? Kau bahkan memilih seorang... seorang sesama laki-laki!"

"Neesan, mengertilah, kami ..." Choutarou berkata, namun ia berhenti saat aku menggenggam tangannya, mengelus punggung tangannya dengan lembut dengan ibu jariku.

"Neesan..." Aku memulai.

"Siapa yang kau panggil neesan?" Kakak Choutarou berkata tajam.

Aku menghela napas, "Baik. Ohtori-san. Aku menyayangi Choutarou. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan ia pun balas menyayangiku. Kalau kau benar-benar mengharapkan kebahagiaan adikmu, seharusnya kau menyetujui kami,"

"Aku tak bisa menjamin apa kah kau benar-benar menyayangi adikku," Kakak Choutarou berkata tegas.

"Neesan!"

"Aku menyayanginya. Kalau aku bohong, saat aku pulang nanti aku akan tertabrak mobil sampai kepalaku putus dan ususku terburai di jalan,"

Kakak Choutarou mengernyit –dengan anggun. Choutarou menatapku, setengah ingin tertawa tapi juga masih cemas.

"Intinya, aku menyayanginya!" Aku menegaskan, keras, "Aku bersedia menciumnya di sini juga kalau Ohtori-san tidak percaya!!"

"Jangan coba-coba!!" Kakak Choutarou berteriak kritis, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku akan menyampaikan dulu pada ayah dan ibu kami,"

"Neesan, tapi--!" Choutarou berkata.

"Mereka juga perlu tahu," Kakak Choutarou berkata tegas.

"Tapi bukankah mereka sedang di Prancis sekarang?" Choutarou berkata.

"Mereka sedang di Mesir, Choutarou,"

"Bukankah kemarin mereka di Prancis?"

"Ya, tapi mereka baru sampai di Mesir dua jam yang lalu,"

Choutarou menghela napas. Aku menutup mulutku yang dari tadi terbuka. Prancis?? Mesir?? Whoa. Keluarga Choutarou benar-benar luar biasa.

"Aku akan menelpon mereka nanti. Silakan pergi,"

Aku dan Choutarou bangkit.

"Kau mau ke mana, Choutarou?" Kakaknya bertanya tajam.

"Neesan bilang kami boleh pergi," Choutarou menjawab, lelah.

"Senpai-mu. Kau, tinggal di rumah,"

Choutarou merengut, "Neesan!!"

"Choutarou, tak apa," Aku menenangkannya, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, oke? Nanti malam aku akan menelponmu,"

Choutarou menatapku sedih. Lalu ia berkata lemas pada kakaknya, "Aku akan mengantarnya ke depan,"

Kakaknya cuma mengangguk pelan.

Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah. Rumah Choutarou bukan rumah sangat luar biasa besar yang penuh marmer seperti rumah Atobe. Rumahnya sedikit lebih sederhana, namun jelas bukan rumah yang bisa dibilang rumah kecil. Paling tidak, lebih besar dari rumahku.

"Shishido-san, maaf ya, neesan bertanya yang aneh-aneh..." Choutarou berkata pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa," Aku nyengir, mengelus pipinya, "Aku bisa menjawabnya dengan baik, kan?"

Ia mulai tersenyum. Akhirnya kami sampai ke pintu depan.

"Aku akan menunggu telepon Shishido-san..." Choutarou berkata lembut padaku. Aku tersenyum, meraih kepalanya untuk menciumnya.

"Hati-hati ya," Choutarou berkata ketika bibir kami berpisah.

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan keluar rumah.

XxXxXx

**-Choutarou-**

"_Kakak, ke mana ayah dan ibu?"_

"_Sekarang mereka sedang pergi ke suatu tempat,"_

"_Kenapa mereka tak pernah ada di rumah?"_

"_Karena mereka sedang bekerja keras untuk kita, Choutarou. Kau harus sabar dan mengerti, ya?"_

"_Tapi aku selalu kesepian..."_

"_Kenapa? Bukankah kau punya banyak mainan?"_

"_Aku bosan..."_

"_Kau juga punya neesan,"_

"_Neesan... kau benar-benar mau menemaniku bermain? Tapi neesan kan sangat sibuk belajar..."_

"_Tentu saja aku mau menemani bermain! Nilai-nilaiku tidak seberharga adikku! Ayo, kau mau bermain apa?"_

"_Terima kasih, neesan..."_

XxXxXx

"Neesan?"

Aku mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Neesan, ayolah, jangan marah begini padaku..."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Aku menghela napas.

"Neesan..." Aku bersandar pada pintu, "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukai Shishido-san... Tapi... tiba-tiba saja aku suka padanya. Karena aku tidak mau bohong pada neesan, kami mengakui hubungan kami..."

Kakakku membuka pintu, dan aku segera bangun dari sandaranku. Ia menatapku, "Choutarou, aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk jadi seorang... seorang..."

Aku menghela napas, "Homo?"

Kakakku terlihat terkejut akan kata-kataku. Ia terdiam.

"Neesan... Neesan selalu menjadi pengganti ayah ibu buatku..." Aku berkata, menatapnya sungguh-sungguh, "Karena mereka selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Aku dibesarkan oleh neesan. Neesan adalah seseorang yang sangat luar biasa buatku. Neesan cantik, selalu terlihat anggun. Neesan begitu pandai dan selalu meraih juara di sekolah, bahkan meski ayah ibu tidak kekurangan uang untuk membiayai sekolah neesan, neesan tetap mempertahankan beasiswa untuk masuk ke sekolah khusus putri neesan sekarang yang sangat berkelas itu,"

Ia balas menatapku, matanya mulai berair.

Aku tersenyum,"Neesan punya begitu banyak bakat, nyaris semua hal bisa neesan lakukan dengan sempurna. Semua orang mempercayai neesan, neesan punya banyak sekali penggemar di sekolah. Neesan selalu melakukan apa pun dengan tenang dan bertanggung jawab. Neesan mampu mengatur rumah tangga di sela-sela pelajaran dan kegiatan yang sangat padat itu..."

Aku menggenggam tangan kakak, "Neesan adalah seseorang yang sangat kukagumi... Dan kusayangi. Sungguh. Aku bukan berbuat begini untuk mengecewakan neesan. Aku cuma..." Aku menunduk,"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyayangi Shishido-san..."

"Lebih daripadaku?" Kakakku bertanya, lirih.

Aku menjawab cepat, "Aku juga amat sangat menyayangi neesan!! Bahkan... jujur, daripada ayah dan ibu,"

"Choutarou!!" Kakakku melotot, memperingatkanku.

"Neesan, aku bahkan jarang melihat mereka," Aku menghela napas,"Aku menyayangi neesan. Tapi Shishido-san... Aku juga sayang padanya. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua... Dengan cara yang berbeda..."

Kakakku menatapku.

"Neesan mengerti, kan?" Aku bertanya perlahan, "Aku berjanji ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku mengecewakan neesan,"

"Ini juga adalah pertama kalinya..." Kakakku berkata,"Choutarou, aku pun selalu bangga padamu,"

Aku tersenyum, mataku mulai memanas. Aku memeluknya. Ia balas memelukku.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan memaafkannya kalau ia membuatmu bersedih," Kakakku berkata.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Neesan boleh menantangnya judo kalau Shishido-san membuatku bersedih,"

Kakakku melepaskan pelukannya, menatapku, "Serius?"

"Ya," Aku tersenyum,"Karena Shishido-san tak akan pernah membuatku bersedih, aku yakin,"

Kakakku menatapku, kemudian menghela napas,"Aku akan tetap mengingat kata-katamu ini, untuk jaga-jaga,"

Aku tertawa.

XxXxXx

**-Shishido-**

Bisa-bisanya aku mempermasalahkan soal kakak perempuan Choutarou padahal aku pun punya masalah sendiri.

Ayahku.

Aku menyukai ayahku. Ia terlihat galak dan tegas, dan ia memang galak dan tegas, tapi bukan berarti ia tak bisa bercanda. Ia menyetujui obsesi besarku pada tennis.

Sejauh ini, kami selalu rukun. Paling hanya perkelahian kecil pada pagi hari saat aku ingin menggunakan saus tomat pada telur mata sapiku tapi ayahku menyuruh pakai kecap asin karena katanya pria Jepang harus pakai kecap asin, perkelahian singkat setiap hari saat rambutku masih panjang karena ia selalu ngotot ingin memotongnya saat aku sedang tidur, dan perkelahian sederhana saat ayahku membuang topi biruku karena katanya kelihatannya sudah sangat dekil. Untung aku mendapatkan topi baru dari Choutarou dulu.

Tapi di luar dari semua itu, aku mempercayai ayahku dan ayahku mempercayaiku. Aku percaya sesuatu yang hendak kulakukan pasti lancar jika ayah sudah menyetujuinya, dan ayah percaya segala sesuatu yang kupilih selalu memiliki sisi baik untukku.

Tapi kenapa ia tak bisa melihat betapa BANYAKNYA sisi baik yang bisa kudapatkan jika aku berpacaran dengan Choutarou??

Choutarou-ku imut. Ia selalu bersikap manis. Ia bisa memasak, ia jago berolahraga, dan ia pandai bermain musik. Mungkin ia memang tak bisa melahirkan anak... Atau mungkin saja bisa?? Kita tidak akan pernah tahu!! Segala sesuatu yang ada pada Choutarou kan selalu luar biasa. Misalnya... ia luar biasa imut, luar biasa baik hati, luar biasa manis, dan yang pasti luar biasa menggoda... di saat-saat tertentu.

Ya, entahlah. Tapi kalau ia tidak bisa, bukankah ada kakakku? Aniki sangat menyukai perempuan. Dan tubuh mereka. Isi dari puluhan folder di komputernya adalah buktinya. Ia memisahkannya berdasarkan usia, ukuran "mereka", serta tema. Kalau kau tanya aku tahu dari mana, aku tak akan mau menjawab. Pokoknya begitu. Aniki bisa dipercaya untuk memberikan ayah dan ibuku cucu.

Aku tidak pernah tertarik pada perempuan, tapi bukan berarti aku tertarik pada laki-laki. Aku cuma tertarik pada Choutarou. Kau mengerti kan maksudku? Jadi kalau ayahku menyuruhku memutuskan Choutarou dan mencari orang lain –yang harus wanita, tidak ada gunanya. Aku akan tetap mencari Choutarou.

Kenapa ayahku tak bisa mengerti juga??

Ibuku duduk di sofa, menenangkan ayahku. Ibuku adalah wanita yang lembut dan halus tingkah lakunya. Aku yakin ia menerima hubungan kami. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan ketika menikah dengan ayahku!! Sementara kakakku, sedang berpura-pura baca koran.

Choutarou bergetar di sampingku. Ia selalu takut pada ayahku. Terutama ketika ayahku sedang menatapnya seperti ini. Aku memeluknya, balas menatap ayahku dengan garang.

Aku membuka mulutku, "Aku menyukai..."

"APAPUN YANG TERJADI AYAH TIDAK AKAN MENERIMA HUBUNGAN KALIAN, MENGERTI KAU, RYOU??"

"Jadi—"

"CARI YANG LAIN! JANGAN COWOK! CARI CEWEK!!"

"Ak—"

"KALAU KAU MASIH MENENTANG, AYAH JODOHKAN KAU!! MAU??"

"TIDAK MAU!!" Aku berteriak, "POKOKNYA AKU SUKA SAMA CHOUTAROU!! TERSERAH MAU MENERIMA ATAU TIDAK!! KALAU TIDAK MAU MENERIMA... YA SUDAH!!"

"YA SUDAH APA??"

"AKU MAU PERGI DARI RUMAH INI!!"

"KE MANA??"

"KE INGGRIS!! LALU AKU MAU KAWIN DI SANA SAMA CHOUTAROU!! DI SANA KAN SUDAH BOLEH!!"

Choutarou berkedip menatapku, "Shi-Shishido-san?"

Ayahku kelihatan kehilangan kata-kata sesaat. Kemudian ia berteriak lagi, "LALU KAU KE INGGRIS PAKE APA HAH?? DUIT SAJA MASIH MINTA!!"

Sekarang aku yang kehilangan kata-kata sesaat. Aku menjawab nekat, "GAK TAU!! POKOKNYA MAU KE INGGRIS!!"

"Shi--Shishido-san, kurasa..." Choutarou berkata pelan, "Shishido-san agak... Agak melenceng..."

Aku meletakkan jariku di atas bibir kepada Choutarou. Lalu aku menatap ayahku, "Ayah, aku serius. Aku sayang sekali sama Choutarou... Aku cuma mohon restu Ayah saja... Aku tidak mau menyembunyikan hubungan kami di belakang Ayah. Aku percaya pada Ayah dan aku tahu Ayah juga percaya padaku, jadi aku tidak mau menghancurkan kepercayaan Ayah itu,"

Ayahku menatapku. Aku merasa menyesal melihat matanya yang terlihat ingin menangis. Biasanya mata itu tajam dan tegas. Aku menghampiri Ayahku, "Ayah, Choutarou benar-benar anak yang baik. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Kami saling menyayangi,"

Ayahku masih menatapku, antara mau menangis dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah menyukai orang yang seharusnya tidak kusukai. Tapi bagaimana pun, aku terlanjur menyukainya. Dan aku tidak menyesal menyukainya. Aku cuma menyesal kenapa aku harus membuat kita bertentangan pendapat seperti ini... Karena aku menyayangi Ayah..."

Ayah tetap tak berkata apa-apa, hanya menunduk. Aku berjongkok, meletakkan lututku di lantai dan berlutut. Dulu aku pernah melakukannya. Demi masuk regular kembali.

"Aku mohon, Ayah," Aku berkata keras.

Ayahku tak bergeming. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sentuhan di bahuku, dan melihat Choutarou ikut berlutut di sampingku. Tepat seperti dulu ketika ia ikut memohon supaya aku bisa kembali ke regular.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Shishido-san," Choutarou berkata, "Aku janji akan selalu menyayanginya,"

Ayahku tetap tidak bergerak mau pun berkata apa-apa. Aku mendongak dan terkejut melihat bahwa Ayahku menangis.

"Ayah..." Aku bergunggam pelan.

Ayahku melewatiku dan Choutarou, masuk ke kamar. Ibuku menatapku dan Choutarou, tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan kami sebelum menyusul ayah.

Aku menatap Choutarou, yang balas menatapku. Aku menggenggam tangannya, yang begitu dingin.

"Ryou, kukira kau suka cewek tomboy," Kakakku berkata dari balik korannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Aku melotot.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak memperkenalkan betapa indah wanita padamu sejak kecil... Aku juga salah..." Kakakku menghela napas.

"Aku tidak butuh," Aku menjawab ketus.

Kakakku menatap Choutarou, tersenyum, "Hai, siapa namamu?"

Choutarou berkedip, "Ohtori Choutarou,"

Kakakku mendekati kami. Ia berlutut dan merengkuh dagu Choutarou, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Muka Choutarou memerah, ia berkedip lugu dan bingung. Kakakku menatapnya takjub.

"APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK!!" Aku berteriak, menarik kerah baju kakakku dan memeluk Choutarou.

"Dia manis, Ryou!!" Kakakku berteriak, terlihat begitu terpukau. Ia menggenggam bahuku "Matanya besar!! Dan kulitnya putih!!"

"Tentu saja ia manis!!" Aku melindungi Choutarou dari kakakku. Choutarou tak berkata apa-apa, mungkin ia sedang berpikir betapa anehnya kakakku. Yang memang benar. Kakakku bukan aneh lagi. Ia super aneh.

"Woah," Kakakku menggosok dagunya, "Ternyata cowok tertentu juga punya daya tarik..."

"Jangan berganti hobi!!" Aku berteriak, "Tetap sukai cewek!! Kau harus memberikan cucu pada ayah ibu!!"

XxXxXx

Aku tahu ini benar-benar bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan hal ini. Tapi aku butuh kehangatan Choutarou…

Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh.

Maksudku adalah kehangatan cokelat panas buatannya.

Ayahku masih mengurung diri di kamar dan ibuku masih mencoba menenangkannya. Choutarou meletakkan tiga mug dengan isi mengepul di meja makan, dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau bisa membuat cokelat panas?" Kakakku menatap Choutarou.

Choutarou tersenyum, "Aku belajar dari pelayan di rumahku,"

Kakakku mengangguk-angguk, menyeruput cokelatnya perlahan. Ia tersenyum, "Hm... Enak sekali..."

Aku menatap kakakku tajam, "Jangan mencoba menjilatnya, ya,"

"Menjilatnya?" Kakakku menatapku, "Mana mungkin aku menjilatnya, kau bisa menendangku..."

Muka Choutarou memerah dan aku berteriak, "Kau mengerti maksudku!! Dasar otak mesum!!"

"Shi- Shishido-san, tak apa kok... Ayo duduk," Choutarou berkata lembut, menepuk kursi di sampingnya. Aku menurut dan duduk di sana.

"Jadi, Ryou, kalau ayah tidak juga menyetujuimu, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Kakakku bertanya kalem.

Aku menatap Choutarou. Ia menunduk.

"Tidak tahu," Aku berkata perlahan, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku percaya ayah akan menyetujui kami,"

Kakakku menghela napas sebelum menyeruput cokelat panasnya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kabur dari rumah dan pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Choutarou? Kalian bisa tinggal di apartemen kecil..." Kakakku berkata, "Kau pergi bekerja, dan Choutarou yang membereskan rumah..."

Mendengar itu, pikiranku melayang ke Choutarou mengenakan celemek, menyambutku yang baru pulang dari kerja, dan kami berciuman, dan kemudian ia bertanya, "Shishido-san, kau mau makan malam dulu atau mandi dulu?" Dan aku akan menjawab, "Bolehkah aku me'makan'mu sambil mandi?" Dan Choutarou mulai memerah, dan tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku membimbingnya ke ofuro...

Choutarou membuyarkan imajinasiku, "Shishido-san?"

Aku terkejut, "H-Hah?"

"Ryou, aku tahu kau pasti baru saja memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum tadi!!" Kakakku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"TIDAK!!" Aku berteriak, mukaku memerah.

"Choutarou, kau harus hati-hati padanya. Dia ini pura-pura cuek, tapi di dalamnya, dia itu serigala. Kalian sudah pernah 'piii' belum??" Kakakku bertanya pada Choutarou.

"Piii?" Choutarou memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Jangan kotori pikirannya!!" Aku berteriak, memeluk Choutarou yang masih berusaha memutar otak lugunya, mencerna arti kata 'piii' di kalimat tadi,"Dan jangan memanggil nama kecilnya!!"

"Apa maksudnya 'piii', Shishido-san?" Choutarou bertanya padaku.

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata dia," Aku berkata,"Lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu,"

"Tapi aku mau tahu..." Choutarou mulai merengut. Tak ada yang bisa tahan melihat ia merengut. Terutama aku.

"Yeah... 'piii' itu..." Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Tapi dia sudah kelas 2 SMP, seharusnya dia sudah mengerti maksudnya 'piii'!! Aku mengetahui artinya sejak aku kelas 5 SD, demi Tuhan. Inilah jika kau punya pacar lebih kecil yang amat polos.

"'Piii' itu adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan wanita dan laki-laki di malam hari," Kakakku tersenyum, menyerobotku.

"Aniki!!" Aku melotot menatapnya.

Choutarou berkedip. Kemudian ia berpikir. Dan kemudian, dengan cerianya ia menjawab, "Maksudnya... tidur?"

Kakakku terdiam sesaat. Sebelum meledak tertawa.

"Ya ampun!! Ryou, dia ini benar-benar lucu!! Lucu sekaliiii!!" Kakakku berkata di sela tawanya, "Ya ampun, di mana kau menemukannya sih??"

Aku menatap Choutarou, tersenyum pada muka bingungnya.

"Apa aku salah?" Choutarou bertanya polos.

"Tidak, kau benar. 'Piii' itu tidur," Aku buru-buru menjawab.

Kakakku tidak berhenti juga tertawa. Ia menganggap kepolosan Choutarou benar-benar lucu. Dasar aneh.

"Kurasa..." Kakakku tersenyum di sela tawanya, berkata pada Choutarou, "Kalau sudah mengenalmu, Ayah bisa menyukaimu,"

Aku melihat mata Choutarou mengerjap dan bersinar, "Benarkah?" Kemudian ia menatapku, matanya bersinar bahagia namun sekaligus penuh dengan air mata, "Shishido-san, kata Shishido-niisan..."

Aku tersenyum, menggenggam tangannya, "Aku sudah mendengarnya, Choutarou. Aku juga yakin itu,"

Choutarou tersenyum padaku, pipinya memerah. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka kasar, dan kami bertiga berjengit kaget.

Ayahku keluar, bersama dengan ibuku yang keliatan kuatir. Tampang Ayah tidak menjadi lebih tenang dari tampangnya tadi. Aku bangkit berdiri, begitu juga dengan Choutarou dan kakakku. Ayahku mengabaikan kami. Ia berjalan cepat ke lantai dua.

"Ayah??" Aku berteriak bingung, mengikuti Ayah.

Ayahku membuka pintu kamarku, meraih tas ranselku yang teronggok di atas meja belajar dan Ayah memasukkan pakaian-pakaianku yang ada di dalam lemari ke dalamnya. Aku terkejut. Terlalu shock untuk berbicara apa pun. Aku mendengar langkah kaki berhenti di belakangku. Choutarou, ibu, dan kakakku.

"Ayah!" Ibuku menjerit, suaranya parau oleh tangis.

"Keluar dari rumah ini," Ayahku menatapku dingin, "Keluar. Dan jangan kembali lagi,"

Aku tak melihat Choutarou, tapi aku tahu wajahnya sama pucatnya dan ia sama shock nya denganku. Apa Ayahku segitu bencinya dengan fakta bahwa aku... aku berpacaran dengan Choutarou?

Aku merasakan tanganku, tanpa sadar mengenggam tangan Choutarou.

"Shishido-san..." Choutarou berkata lirih.

Aku diam. Kemudian aku maju selangkah, menatap mata Ayah sebelum mengambil ranselku dan menggandeng Choutarou turun lantai. Aku tak berani menatap mata ibu mau pun kakakku.

"Ryou!!" Ibuku berteriak, mengejarku.

Aku berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ibu, maafkan aku," Aku berkata pelan, "Maaf ya,"

"Ryou..." Ibuku mengelus pipiku, "Ibu mohon, bicara dulu dengan Ayahmu baik-baik..."

"Aku sudah bicara baik-baik," Aku berkata, "Aku sudah memohon. Tapi Ayah tetap tidak mau menerimaku. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan..."

"Ryou..." Ibuku menunduk, bahunya bergetar.

"Jangan menangis, Ibu..." Aku berkata, mengelus bahu Ibuku dengan lembut, "Maafkan aku sudah mengecewakan Ibu,"

"Maaf... Bibi... Shishido-san... Semuanya jadi berantakan begini..." Choutarou menunduk, air matanya menetes. Aku mengelus punggung tangannya dengan ibu jariku, perlahan.

"Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu, Ohtori-kun..." Ibuku berkata, mengelus kepala Choutarou, "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu..."

Choutarou terisak.

"Ibu mengerti hubungan kalian, tapi Ayahmu..." Ibuku berkata pelan.

"Makanya itu, ini mustahil," Aku berkata, menghela napas, "Sudahlah, Bu. Kalau aku tetap di sini, keadaan tidak akan menjadi lebih baik. Mungkin baik juga kalau aku menghilang dari rumah dulu selama beberapa hari... Sampai keadaan tenang dulu,"

"Ryou..."

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja..." Aku tersenyum pada Ibuku. Lalu aku menatap kakakku yang bersandar pada dinding dekat tangga.

"Aniki, jaga ibu ya," Aku berkata.

Kakakku mengerjap, "Jaga dirimu. Dan jaga Ohtori-mu,"

"Tentu saja," Aku tersenyum.

Aku menatap Ibuku. Aku mencium pipinya dan berkata lembut padanya, "Aku pergi dulu, ya, Bu... Jangan sedih begitu. Jangan kuatir... Aku pasti akan kembali dan membuat Ayah menyetujui hubungan kami, aku janji!"

Dan dengan itu, aku menggandeng Choutarou keluar dari rumah.


	9. Chapter 9

**Him is back again!!**

**Sorry for the really long delay!! Maaph yaaah!! Ampuni akuuuw...TOT**

**Kemaren belun nangkep idenya, tapi sekarang udah dirancang lagi. Thanks for those who waiting for Him 9th chapter!!**

**START!**

**Disclaimer : Kita semua udah tahu sapaa...**

**Author : Epitsu Onna**

**Chapter 9**

**-Choutarou-**

Tangan kami yang bertautan terasa sangat panas. Aku sadar bahwa telapakku berkeringat hebat meski sejak tadi kami diembus oleh angin musim dingin. Langkah Shishido-san begitu cepat dan menghentak, dan aku tahu bahwa ia sedang marah. Marah besar.

"Shishido-san...?" Aku menyapa perlahan, "Shishido-san, kita akan ke mana?"

Shishido-san tak menjawab. Namun ia berhenti dan berbalik menatapku. Mata biru gelapnya terlihat letih dan ia menghela napas, "Maafkan aku, Choutarou. Gara-gara ayahku... Semuanya jadi begini..."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menyentuhkan jemariku untuk mengelus lembut pipi Shishido-san, "Bukan salah Shishido-san. Jangan minta maaf..."

Ia memejamkan matanya, menangkupkan tangannya yang besar dan hangat di atas tanganku. Shishido-san meletakkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menarik tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa Shishido-san sudah jauh meninggi –sekarang tinggi kami nyaris sama. Aku menghitung dalam hati. Sudah 4 tahun kami pacaran. Sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 SMA, dan Shishido-san sudah 1 tahun menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Arkeologi –karena Sejarah dan Geografi adalah pelajaran kebanggaannya.

"Choutarou," Shishido-san berkata lembut, "Kau pulanglah. Nanti kakakmu kuatir,"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak mau,"

"Choutarou..." Shishido-san melepaskan pelukannya, "Dengar. Kau harus pulang..."

"Aku tidak mau!" Aku menggeleng, meninggikan suaraku supaya Shishido-san tahu bahwa aku serius, "Aku mau menemani Shishido-san!"

Shishido-san menggenggam bahuku, lalu menatap mataku lekat-lekat, "Choutarou. Dengar baik-baik. Aku bukan hanya akan pergi untuk satu dua hari. Aku akan pergi dari rumah itu selamanya,"

Aku mengerjap. Apa? "Shishido-san! Shishido-san bilang pada ibu Shishido-san..."

Shishido-san berkata pelan, "Itu cuma untuk menenangkan ibuku. Dengar, aku kenal baik ayahku. Aku sudah menjadi anaknya selama 18 tahun. Ayahku hanya akan bertindak jika keputusannya sudah bulat. Dan itulah keputusannya –ia memutuskan bahwa aku tak pantas lagi berada di rumah itu. Ia menyuruhku keluar. Itu keputusan final darinya. Dan aku akan menurutinya, sebab aku menghormati keputusan ayahku. Kau mengerti?"

"T-Tapi..." Aku mulai merasa bahwa aku akan menangis... Tapi aku harus menahannya. Jika aku menangis sekarang, aku hanya akan merepotkan Shishido-san! "Shishido-san, bagaimana dengan..."

"Sudah," Shishido-san menekankan jarinya di atas bibirku, "Diam dulu sebentar. Kau mengerti kan maksudku? Kau harus pulang. Aku tak mau kau ikut bermasalah dengan keluargamu,"

Aku menunduk. Lalu menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau pulang,"

Meski aku sedang menunduk, aku tahu Shishido-san sedang menatapiku, "Choutarou..."

"Aku tak mau pulang! Aku mau bersama Shishido-san!" Aku mendongak, menatap mata biru gelap Shishido-san dengan tegas, "Aku akan selalu ikut ke mana pun Shishido-san pergi!"

"Choutarou, kau ini tidak mengerti ya?!" Shishido-san berteriak. Aku berjengit kaget dan takut. Tatapan Shishido-san tajam dan wajahnya begitu menyeramkan, membuatku takut... Ia berkata, lebih perlahan namun tetap dengan ekspresi keras itu, "Aku tak bisa menghancurkan masa depanmu. Kau akan masuk sekolah musik setelah lulus kan? Kalau kau ikut aku..."

"Tak usah masuk sekolah musik juga tak apa-apa," Aku berkata perlahan, "Kalau tak ada Shishido-san di sampingku, aku tak akan pernah bisa bermain musik lagi,"

Shishido-san terdiam mendengar kata-kataku. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Luapan air mata itu keluar deras dan aku mengisak, "Shishido-san, aku tak mau cuma bersama Shishido-san saat senang saja. Mari kita menderita bersama. Aku akan baik-baik saja..."

Shishido-san menatapku, tatapannya melembut. Ia menyentuhkan bibirnya perlahan ke dahiku, "Choutarou..."

"Aku tak mau pulang," Aku menggeleng, "Tidak mau,"

Shishido-san menatapku, "Kau yakin?"

Aku menatapnya balik dan mengangguk pasti, "Ya,"

Shishido-san menggenggam tanganku lagi. Dan ia berkata, perlahan, "Kalau begitu..."

"Kita pergi berdua," Aku berkata, lembut namun yakin.

Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku yakin. Hanya saja... Itu terasa begitu saja. Aku akan bersama Shishido-san selamanya. Selama kami berdua bersama, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku punya Shishido-san dan Shishido-san punya aku. Kami saling memiliki...

"Bagaimana dengan kakakmu?" Shishido-san bertanya padaku.

Aku menunduk. Bayangan neesan muncul di kepalaku –Sifat tegas dan displinnya, namun betapa ia menyayangiku... Dan aku sangat tahu itu. Ia merawatku sejak kecil dan ia membesarkanku, berusaha membuatku tetap menyayangi orang tua yang bahkan tak pernah hadir dalam proses aku menjadi dewasa, berusaha agar aku tak kekurangan kasih sayang seperti yang dulu ia alami.

"Aku harus mengecewakannya sekali lagi," Aku berkata lirih, "Namun neesan... neesan harus mengerti,"

"Choutarou..."

Aku tersenyum untuk menenangkan Shishido-san, "Aku akan mengambil baju-bajuku dulu,"

Shishido-san mengerjap, "Bajumu? L-Lewat pintu depan?"

"Bukan," Aku menggeleng dan tertawa kecil melihat tampang shock Shishido-san, "Aku punya jalan rahasia,"

xxxxx

**-Shishido-**

Aku tak menyangka. Choutarou benar-benar luar biasa. Dari luar ia terlihat begitu polos dan lugu dan manis, dan memang sih ia polos dan manis, tapi lihat saja. Tuhan, ternyata selama ini jam malamnya adalah pukul 6 sore. Dan aku tak pernah tahu. Lalu bagaimana caranya ia bisa tetap berada di luar rumah sekarang ini, jam 10 malam?

Kamarnya dekat dengan pohon besar dan ia selalu memanjatnya untuk turun dan naik selama ini. Dan, seperti yang dikatakan Choutarou dengan ringan dan manis tadi, ia menyalakan CD biola atau rekaman kertas dibalik supaya kakaknya mengira ia sedang latihan biola atau membuat PR atau membaca.

"Biasanya aku tidak pamit ketika mau tidur, jadi kakak tak pernah curiga," Choutarou melanjutkan sambil tersenyum ceria, "Dan saat kakak pergi untuk tur Kebudayaan Jepang dulu, aku memanggil ahli elektronik untuk merancang agar lampu tidur dan CD playerku bisa mati saat jam 10 sudah tiba,"

Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa. Dan itu semua demi bertemu denganku??

Aku benar-benar iblis.

Dan melihat bagaimana dengan lincahnya ia memanjat pohon itu, ia pasti sudah melakukannya berulang kali!! Lihat saja, bagaimana kakinya menapak di batang berikutnya tanpa ragu... Ya ampun, bokong Choutarou seksi banget... Bulat dan mungil... Seperti buah persik... Yang matang dan...

"Shishido-san...?" Choutarou berkata, sedikit keras namun tak begitu keras sampai orang-orang sekitar rumah bisa mendengarnya. Aku terlonjak dari pikiran mesumku. Choutarou sudah sampai di balkon kamarnya, dan ia sedang memandangiku dari pagar balkon. Ia tersenyum. Ya Tuhan, Shishido Ryou, sebentar lagi kalian akan kabur dan kau malah mengagumi bokong Choutarou.

"Tunggu sebentar ya..." Choutarou berbisik dan tersenyum. Kemudian berlalu ke dalam kamar.

Dan aku duduk di atas rerumputan.

Apakah keputusan yang kuambil ini benar?

Aku tak ragu akan keputusanku untuk meninggalkan rumah. Aku sadar bahwa ternyata benar kata orang-orang bahwa aku punya ego yang sangat tinggi, tapi itu semua juga adalah turunan ayahku. Aku harus bisa bertahan hidup meski ia sudah mengusirku. Aku tak mau mengalah –Kalau aku mengalah berarti aku menuruti keingin ayah untuk meninggalkan Choutarou, dan aku tak akan mau meninggalkan Choutarou... Karena aku tahu kalau Choutarou juga membutuhkanku.

Tapi maksudku adalah... mengajak Choutarou.

Aku sangat tercenung dengan kata-katanya tadi, dan aku sadar bahwa aku... terhadap Choutarou... Mantan doubles partnerku itu... Ohtori Choutarou... Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Bukan sayang atau suka lagi, tapi cinta. Saat ia bilang bahwa ia tak akan bisa bermain musik tanpaku, aku benar-benar luluh. Aku juga tak mau berpisah dengannya...

Tapi bagaimana selanjutnya? Choutarou masih kelas 3 SMA dan ia punya masa depan sangat cerah. Ia merupakan siswa kesayangan Sakaki-kantoku, bakatnya dalam piano dan biola adalah luar biasa. Dan aku... aku bisa saja menghancurkannya...

Aku bisa bekerja, tentu saja. Banyak penggalian yang membutuhkan tenaga magang, dan di luar itu, aku punya tabungan, kutabung sejak kelas 4 SD dan tak pernah kusentuh. Pekerjaan paruh waktu pun banyak tersedia. Tapi apakah cukup untuk membiayai kuliahku dan sekolah Choutarou? Dan lagi... uang sewa apartemen... dan kebutuhan hidup...

Kepalaku mulai pusing dan aku berbaring, merasakan rumput yang dingin menyentuh rambutku. Dan memejamkan mata.

Mungkin aku harus berhenti kuliah...

Demi Choutarou, aku rela...

**xxxx**

**-Choutarou-**

Aku memasukkan pakaianku sebanyaknya dan seasal-asalnya ke dalam backpack ku yang paling besar, melipat seragam dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper, sebelum membuka laciku dan menemukan buku tabunganku. Aku mengambilnya tanpa ragu, memasukkannya ke dalam backpack, membenamkannya di antara hooded-shirt dan jeans.

Aku memasukkan juga celenganku yang berbentuk bola tennis, isinya cuma koin, namun aku sudah mengisinya sejak TK, jadi mungkin isinya bisa berguna. Kujinjing biolaku dan berikutnya, aku menatap pada kalung salib yang terserak di meja tulis. Tadi aku lupa memakainya saat ke rumah Shishido-san sore ini. Jariku menghampiri dan menyentuh logam itu.

Itu adalah hadiah saat aku ulang tahun ke 10, dari ayah dan ibuku. Aku sangat menyayanginya karena malam setelah aku mendapatkannya, kakakku menceritakan kisah tentang pengorbanan Yesus Kristus di kayu salib dan aku ingat aku menangis. _Yesus baik sekali_, kataku saat itu. Dan kakakku membelai rambutku dan berkata, _Karena itu, hiduplah dengan sebaik-baiknya. Hargai lah hidup yang sudah diberikan Yesus_.

Aku mendekapnya, "Maafkan aku Tuhan... Tapi ini adalah jalan yang ingin kuambil. Kuharap Kau mau tetap menyayangiku..."

Aku meletakkan kalung salib itu di meja. Dan saat itu juga aku terkejut sebab aku mendengar langkah mendekat menuju kamarku. Itu adalah langkah kakakku, terbungkus dalam sandal rumah bulunya. Aku menyembunyikan backpack dan koper di lemariku yang sudah kosong melompong dengan cepat, dan tepat ketika aku sedang menutup pintu lemari, pintu kamarku terbuka.

Kakakku tersenyum ketika melihatku. Aku tersenyum balik padanya, meski aku sudah ingin menangis.

"Kau belum tidur?" Kakakku bertanya perlahan, "Kukira sudah. Kau sudah mematikan lampu,"

"Sudah mau," Aku menjawab, berbohong, "Cuma... baru mau mengganti piyama..."

Kakakku menyalakan lampu dan tertawa, "Dasar bodoh, kalau mau mengganti baju bukankah lebih mudah dengan lampu menyala?"

Aku ikut tertawa, menahan getir dan air mataku yang sudah menggenang. Neesan, maafkan aku...

"Ya sudah," Kakakku melangkah keluar kamar, "Kakak tidur dulu. Selamat malam, Choutarou,"

"Selamat malam, neesan..." Aku berkata lirih. Lalu aku menambahkan, "Sampai jumpa..."

"Hm?" Kakakku tersenyum, "Ya, sampai jumpa besok pagi,"

Aku menatap ia menutup pintu dan air mataku menetes.

"Selamat tinggal..."bisikku.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**-Choutarou-**

Sekali lagi aku harus membuka cerita ini dengan mendeskripsikan kalau sekali lagi, tangan kami sedang bertautan. Tanganku dan Shishido-san. Tangannya hangat, sementara tanganku berkeringat terus. Kulitku yang pucat selalu tampak indah jika disandingkan dengan kulit Shishido-san yang kecokelatan akibat terjemur saat praktek penggalian. Ia sedang menutup matanya, menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahuku.

Bulu matanya begitu lentik. Rambut kecokelatannya sudah agak memanjang, namun tidak sepanjang dulu sekali. Shishido-san tetap memotongnya dengan bentuk spike seperti biasanya. Aku tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana rambut itu tetap akan kembali berantakan meski aku sudah mengelusnya untuk merapikannya berulang kali.

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka –bibirnya yang merah dan penuh, yang selalu mengecup bagian tubuhku dengan penuh kasih sayang itu membuka sedikit, seiring dengan napas lembut yang ia hirup dan hembuskan. Dan aku menangis lagi.

Bukannya aku merasa keputusanku ini salah. Aku akan bahagia asalkan bisa bersama Shishido-san. Hanya saja aku masih mengingat neesan dan bahwa aku bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan perpisahan padanya, dan aku langsung merasa sedih.

"Choutarou..."

Aku terkejut dan buru-buru menghapus air mataku. Aku menatap Shishido-san dan ia menatapku cemas, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku menggeleng, tersenyum, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa,"

Ia mengecup tanganku dan berbisik di punggung tanganku, napasnya yang panas menyentuh kulitku yang dingin, "Apakah kau menyesal dengan keputusan yang kau ambil?"

Aku menggeleng yakin, "Tidak,"

"Lalu..."

"Aku cuma rindu sama neeesan," Aku menjelaskan perlahan. Aku merundukkan kepalaku di bahu Shishido-san dan merasakan tangan Shishido-san merengkuh tubuhku dengan lembut.

Kami berdua memejamkan mata. Tak ada suara apa pun kecuali bunya derak kereta yang bergema karena kesunyian malam.

xxx

"Kecil, tapi cukup," Shishido-san berkata sambil memandang sekeliling kamar yang baru kami sewa. Memang kecil, bahkan lebih kecil dari kamarku, namun punya dapur dan kamar mandi sendiri, dan itu sudah cukup. Aku meletakkan barang-barangku dan berbaring di tatami, menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Aroma laut yang pekat segera menghampiri hidungku dan aku menghela napas bahagia. Aku suka aroma laut.

"Shishido-san..." Aku memanggil. Shishido-san yang sedang mengecek tanda terima sewa kamar mendongak dan menatapku. Lalu menghampiriku dan menggunakan jarinya untuk mengelus poniku. Ia tersenyum lembut, "Hm?"

"Kita di Chiba..." Aku tertawa, "Luar biasa... Baru kali ini aku ke Chiba,"

"Kita akan tinggal di sini," Shishido-san berkata pelan.

Ia menurunkan kepalanya dan menciumku, dan aku balas menciumnya. Tangannya bergerak mengelus perutku ke balik T-shirtku dan aku berjengit kaget. Bibir kami terantuk, dan Shishido-san melepaskan ciuman itu sambil meringis kesakitan. Mukaku memerah dan aku menunduk, "Maaf,"

"Maafkan aku juga," Shishido-san berkata pelan dan aku melihat bahwa mukanya juga sangat merah. Aku tersenyum padanya dan untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku memaafkannya, aku menciumnya lagi.

"Choutarou..." Shishido-san sempat berbisik sebelum balas menciumku lebih dalam.

Kami berciuman selama beberapa menit sampai Shishido-san melepaskan bibirnya dan berkata perlahan, "Aku... akan berhenti kuliah,"

Aku mengerjap, "APA?? TAPI..."

"Lagipula tak mungkin juga kan aku bolak balik Chiba-Tokyo setiap hari," Shishido-san berkata. Ia mengelus bibirku, kemudian berkata pelan, "Aku juga harus bekerja. Tapi Choutarou, kau bisa tetap sekolah. Naik kereta..."

"Aku tak mau sekolah lagi," Aku menggeleng, "Aku akan membantumu! Aku sudah 17 tahun..."

"Chou," Shishido berkata tegas.

Aku diam. Ia berkata lembut, "Paling tidak, aku mau kau menyelesaikan SMA mu. Setelah liburan ini berakhir, kau harus sekolah lagi. Kau sekolah tinggal 1 bulan lagi, kan? Itu kan sangat tanggung,"

Aku berpikir dan akhirnya menurut, mengangguk.

"Besok kau apply untuk tiket abonemen ya," Shishido-san bangkit duduk dan perlahan, ia mengeluarkan dompetnya. Lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar yen padaku, "Ini,"

"Aku masih punya uang di dompet!" Aku berkata buru-buru sambil ikut bangkit duduk, "Tak apa, aku biasa apply abonemen dengan uang jajan sendiri..."

Shishido-san tersenyum, "Oke," Lalu ia memandang sekeliling, "Sepertinya kita harus membeli beberapa perabotan ya? Kamar ini... kosong sekali,"

Aku tertawa, "Betul juga, " Lalu aku ingat sesuatu, "Ah! Shishido-san! Besok kita cek tabunganku saja. Kita ambil saja semuanya!"

"Semua?" Shishido-san menatapku, "Tak usah semua..."

"Semua saja!" Aku berkata, "Kalau ketahuan neesan, nanti tabunganku diblokir..."

Shishido-san menatapku, kemudian tertawa, "Benar juga yah. Tapi sebaiknya setelah kita ambil, kita pindahkan saja. Soalnya kalau dikeluarkan semua, cenderung kita boroskan lho,"

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian perlahan, aku memeluk Shishido-san.

"Shishido-san..." Aku berkata perlahan, "Kita akan hidup berdua selamanya ya...?"

Shishido-san mengelus rambutku dan memelukku, "Iya,"

Kami berbaring sambil masih berpelukan, dan jatuh tertidur. Aku merasa baru 5 menit berlalu sampai aku merasakan sinar matahari menimpa mataku dari jendela besar apartemen kami. Aku membuka mataku dan aku menemukan Shishido-san. Shishido-san sudah bangun, dan sedang memandangiku, tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus pipiku.

Ia berkata lembut, "O-ha-you,"

Aku tertawa kecil, "Ohayou,"

Kami berpelukan lagi. Pagi itu dingin dan kami tak punya apa-apa, tapi kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain adalah lebih dari cukup. Shishido-san menyentuhkan bibirnya –bibirnya yang merah dan penuh itu begitu pas dengan bibirku yang tipis dan pucat.

Tangannya bergerak kembali ke tempat yang sama ia bergerak tadi malam –meraba perutku ke balik T-Shirtku. Aku menghela napas ketika merasakan tangan dingin itu mengelusi perutku yang hangat. Shishido-san berbisik di telingaku, "Choutarou, bolehkah?"

Aku mengangguk.

Shishido-san meneruskan tangannya semakin ke atas, kali ini meraba di dadaku. Aku menghela napas lagi dan kali ini sebuah desahan ikut lolos dari mulutku. Shishido-san menciumku lagi sampai aku bisa merasakan lidahnya yang hangat bertemu dengan milikku. Ia membimbing tanganku untuk menyentuhnya juga, dan saat itu juga aku merasa malu, aku merasa sangat malu sekali. Shishido-san tersenyum lembut.

"Choutarou..." Ia berkata perlahan, "Aku mencintaimu,"

_Aku juga_, aku hendak menjawab. Namun yang keluar berikutnya dari bibirku adalah desahan kenikmatan, berlanjut terus hingga aku merasakan panasnya Shishido-san merambah masuk ke dalam tubuhku, mengalir deras hingga ke otakku. Aku lemah, tak berdaya namun bahagia di dalam pelukan Shishido-san.

Kami terus melanjutkannya hingga yang masuk ke dalam kamar kami adalah terik matahari yang telah berada tepat di atas langit, membentuk bayangan tubuh kami yang sedang saling melebur dan bersatu...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**-Choutarou-**

Sinar jingga memenuhi wajahku. Aku bisa merasakannya dibalik kelopak mataku. Ketika aku membukanya, aku melihat bahwa langit sudah dilumuri warna merah, matahari sudah menenggelamkan dirinya sampai nyaris setengah ke garis horison. Dan aku merinding ketika merasakan angin bertiup dari pintu kaca menuju balkon yang terbuka lebar, angin sore musim dingin yang membekukan.

Aku menatap sekeliling dan melihat Shishido-san masih tertidur lelap. Kuulurkan jariku untuk menyentuh kulit yang membungkus bahunya yang telanjang, dan tersenyum.

"Shishido-san..." bisikku perlahan.

Ia bergerak sedikit –Dan perlahan, dengan sangat perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Dan bibirnya segera membentuk seulas senyuman.

"Choutarou,"panggilnya lembut. Ia membuka tangannya, memberi isyarat padaku untuk kembali berbaring di dalam pelukannya, dan aku menurut. Aku meringkuk di samping Shishido-san dan tangannya yang hangat segera membungkus pinggangku.

Kami berbaring seperti itu selama beberapa saat.

xxx

Shishido-san mengajakku makan di luar dan kami makan di restoran kecil, memesan rakkasei miso. Chiba adalah penghasil kacang terbesar di Jepang. Rakkasei miso adalah salah satu makanan khas daerah ini, yaitu kacang yang dibakar dengan miso, gula dan dan sake, dimakan bersama nasi. Aku belum pernah mencobanya, hanya pernah menonton di televisi saja, makanya aku tak sabar untuk mencobanya!

Aku mencobanya sesuap dan langsung berteriak, "Sedapnya!", sebelum menutup mulutku dengan malu karena orang-orang mulai memandangiku. Shishido-san tersenyum padaku dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, makanlah lebih banyak,"

Setelah kami menyelesaikan makan malam kami, aku dan Shishido-san berjalan pulang. Angin laut tak henti-hentinya menghembus kami, dan aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam –bau garam langsung memenuhi hidungku dan aku menghela napas senang.

"Kau senang kalau kita tinggal di sini?" Shishido-san bertanya padaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Syukurlah," Ia berkata sambil tersenyum. Aku memeluk tangan Shishido-san dan kami melanjutkan berjalan. Apartemen kami memang tak besar, namun ada pintu kaca besar menuju balkon di sisi depannya, tempat aku bisa melihat pemandangan ombak dengan jelas. Dan lagi, di kamar kami sudah tersedia mesin penghangat, jadi begitu aku masuk kamar, rasanya begitu hangat dibandingkan udara menggigit musim dingin.

Kami menemukan futon di lemari yang menempel dengan dinding kiri kamar. Tapi masalahnya, hanya satu buah!

"Pakailah," Shishido-san berkata padaku, "Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Tapi..." Aku memandang futon yang sudah digelar di lantai itu beserta selimutnya, sebelum memandang Shishido-san lagi. Shishido-san tertawa, "Benar, aku tidak apa-apa,"

Dan kemudian, aku menemukan suatu ide yang bagus! "Bagaimana kalau kita tidur berdua saja, Shishido-san?" Aku mengusulkan ceria. Muka Shishido-san langsung memerah, dan aku baru sadar bahwa ideku itu sama sekali tidak bagus –itu memalukan sekali! Tapi... aku sih sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau harus tidur berdua bersama Shishido-san... Aku malah akan... senang sekali...

Shishido-san menatapku, "Benarkah? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum malu. Shishido-san menghampiriku, kemudian berbaring dan memelukku, sebelum menarik selimut menutupi tubuh kami hingga ke dagu.

"Selamat tidur kalau begitu ya,"Shishido-san berbisik lembut. Mukaku memerah lagi –aku merasakan kaki Shishido-san bertautan dengan kakiku di balik selimut, dan aku menunduk malu. Shishido-san mengecup pipiku sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah puas memandangi wajah tertidur Shishido-san, aku pun jatuh tertidur.

Aku dan Shishido-san pergi ke daerah pertokoan untuk membeli perabotan yang murah.

"Shishido-san, lihat ini!" Aku melihat sebuah kulkas kecil, "Kita perlu kulkas kan?"

"Iya ya," Shishido-san ikut melihat kulkas itu, sebelum membuka-bukanya dan melihat isinya.

"Kita juga perlu meja..." Aku berkata, menghitung dengan jariku, "Kita perlu peralatan dapur, peralatan mandi... Kita juga butuh futon baru,"

"Futon baru?" Shishido-san mendongak padaku, sebelum tersenyum, "Kenapa kita butuh futon baru? Semalam adalah tidur ternyaman yang pernah kurasakan,"

Aku merasakan mukaku memanas dan berkata perlahan, "Benar?"

Shishido-san tersenyum, "Hm,"

Aku berkata bimbang dan malu, "Jadi.. tak usah beli futon baru?"

Shishido-san kembali melihat-lihat kulkas kecil yang tadi kutunjuk, "Aku sih tidak usah, tapi kalau kau mau, Choutarou..."

"Tidak!" Aku buru-buru menjawab. Shishido-san menatapku dan aku merasa bahwa mukaku memerah lagi, tapi kemudian ia tertawa, mengacak rambutku. Dan ia menggandeng tanganku! Di tengah keramaian seperti ini...!

"Ayo kita lihat panci untuk masak," Shishido-san menarikku dan aku menurut. Mukaku masih merah bukan kepalang dan jantungku berdebar dengan sangat keras. Padahal... aku sudah sering digandeng seperti ini, tapi tetap saja!

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang saat kami selesai memilih barang. Kami membeli kulkas kecil yang tadi kutunjuk. Kami juga membeli peralatan memasak -panci, kuali kecil, teko, pisau dan talenan... Juga beberapa pelengkap. Aku membeli taplak wol dan vas bunga, Shishido-san membeli tempat sabun, tempat tisu, dan...(Ini yang membuatku berdebar tak keruan) mug kembar! Warna mugnya merah dengan gambar kucing-kucing mungil yang manis sekali.

Oh ya, kami juga membeli meja bundar bekas! Tapi masih bagus dan mulus –terbuat dari kayu. Ukurannya cukup besar, dan sekarang diletakkan di tengah kamar kami. Shishido-san menaruh kulkas kecil itu disebelah kitchen set dan aku memberi taplak wol di atas kulkas, lalu kuletakkan teko serta mug kembar kami di atasnya. Dalam sekejap, kamar kami jadi ramai.

"Manis kan?" Aku bertanya pada Shishido-san.

Shishido-san tertawa, "Iya, manis," Dan ia menatapku, lalu menciumku. Saat ia melepaskan bibirnya dari tautan bibirku, Shishido-san tersenyum lembut, "Aku keluar sebentar ya,"

"Ngapain?" Aku bertanya muram, sedikit tak rela kalau kami harus berpisah sekarang.

Ia mencium dahiku, "Tak usah kuatir. Aku akan kembali sedikit malam, jadi aku bawa kunci ya. Choutarou, kau tidur duluan saja kalau aku belum pulang, ya?"

Aku masih bingung tapi aku mengangguk juga. Shishido-san sekali lagi menciumku sebelum berdiri dan berlalu. Aku menghela napas saat pintu tertutup, kemudian berbaring.

"Sepi..."kataku pelan.

Neesan...

Neesan sedang apa ya...?

Apa ia sedang kuatir dan bertanya-tanya di mana aku sekarang...?

Apakah ia menangis saat tahu aku kabur...?

Apakah ia marah padaku...?

Pikiran semacam itu terus berkecamuk di dalam kepalaku. Neesan pasti sangat sedih. Mungkin juga ia sangat marah. Dan sangat kecewa padaku... Aku berharap bahwa neesan akan mengerti akan keputusanku ini... Tapi...

Mungkin memang aku agak keterlaluan, benar-benar tak meninggalkan apa-apa atau berkata apa-apa padanya... tapi itu semua karena aku tahu neesan pasti akan melawan habis-habisan.

Lalu bagaimana kalo ookasan dan ootosan tahu tentang perbuatanku ini? Apakah neesan sudah memberitahu mereka? Ataukah ia merahasiakannya...?

Lalu bagaimana jika ookasan dan ootosan malah beralih marah pada neesan? B-Bagaimana jika mereka mencariku?

Aku menunduk ketika memikirkannya. Aku baru sadar bahwa keputusan ini sangat besar resikonya. Dan aku ingat –bagaimana kalau nanti mereka menghampiriku saat aku masuk sekolah?

Aku benar-benar berharap Shishido-san akan pulang saat ini juga supaya aku bisa merundingkannya dengannya... Ke mana Shishido-san sebenarnya? Ohtori Choutarou bodoh, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak bertanya ke mana Shishido-san akan pergi??

Shishido-san berkata bahwa ia akan pulang malam, apakah itu berarti ia akan pergi agak jauh?

Aku menatap ke meja, memandang pada sebuah benda hitam yang terletak di permukaannya. Ia tak membawa ponselnya pula... Aku benar-benar harus melatih diriku untuk tidak menerima segalanya begitu saja mulai sekarang!

Aku berjengit kaget ketika aku mendengar bunyi "PLETAK" keras dari arah pintu kaca menuju balkon kami. Aku menoleh dan menyadari bahwa tadi ada sebuah ranting kayu cukup besar menghantam kaca itu. Tiba-tiba saja angin lautnya menjadi sangat keras... Mana langit sangat gelap...

Dan aku merinding. Aku baru menyadari bahwa baru kali ini aku benar-benar cuma sendirian di rumah –di rumah ayah dan ibu selalu ada pelayan dan neesan.

"BRUK!"

Aku menoleh kaget ke arah sumber bunyi. Vas bunga yang kuletakkan di atas kulkas tiba-tiba saja jatuh ke lantai –untungnya tidak pecah, tapi air dan bunga di dalamya tumpah ruah. Aku menghampirinya dan meraih lap, dan selama aku bekerja membereskannya, aku ketakutan sendiri mendengar betapa sunyinya kamar kami.

Baru kali ini aku ketakutan akan kesunyian seperti ini!

Aku merangkak menuju ranselku dan meraih sesuatu –berbentuk U di ujung dengan pegangan panjang –garpu tala andalanku. Kuketukan ke arah lutut dan kudekatkan ke telinga. Dan aku menghela napas –mendengar suara garpu tala selalu membuatku sangat tenang... Efeknya nyaris sama dengan pelukan Shishido-san.

Angin yang mengentuk-ngetuk pintu kaca bertambah keras –di luar benar-benar gelap... Tidak akan ada hal aneh muncul di sana kan...?? Aku meringkuk di pojok kamar, garpu tala di tanganku dan aku merasa sangat, sangat ingin menangis...

"Shishido-san..."bisikku, "Cepatlah pulang..."

Aku mungkin jatuh tertidur, atau aku benar-benar tenggelam dalam ketakutanku, aku tak tahu. Yang jelas akhirnya aku mendengar bunyi langkah sepatu mendekat dan dengan senangnya aku bangkit berdiri, menghampiri pintu.

"Shishido-san!" Aku berkata ceria.

Hanya saja, itu bukan Shishido-san.

Itu ayah dan ibuku.


	12. Chapter 12

**-Chapter 12-**

Aku mengerjap.

Ayahku. Rambutnya berwarna putih sama sepertiku, hanya saja wajahnya diturunkan pada neesan –tegas dengan mata yang tajam. Ia memakai jaket kulitnya, berwarna cokelat mengkilat. Jas Armani nya dan sepatu hitam, parfumnya... Semuanya terakhir kulihat bulan lalu.

Ibuku. Rambutnya ikal sepertiku, namun berwarna hitam, panjang mengurai ke bahunya. Matanya pun adalah mataku –besar dan cokelat. Lipstiknya sedikit luntur karena sedari tadi ia menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang panik atau bingung –satu lagi hal yang ia turunkan padaku. Tangannya menggenggam lengan jaket ayahku kuat-kuat, dan aku memerhatikan bagaimana buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Dan dalam sedetik, aku merasakan sesuatu yang panas pada pipiku. Dan detik berikutnya, aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah tangan ayahku –besar, kuat dan dingin. Aku mengerjap lagi, berjengit karena perih dari tamparan itu –lebih seperti tonjokan daripada tamparan.

"Ayah!!" Ibuku berteriak, suaranya parau.

"Choutarou," Ayahku berkata perlahan, "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

Aku diam.

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur dari rumah?" Ayah berkata, "Jalur kereta bisa ditelusuri –ayah punya banyak sekali koneksi, kau tahu. Dan kakakmu sudah menceritakan segalanya pada ayah,"

Neesan?? Aku menatap ayah. Neesan...

Jariku menelusuri pipiku. Ada sesuatu yang basah di sana... Ah, ternyata air mataku. Ternyata aku menangis. Bodoh, kenapa aku menangis sekarang?

"JANGAN MENANGIS!" Ayahku berteriak, suaranya menyayat kesunyian malam, menggelegar. Aku memejamkan mata.

Dan ayahku melanjutkan, "Ayah tak mengerti kau. SUNGGUH TAK MENGERTI!! Apa yang ayah belum berikan padamu?? Ayah sudah memberikanmu segalanya –Ayah mengijinkan mu yang ingin masuk fakultas musik... daripada masuk ke fakultas hukum dan bekerja di firma hukum milik ayah, ayah mengijinkanmu main tennis meski pun sebenarnya itu cuma akan membuang waktu belajarmu –Ayah mengijinkan kau melakukan apa yang kau mau!! Lalu KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI??"

Aku menelan ludah. Dan akhirnya aku berkata, perlahan, "Ayah tak pernah memberikanku sesuatu..."

"APA??" Ayahku berteriak, "Jangan bilang soal kasih sayang orangtua. Ayah memang jarang di rumah tapi kau pikir memangnya itu untuk siapa?? Ayah terus bekerja juga demi kebahagianmu!! Itu adalah bentuk sayang ayah padamu!!"

"TAPI AKU TAK MENGINGINKANNYA!" Aku berteriak. Ayahku menatapku dan aku menatapnya balik, meski dengan mata yang kabur karena air mata.

"Aku sangat butuh sebuah kasih sayang dalam bentuk langsung..." Aku menunduk, "Karena itulah... Aku sangat... sangat menyayangi Shishido-san... Karena... Karena Shishido-san... Ia selalu saja ada untukku... Apa pun yang ia lakukan untukku –meski itu hal kecil seperti... seperti memberikanku semangat, atau dukungan... dalam hal kecil seperti belajar untuk ujian atau tes biola... Ia selalu membuatku merasa... bahwa aku disayangi. Sesuatu yang tidak aku dapatkan dari... dari ayah dan ibu..."

"PLAK!"

Dan panas di pipiku digandakan. Aku merasakan pipiku berdenyut-denyut –rasanya yang ini lebih sakit daripada sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu hah..." Ayahku berkata, suaranya rendah dan menyeramkan, "Kau menyayangi Shishido-san mu itu lebih daripada kau menyayangi kami?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan kemudian, perlahan, aku menjawab, "Mungkin..."

"PLAK!"

Sekali lagi. Pipiku akan sangat bengkak besok...

"Berani-beraninya kau..." Ayahku menarik napas dengan kasar.

"Ayah," Aku berkata pelan, "Maafkan aku. Sungguh. Aku menyayangi ayah dan ibu, hanya saja... aku ingin bersama Shishido-san. Aku ingin... ingin selalu bisa bersama Shishido-san... Aku mohon ayah dan ibu bisa menerimanya –itu saja yang kuminta. Aku tak akan minta kalian membiayai kami, atau mengakui kami dengan bangga kepada orang-orang... Hanya saja aku mohon, tolong... terimalah kami,"

Ayahku mungkin akan memukulku lagi jika bukan oleh teriakan nyaring ibuku yang diiringi dengan gerakan menahan kepalan tangan ayahku.

"Ibu juga..." Aku berkata pelan, "Maafkan aku..."

"Choutarou..." Ibuku mungkin akan memelukku jika bukan oleh tangan ayahku yang menahannya.

"Terserah kau," Ayahku menjawab dingin, "Terserah kau. Hidup sesukamu. Tapi kalau kau pikir ayah dan ibu akan menerimanya, kau salah besar. Ayah punya jalan yang lebih baik. Mulai saat ini..." Ayahku menarik napas, "Kau bukan anggota keluarga Ohtori lagi,"

Mataku mengerjap dan aku menatap ayah, kaget.

Tatapan yang kuterima adalah tatapan yang dingin, sedingin es. Tatapan menahan tangis ibuku. Ibuku tak melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin ia pikir aku tak cukup berharga... Mungkinkah?

Kenapa bahkan sampai detik ini ia tidak melakukan sesuatu seperti yang dilakukan ibunya Shishido-san? Memelukku dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya bukanlah salahku. Cuma itu yang kubutuhkan selama ini –kata-kata semacam itu dan rangkulan, pelukan. Kontak. Ia tinggal mengulurkan tangannya dan menarikku dalam pelukannya. Ia bukan wanita yang mungil –ia masih sebahuku, ia cukup kuat untuk memberikanku sebuah pelukan.

Tapi ia tetap tak melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan sampai ayah berjalan meninggalkanku, ia cuma membuntuti ayahku, menatapku sekilas dengan mata penuh air sebelum berlalu. Suara deru mobil mereka terdengar kemudian, dan sebuah dengungan cepat menyusulnya. Dan aku masuk ruangan... lalu jatuh, terduduk, tak berdaya.

Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Aku sudah tak kaget lagi.

Dan aku tak sedih.

Nama Ohtori bukan sesuatu yang kubanggakan...

Namun...

Tetap saja, aku menangis. Menangis keras sambil menjerit-jerit. Pipiku sakit, mataku perih, dada ku lebih perih lagi. Rasanya seperti dibuang. Dibuang dengan cara ditendang keras-keras ke pinggir jalan, dan tak ada jalan supaya diterima lagi.

"Choutarou...?"

Aku mendongak dan mengelap air mataku. Aku melihat jam dan baru sadar bahwa aku menangis selama 2 jam. Shishido-san baru saja masuk...

"Shishido-san," Aku menangis dan memeluknya, "Shishido-san... Shishido-san..."

"Choutarou...?" Ia merengkuh kepalaku, lembut, "Ada apa...?" Mata biru gelapnya itu melebar, "Pipimu... Ke-kenapa...?"

Aku menggosokan pipiku ke jaket jinsnya dan terisak, "Shishido-san, peluk aku terus seperti ini. Jangan berhenti,"

Shishido-san hendak bertanya lebih lanjut tapi akhirnya ia menurut. Dan dalam pelukannya, aku merasa lebih tenang –meski tetap saja aku galau.

"Choutarou," Shishido-san menyebut namaku –satu-satunya nama yang tersisa pada diriku, dengan lembut, "Ada sesuatu...?"

Aku terus menangis.

Shishido-san memelukku lebih erat.

Di antara isakan dan tangisanku, mungkin Shishido-san akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi. Entahlah. Aku terlalu lelah karena menangis dan aku tertidur setelah Shishido-san merawat bengkak di pipiku.

Shishido-san mengelus-elus rambutku sampai aku tertidur, helaan napasnya bagaikan suatu nyanyian nina bobo yang membuatku segera tertidur lelap. Aku tidur berbantalkan pahanya. Aku berusaha keras melupakan segalanya yang terjadi tadi. Aku ingin sekali tidak mau bangun lagi...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**-Shishido-**

Aku ingat bahwa dulu saat kami belum pacaran, masih doubles partner biasa, aku bertanya pada Choutarou hadiah apa yang diinginkannya untuk ulang tahunnya.

Choutarou menjawab apa saja sambil tersenyum, tapi kemudian Gakuto yang mendengar percakapan kami mengusulkan agar kami setim nonton bersama. Aku baru sadar sekarang bahwa sebenarnya, cuma aku seorang yang tidak tahu soal perasaanku sendiri sejak dulu. Ya, pokoknya, semuanya setuju, tapi pada hari H-nya, mereka meninggalkan aku dan Choutarou berdua saja. Gakuto bilang ia baru saja bertengkar dengan ayahnya, Jirou ketiduran lagi, Atobe ada urusan mendadak dan Kabaji harus ikut dengannya, Hiyoshi harus menghadiri pertemuan di dojo keluarganya, Taki harus mengikuti sebuah upacara minum teh, sementara Oshitari ada acara keluarga mendadak, yah, semuanya alasan standar, kenapa aku bisa percaya saat itu ya, aku juga tak mengerti...

Pokoknya intinya, mereka meninggalkanku dan Choutarou.

Choutarou gugup setengah mati dan terus memerah –kami memang baru saja menjadi doubles partner untuk 2 bulan waktu itu. Tapi rencana tetap jalan. Pertama kami nonton bioskop, lalu kami makan pizza bersama. Di jalan pulang, kami mampir ke sebuah toko boneka. Di situ ada berbagai bentuk dan jenis teddy bear, dan anehnya, ada satu yang sangat miripku –menurut Choutarou. Tapi setelah kulihat-lihat memang agak mirip aku juga. Bulunya cokelat, memakai topi biru terbalik dan tampangnya sedikit galak. Karena aku memperhatikan kalau Choutarou memandangi teddy bear itu dengan mata bersinar-sinar, aku membelikan boneka itu untuknya, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

Choutarou tak berhenti memerah setelahnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih padaku, membuatku memerah juga, soalnya... bahkan saat itu aku sudah berpikir bahwa dia itu imut sekali kalau sedang tersipu begitu. Kemudian Choutarou berhenti di swalayan –ia membeli perekat luka dan menempelkannya di ujung alis teddy bear cokelat itu.

Ia tertawa ceria, "Lihat, dia benar-benar mirip Shishido-san!"

Dan saat itu, tawanya benar-benar menyilaukan dan indah. Tawa Choutarou selalu indah, namun tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keindahan tawanya saat ia sedang senang seperti ini –bagaimana pipinya memerah dan bagaimana mata cokelat besarnya yang hangat itu bersinar...

Sejak saat itu aku memutuskan bahwa aku sangat menyukai tawa Choutarou.

Kemudian, di ulang tahunnya yang ke 15, saat kami sudah pacaran, aku dan Choutarou pergi bersama lagi di hari ulang tahunnya. Ijin dari neesannya Choutarou usahakan setengah mati, dan akhirnya dengan sejuta bujuk rayu, ijin keluar juga. Saat itu, entah dari mana bisa-bisanya aku berpikir begitu romantis –aku mengajak Choutarou piknik di taman di malam hari sambil melihat bintang! Romantis sekali kan?? Memang sih aku mendapatkan idenya dari novel Oshitari yang kubaca karena iseng, tapi ternyata aku cukup romantis untuk benar-benar melakukannya, itulah yang sampai sekarang masih suatu keajaiban.

Karena satu-satunya masakan yang bisa kubuat cukup baik di dunia ini cuma ramen cup dan cheese sandwich, aku membeli makanan. Aku membeli burger, KFC, takoyaki dan yakitori –terserah, itu memang bukan paduan yanga serasi sama sekali, aku tahu –dan kue ulang tahun. Aku senang sekali melihat Choutarou sangat bahagia. Dan kemudian, aku memberikan kado ulang tahunnya –sebuah boneka teddy bear lagi. Aku melihatnya di toko boneka yang sama. Bulunya ikal dan warnanya putih, sedang tersenyum dan tingginya jelas lebih tinggi dari ukuran rata-rata teddy bear. Dan aku menambahkan sebuah kalung salib mungil pada leher teddy bear itu.

Choutarou tersenyum sangat lebar melihatnya dan aku terkejut sekali ketika ia menciumku –itu pertama kalinya Choutarou menciumku duluan di bibir... dan aku memutuskan bahwa aku juga sangat menyukai bagaimana ia menciumku.

Dan saat itu aku berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan membuat Choutarou bahagia selamanya.

Karena Choutarou... Choutarou adalah hal terbaik yang pernah menjadi milikku sepanjang hidupku.

Ketika aku melihatnya menangis dengan pipinya bengkak seperti itu, yang kupikirkan hanyalah bahwa aku sudah gagal untuk kedua kalinya. Aku pernah membuatnya tak bahagia juga dulu saat aku membiarkan ia menunggu jawabanku atas perasaannya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Aku ingin menangis juga rasanya, karena aku... aku tak pernah bisa membuat Choutarou bahagia...

Choutarou tertidur di pangkuanku, pipinya masih basah dengan air mata, matanya bengkak karena menangis. Dan tiba-tiba saja, perlahan-lahan, air mataku pun turun.

Kenapa Choutarou harus selalu mengorbankan sesuatu supaya bisa bersamaku...

Kenapa aku tak pernah berhasil melindunginya...

Kenapa aku selalu saja terlambat...

Dan kenapa selalu saja, selalu saja... ia harus menyembunyikan sesuatu, hanya supaya aku tetap tenang...

"Choutarou..."ucapku perlahan, terisak, "Maafkan aku, ya,"

Aku mengeluskan jariku pada rambut ikalnya, perlahan.

"Shishido-san..." Choutarou berbisik dalam tidurnya. Aku tertawa, meski air mataku masih mengalir, tapi aku buru-buru menyekanya. Aku menatap Choutarou... Ia menangis lagi dalam tidurnya, air mata bergulir di atas pipinya dan aku menggunakan jariku untuk menghapusnya. Choutarou berkata perlahan, "Shishido-san... Jangan pergi ya..."

Dan aku menangis lagi.

Kenapa sampai sekarang ia tetap memohon padaku agar aku tetap bersamanya, meski aku lah yang membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Tidak kok," Aku berkata di antara tangisku, "Aku terus di sini, Choutarou,"

Dan sebuah tekad baru terbentuk dalam hatiku. Aku akan melindungi senyumnya, aku akan membahagiakannya, dan aku akan bersamanya selamanya.

XxXxXx

Langit masih gelap ketika aku mengunci pintu dan meninggalkan rumah. Aku sudah membeli bento, roti dan susu di supermarket 24 jam terdekat, meninggalkannya di meja untuk dimakan Choutarou kalau ia bangun nanti. Aku pergi mengantongi tekad bahwa aku harus mendapatkan pekerjaan hari ini. Pekerjaan apa pun, yang penting aku punya sumber keuangan rutin.

Aku melintasi jalan kota kecil itu sambil membaca sebuah majalah berisi lowongan pekerjaan yang kubeli kemarin malam. Tiba-tiba saja, di sebuah jalan dekat sungai, kakiku tersandung sesuatu yang besar dan aku menyusruk, jatuh tak terhomat dengan muka ke tanah. Aku meringis kesakitan, dan menyadari bahwa aku tersandung batu besar. Bukan batu juga –semacam batako, tapi besarnya luar biasa. Saking kesalnya kuangkut batu itu dan kulempar ke kali. Berat sekali, tapi aku puas. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Konyol memang... harus kuakui. Habis aku sedang kesal sekali! Orang lagi bimbang, seenaknya saja batu itu membuatku tersandung...!

"HEI ANAK MUDA!!"

Aku terkejut setengah mati. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat seorang pria besar berotot dengan pakaian proyek melotot padaku. Matanya tajam dan ada bekas luka di mata kirinya, tambah seram saja saat ia melotot, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada batu itu hah??"

"M-Maaf!" Aku buru-buru berkata, "A-A-Akan kuambil sekarang!!"

"BAGUS!!" Orang itu berkata, "CEPAT!!"

Aku menggulung pipa celana jinsku lalu buru-buru meloncat ke air. Padahal air musim dingin itu dingin sekali dan kakiku terasa seperti diamputasi –beku dan kebal. Kakiku agak tersumbat lumpur, dan setelah berjalan cukup dalam (Sampai airnya sepaha), kakiku bertemu dengan batu sialan itu. Aku mengangkatnya sampai ke atas kepala dan berjalan sampai ke tepi sungai, lalu naik kembali ke tanah. Aku memeperkan lumpur di kakiku ke rumput.

Dan aku sadar bahwa orang berotot itu masih memandangiku. Pandangannya agak membuatku tidak nyaman, seolah sedang mengamati tubuhku, sehingga aku berkata, agak merengut, "Ada apa ya?"

"Kau bisa angkut batu-batu di sana ke sana?" Orang itu menujuk tumpukan batu-batu di jalan, kemudian menunjuk ke tepi sungai di seberang.

"Lewat mana?"Aku melongo.

"Lewat air,"katanya santai.

"LEWAT AIR??" Aku mengerjap, kemudian menatap batu-batu itu –jumlahnya ada sekitar 50 lebih... batu itu pasti beratnya sekitar 3 kilogram satunya! Dan ia menyuruhku memindahkannya melawan arus sungai dan lumpur sungai??

"Bisa tidak...?"tanyanya, menyeringai, "Kalau tak bisa yah..."

Egoku tersulut dan aku berkata nekat, "Siapa yang bilang tak bisa!"

Dan kemudian aku memulai kerja angkat mengangkat itu. Sementara si orang itu cuma memandangiku sambil merokok, kadang bersenandung sambil memetiki bunga dan membuat kalung dari bunga-bunga itu. Kurasa benar, batunya ada sekitar 50... di batu ke 40, aku sudah kelelahan total, peluh memenuhi wajah dan bajuku basah kuyup karena keringat. Matahari sudah terbit tinggi ketika aku sampai ke batu ke 43 –dan saking kelelahannya, aku tersandung lumpur.

PCYAAAK!! BYUURRR!

Aku jatuh ke dalam air, sementara batu itu terlempar entah ke mana. Aku bangun dan mengernyit –argh, bajuku yang sudah basah sama keringat sekarang basah total... Tapi air itu seperti membangunkanku, dan aku langsung mengangkut batu yang jatuh itu, berjalan cepat ke seberang sungai. Entah anugerah dari mana, 7 batu berikutnya terasa lebih ringan.

Aku kelelahan, berbaring di atas rumput tempat batu-batu itu tersusun sambil ngos-ngosan. Rambut dan tubuhku lengket sekali, air sungai, lumpur dan keringat jadi satu, kau bisa bayangkan betapa bau dan menjijikannya. Tambahan lagi, aku tahu telapak tanganku berdarah-darah dan sangat kotor oleh debu batu itu.

"Kau hebat juga,"kata si orang besar itu. Loh, kok dia sudah di sini sih?? Aku bangun, menggaruk rambutku, memandangnya sengit, "Terima kasih. Sekarang aku mau pulang,"

"Hei, tunggu dong, anak muda..." Orang itu nyengir, "Aku lihat... majalahmu. Kau sedang cari kerja ya?"

Aku mengerjap, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Upah atas kerjamu tadi nih," Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menggenggamkan ke telapak tanganku yang kotor beberapa lembar yen. Aku melongo dan menatap orang besar itu yang masih nyengir –giginya bolong di beberapa tempat.

"Pulang, lalu tidur dan makan yang banyak, malam jam 9 datanglah lagi ke mari," Orang besar itu menghisap rokoknya, kemudian menghembuskannya dan berkata padaku, "Kalau kau mau. Proyek pembuatan jembatan ini masih butuh beberapa pekerja lagi,"

Dan kau tak bisa menyangka betapa indahnya kata-kata itu untukku, seorang Shishido Ryou.

XxXxXx

Ketika aku membuka pintu, Choutarou sedang membulat di pojok kamar.

"Choutarou?"

Ia menggerakan kepalanya dan mendongak, menatapku lemas, sebelum mata cokelatnya membesar, "S-Shishido-san?? Kenapa kau kotor sekali??"

Aku nyengir, baru mau menyampaikan kabar gembira bahwa aku mendapatkan pekerjaan ketika tiba-tiba aku merasakan jemarinya yang panjang dan hangat pada tanganku yang dingin, matanya kembali melebar pada luka terbuka berlapis debu yang menjijikan di sana. Ia menatapku, mukanya cemas, "S-Shishido-san, apa yang kau lakukan...?"

Aku tersenyum, "Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan. Pekerjaan kasar memang, tapi paling tidak aku dapat kerjaan, Choutarou!"

Choutarou terdiam untuk beberapa saat, matanya masih melebar sebelum menyipit kembali karena ia tersenyum, lebar, dan bahagia, "Syukurlah...!!"

Kukaitkan jemarinya dengan jemariku dan kumajukan wajahku –aku memang kotor dan bau, namun aku tak peduli dan kuharap Choutarou juga tidak –dan kucium bibir Choutarou. Choutarou melemas di dalam ciuman itu, dan aku tahu ia menangis lagi.

Aku melepaskan tautan bibir kami dan ternyata aku benar –pipinya kembali basah dan ia sedang mengisak, berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri dari menangis keras-keras. Aku mau memeluknya, tapi aku sadar aku bau sekali, jadi aku pun menahan diri. Aku cuma mengelusi pipinya yang putih, bekas elusanku menjadi agak kotor... dan aku berkata perlahan, "Boleh aku tahu, ada apa?"

"Ayah datang..."begitu katanya perlahan, "Menamparku..."

Dadaku sedikit memanas –jadi... dia yang menampar Choutarou hingga sampai seperti ini adalah... ayahnya Choutarou...?

"Dan ia berkata bahwa aku bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Ohtori lagi, Shishido-san..." Choutarou mengisak keras, "Shishido-san, aku... aku dibuang..."

Dan aku terperangah.

Ayah mengusirku.

Tapi ia tak membuangku.

Tapi Choutarou...

Padahal bukan dia yang menciptakan semua masalah ini.

Ia hanya mengikutiku, tapi ia harus...

"C-C-Choutarou..." Aku mendengar suaraku bergetar, "Choutarou..."

"Cuma nama itu yang kupunya, Shishido-san..." Choutarou mengisak, "Cuma nama itu..."

Aku meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Shishido-san..." Choutarou terus menangis, "Aku... aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, tapi tetap... tetap saja, aku... Shishido-san, aku harus bagaimana... Aku... aku tidak berada di mana pun lagi. Aku bukan... Neesan bukan neesanku lagi... Ayah dan ibu pun..."

Aku memeluk Choutarou semakin erat, membiarkan ia menumpahkan segalanya. Dari getaran yang menggema di dadaku, aku tahu Choutarou sedang berteriak keras-keras, menangis keras. Genggamannya pada punggungku mengencang, tangannya bergetar, dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi selain memeluknya semakin erat...

"Choutarou,"ujarku perlahan ketika tangisan Choutarou mereda.

Choutarou terisak, bahunya bergetar, dan aku bergunggam di puncak kepalanya, "Kau punya aku. Kau selalu punya aku..."

Dan Choutarou mengisak lagi, sementara aku terus menggunggamkan kata itu.

"Kau punya aku,"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Bukan milik saya tuh! Huuh.**

**Author : Epitsu Onna**

**-Chapter 14-**

**XxXxXxX**

_**To : **_

_**From : **_

_**Subject : Aniki,**_

_Thanks untuk e-mail mu –Selamat karena kau diterima di Yamazaki Law Firm –itu firma hukum terkenal. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa kau cukup pintar. Aku baru membaca e-mail mu tadi dan aku langsung membalasnya, ini. Aku sibuk sekali sampai tak sempat untuk online selama ini. Padahal sudah... sekitar 3 bulan ya?_

_Maafkan aku ya. Aku pergi begitu saja, pasti Ibu juga begitu sedih dan panik tak ketulungan mencariku ya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada ibu ya. Katakan pada ibu kalau suatu hari, pasti aku akan ke sana, menemui ibu._

_Aku akan kirim kabar lebih sering. Aku kerja di proyek sekarang, malam hari, mulai dari jam 9 malam sampai 2 subuh... Beberapa kali aku mendapatkan uang dari poker dan billiard, hanya saja aku tak memberitahukannya pada Choutarou, soalnya ia bisa mengomeliku habis-habisan. Masalahnya Aniki... 2 minggu lagi, proyek akan selesai. Itu berarti 2 minggu lagi aku akan kembali menganggur... Dan aku tidak tahu harus mencari kerja apa lagi. Kata pemimpin proyekku, Teruma-san, mereka punya proyek lagi, tapi proyeknya di luar Chiba. Dan aku sedang mempertimbangkannya. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Choutarou..._

_Aniki, ada masalah lain. Soal Choutarou._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Beberapa hari yang lalu... bisa dibilang sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, ada sebuah kejadian heboh. Ayah Choutarou datang. Ia menampar dan membuang Choutarou dari keluarga Ohtori. Ia menangis, sangat putus asa, dan aku merasa aku tak bisa diam saja. Jadi kemudian, tanpa sepengetahuan Choutarou, besoknya aku pergi ke Tokyo untuk menemui ayahnya –aku sempat mengunjungi rumah tapi hanya melihat dari luar saja, aku tak mau membuat ibu sedih... Ya, pokoknya aku mengunjungi rumah Ohtori._

_Beruntung... atau mungkin tidak... bagiku, karena ayah dan ibunya, dua-duanya sedang ada di rumah. Sebenarnya mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Hong Kong. Pokoknya, aku menerobos masuk ke rumah itu, kau terserah bilang aku sok superhero atau apa, aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku perlu menemui orang tua Choutarou juga._

_Kemudian aku memohon pada ayah Choutarou supaya ia menerima kami, tapi alih-alih permintaanku dikabulkan, aku ditonjoknya. Benar-benar, Aniki, aku tak mengerti bagaimana laki-laki seringan tangan itu bisa mempunya anak selembut Choutarou. Aku baru sadar aku harus benar-benar berterima kasih pada neesannya Choutarou, dia yang membesarkan Choutarou karena ayah ibunya selalu sibuk._

_Aku ditonjok sampai sekitar 5 kali, semua di pipi kanan dan kiri –Teruma-san sudah mengejekku habis-habisan, ia kira aku kalah saat berkelahi.._

_Aku terus memohon, memohon agar orang itu menerima hubungan kami, tapi kemudian ia mengatakan sesuatu... seperti ini._

"_Aku sudah tak punya anak laki-laki. Ia kuhapus selamanya dari keluarga ini. Aku tak butuh anak laki-laki bencong,"_

_BEGITU._

_Dan Aniki tahu tidak?_

_Aku menonjoknya._

_Aku marah sekali, aniki. Aku benci sekali pada laki-laki itu. Aku rasa aku sudah lebih kuat dari dulu, soalnya aku mengangkut 50 batu dengan berat 3 kilogram satunya setiap malam, pokoknya ayah Choutarou terhempas sampai ke ujung ruangan. Dan kemudian aku mengangkat kerahnya dan memakinya habis-habisan karena tak bisa melihat kualitas dari Choutarou..._

_Semacam... "KAU INI AYAH MACAM APA HAH?? KAU INI BAHKAN LEBIH RENDAH DARI KOTORAN AYAHKU YANG MENGUSIRKU DARI RUMAH HANYA KARENA AKU MENYUKAI LAKI-LAKI DAN BUKAN PEREMPUAN... _

_Kau tahu, aku punya impian sejak kecil –aku akan masuk tim regular tennis, dan yang membuatnya bisa terkabul adalah anakmu Ohtori Choutarou. Ohtori Choutarou anakmu itu tak pernah sekali pun mengeluh meski yang ia temui setiap hari di rumah hanya neesannya dan pelayan. Ia adalah pemain doubles terhebat, punya serve tercepat di ranking nasional, permainan violin nya diakui oleh instruktur Belgia dan Jerman, ia adalah manusia luar biasa yang tetap bisa menjaga kerendahan hatinya di atas semua itu. _

_Ia adalah orang yang menghargai hal sekecil apa pun yang diberikan orang lain meski ia punya rumah SEBESAR INI!! Ia adalah anak, yang sampai mencari ketenangan di gereja karena JELAS IA TAK PERNAH MENEMUKANNYA DI SINI, tapi sedikit pun ia protes soal itu, tidak pernah. Ia adalah orang yang masih bisa-bisanya mengharapkan kedamaian dunia di tengah hidupnya yang sama sekali tidak damai. Ia adalah manusia yang bisa tetap tersenyum meskipun ia tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang yang cukup... terutama darimu! DAN KAU, YANG SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BISA MENGHARGAI SEMUA ITU MESKIPUN DIA ADALAH ANAKMU SENDIRI, ADALAH SAMPAH!!"_

_Aku benar-benar benci pria itu. Aku menonjoknya lagi sekitar tiga kali –untuk menampar Choutarou, untuk membuang Choutarou, dan untuk menonjokku tentu saja!!_

_Ibu Choutarou tak bergerak sama sekali –menolong suaminya pun tidak. Ia terlihat ketakutan, bahkan juga denganku. Namun kemudian, aku menghampirinya dan bertanya apakah mau ia menerima kami. Sungguh, ibunya gemetar dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, namun aku bisa melihat ia mengangguk. Dan kemudian aku bertanya lagi, apakah ia mau menemui Choutarou._

_Kali ini ia ragu –ia gemetar lebih hebat._

_Sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa, tiba-tiba aku ditarik security guard dan dilempar ke luar rumah. Aku pulang ke rumah dengan bonyok di pipi kiri kanan, dan jelaslah Choutarou tahu. Aku cuma menceritakan bahwa aku memohon ke ayahnya, tapi ayahnya tak mau menerima kami, dan yang menonjokku adalah satpam-satpam rumahnya karena aku mendesak masuk kembali ke rumah... Padahal Aniki tahu kan, yang sebenarnya._

_Choutarou menangis lagi –kasihan sekali dia, aniki... Ia begitu banyak menangis gara-gara aku..._

_Tapi ia tersenyum. Ia berterima kasih karena aku sudah mau membelanya, dan ia berkata bahwa ia tak memikirkannya lagi jadi aku juga tak perlu. Tapi aku tahu... ia tak sepenuh hati mengatakannya._

_Lalu dua bulan yang lalu, Choutarou lulus SMA dengan nilai kedua tertinggi di SMA Hyoutei! Dia memang sangat pandai, Aniki! Sebulan sekolahnya setelah liburan berakhir memang cuma dihabiskan untuk mengurus ijasah dan surat kelulusan saja, tak ada pelajaran. _

_Aku meminta Wakashi dan Kabaji–teman dari klub tennis yang seangkatan dengan Choutarou –untuk menjaga Choutarou di sekolah, dan ternyata... Aniki, menurut Wakashi, kabar soal Choutarou dibuang dari keluarganya karena kabur dengan pacarnya sudah tersebar (Tapi menurut kabar yang tersebar, pacarnya cewek dan gossipnya Choutarou kabur gara-gara menghamili pacarnya. YA TUHAN). Kasihan sekali Choutarou. Sekolah juga memanggilnya soal ini, tapi untungnya ia bisa tetap lulus, karena keluarganya menyangkal kabar itu. Mungkin aku harus bilang terima kasih juga sama si oom. Tapi aku tetap benci ayahnya Choutarou._

_Sepertinya banyak teman-temannya agak menjauhinya. Tiap pulang sekolah, ia tampak seperti ingin menangis. Tapi syukurlah ia sedikit gembira karena Wakashi dan Kabaji masih terus menemaninya hingga detik kelulusan (Aku mau membeli pigura dan memajang ijasahnya, tapi Choutarou mati-matian menolak karena katanya ia jelek sekali di pas foto ijasah itu. Padahal Choutarou kan imut setiap saat, Aniki!)_

_Aniki, sebenarnya Choutarou mendapatkan beasiswa untuk masuk ke sebuah universitas musik bergengsi. Tapi Choutarou tak mau menerima beasiswa itu –katanya ia mau membantuku bekerja. Aku jadi bingung. Aku sudah mendesaknya dan bilang kalau aku mau ia punya pendidikan bagus, namun ia tetap tidak mau... Aniki, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kuperbuat... Choutarou terlalu banyak menderita gara-gara aku, dan aku berharap paling tidak aku bisa membuatnya masuk universitas._

_Choutarou memang sudah lebih ceria sekarang, namun kadang ia masih tampak sedih._

_Aniki... Aku mau melihatnya tersenyum dengan keceriaan penuhnya lagi seperti dulu._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Kau kan pengacara, aku percaya kau bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup cerdas._

_Ryou._

XxXxXx

_**To : **_

_**From : **_

_**Subject : Hei, Ryou.**_

_Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?_

_Ibu kuatir??_

_Yang benar saja._

_Ibu sampai stress sekali, kau tahu!!_

_Tapi aku percaya kau baik-baik saja. Kau kan adikku._

_Aku tak tahu. Maksudku, bagaimana kau mengharapkanku untuk membantumu?? Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau kau pacaran dengan cowok 3 bulan yang lalu, dan itu juga saat ketika kau kabur sambil membawa pacarmu. Bagaimana kau mengharapkan aku bakal bisa membantumu dengan masalah kecilmu itu?_

_Sekarang begini saja._

_Meski kau tanya sama pacarmu itu, apakah dia bahagia atau tidak sebenarnya, itu pun sudah terlambat. Kau sudah membawanya pergi, dan ia tak akan diterima di keluarganya lagi. Kau tak mungkin membuangnya di jalan kan? Kalau kau melakukannya, aku akan menonjokmu, sumpah, Ryou. Tapi aku tahu kau tak sebrengsek itu._

_Jadi yang bisa kau lakukan yah, jadilah dirimu tetap apa adanya. Kau pernah melihatnya tersenyum sampai sepenuhnya, itu berarti kau bisa membuatnya tersenyum sampai sepenuhnya kan?_

_Dan soal universitas, kalau dia memang tidak mau ya sudah. Memangnya kau bisa apa? Bukannya apa, tapi belum tentu pula kau bisa membiayainya sampai selesai. 2 minggu lagi saja kau akan menganggur. Bukankah akan lebih menyakitkan kalau ia harus putus kuliah?_

_Itu saja komentar dariku. Semoga kau tetap menganggap diriku cerdas._

_Anikimu-yang-pusing-tujuh-keliling-gara-gara-adiknya-yang-tak-tahu-diri-kabur_

XxXxXx

_**To : **_

_**From : **__**da5htenni5 yahoo. jp**_

_**Subject : Aniki serius??**_

_Aduh, apa yang harus kulakukan?? Tapi ibu baik-baik saja kan?? Maksudku dia tak sampai jatuh sakit kan??_

_Euh. Bagaimana dengan ayah? Bukannya aku peduli._

_Soal balasan e-mail Aniki. _

_Aku tahu. Aniki benar. Tapi...aku mungkin bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana biasanya aku bersikap._

_Karena... Aniki, semuanya begitu berbeda sekarang. Aku sadar egoku begitu tinggi selama ini, dan sekarang, ego ku itu sama sekali tidak akan membantuku bertahan hidup. Aku belajar dengan cara yang amat sulit bahwa kadang, kata-kata dari film-film romantis yang selalu Oshitari putarkan pada kami setiap aku serta teman-teman datang ke rumahnya dulu itu ada beberapa yang benar._

_Pertama. Bahwa kau bisa benar-benar tidak peduli pada dirimu dan yang paling penting dalam hidupmu sekarang hanyalah dia, dia, dan dia. Kedua, bahwa yang benar-benar kau inginkan di dunia ini, benar-benar kau inginkan, hanyalah melihatnya tersenyum dan bahagia._

_Hanya Choutarou yang bisa membuatku begini._

_Aniki, ada orang yang bilang bahwa cinta saja tak cukup kalau kau mau bahagia. Namun entah kenapa, menurutku... Kami bisa melalui segalanya, justru karena cuma itu bekal yang kami miliki. Cinta._

_Dan Aniki, aku benar-benar berharap orang yang kucintai ini bahagia..._

_Aku letih sekali, karena aku baru saja pulang kerja saat membuka e-mail mu._

_Thanks, Aniki. Jika ada berita selanjutnya, aku akan mengabarimu._

_Ryou._


	15. Chapter 15

Jangan pedulikan aku. Tak ada yang melakukannya, bahkan ayah dan ibuku, jadi kau pun tak perlu. Aku cuma menceritakan sedikit dari apa yang kulihat setiap hari. Dua orang laki-laki yang tinggal bersama, jelas bukan kakak adik. Jelas juga bukan teman satu kuliah atau bagaimana.

Pengantin baru? Itu konyol sekali.

Tapi paling cocok untuk mereka. Idealnya, si rambut putih adalah istri sedangkan si rambut cokelat itu adalah suami.

Mereka berdua pindah ke sini tiga bulan yang lalu, tengah malam. Aku hendak protes tadinya karena mereka membuatku terbangun, namun begitu melihat mereka, aku mengurungkan niatku. Yang berambut cokelat terlihat sangat letih saat itu, sementara yang berambut putih wajahnya sama pucatnya dengan rambutnya. Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa menyadari bahwa sejak mereka menapakkan kaki di lantai balkon, aku memperhatikan mereka.

Aku sama sekali tak mengenal mereka seperti mereka pun tak mengenalku. Mereka tak pernah punya tamu, kecuali seorang bapak berambut putih yang datang bersama wanita cantik yang sepertinya istrinya itu beberapa hari sejak kepindahan mereka ke sini, yang pergi setelah sekitar 20 menit. Setelah itu, rumah mereka sunyi –Si rambut cokelat selalu pergi setiap jam 8 malam dan pulang sekitar jam 2 subuh, si rambut putih akan pergi ke pasar jam 8 pagi setiap dua minggu sekali, namun selain itu, pintu mereka akan jarang terbuka.

Suatu pagi hari, pagi hari sekali, sekitar jam 5 subuh, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Si rambut putih berlari keluar kamar, sambil menangis, sementara si rambut cokelat berusaha menahannya, namun setelah itu hanya menghela napas dan membiarkan si rambut putih berlari menembus salju yang melebat seiring dengan memuncaknya bulan Desember. Kali ini ia menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikan mereka.

"Maaf,"katanya, tersenyum pahit, "Maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi..."

Aku cuma mengangguk. Si rambut cokelat kembali ke dalam kamar dan aku pun kembali pada aktivitasku semula, tidur.

Sekitar pukul 1 siang, saat aku sedang melamun di lapangan parkir apartemen, aku melihat si rambut putih kembali, membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Namun kemudian si rambut cokelat segera menghampirinya. Setelah berbicara beberapa menit, mereka berciuman di depan pintu, kemudian pintu tertutup.

Ha... Masa muda.

Aku tak heran ketika esoknya aku menemukan si rambut putih berjalan dengan cara yang agak aneh –seolah ada sesuatu yang menyulut bokongnya setiap ia memijak. Si rambut cokelat itu mengejar si rambut putih, berkata halus, "Tak usah pergi ke pasar kalau masih sakit,"

Dan si rambut putih tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja,"

Dan akhirnya mereka ke pasar berdua. Kembali dengan kantong belanja berisi lobak dan ikan, dan aku melihat si rambut putih tersenyum padaku sekilas sebelum mereka naik dan masuk ke kamar mereka.

Malamnya, si rambut putih memberikanku sepotong ikan tadi, yang sudah dipanggang dan ditaburi dengan serutan lobak halus. Kelihatannya enak, namun kan tak tahu diri kalau aku langsung menerima. Jadi aku cuma menatapnya, dan ia tersenyum, "Aku bikin kebanyakan, kau mau ya?"

Aku akhirnya menerimanya. Ia tersenyum senang, dan kemudian bergegas kembali setelah pamit padaku, karena si rambut cokelat memanggilnya. Setelah kenyang memakan ikan panggang pemberian si rambut putih itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar ucapan lembut, "Iterassai," si rambut putih, dan tandanya si rambut cokelat itu akan pergi ke tempat itu lagi, tempat yang rutin didatanginya setiap hari dari jam 8 malam sampai 2 subuh.

Jam 2 subuh aku mendengar langkah kaki dan aku terbangun. Itu mengintip –oh, itu si rambut cokelat, baru saja pulang. Harus kuakui si rambut cokelat itu sangat tampan, dengan proporsi tubuh yang kekar dan tegap. Matanya juga tajam, biru dan indah...

Ah, si rambut putih itu ternyata masih bangun, dan ia membukakan pintu untuk si rambut cokelat. Si rambut cokelat terkejut, namun tersenyum.

Si rambut putih itu juga bukannya jelek –ia lumayan juga. Aku memperhatikan bahwa ia sangat manis jika sedang tersenyum.

Mereka berciuman lagi –dan pintu menutup. BLAM.

Aku menggelengkan kepala –benar-benar muda sekali, begitu segar kehidupan mereka. Aku menguap dan kembali tidur, menunggu pagi datang dan bertaruh pada diriku sendiri bahwa besok aku akan menemukan si rambut putih kembali dengan cara jalan uniknya itu.

XxXxXx

Pada suatu malam bersalju, si rambut putih mengundangku untuk mengunjungi rumahnya. Ia sangat ramah, dan memberikanku susu panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Si rambut cokelat membuat sandwich berisi keju dan memanggangnya dalam toaster, lalu menyajikannya. Rasanya lumayan enak, meski tentu saja aku tetap memilih sesuatu dengan daging. Kan lebih enak.

Mereka punya mesin penghangat di dalam kamar mereka, dan saking hangatnya, aku sampai mengantuk dan jatuh tertidur di sana. Aku menyadari dalam tidur bahwa beberapa kali si rambut putih itu mengelus-elus rambutku, tersenyum-senyum.

Aku sudah setengah bangun saat percakapan itu dimulai.

"Shishido-san,"kata si rambut putih.

"Hm?"

"Senang ya, ada dia..."

Si rambut cokelat berhenti mencuci piring untuk memandangiku, lalu berkata, "Kau kesepian ya di rumah?"

"Bukan begitu..." Si rambut putih menggeleng, lalu berkata pelan, "Cuma kadang-kadang saja..."

"Itu namanya kesepian, bukan?"

"Tidak kok!"

Si rambut cokelat menghela napas. Mungkin ia tersenyum atau nyengir, karena saat ia berkata begini, ia kedengaran tidak sinis sama sekali, "Kau itu memang selalu saja... keras kepala seperti itu. Kemarin juga..."

Si rambut putih merengut, "Shishido-san... Kita kan tidak akan membahasnya lagi... Lagipula aku kan sudah bilang, aku tak mau kuliah. Aku mau membantu Shishido-san. Nyatanya aku bisa dapat pekerjaan yang kusukai juga kok,"

Si rambut cokelat mencuci tangannya, lalu menghampiri kami. Ia mengecup lembut dahi si rambut putih, dan berkata, "Ya, aku tahu... Aku cuma berpikir..."

"Sst," Si rambut putih berbisik, menempelkan jarinya pada bibir si rambut cokelat, "Aku tak mau kuliah, dan aku sudah dapat pekerjaan menjadi guru piano, oke? Aku tak akan sempat kuliah,"

"Choutarou..."

"Shishido-san," Si rambut putih memotong, lalu tersenyum, "Aku bahagia kok,"

Tak ada suara lain di detik berikutnya kecuali suara yang sangat kukenal –mereka sedang berciuman lagi. Saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk membuka mataku, karena entah kenapa, pemandangan kedua anak itu bermesraan menjadi hobi pribadiku.

Si rambut putih melepaskan ciuman untuk menatapku, dan si rambut cokelat mengikuti jejaknya.

"Ah, dia sudah bangun," Si rambut putih mengelus rambutku lagi, "Kucing kecil, kau sudah bangun ya? Tidurmu pulas?"

"Kalau kau memang kesepian," Si rambut cokelat berkata sambil menggaruk kepalaku lembut, "Kita ambil dia saja jadi peliharaan,"

"Boleh??" Si rambut putih terlihat senang. Si rambut cokelat tersenyum, mengangguk, "Tapi bawa ke dokter hewan dulu ya?"

"Baik!" Si rambut putih mengangguk semangat, "Shishido-san, aku sayaaang sekali padamu!"

Aku mengerjap –apa itu artinya mereka akan mengijinkanku untuk tinggal di kamar mereka? Aku bertanya kepada si rambut putih dan ia memelukku, mencium telingaku, "Selamat datang di kamar kami ya, Kon-chan,"

"Siapa namanya?"Si rambut cokelat bertanya.

"Kon,"

"Kenapa Kon?"

"Karena aku suka Kon. IkyuunyuuKON!"

Si rambut cokelat mengerutkan dahinya.

Si rambut putih merajuk, "Shishido-san nggak suka?"

"Bukannya nggak suka. Bagaimana kalau Dash?"

"Hah? Tidak mau! Tidak imut!"

"Tapi kan keren!"

Si rambut putih berpikir, lalu tergelak, "Shishido-san! Dashkon,"

Si rambut cokelat tertawa, "Apa-apaan itu?"

"Aku bisa memanggilnya Kon dan Shishido-san bisa memanggilnya Dash," Si rambut putih menatapku, "Ya, Kon-chan!"

Aku mengerjap. Lalu tersenyum, kegirangan. Si rambut putih memelukku lebih erat, sementara si rambut cokelat menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

Jadi, salam kenal semuanya. Aku lahir tanpa pernah tahu namaku, namun mulai sekarang, aku adalah Dashkon. Shishido Dashkon!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Konomi sensei

Author : Epitsu Onna

Rating : Hinted hard scene XP

**Chapter 16**

**-Choutarou-**

Pagi ini ketika aku bangun, aku benar-benar merasa lemah. Padahal aku berpikir bahwa hari ini aku akan ke pasar, berbelanja, lalu pergi mengajar piano. Tapi bahkan bangun saja aku tak bisa –aku benar-benar lemas.

Shishido-san menempelkan tangannya pada dahiku dan mukanya segera berubah kuatir.

"Choutarou, badanmu panas. Kau demam," Ia berkata, mengelus kepalaku lembut, "Biar aku yang belanja ya? Akan kubuatkan bubur, dan kubelikan obat. Hari ini tak usah mengajar dulu,"

"Tidak usah..." Aku tersenyum, "Shishido-san tenang saja, aku... aku tak separah..." Dan kemudian aku merasa sangat lemas dan tak kuat lagi bicara.

"Sudah, tidur yang baik ya," Shishido-san membaringkan tubuhku perlahan di atas futon, lalu menyelimutiku sampai ke dagu. Ia mengambil sweter dari lemari dan mengenakannya padaku. Aku mengamati ia menelpon ibu dari anak yang kuajari piano, sebelum beranjak pergi ke pasar.

"S-Shishido-san...?"panggilku lirih.

"Ya?"

"J-Jangan lama-lama, ya?"pintaku.

Shishido-san tersenyum padaku, "Oke,"

Pintu menutup dan aku menutup mataku, sebab bola mataku berdenyut-denyut kalau aku membuka kelopaknya. Dan aku menghirup dalam-dalam pada bantal itu.

Wangi rambut Shishido-san. Shishido-san masih suka dengan wewangian Seasalt, dan lama kelamaan itu menjadi bau yang begitu akrab di hidungku. Aku membuka mataku sedikit dan melihat 2 helai rambut cokelatnya jatuh di atas bantal, dan aku tersenyum melihatnya, sebelum memungutnya dengan jemariku dan memperhatikannya. Begitu tebal, tapi halus...

Seiring dengan bertambah lamanya kami tinggal berdua, aku semakin... semakin tergila-gila pada Shishido-san. Kalau kau ingat bahwa dulu aku sempat sampai menciumi jaketnya, sekarang bisa saja aku menciumi helaian rambut-rambut ini. Aku begitu merindukannya, setiap waktu. Setiap helai rambut cokelatnya, jatuh dan berdiri, mengkilat seperti mahkota di atas kepala berwajah tangguh itu, setiap serat ototnya yang semakin hari semakin tebal dan kuat karena pekerjaannya di proyek, yang selalu merengkuh tubuhku dengan mudah seolah aku tak memiliki berat apa-apa, kulitnya yang hangat, kotor namun indah... Aku selalu saja merindukannya, dan berpisah dengan semua itu untuk lebih dari 5 menit saja selalu membuatku menderita.

Kalau Shishido-san bekerja, yang kulakukan adalah tak berhenti memikirkannya. Aku selalu setia menunggu sampai jam 2 subuh, supaya aku bisa menyambutnya pulang. Aku akan memeluknya, membenamkan hidungku pada jaketnya yang penuh bau oli dan benda terbakar, namun menjadi wangi favoritku yang baru. Ketika jari jemarinya yang kasar itu mengelus rambutku, memelukku, aku meleleh. Karena memang aku memang sudah sejatuh cinta itu pada Shishido-san.

Apa yang ia lakukan setelah kejadian di mana Ayah datang dan membuangku dari keluarga Ohtori telah membuatku sadar bahwa... Shishido-san sangat, sangat menyayangiku. Hanya Shishido-san yang bakal melakukan hal seperti itu padaku. Aku masih sedih sekali kalau aku ingat bahwa Ohtori bukanlah bagian dari diriku lagi, namun aku sudah menguatkan tekad bahwa aku akan bisa menanggulangi perasaanku itu. Karena aku punya Shishido-san...

Aku memeluk bantal, menghisap wangi rambut Shishido-san dan menghela napas bahagia, layaknya seorang pecandu menghirup pada ganjanya. Wangi Shishido-san adalah ganja untukku, karena selalu membuatku menginginkan untuk membauinya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Aku membiarkannya meresap ke dalam tubuhku, ke dalam darah dan otakku dan itu membuatku tenang. Kelebihannya? Kau tidak akan meninggal kalau yang kau kecanduan ganja tipe ini. Paling-paling, kau cuma akan tambah tergila-gila pada si empunya bau. Seperti yang terjadi padaku sekarang.

Namun ketika aku mau menghirup lebih banyak, aku merasakan denyutan tajam pada keningku dan aku berhenti, mengaduh pelan. Ah, kepalaku pusing sekali. Perutku mulai mulas. Mungkin aku masuk angin, kemarin aku sok gagah berdiri menantang angin laut sebelum mengisi perutku dengan apa pun. Sekarang aku jadi merepotkan Shishido-san...

Shishido-san kembali ketika aku nyaris saja jatuh tertidur. Ia pastilah mengira aku sudah terlelap, karena ia berjalan perlahan ke kitchen set, mengeluarkan obat dan bahan-bahan dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati dari kantung belanjanya. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku.

"Shishido-san?"panggilku lembut. Ia menoleh kaget, lalu berubah panik, "K-Kau bangun, Chouta? Aku berisik ya??"

"Tidak..." Aku tersenyum, "Shishido-san, berbaring di sampingku dong..."

Shishido-san menatapku, aku bisa melihat bahwa pipinya sedikit memerah. Aku tertawa kecil. Kadang Shishido-san manis sekali...

"Shishido-san..." Aku berkata lagi, sambil tersenyum dan memeluk bantal. Shishido-san menghela napas, pipinya masih memerah ketika ia menghampiriku dan berkata padaku denganku, "Dasar kau, sakit jadi manja ya?"

Aku cuma tersenyum. Shishido-san berbaring di sampingku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dan ia berkata, perlahan, "Tubuhmu panas sekali, Choutarou..."

Aku menggosokan pipiku pada bahu Shishido-san.

"Kau harus cepat-cepat minum obat..." Aku merasakan jemari Shishido-san menggeser ikalku ke balik telinga, mengelus pipiku. Permukaan jemarinya semakin kasar karena kerja proyek yang ia lakukan, namun aku menyukai rasanya di atas pipiku yang sedang panas ini. Dan aku menggeleng, "Aku mau tidur lagi..."

"Begitu?" Shishido-san menatapku lembut, "Kalau begitu, kau tidur saja dulu... Kubuatkan bubur ya?"

"Tidak mau bubur..."

"Maunya apa? Sup?"

"Nggak mau juga,"

"Mau mi?"

"Nggak..."

"Maunya apa?"

"Shishido-san..."

"...Choutarou... Kau ini..."

"Maunya Shishido-san..." Aku berkata manja, mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Choutarou... Sudah ah," Shishido-san menghela napas, melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Ia bangkit, tak memedulikan rengutanku. Aku menggembungkan pipi dan berbaring dengan kasar –dan aku segera menyesalinya karena kepalaku langsung senut-senut lagi –kemudian berbalik sehingga aku tidur dengan punggung mengarah ke Shishido-san.

"Choutarou..."

Aku tak menjawab. Shishido-san tak mencoba memanggilku lagi. Aku jadi tambah kesal dan tanpa terasa aku meneteskan air mata. Aku mengisak, menghapus air mataku dengan selimut dan berusaha tidur lagi, namun tak bisa. Uuuh... Shishido-san jahat...

Beberapa menit kemudian aku mencium bau bubur dengan daging sapi –itu makanan kesukaanku kalau aku sedang sakit, namun aku tetap tak berkutik, karena aku memutuskan mau ngambek pada Shishido-san. Shishido-san mencuci tangannya –aku bisa mendengar suara air dari keran dibuka, dan menghampiriku lagi.

Ia membungkuk dan berkata perlahan di telingaku, "Choutarou, buburnya sudah siap..."

Aku memejamkan mataku, pura-pura tidur.

"Choutarou, buburnya sudah jadi lho. Bubur daging sapi kesukaanmu. Kau nggak mau nih...?"

Aku tetap gengsi, meski perutku sudah nyaris menggeram keras mendengar nama makanan itu disebut-sebut. Aku menghadapkan wajahku semakin dalam ke bantal. Shishido-san tidak membujukku lagi... sampai tiba-tiba aku merasakan jari jemarinya di pinggangku, menggelitiki.

"KYAAAH!" Aku berteriak kaget, lalu tak bisa berhenti tertawa tiba-tiba saja, "H-Hentikan... Shishido-san... Ahahahahahaha... g-geli...!!! Shishido-san...!! Ahahahaha...!!"

Shishido-san tak berhenti. Ia juga ikut tertawa bersamaku, dan tiba-tiba saja, kelitikan itu berubah menjadi tangannya yang memeluk pinggangku. Ia mencium telingku, dan aku berjengit kaget –mukaku memerah. Ciuman dilanjutkan ke bahuku, dan ia berkata manis, "Sudah nggak marah kan?"

Aku meliriknya –tadinya aku masih mau ngambek, namun aku tak tahan. Uaah, kenapa sih... Aku tak pernah bisa tahan marah sama Shishido-san... Aku merengut, "Shishido-san sih..."

Ia tersenyum, kemudian membaringkanku ke futon kembali dan menciumku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menurut, saking melelehnya aku di dalam ciuman itu. Ia melepaskan bibirnya dan memberikan dahiku sebuah kecupan kecil sebelum berkata, "Ayo makan buburnya. Habis itu, aku mandikan Chouta,"

"M-Mandikan??" Mukaku memerah, "A-Aku bisa mandi sendiri, kok...!"

Ia tertawa, lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Nggak mau dimandiin?"

"Nggak..." Aku menjawab malu.

Ia tertawa kecil, sebelum menarik meja lebih dekat ke futon dan menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur daging sapi yang mengepul di atasnya.

"Hati-hati ya, masih panas," Ia berkata. Aku mengangguk, mengangkat sendok. Aaah, harum. Aku mencicipinya –wah, rasanya juga sedap! Kok Shishido-san jago masak...?

"Shishido-san, enak..." Aku berkata, tersenyum, "Kok Shishido-san tumben bisa memasak?"

Ia tertawa, "Apa maksudmu! Yah, habisnya kalau ibu sedang sakit, ayah kan harus kerja sementara aniki kuliah, aku yang memasakkan bubur buat ibu. Ibuku gampang masuk angin, jadi sering buat. Lama-lama terbiasa,"

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Ternyata Shishido-san hebat sekali... Sejak kami tinggal bersama, aku jadi mengetahui banyak sekali hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak kuketahui tentang Shishido-san. Termasuk yang ini. Aku jadi tambah menyayanginya...

Meski buburnya enak sekali, namun baru setengah mangkok saja aku merasa kenyang. Aku mendongak pada Shishido-san dan berkata perlahan, "Shishido-san, aku kenyang..."

"Hm?" Shishido-san mendongak dari majalah yang sedang ia baca, "Kenyang? Ya sudah, tak usah dipaksakan... Sekarang minum obat ya?"

Aku menurut. Shishido-san mengulurkanku sebuah kapsul putih, dan aku menatapnya.

"Shishido-san... Aku nggak suka tablet..." Aku berkata takut.

Shishido-san mengerjap, "Hah? Kau nggak suka makan obat tablet?"

Aku mengangguk malu, "Pahit... Aku juga nggak bisa menelannya..."

Shishido-san kelihatan sekali sedang menahan tawa, dan aku tambah malu. Namun akhirnya Shishido-san juga nyengir, mengacak rambutku, "Ya sudah. Aku belikan obat sirup ya,"

"Pergi lagi?" Aku bertanya, tak rela, "Aku ikut ya?"

"Nggak boleh!" Shishido-san berkata, "Nanti tambah parah. Tiduran di rumah yang baik,"

"Tapi..." Aku merengut.

"Choutarou..." Shishido-san memotong kata-kataku. Lalu ia menatapku, lembut, "Nggak lama kok. Ya? Aku pergi dulu,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan coba makan tabletnya!" Aku berkata mantap, "Aku nggak mau Shishido-san pergi lagi..."

Shishido-san menatapku, "Choutarou..."

Aku meraih tablet di meja dan merasakan tanganku bergetar ketika memegang tabletnya.

"Choutarou, kalau kau memang tak berani..."

"Tidak, aku berani kok!" Aku berkata, menelan ludah. Aku membuka mulutku lebar-lebar, namun tetap saja aku tak berani. Tanganku sama sekali tidak bergerak maju.

Akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian, kumasukkan tablet itu ke dalam mulut dan buru-buru kuraih gelas berisi air minum. Namun sialnya, tablet itu tak mau turun juga meski aku sudah meneguk air banyak-banyak. Aku malah jadi ingin muntah, dan aku buru-buru berlari ke toilet, membungkuk di atas mangkuknya dan...

BYAR. Bukan cuma air dan tablet yang keluar, tapi juga bubur.

"C-CHOUTAROU!" Shishido-san datang menyusulku. Ia memijit-mijit tengkukku dan menyodorkan segelas air hangat. Aku terengah-engah –kerongkonganku jadi perih... Aku meneguk air hangat yang disodorkan Shishido-san, merasakannya meluncur ke perutku. Aku merasa lebih lega.

"Kau ini..." Shishido-san menghela napas, menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari dan menatapku, "Apotek cuma 5 menit jalan kaki, aku akan cepat..."

"Tidak mau!" Aku merengut, "Aku nggak mau Shishido-san pergi-pergi..."

Shishido-san mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya nggak mau!" Aku makin cemberut.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" Shishido-san menatapku, bingung.

"Habisnya aku..." Aku berkata pelan, "Kalau Shishido-san pergi semeniiit saja, aku kesepian,"

Shishido-san tak menjawab. Namun ia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan membiarkanku mendarat di pelukannya. Ia merengkuh daguku, "Kau ini..."

"Ng...?"

Shishido-san menghela napas, tak berkata apa-apa, namun menciumku.

Rasanya aku mau pingsan...!!! Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama, namun efeknya selalu sama seperti saat Shishido-san pertama kali menciumku... Bibirnya yang lembut dan penuh itu... hangat, ah, hangat sekali... Rasanya begitu… Begitu…

Haah…

Shishido-san memundurkan wajahnya, sedikit, menciumku lagi perlahan sebelum mundur lebih jauh untuk menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Shishido-san…" Aku berbisik. Shishido-san baru mau menciumku lagi, ketika tiba-tiba aku sadar.

"S-Shishido-san!!!!"jeritku. Shishido-san terkejut, dan ia memundurkan wajahnya, "A-Ada apa??"

"KON-CHAN??" Aku berteriak, menatap sekeliling dengan cepat, berusaha mencari sosok Kon yang berbulu oranye, "K-Ke mana Kon-chan???"

Shishido-san ikut menatap sekeliling, kemudian kami berdua baru sadar : Kon-chan menghilang!!!

"SHISHIDO-SAN!!! Kon-chan hilang!!" Aku merasakan air mataku menggenang. Aku mulai panik, bergerak ingin bangun ketika Shishido-san meraihku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Choutarou, tunggu dulu. Tenang, tenang, jangan panik. Kau lagi sakit, kalau bangun nanti tambah lemas," Shishido-san mengelus-elus kepalaku. Aku menarik napas, meski aku masih kuatir, aku mulai merasa lebih tenang.

Perlahan, Shishido-san melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatapku dan bertanya, "Kapan terakhir kau melihatnya?"

"Tadi pagi… Bukankah masih di kamar? Eh…" Aku menjawab gugup, kuatir akan Kon-chan, "A-Aku tak yakin. Tadi pagi aku lemas sekali, sampai tak memperhatikan…"

Shishido-san tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu menatapku, "Kalau begitu, aku mencarinya dulu saja ya,"

Aku mengangguk, mengigiti bibirku. Kemudian aku sadar –itu berarti Shishido-san akan… pergi lagi dong?

"A-Aku ikut ya…?"pintaku, berharap.

"Tak boleh," Shishido-san merengut, "Kau kan sedang demam, Choutarou!"

"T-Tapi…" Aku menunduk, "Aku… aku tak mau sendirian di rumah…"

Shishido-san mengelus wajahku, lembut, "Aku akan cepat kok. Ini kan demi Dash, entar kalau dia kecelakaan, bahaya kan? Apalagi akhir-akhir banyak proyek…"

Aku menatap Shishido-san, "Iya, tapi…"

Shishido-san memotong ucapanku dengan ciumannya. Ia berkata lembut, "Aku pergi dulu ya. Kau tidur saja, oke?"

Akhirnya aku mengangguk. Aku berbaring dan Shishido-san menyelimutiku hingga sampai ke leher. Kemudian ia mengecup pelipisku, "Tidur yang tenang ya,"

Aku menutup mata. Kudengar Shishido-san menjauh dan detik berikutnya pintu terbuka, kemudian tertutup. Dan aku berusaha tidur.

Tapi tak bisa. Bagaimana ini? Gimana kalau Kon kabur? Bagaimana kalau dia diganggu anak-anak? Tubuhnya mungil begitu… Kalau terluka atau tertabrak mobil…????

Aku tak mau membayangkannya –aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat.

Aku berusaha tidur, sungguh. Namun aku tak bisa. Akhirnya, kueratkan sweterku ke sekeliling tubuhku, dan aku berjalan perlahan ke jendela besar kami. Kutatap langit dan aku memikirkan, kira-kira di posisi mana di bawah langit seluas itu, Kon-chan berada.

Aku berbalik, hendak kembali berbaring ketika tiba-tiba saja mataku menangkap sebuah bulatan berbulu oranye di pojok ruangan. Mataku melebar.

"K-KON-CHAN!!!"teriakku kaget. Kon-chan terbangun, mendongak. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya, kemudian berjalan padaku dan menggosokkan kepalanya ke pipa celana piyamaku, sebelum mengeong minta makan.

"Ya ampun…" Aku memeluknya, "Kau tertidur di pojokan?? Shishido-san sudah sampai ke luar mencarimu…"

Ia mengeong lagi. Aku lega, tertawa. Aku menuangkan susu dan makanan kucing pada mangkuk makanannya kemudian berbaring di atas futon, menunggu Shishido-san. Kutatap pola-pola cokelat bekas bocor pada langit-langit, kemudian tiba-tiba saja pola bocor itu terlihat seperti Shishido-san di mataku. Aku tertawa.

_Shishido-san, cepatlah pulang…_

Aku tertidur kemudian. Mungkin agak lama, karena warna langit sudah menggelap saat aku bangun. Aku mencari Kon. Ia sedang berbaring di dekat televisi, tidur juga. Berikutnya, Shishido-san.

"Shishido-san?"panggilku. Aku menoleh ke sekitar kamar. Belum pulang…? Aku melongok ke jam dinding. Sudah 4 jam?? Masa belum pulang??

"SHISHIDO-SAN!" Aku mulai panik lagi. Aku bangun, merasakan denyutan tajam pada keningku saking cepatnya aku berdiri, namun aku tak peduli. Kupakai sweter dan jaket, kemudian aku siap keluar rumah ketika tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka.

Shishido-san keluar, menatapku yang bersiap sprint di pintu dengan bingung, "C-Choutarou? Kau sedang apa?"

Aku mengerjap.

"Jangan bangun dulu! Kau kan masih demam!" Shishido-san mendekatiku.

"YA AMPUNNN!!!" Aku berteriak, rasanya dadaku plong, "SHISHIDO-SAAAAN!!" Aku berlari ke arah Shishido-san, dan Shishido-san spontan memelukku, meski ia bertanya bingung, "C-Choutarou, kau kenapa sih?"

"Kukira Shishido-san belum pulang…" Aku mengisak –air mataku sampai keluar saking leganya, "Aku kuatir…"

Shishido-san menatapku, kemudian tertawa, "Dasar kau ini… Sudah, jangan menangis dong. Sana berbaring lagi. Biar aku yang buat makan malam,"

Aku menurut. Shishido-san menyelimutiku lagi, dan ia mengelus rambutku, tersenyum, "Mau makan malam apa?"

Aku mengerjap, kemudian tiba-tiba saja insting manjaku muncul lagi. Kujawab pelan, "Mau Shishido-san…"

Shishido-san menatapku, menghela napas, "Aku serius…"

Aku tertawa kecil, kemudian kujawab, "Kalau gitu, mau Shishido Ryou,"

"Choutarou… Kau ini…"

"Nggak ada ya? Kalau begitu… mau Ryou-kun,"

"Choutarou…"

"Mm, kalau itu juga tak ada, aku ma—"

BREK!!

Tiba-tiba saja Shishido-san membuka piyamaku, tanpa ba bi bu. Aku terkejut, terpana menatapi kancing yang berloncatan ke lantai–sekaligus malu dan bingung, "S-SHISHIDO-SAN??"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau Ohtori Choutarou untuk makan malam," Shishido-san berbisik di telingaku, "Boleh kan?"

Telapak tangan Shishido-san mengusap perut telanjangku, dan aku sadar pipiku langsung memanas, "S-Shishido-san…"

"Ganjaran buat anak manja," Shishido-san berkata.

Aku tak tahu lagi. Shishido-san mulai menciumku, dan kepalaku jadi ringan. Tubuhku serasa melayang seiring dengan ciumannya semakin menjalar ke mana-mana.

Ini efek 'ganja' yang lain…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Konomi-sensei

Author : Epitsu Onna

Warning : Hinted KabaAto

**Chapter 17**

**-Oshitari-**

Saat aku baru saja keluar dari ruang ujianku tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi. Dari Atobe, isinya _Oshitari, aku mau bicara sesuatu. Kita ketemu di kantin nanti._

100 soal pilihan ganda dengan pilihan sampai F, dan 3 esai, semuanya murni hapalan anatomi dan proses metabolisme tubuh manusia yang tadi baru saja kuselesaikan itu masih mempengaruhi otakku, sehingga aku cuma menyelipakan ponsel kembali ke kantung celana jins dan berjalan ke kantin.

Dalam setengah perjalananku, aku baru berpikir kenapa Atobe sampai repot-repot mengirim SMS, sementara toh memang itu kebiasaan kami –bertemu di jam makan siang di kantin. Meski kami di jurusan yang berbeda, kantin Todai cuma ada satu, dan itu lah sarang tempat makhluk-makhluk lapar dari segela penjuru fakultas akan berkumpul.

Dia tidak akan pernah memesan lebih dari sekedar kopi, memang, karena Atobe lebih baik menyetir BMW sport nya sampai ke suatu restoran yang menyediakan makanan yang cocok bagi lidahnya. Beberapa kali aku sudah bilang bahwa ramen-nya enak, tapi dia tetap tak percaya.

"Oresama tak makan ramen," Begitu katanya, tetap dengan suara megahnya yang cuma turun satu oktaf dari suaranya waktu SMP. Sementara itu, aku tahu suaraku tak akan bisa lebih turun lagi –lebih turun lagi, aku bisu.

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi panjang, tas penuh berisi buku kedokteran yang pastinya cukup manjur untuk menimpuki penjambret itu kuletakkan di lantai. Aku memesan ramen dan teh hijau seperti biasa, menunggu mantan buchou-ku itu untuk datang.

Saat aku sedang menunggu ramenku diramu, aku menyadari bahwa segerombolan cewek yang duduk di meja di sampingku sedang mengerumuni sebuah majalah. Aku tahu majalah itu –aku tertarik juga untuk membelinya kemarin, bukan karena isinya, tapi karena yang terpampang di cover nya adalah sahabatku semasa SMP dan SMA, Mukahi Gakuto. Oh, Gakkun. Atau Mucchan –begitu yang tertulis dalam biodata nya di dalam majalah. Aku tak jadi membelinya, namun aku sempat mengintip isinya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan dia mau saja dipanggil Mucchan. Coba kalau aku memanggilnya begitu dulu saat SMP? Bisa-bisa detik selanjutnya sebuah bola tennis nyangkut di mataku.

Gakuto menggunakan kemampuan street dance nya dengan optimal, aku kagum padanya. Karena jujur saja, Gakuto tak pernah suka belajar apapun –paling mending adalah Kimia, tapi hanya itu. Jelas Gakuto sama sekali tak tertarik jadi kimiawan.

"Jadi kau mau jadi apa?"tanyaku waktu itu, saat kami disodori formulir oleh sekolah tentang universitas pilihan kami, dan Gakuto langsung mengembalikannya lagi pada wali kelas, dengan alasan ia tak mau kuliah.

Matanya bersinar, "Aku mau main di panggung, di mana aku bisa menari dan meloncat sesukaku,"

Meski itu berarti ia harus meninggalkan rumah karena bentrok besar dengan ayahnya yang tidak setuju ia jadi seorang idol, tapi ia berhasil. Kuberitahu ya, agak malu juga melihat sahabatmu saat SMP di layar TV, berakting menjadi seorang anak SMA yang jatuh cinta pada guru penjaga UKS yang lebih tua 10 tahun. Memang film yang dibintanginya itu menjadi hit, dan romance nya juga sangat bagus, tapi tetap saja, entah kenapa aku malu sendiri setiap adegan ciumannya datang.

Aku memberi komentar di blog nya kemarin, di mana ia bercerita bahwa ia baru saja selesai latihan untuk sebuah pentas musikal berjudul Battle Dance, menulis : 'Yare yare... Kau sudah sibuk sekali sekarang Gakuto. Traktir aku kapan-kapan. Aku masih mahasiswa.'

Dan dibalasnya dengan 'Heh mahasiswa kedokteran, kayak aku nggak tahu saja berapa uang jajanmu sebulan. Lagipula aku mau beli Porsche! Hahaha! Jadi aku tak akan mentraktirmu.'

Dan aku tahu, dia masih baik-baik saja seperti dulu.

Ramenku akhirnya datang, dan segera aku menyambar sumpit. Aku memandang sekeliling.

_Belum datang juga kah Atobe-sama? Kenapa lama sekali? _

Begitu panjang umur, Atobe datang tepat setelah aku selesai berpikir begitu. Ia duduk di depanku, dan tanpa hai apalagi halo, ia berkata, "Jirou menelponku. Kau ditelepon tidak?"

"Tidak,"sahutku.

"Aneh," Atobe mengetik-ngetik –oh, salah, maksudku, menekan-nekan karena ia bukan memakai ponsel lagi tapi sebuah iPhone –dan menerusakan tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari layar flat cemerlang itu, "Missed call 2 kali tapi kutelepon balik tak diangkat,"

"Tidur seperti biasanya?"

"Mungkin," Atobe akhirnya mendongak. Ia merapikan kerah bajunya sebelum berkata lagi, "Kudengar hasil ujiannya tak begitu baik,"

"Menurutku," Aku menelan sejumput ramen, meneguk teh hijau sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia itu sudah betah sama pekerjaannya. Buat apa kuliah lagi kalau sudah dapat kerjaan? Kuliah Ekonomi pula. Aku yakin ia tertidur di semua pelajaran,"

"Tapi kan bukan kerjaan pasti," Atobe menyahut, "Cuma asisten komikus,"

"Tapi kan akan jadi komikus. Dia sudah asisten tetap kan," Aku berkata.

Atobe menghela napas, "Kalau begitu untuk apa kuliah? Buang-buang uang saja. Jirou memang seperti itu, tak juga semakin dewasa. Sudah 20 tahun tetap saja tak suka tomat,"

Aku tergelak, "Itu kan tak ada hubungannya,"

Atobe tersenyum, sekilas, kemudian tampangnya menjadi lebih serius, "Oh ya, Oshitari, kabar terakhir soal Shishido..."

"Shishido?" Aku menyesap tehku perlahan, "Dia masuk arkeologi Universitas Sakura kan?"

"Ya..." Atobe menatap meja, "Dulu sih..."

"Dulu...?" Aku menatap Atobe, mengerjap bingung.

Atobe berdehem, kemudian mendongak, "Begini ya. Jangan cerita siapa-siapa, oke?"

"Oke,"

Atobe nyaris berbisik, "Shishido dan Ohtori-kun, mereka berdua kabur dari rumah, dan sekarang tinggal di suatu tempat yang tidak ada yang tahu di mana... Dan Shishido putus kuliah,"

Aku tercengang, "K-Kenapa?"

"Ayah mereka tak setuju akan hubungan mereka," Atobe menjawab perlahan, "Shishido diusir, dan Ohtori mengikutinya. Begitu katanya..."

"Kata siapa?"

"Kabaji,"

"Dan bagaimana Kabaji bisa tahu?"

"Tampaknya... gossip itu menyebar di kalangan SMA Hyoutei, dan Shishido meminta Kabaji serta Hiyoshi menjaga Ohtori. Jadi terpaksa ia harus memberitahukan dong soal kebenaran sesungguhnya. Tapi Shishido tak bilang di mana ia tinggal sekarang. Yang lebih parah... Ohtori... dibuang dari keluarganya kau tahu,"

"Ya ampun," Aku terperangah. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Kemudian aku bertanya lagi, "Tunggu. Sekarang kan sudah sekitar setahun sejak kelulusan SMA?? Berarti mereka sudah kabur selama setahun dan belum juga bisa dilacak keberadaannya?"

"Begitulah," Atobe berkata, "Dan aku sedang marah pada Kabaji karena baru memberitahuku soal ini kemarin malam!"

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka...

"Lalu… aku mencoba menelpon Ohtori-kun kemarin, dan tanpa kusangka, tersambung," Atobe berkata, perlahan, seolah ia hati-hati sekali memilih kata-kata.

"O-Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Dia kedengaran sehat dan ceria..." Atobe bergunggam, "Dia bilang Shishido sekarang sudah mendapat pekerjaan tetap. Lalu katanya, 'Sekarang aku dan Shishido-san tetap baik-baik saja kok. Kami akan menempuh hidup yang baru. Mungkin berat, tapi tak apa-apa, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja'... Begitu katanya,"

"Manisnya," Aku tersenyum, "Khas Ohtori,"

"Ya," Atobe tersenyum juga.

Lalu aku menyadari sesuatu, "Pekerjaan tetap Shishido apa?"

"Kau mau tahu apa?" Atobe tertawa sinis, "Benar-benar brengsek anak itu. Instruktur tennis,"

"Apa??" Mataku melebar, dan aku tertawa, "Sialan sekali!"

"Ya," Atobe menggelengkan kepala, "Ia bisa tetap bermain tennis dan mendapatkan uang karena itu, benar-benar curang. Senangnya bahwa ia tak punya kewajiban seperti kita,"

Aku mengerti maksudnya –aku sebagai anak laki-laki keturunan pemilik Rumah Sakit Oshitari, dan Atobe sebagai penerus usaha ayahnya. Aku cuma tertawa pelan menanggapinya, "Shishido memang selalu hebat dan mengejutkan ya? Dari SMP, dia selalu saja membuat gebrakan besar..."

Atobe tertawa, "Maksudmu… soal masuk kembali ke regular?"

"Ya…" Aku mengangguk, tersenyum. Kutatap ramen yang baru habis separuh itu, "Rasanya curang,"

Atobe tak menjawab. Ia menghela napas, "Ngomong-ngomong... memikirkan soal Ohtori dan Shishido, aku jadi memikirkan soal... diriku sendiri,"

Aku mengerjap, "Kau dan... Kabaji?"

Atobe mengangguk murung. Lalu ia berkata perlahan, "Aku tak akan sekuat Shishido untuk bisa melawan ayahku, apalagi setegar Ohtori untuk mengikuti Shishido sampai dibuang dari keluarganya. Dan mana mungkin aku membawa Kabaji pergi? Masa depan dia... masih begitu cerah..."

Aku terdiam. Kemudian kuseruput tehku, perlahan.

"Kurasa ia akan mengikutimu,"kataku.

Atobe mendongak, "Siapa?"

"Kabaji," Aku berkata, tersenyum, "Kurasa ia akan mengikutimu. Bukan kah memang selalu begitu sejak dulu? Ia selalu mengikutimu sejak kecil, bukan?"

Atobe menatap pada meja kantin itu, tak berani untuk meletakkan tangannya yang terbalut kemeja Calvin Klein putih di atas sana. Kemudian perlahan, bibirnya membentuk senyuman, "Ya, kau benar…"

Tak satu pun dari kami berbicara setelah itu –kami terlalu sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing. Kutatap awan yang menghitam karena hujan sebentar lagi akan datang.

Dan kemudian aku berpikir, mengapa langit selalu tetap sama meskipun waktu berubah…?

Yang kemudian, kujawab lagi sendiri di dalam hati : Mungkin sama dengan perasaan yang tulus.


	18. Shishido's Mail Omake

**Disclaimer **: Konomi Takeshi. Bukan punya saya, tapi saya cinta Konomi Takeshi, abis dia bikin Chouta so cute di Tenipuri 2… ^///^

**Author's note :** Minna, bener2 mohon maaph buat update yang sangat sangat sangat sangat amat amat lama nan telat ini… saya siap ditabok… (sodorin pipi) Tapi here's Him again!!! Chouta dan Shishido akan terus berjuang untuk hidup (halah XD)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**To : shishido_r yamazakilawfirmmail. jp**_

_**From : da5h_tenni5 yahoo. jp**_

_**Subject : Kabar Terbaru**_

_Aniki. Apa kabar? Aku sudah janji aku akan mengirim kabar, jadi itulah yang kulakukan. Bagaimana kabar ibu? Kuharap ia membaik… Apa kau sudah menerima paket yang kualamatkan ke kantormu itu? Isinya ponsel, itu untuk ibu. Tolong urus nomornya, ya? Bilang pada ibu untuk menyembunyikannya dari ayah, jadi aku bisa menghubunginya tanpa perlu melalui telepon rumah._

_Ah, aku bisa membelikan ibu ponsel karena sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang jauh lebih baik. Sekarang aku pelatih tennis di sebuah klub tennis swasta di perkotaan. Memang jauh dan sedikit melelahkan pulang perginya, tapi gajinya bagus sekali. Aku juga sangat betah di sana –di sana banyak anak-anak berbakat yang sedang menghadapi persiapan untuk mengikuti turnamen daerah dan nasional. Aku jadi ingat aku dulu._

_Oh… Choutarou juga sudah membaik, aniki! Maksudku, aku kan bilang di e-mail ku yang sebelumnya bahwa kadang ia tampak murung, namun sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Ia sudah kembali seperti biasa... Ia tersenyum, tertawa, pokoknya sudah kembali seperti biasa. Aku lega… Bahkan sekarang, ia lebih manja dari dulu. Kadang suka cemberut kalau keinginannya tidak dipenuhi, ngambek sampai tak mau makan. Kalau sudah begitu, aku yang panik mati-matian. Akhirnya kuturuti dia, baru dia mau tersenyum lagi padaku. Hh, dasar. Tapi aku senang. Syukurlah, dia bisa seperti itu lagi. Tak ada hal yang membuatku lebih bahagia lagi di dunia ini selain melihatnya tersenyum…_

_Ah, Aniki. Sekarang Choutarou mengajar piano, muridnya juga di kota. Makanya aku sedang menabung supaya aku dan Choutarou bisa pindah ke rumah yang lebih di kota. Kemarin ia baru saja membeli keyboard portable dengan gajinya, dan sekarang setiap malam, aku mendengarkannya bermain sambil minum teh, sebelum tidur. Rasanya tenang._

_Kalau aku sudah pindah rumah, akan kuberitahu lagi. Ah ya… Jangan lupa kalau balas e-mailku nanti, sertakan nomor ponsel ibu._

_Thanks,_

_Ryou_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't be mad…gw gag sekejam itu ampe cuma nambahin chapter isi segini XD

Next!! XD


	19. Chapter 18

Apartemen itu tidak besar, tapi yang jelas lebih besar dari pada kamar yang kami sewa di tepi pantai. Dekat dengan supermarket dan rental video, juga restoran keluarga. Lingkungannya juga lebih ramai… Yang pasti, lebih dekat dengan tempat kerjaku mau pun Choutarou.

"Shishido-san!"

Aku menoleh dan berikutnya kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menghampiri bibirku. Choutarou menarik bibirnya kemudian, nyengir dengan pipinya yang memerah karena panas dan keringat –kami sedang di tengah-tengah membereskan barang-barang pindahan. Aku balas nyengir, mengecup perlahan pipinya.

"Ini," Choutarou menyodorkan Coke dingin padaku, "Aku baru saja membelinya di vending machine. Keren sekali Shishido-san, di lobby-nya ada vending machine! Bahkan ada mesin Gachopon dan mesin permen karet…" Choutarou nyengir. Aku tak tahan dan mengecupnya lagi –ia semakin manis semakin hari. Choutarou tertawa kecil dalam ciuman kami, merangkul leherku. Kami berciuman selama beberapa menit sampai terdengar deheman dan dengan segera aku menoleh. Ternyata, sopir yang menyetir truk pengangkut barang kami. Ia masih muda, wajahnya tegas dengan dagu kotak, namun saat ia berkata, "Ehm, kami ingin tahu… ke mana sebaiknya kami meletakkan lemari ini," pipinya merona.

"Oh," Aku melepaskan Choutarou, "Aku akan membantu angkut. Kamar kami di lantai 3, dan lemari itu cukup berat,"

Petugas itu membetulkan topinya, mengangguk dan mengkomando seorang temannya. Aku, si petugas pengangkut dan temannya perlahan membawa lemari ke kamar baruku dan Choutarou, sementara Choutarou kusuruh mengawasi barang-barang yang masih ada di truk. Selanjutnya petugas itu pulang, aku dan Choutarou membawa barang-barang yang berat berdua, atau yang ringan sendiri-sendiri. Setelah sekitar setengah jam, karena barang kami tak begitu banyak, semua masalah angkut-mengangkut selesai. Hanya tinggal membongkar kardus dan mendekor kamar ini.

Choutarou, sama seperti saat kami baru pertama kali sampai di kamar sewa kami di Chiba, berbaring di tatami yang sudah dibersihkan oleh pihak pemilik apartemen. Ia merentangkan tangannya, memejamkan mata, T-shirtnya terangkat sedikit dan memperlihatkan bagian kecil dari perutnya. Aku duduk di sampingnya, mengelus rambut ikalnya dan mencium keningnya. Choutarou tertawa ketika merasakan bibirku di atas kulitnya, dan membuka mata. Ia tersenyum menatapku, dan aku balik tersenyum padanya. Lalu bibir kami bertemu lagi. Tangan Choutarou kembali ke tempat kesukaannya –merangkul leherku, sementara tanganku sendiri menjelajahi tempat favoritnya –torso Choutarou.

"Shishido-san," Choutarou berkata, setengah terengah, "Sudah cukup…"

Aku tersenyum, menciumnya lagi, "Kau yakin?"

"Kita harus membereskan kamar," Choutarou tersenyum, menepuk bibirku dengan ujung jarinya, "Ya kan? Setelah semuanya beres…"

"Oke," Aku menciumnya cepat, "Kita segera selesaikan,"

Choutarou bangkit, membereskan jaketnya. Beres-beres pun dimulai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dulu, jika aku terbangun di pagi hari, yang akan kutemukan adalah langit-langit kamar bercat putih dengan lampu spiral tepat di tengahnya. Ketika aku bangkit dan duduk, memandang sekitar, aku akan menemukan meja belajar, sebuah bola billiard nomor 8 bersama setumpuk komik dan majalah yang bercampur dengan buku pelajaran di atas meja itu, poster Wimbledon di dinding sebelah meja, lalu tas tennis. Sebelah tas tennis, pastilah mengonggok backpack-ku, yang di atasnya, pastilah ada seuntai dasi berwarna merah yang sudah lecak, bekas dipakai kemarin. Lalu aku akan ingat bahwa itu adalah dasi seragamku. Aku akan ingat sekolah, dan segera rasanya aku ingin tidur kembali.

Namun jika sekarang aku membuka mata, aku akan menemukan langit-langit kayu dengan lampu bohlam panjang. Jika aku bangun, lalu duduk dan memandang sekitar, aku akan sadar bahwa aku bangun di atas sebuah ranjang yang jauh lebih besar daripada dulu. Ruangan kamar ini agak kosong, cuma ada lemari yang cukup besar di sisi kirinya, lalu meja dengan tumpukan buku, sebuah kalender, sekotak alat tulis di sebelah laptop yang tertutup di sebelah pintu. Lalu sofa mungil, penuh bantal empuk dan Dash sedang tidur di atasnya, mendengkur nyaman.

Sekarang ini, setiap aku bangun, hendak berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk buang air, akan ada sebuah gunggaman lembut dari sisiku, dan sebuah jemari panjang akan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Ketika aku menoleh, aku akan melihatnya.

Wajah paginya yang damai, tersenyum mengantuk namun tetap lembut. Rambut putihnya yang sudah memanjang membingkai wajah oval berkulit pucatnya dengan manis. Mata berbola cokelat besar itu perlahan akan mengerjap membuka. Melihat mata itu membuka seperti melihat sebuah kado melepaskan sendiri pita dan bungkusnya, atau lebih seperti melihat sebuah kuncup bunga mekar, memperlihatkan dalam mahkotanya yang penuh rahasia keindahan.

Lebih indah lagi jika kau memperhatikan bibirnya –Bibir mungilnya yang pucat, masih kering oleh malam dan belum dibasuh oleh pagi itu, membuka perlahan, dan mengeluarkan suara hangatnya, mengucap, "Selamat pagi, Shishido-san…"

Dan ketika aku melihatnya, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibir itu. Aku akan merasakan hangat lidah dan air liurnya yang menggoda, membuatku ingin merasakannya lebih dalam.

"Selamat pagi juga, Choutarou…"ucapku lembut. Ia akan tersenyum lebih lebar. Tak ada hal yang lebih membuatku bahagia selain melihatnya tersenyum lebar seperti itu. Karena itulah, sekarang, aku suka pagi. Aku suka bangun di pagi hari, asalkan ada Choutarou di sampingku seperti ini.


	20. Chapter 19

**Author : Epitsu Onna**

**Pairing : ShishiTori**

**Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi, bukan milikku, sayangnya, hx**

**MINNA-SAN…**

**Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat semua yang udah ngikutin Him dari dulu ampe sekarang. Padahal aku sering banget telat update, tapi semuanya tetap terus ikutin dan rajin komen, aku benar-benar berterima kasiiih!! (Membungkuk dalam-dalam)**

**Mohon terus ikuti Him dan terus dukung Him!! Ke mana ceritanya bakal berjalan sebenarnya udah nempel di otak, tapi ternyata menuliskannya lebih susah dari yang kubayangkan. Selain rasa malas dan sibuk, kadang juga mood enggak cocok dan tulisannya jadi enggak ngalir. **

**Aku akan berusaha supaya bisa menuliskan seluruh lanjutan cerita dengan manis dan baik… Mohon terus ikuti Him ya!! Arigatooou //o/// **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1 tahun, menurut kami orang Jepang, adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk menjalin hubungan. Jadi ketika aku dan Choutarou sudah memasuki setahun sejak pertama kali aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Choutarou di malam pesta kembang api, Jirou dan Gakuto waktu itu ribut sekali bertanya 'sejauh apa yang sudah kami lakukan'.

"Apa sih maksud kalian?" Aku bertanya, terganggu. Kurobek bungkusan baru permen mint dan kumasukkan dua butir ke dalam mulutku, "Tak ada urusannya dengan kalian,"

"Awww, Shishido, pelit sekali sih kau," Jirou menyodok-nyodok perutku, "Aku kan mau tahu. Setahun itu kan lama! Kalian masa belum ngapa-ngapain??"

"Meski sudah juga aku tak akan memberitahu kalian,"ujarku sengit, "Memangnya kalian mau ngapain kalau sudah kuberitahu, hah?"

"Aku mau tahu, mau tahuuu!!!" Jirou merengek.

"Tak perlu tahu! Anak kecil sana tidur!"ujarku, menepuk kepala Jirou keras. Jirou mengaduh, merengut menatapku sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tertidur di atas buku literatur Yunani yang harusnya dipelajarinya untuk perbaikan di jam berikutnya. Aku menghela napas, melirik Gakuto yang sedari tadi diam saja, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia sedang konsentrasi memasukkan keripik kentang ke mulutnya kalau penjaga perpustakaan sedang tidak melihat kami.

"Minta," Kuulurkan tanganku dan kuambil tiga keping keripik sekaligus, memasukannya ke dalam mulutku.

"Jorok!" Gakuto mengernyit, "Kau kan sedang makan permen karet!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Aku menatap Gakuto, mengemut jariku yang terbalut bumbu.

Gakuto merengut.

"Jujur saja, Shishido. Sebenarnya sudah sampai mana?"tanyanya, berbisik.

Aku merengut, "Ya ampun, memangnya kenapa sih?" Aku mengambil keripik lain dari bungkusan yang dipeluknya, dan mengunyahnya tanpa mencoba merendam suara kunyahanku sedikit pun, "Kau dengar apa dari Oshitarimu, hah?"

Gakuto memandangku tak setuju, "Enak saja, ini bukan dari Yuushi," Gakuto menelan keripik yang sedari tadi dilumatnya di dalam mulut dan berkata, "Ini dari insiatifku sendiri kok. Maksudku, kalau kalian memang belum melakukan apa-apa dan butuh nasehat, dengan senang hati aku akan…"

"GAKUTO," Aku memelototinya, "AKU. TIDAK BUTUH. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK. Oke? Memang belum saatnya saja, oke? Choutarou tidak memikirkannya. Aku pun tidak,"

"Kau kan tidak tahu Choutarou memikirkannya atau tidak," Gakuto melirikku, "Maksudku, kalian bahkan belum pernah benar-benar _membicarakannya_, kan?"

Mukaku memanas. Aku baru saja berkata, "Kami-" ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan berkulit pucat, berjari ramping merebut bungkus keripiknya. Kami mendongak, menemukan Fuyumi-sensei si penjaga perpustakaan menatap kami dengan mata horrornya yang populer itu, dan menaikkan kacamata bacanya yang melorot dengan amarah, "DILARANG MAKAN DI PERPUSTAKAAANNN!!!"

Kami diusir keluar bersama Jirou. Salah, dilempar keluar lebih tepat, karena aku nyusruk sampai membentur lantai.

"Huh?" Jirou menggosok matanya, "Apa yang terjadi…?"

"Arrrrgh! Aku kejeduk!!!" Aku mengurut kepalaku yang benjol.

"KERIPIK KENTAAANGKUUUU…"Gakuto malah berteriak itu.

XxXxXx

Akhirnya kami transit ke pohon besar di halaman belakang gedung SMA. Gakuto membuka bungkusan keripik kentang yang baru, memakannya seberisik mungkin. Aku menguap, baru saja memutuskan akan bergabung dengan Jirou ketika Gakuto berkata, "Nah, kembali lagi. Jadi kau dan Ohtori benar-benar belum sampai mana-mana?"

Aku menggeram, "Ya Tuhan, tidak ada topik lain ya? Kenapa sih kalian harus begitu _memperhatikanku_?"

Gakuto berkata enteng sambil mengangkat bahu, "Kami cuma penasaran saja…"

Aku merengut, lalu berkata dengan sedikit bangga, "Memangnya kenapa sih? Dengar ya, kami sudah berciuman sejak hari kami jadian, kalau itu yang kalian mau tahu!"

Gakuto menatapku, "Hooo… Terus?"

"Terus? Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Kalian kan sudah 1 tahun pacaran. Masa ciuman doang?? Pegang-pegang gitu?? Grepe-grepe sedikit??" Gakuto mengangkat alis, "Masa gak pernah penasaran sama tubuh yang sudah bersamamu selama 1 tahun?? Gak pernah ingin melihat –yah, kau sih sering melihat di ruang ganti sih… yah, menyentuh?? Menyentuh badannya?? Merasakan kulitnya di ujung jarimu… Merasakan napasnya di wajahmu… Merasakan rasa dari tubuhnya dengan mulutmu…" Gakuto malah berpuisi mesum. Dia memang sudah terlalu dekat sama Oshitari.

Aku langsung merasakan panas naik ke wajahku, dan aku sadar benar sekarang pasti mukaku sudah sewarna rambut makhluk di depanku ini, "A-APAA???"

"Betul sekali!"

Aku terkejut, tahu-tahu saja Jirou sudah bangun, nemplok ke punggungku dengan mata bersinar-sinar, "Dengar deh Shishin, sekarang ini SAAT YANG TEPAT! Kau dan Choutarou sudah jalan setahun, kalian sudah mengerti satu sama lain, mengenal kejelekan satu sama lain, pokoknya kalian benar-benar sudah saliiiing MENGENAAAL. Ini adalah SAAT YANG TEPAAATTT!!!"

Mukaku tambah memerah, "D-Dengar, aku masih 15 tahun dan Choutarou itu masih 14 tahun. Lagipula kami tidak seperti itu. Dan kami sudah pernah beberapa kali melakukan lebih kok, jadi bukannya aku tak pernah menyentuhnya…"

"'Melakukan lebih' sejauh apa?" Gakuto dan Jirou bertanya, mendekatkan wajah padaku.

"E-Eh…?"

Gakuto melotot, nyaris berbisik, "Mungkin maksudmu sejenis French kiss? Kau tahu French kiss kan? Kau tahu, bukan hanya dengan bibir, dengan lidah atau sesuatu seperti itu…?"

"AAARGGGH!!!" Aku meronta, sehingga Gakuto dan Jirou buru-buru menjauh karena kalau tidak mereka akan kena tinju rontaanku, "Kenapa siiiih?? Ini urusan pribadiku, tahu!!! Kalian berdua mau pun siapapun tak seharusnya ikut campur!!! DAH!" Aku berteriak, antara malu, kesal dan bingung. Aku berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

Aku berusaha tak memikirkannya, tapi terus saja muncul di otakku. Aku ngerti jelas apa yang dimaksud dengan Gakuto dan Jirou soal 'lebih dari sekedar ciuman', tapi aku tak mau mengakuinya. Aku dan Choutarou tidak seperti itu, kami cukup bahagia dengan keadaan kami sekarang. Choutarou tak pernah meminta macam-macam, mukanya bahkan bisa merah padam hanya dengan bergandengan tangan.

Choutarou itu kan polos, manis, tak mungkin ia memikirkan sesuatu seperti itu.

Meski kemarin malam… Oke, kemarin malam, aku ke rumah Choutarou (Sumpah, aku sudah berkali-kali ke rumah Choutarou dan jelas ke kamarnya, namun terus saja aku terpana dibuatnya. Rumahnya besar. Banget!) dan kami berciuman di ranjangnya. Sedikit berlanjut ke sesuatu yang lebih lanjut juga sih... Pokoknya jenis ciuman yang membuat kami berdua bernapas terengah-engah, jenis ciuman yang membuat muka Choutarou merona merah jambu dan mendesah, "Kenapa berhenti…?"

Dan membuatku menggigit bibirku mati-matian untuk menahan diri untuk menciumnya lagi, karena kalau aku melakukannya, baik Tuhan mau pun diriku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Tidak, tidak," Kataku waktu itu, "Hari ini…"

"Shishido-san," Choutarou maju, menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku, dan aku bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup, melawan degup jantungku sendiri, bersaing keras. Choutarou menyentuhkan jarinya pada bibirku, "Shishido-san…? Ini… aneh…"

"K-Kenapa?" Aku menahan diri sekuat tenaga supaya tak tergoda dengan jari Choutarou yang sekarang menelusuri rahangku, napasnya dapat kurasakan pada leherku.

"Panas…" Choutarou berkata, pipinya tambah memerah dan ia bernapas lebih kasar, "Rasanya badanku panas sekali… Jantungku berdebar keras… Aku… Kulitku terasa… terasa panas… Aku tak mengerti kenapa… Shishido-san… Padahal tadi aku baik-baik saja…"

Aku meneguk ludah. Aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, dinamakan bergairah. Aku mengecup keningnya, "O-oke… sudah, sudah. Kau cuma butuh tidur sebentar, dan rasa panas itu akan segera menghilang,"

Dan syukurnya, ia percaya padaku. Choutarou, masih dengan pipi merona dan napas memburu, membaringkan tubuh, memeluk bantal erat-erat. Tak lama ia tidur dan aku lega.

Tapi itu pasti cuma kebetulan, karena saat itu hari memang sedang gerah, ya kan.

Ya…Ya kan?? Maksudku, Choutarou tidak memikirkannya, kan? Dia adalah anak polos dan manis. Ia mungkin tak mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan dengan 'itu'.

Meski bohong juga kalau kubilang aku tak mau melakukannya dengan Choutarou. Mana ada cowok yang tak mau melakukan 'itu' dengan pacarnya? Apalagi kalau pacarmu semanis pacarku. Kadang-kadang ia membuatku harus mengontrol diriku gila-gilaan karena kata-kata dan ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu manis. Ia tak pernah tahu alasan aku harus menjedukkan kepalaku berkali-kali ke buku Geometriku saat kami sedang belajar bersama adalah supaya aku cukup sadar untuk tidak mendorongnya ke ranjang dan menerkamnya saat itu juga!

Aku menghela napas, terengah-engah meski semua hal di atas cuma kupikirkan, bukan kuucapkan.

Sebuah tepukan di bahuku dan sebuah sapaan lembut "Shishido-san?" membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!!"

Aku berbalik dan menemukan Choutarou menatapku bingung, dan ia berkata dengan tampang panik, "M-maaf, aku bikin kaget ya?"

"A-Ah," Aku berdehem, lalu tersenyum padanya, "Tak apa-apa kok. Ada apa, Choutarou? Jauh-jauh datang dari SMP…?"

"Ah," Ia tersenyum, "Soal rencana yang kemarin kita omongkan di telepon. Aku datang ke rumah Shishido-san jam 1 siang, ya?"

"Oh," Aku mengerjap. Lalu nyengir, "Oke. Aku tak ada kerjaan sepanjang hari, jadi oke-oke saja,"

"Oke kalau begitu," Ia tersenyum lagi. Ia menunduk, seolah mau mengatakan sesuatu lagi namun enggan mengatakannya. Pipinya merona merah. Aku menatapnya bingung ketika ia mulai menengok kiri kanan, kemudian begitu sadar bahwa koridor itu sepi, ia menunduk dan mengecup pipiku.

Aku kaget setengah mati dan merasakan bahwa mukaku pun memanas. Choutarou tersenyum malu, kemudian melambaikan tangan sambil berlari pergi, "S-Sampai nanti, Shishido-san!!"

Bukannya kami malu karena ia mencium pipi. Oke, kami tidak sepolos itu sampai mencium pipi menjadi masalah besar. Maksudku… Ia melakukannya di koridor! Memang sepi, tapi… tetap saja… Argh, lihat kan?! Lagi-lagi ia melakukan sesuatu yang sangat manis seperti itu…

Namun toh aku tersenyum –tak sabar menantikan jam pulang dan menunggu kedatangannya di rumahku.

XxXxXx

TING TONG…

Aku membuka pintu dan menemukan Choutarou sedang berdiri di baliknya, senyum lebar di wajahnya. Mengenakan turtle neck bahan parasut berlengan pendek berwarna putih dan celana jins, postman bag kanvas melintangi bahunya, berkata ceria, "Shishido-san!"

Aku membalas senyumnya, "Masuklah,"

Choutarou masuk, menatap sekeliling, "Eh… tak ada siapa-siapa?"

"Tak ada," Aku menutup pintu, "Ayah ibuku sedang pergi bersama, kakakku ada tugas sekolah,"

"Begitu ya…" Choutarou mengangguk. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dapur, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal dan tersenyum padaku, "Aku membuatkan cheese stick!"

"Heee… Choutarou, kau repot-repot…" Aku tersenyum, menghampirinya yang menuju ke dapur.

"Tak apa…" Choutarou tersenyum, mengambil piring kecil dari lemari dan menuang isi kotak bekal ke atas piring. Gorengan-gorengan sepanjang jari telunjuk berwarna cokelat keemasan yang menggiurkan itu jatuh ke piring dengan bunyi renyah. Choutarou sudah sering sekali ke rumahku, dan bahkan sering membantu ibuku memasak. Ia lebih mengenal seluk beluk dapur rumahku daripada aku yang tinggal di rumah ini. Aku menuju ke dapur, menuang dua gelas teh krisan dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

Choutarou bergabung denganku di sofa tak lama kemudian, setelah selesai menuangkan semua isi dari kotak bekalnya ke piring. Selain cheese stick, masih banyak lagi kudapan yang ia buatkan, ada roll sandwich, cookies, tart-tart kecil dan buah-buahan kupas.

"Terima kasih," Kukecup pipi Choutarou. Choutarou tersenyum, membalas mencium pipiku lembut.

"Ayo…!" Choutarou tersenyum, "Siap belajar, Shishido-san?"

ARGHHH. Ia baru saja mengingatkan tujuan utamanya datang ke rumahku.

Dengan enggan kuambil buku-buku Bahasa Jerman-ku dan kutumpahkan semuanya ke lantai tanpa rasa hormat, sebelum bergabung duduk di sisi Choutarou yang sedang mengunyah cheese stick buatannya sendiri.

"Aku boleh lihat ulangan Shishido-san?" Choutarou bertanya.

"Ada di… selipan sana, coba kau cari," Aku membalik-balik halaman, berusaha mencari apa yang ingin kutanyakan pada Choutarou. Argh, semuanya. Choutarou mengamati ulanganku, dan aku meliriknya –ia punya kebiasaan mengemut ujung pensil ketika sedang berpikir. Imut sekali, haaah.

Bukan saatnya berpikir itu.

"Shishido-san…" Choutarou berkata, "_Grammar_ Shishido-san bagus kok. Hanya saja di beberapa kalimat, Shishido-san salah memberi kata yang tepat," Ia menatapku, tertawa, "Padahal hapalanmu sangat bagus, kan!"

"Euh…" Aku meletakkan daguku di atas meja, putus asa, "Aku benar-benar menyesal mengambil Bahasa Jerman sebagai pelajaran bahasa tambahan. Bisa-bisanya aku percaya Atobe kalau Bahasa Jerman itu gampang…!"

"Cukup gampang kok, malah sebenarnya lebih gampang dari Bahasa Inggris…" Choutarou berkata, dengan senyum di wajah, "Aku sempat mengambil Jerman sampai level 5 saat SD, kuharap aku belum banyak lupa. Akan kubantu, Shishido-san,"

Aku tersenyum, "Thanks,"

Satu setengah jam kami belajar dengan serius, sampai kemudian Choutarou berkata, "Gerah ya…" dan aku mengeluarkan persediaan es loli dari lemari es.

Aku sama sekali tak bisa konsentrasi pada barisan kalimat asing di depanku, melihat cara Choutarou memakan es lolinya. Pertama ia menjilatnya. Dari bawah ke atas, lurus dan lembut. Terus menjilatnya, menjilatnya sambil menutup mata dan menggunggamkan, "Mm…"

Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya, memasukan es loli ke dalamnya dan mengemutnya, dengan ulet dan penuh konsentrasi, mengemut dari atas sampai bawah dengan mata tetap terpejam dan tetap dengan gunggaman-gunggaman, kemudian alih-alih menggigit dan mengunyah es tersebut (Seperti yang biasa kulakukan, tak peduli sekelu apa gigiku nanti jadinya), Choutarou lebih suka melakukan ini : mengapit sisi es di antara bibirnya dan terus melakukannya, sampai es itu cukup lumer untuk meleleh ke dalam mulutnya. Dan seolah itu belum cukup membuatku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, Choutarou menjilat dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, bukan tertutup seperti layaknya orang normal menjilat es loli.

TUHAN.

Tidak, tidak, tidak… Aku tidak membayangkan Choutarou sedang melakukan semua itu ke sesuatu yang lain selain es loli, TIDAK. Tidak, tidak…

Namun akhirnya toh aku meraihnya juga, melumat bibirnya yang dingin karena es. Ia terkejut, es lolinya terlempar dan sepertinya berakhir di pojok meja. Ia mendesah dalam ciuman tersebut, membalas mencium. Tangannya bergerak ke punggungku, mengelus perlahan.

Dan kemudian kepalaku mulai berputar soal segala yang Gakuto dan Jirou katakan soal 'waktu yang tepat' dan 'sesuatu yang lebih jauh' dan sebagainya dan aku menemukan diriku menidurkan Choutarou di atas sofa, menciumi lehernya. Menggigitnya sedikit –tidak berdarah, namun sedikit berbekas.

Aku merasakan dorongan pada dadaku dan berhenti. Menatapnya. Mukanya sangat merah, dan ia berkata perlahan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku, "Shishido-san, aku…"

"C-Choutarou," Aku meneguk ludah, menatap mata cokelat Choutarou yang jernih dan hangat, "Dengar aku… A-Aku… aku akan bertanya padamu. Aku… Apa kau siap? Untuk melakukannya…? Ukh, sial, maksudku… Melakukan…"

"A-Aku mengerti," Choutarou memotongku, dan segera wajahnya memerah, "A-Aku… Mungkin aku memang lamban, tapi aku mengerti. Karena kadang pun… aku menduga bagaimana rasanya, Shishido-san… U-untuk… melakukan hal ini denganmu…"

Aku menatap Choutarou, "S-Sungguh?"

"Ya…" Choutarou menatapku dengan malu, "K-Karena itu…"

Kubenamkan bibirku ke bibir Choutarou. Kurasakan degup jantungnya yang lagi-lagi sedang bersaing ketat dengan degupan jantungku sendiri. Choutarou menghela napas, mukanya sangat merah.

Dan itu adalah sejarah malam paling awal kami.

XxXxXx

"Shishido-san?"

Aku membuka mataku.

Choutarou menatapku, mengerjapkan mata, kemudian tersenyum, "Ini saatnya bangun pagi!"

Kugosok mataku dan menatap sekitarku. Oh, aku mimpi… Aku menguap, berguling, tapi tak punya niat sedikitpun untuk bergerak dari posisi berbaringku. Dan kurasakan Choutarou naik ke ranjang, menggoncang-goncang tubuhku. Aku meliriknya. Ia mengayunkan centong nasi di tangannya,"Ayo, banggguunnn…!! Jangan tidur lagi!!!"

"Hnnn…."

"Shishido-saaannn…"

Kuraih Choutarou dan ia jatuh ke pelukanku.

"SHISHIDO-SAAAN…"Ia meronta-ronta, namun kalah. Akhirnya ia melemas, malah memelukku balik.

"Masak apa?"tanyaku, mengelus rambutnya.

"Tamagoyaki dengan sayuran, kubuat agak manis," Choutarou menjawab, suaranya terendam di dalam T-shirt oblong yang kupakai untuk tidur, "Sup miso kerang, juga ikan salmon kukus,"

"Kedengarannya enak…"

"Memang enak!" Choutarou mendongak, tersenyum lebar, "Ayo makan!"

Akhirnya aku bangun. Choutarou melompat turun, kemudian berteriak, "Mandi dulu ya!"

Aku menggosok mataku, kemudian menguap lebar. Tanganku menggeser selimut yang sudah menjadi onggokan di kakiku dan merenggangkan tubuh. Masih setengah mengantuk, aku memandang kembali ke bantal yang terlihat menggoda. Besar, empuk, lembut, hangat...

"Shishido-saaaan…!"

Aku tertawa kecil. Akhirnya aku benar-benar berdiri, meneriakkan balasan, "Iya, iya!!" dan mencari selopku di kolong ranjang. Setelah menemukannya dan memakainya, aku berjalan keluar kamar, menemukan Choutarou sedang mencuci _frying pan_ yang tadi dipakainya untuk memasak telur. Dua mangkuk nasi bersama dua sup miso yang masih mengepul hangat dan dua piring tamagoyaki yang cerah dengan warna sayuran yang berwarna-warni dan sudah dipotong rapi, dijejerkan di samping salmon kukus yang berwarna pink lembut, telah siap di atas meja. Namun alih-alih duduk di meja makan, aku memeluk Choutarou dari belakang.

"Hei,"bisikku di bagian belakang leher Choutarou.

Choutarou berteriak geli, tertawa kecil, "Shishido-saaan!!"

Aku ikut tertawa, mengecup tempat aku berbisik tadi dan berkata pelan,"Itu nanti saja. Ayo sarapan bersama,"

"Un," Ia mengeringkan tangannya di sebuah lap. Berbalik untuk mengalungkan lengannya pada leherku dan memejamkan matanya.

Aku tertawa, "Apa?"

Ia membuka matanya, merengutkan sebuah, "Eeeemm!!" dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

Aku tertawa. Benar-benar imut sekali dia ini… Kukecup dahinya, lalu menatapnya, "Sudah?"

Ia masih merengut.

"Oke, oke," Aku nyengir kemudian mencium bibirnya. Ia bergunggam senang. Tanganku kuletakkan di pinggangnya, sementara yang satu lagi menahan beban tubuhku di atas _sink_ untuk mencuci piring.

"Mm,"gunggamnya. Melepaskan bibirnya sebentar untuk membenamkannya lebih dalam lagi. Bibir Choutarou selalu punya rasa berbeda sebagai tambahan dari rasa manisnya yang biasa –pagi itu sedikit kaldu miso. Aku tersenyum dalam ciuman kami.

"_Miauw,"_

Aku dan Choutarou melepaskan ciuman kami, balas menatap Dash yang menatapi kami berdua dengan mata bulat dan hijaunya.

"Ada Kon,"ucapnya.

"Lalu?"balasku, mengecup lehernya.

Choutarou berkata, "… Kon tidak boleh lihat… Kyaa!" Choutarou memekik geli karena aku baru saja menjilat bekas kecupanku, "Shishido-san, geliii…"

"Dia kucing," Aku terus mengecupi wajahnya, sekarang ke bagian jambangnya yang mulai memanjang, nyaris menutupi telinganya.

"Tetap saja dibawah umur," Choutarou berbisik. Ia tertawa saat aku membiarkan bibirku menyusuri lehernya, jariku mulai mengurai kancing atas kemeja yang dia pakai.

Aku berbisik, sebelum mengecup tulang bahu Choutarou yang menonjol (Sangat manis), "Kucing kawin saat berumur 6 tahun, demi Tuhan, Choutarou,"

"Kon baru berumur 3 tahun," Choutarou menahan bibirku dengan jarinya, hanya supaya aku mengalihkan mataku kembali padanya. Karena ia menciumku lagi setelah aku mendongak.

Aku berbisik di bibirnya, "Kau tahu berapa umur Kon? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aaah…" Ia tertawa, tawa kecil yang terlalu menawan untuk kutahan. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya, merengkuh daguku, "Shishido-san, sekarang saatnya pergi kerja…"

Aku menghela napas. Rasanya tidak rela untuk berhenti mencium Choutarou sekarang, namun apa boleh buat. Saatnya bekerja. Choutarou beranjak untuk mengembalikan Dash ke keranjangnya yang berisi bantal-bantal lembut dan selimut kotak-kotak merah, memberikannya sarapan berupa sepiring susu hangat dan Whiskas, sementara aku melahap sarapanku sendiri di meja makan. Tak lama kemudian Choutarou bergabung denganku, memberikan padaku segelas teh hijau hangat. Aku tersenyum padanya, dan ia balik tersenyum padaku.

Ia mengantarku pergi bekerja dengan sebuah kecupan pipi yang sangat hangat, juga sebuah kotak bekal yang sudah dibungkus dengan kain bercorak anak ayam kuning. Aku pergi ke stasiun, naik kereta sesuai dengan yang tertulis di dalam karcis abodemenku.

xxxxxxxx

Bekerja menjadi pelatih adalah mimpi yang terwujud nomor dua. Aku memang memilih kuliah Arkeologi –karena pelajaran terbaikku adalah Geografi dan Sejarah, dan Arkeologi sangat menyorot dua subjek itu. Tapi aku tak pernah melupakan tennis. Bahkan sedikit pun. Tennis dan Choutarou, dua hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari diriku bahkan jika aku terlahir kembali. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, Choutarou dan tennis kan memang berhubungan. Aku mengenal Choutarou lewat tennis, dan aku bisa bermain tennis hanya jika ada Choutarou, sebab dia satu-satunya pasangan _doubles_ku.

Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk melatih anak-anak usia 5 sampai 9 tahun, mengajarkan mereka dasar-dasar gerakan tennis. Aku yakin diriku yang dulu pasti akan meremehkan pekerjaan ini bahkan sebelum memulainya, namun sekarang aku tidak membiarkan diriku berpikir begitu. Aku akan melakukan semua pekerjan sebaik-baiknya, karena sekarang aku hidup bukan hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku juga harus menghidupi orang yang paling kusayangi.

Rekan-rekan kerjaku memiliki berbagai kepribadian. Kepala Pelatih Takamura adalah seorang laki-laki menikah dengan enam anak, berkepala botak, bertubuh besar dan bulat namun tegap, sering tertawa, ramah dan baik hati. Ia sering mengajakku minum seusai melatih (Jam 6 sore) namun aku jarang menerima undangan baiknya, sebab aku tak mau pulang terlambat dan membuat Choutarou harus menungguku hingga larut. Namun aku menyukainya. Bukan hanya karena ia sangat baik hati, tapi dialah yang menerimaku untuk menjadi pelatih.

Selain Takagawa-san, aku juga sangat menyukai Tomo-san. Dia pendiam, namun akan berubah jika aku mengajaknya mengobrol soal Tennis. Dengan semangat dan muka merah, bahkan sampai melonjak-lonjak girang, kami bisa membicarakan pertandingan Wimbeldon semalam dengan sangat seru.

Tidak semuanya baik juga. Di Klub itu ada sekitar 16 pelatih, dan aku sudah mencatat dua yang menyebalkan… atau harus dihindari.

Takagawa Yukiko-san, salah satunya. Usianya 25 tahun, belum bersuami. Mobil yang menjemputnya pulang melatih berbeda-berbeda setiap malam, begitu pula dengan laki-laki yang duduk di kursi setirnya. Sejak pertama kali aku bekerja –sekitar empat bulan lalu –Ia sering menawariku bekalnya dan menawarkan agar kami pergi makan malam bersama-sama sekali-sekali. Ia terkejut ketika aku bilang aku sudah punya pacar, tapi menambahkan berikutnya, "Kau kan masih muda. Masih 21 tahun? Atau 19 tahun? Tak seharusnya kau mengingatkan diri dengan hanya satu wanita," Aku menanggapinya dengan tawa dan kujawab manis, "Ah, pacarku cowok," Dan setelah itu wanita itu hanya menyapaku dari jarak 1 meter. Aku sangat lega saat itu.

Ada juga Kudo-san. Keras kepala, kadang sok tahu dan sering egois. Kalau diperbaiki saat berbuat kesalahan akan marah. Tapi melihatnya jadi membuatku berpikir apakah ia mirip dengan aku dulu. Dulu aku semenyebalkan itu nggak sih? Sepertinya aku masih mau menerima kalau dikritik… Ya kan? Sialnya, aku melatih anak-anak bersama dengannya. Aku benar-benar sering menahan diri supaya tidak menendang pipi tirusnya itu dengan sepatu tennisku. Ia juga menganggap bahwa tinggi tubuh adalah segalanya dalam tennis. Aku tahu bahwa tingginya 198 cm dan aku cuma 180 cm, tapi dia kan tidak perlu terang-terangan melirikku ke bawah banget begitu!

Namun keseluruhannya, ini adalah pekerjaan paling menawan di dunia. Aku bermain tennis dan mendapatkan uang karena itu. Itu adalah hal terbaik di dunia.

xxxxxxxx

Latihan selesai pukul 6 sore, namun aku sampai di rumah pukul 7 malam setiap harinya. Jika aku pulang ke rumah, Choutarou akan menyambutku, bersama Dash, kemudian kami akan makan malam. Aku mandi, berendam di bak air panas yang sudah disiapkan Choutarou (Kadang dengan garam mandi kalau dia baru gajian). Lalu kami akan mengisi malam dengan menonton video, bermain kartu dan bermain game. Kadang, ibuku menelpon (Tentu saja melalui ponsel yang kubelikan itu).

Seperti saat ini. Ibuku suka terlalu cemas. Ia percaya pada kemampuan memasak Choutarou, namun tak begitu percaya apakah Choutarou benar-benar pandai menimbang gizi.

"Aku makan sehat. Tadi aku makan kerang, Bu. Kenapa tiap hari aku makan kerang? Tentu saja bu, di sini kan kerang paling murah. Cari sendiri juga bisa…"

Choutarou duduk di sampingku, mengerjap dan bereaksi pada setiap jawabanku akan kata-kata Ibu.

"Ibu, kerang di Chiba bersih. Tidak, tidak ada merkuri,"

Choutarou menatapku, lalu menunduk.

"Ya, Bu. Dengar Bu, bukannya itu suara mobil ayah? Benar kan? Ya, aku akan menelpon besok pagi. Dah Ibu… Ya, aku sayang sekali pada Ibu. Daah, Ibu…"

Aku menatap Choutarou, dan ia berkata murung, "Aku akan membeli cumi-cumi untuk besok,"

"Hei, Choutarou," Aku tertawa, menepuk kepalanya, "Aku tak keberatan dengan kerang. Lagipula kita kan tidak makan setiap hari. Hanya saja kebetulan dua malam ini kita makan kerang. Ibuku terlalu kuatir saja, kok. Kau tahu kan Ibuku,"

Ia menunduk.

"Shishido-san, akhir-akhir aku sangat kangen dengan kakak… Tapi… aku takut menelponnya,"

Aku mengerjap. Kuelus kepalanya, kukecup pelipisnya dengan sayang, "Coba telepon saja. Tak ada salahnya…"

"Aku takut," Ia memelukku, berkata perlahan, "Aku cuma punya Shishido-san…"

Aku balas memeluknya. Kemudian merengkuh kepalanya, menatap mata bulatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Aku memang cuma sendiri, namun aku akan berusaha menjadi segalanya untuk Choutarou…"

Matanya melebar sebelum aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi karena ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku, terisak, "Ma… Maafkan aku, Shishido-san… Aku sangat egois… Padahal… Shishido-san sudah begitu berusaha keras, namun aku malah terus menerus mengeluh…"

"Hei, tak perlu minta maaf. Itu wajar. Aku kadang kesal jika ibuku terlalu kuatir, namun sesungguhnya aku pun sangat kangen padanya. Aku ingin sekali melihatnya langsung…" Aku menepuk-nepuk kepala Choutarou dengan lembut.

Choutarou tak bergeming, namun ia menggosokan kepalanya beberapa kali di dadaku sampai tak bergerak lagi. Aku sadar bahwa ia jatuh tertidur. Aku memang sudah nyaris setinggi dia, namun jelas belum jauh lebih tinggi untuk bisa mengangkutnya ke dalam kamar. Jadi dengan hati-hati, kulepaskan diriku sebagai bantalnya untuk mengambil selimut dari kamar. Malam itu, kami tidur di sofa dengan damai.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi**

**Author : EpitsuOnna**

**Pairing : Shishido/Ohtori (adik) dan sedikit Shishido/Ohtori (kakak) kalau mau dipaksain. Kekekeke XP**

**Chapter 21**

Hari Minggu.

Aku selalu suka hari Minggu, karena aku bisa berada di rumah seharian. Aku bangun karena mencium bau sarapan pagi yang nikmat dari arah dapur, menguap, namun enggan bangun. Aku akan menunggu Choutarou masuk dan membangunkanku saja, jadi kami bisa bermain sedikit di ranjang. Hehehehe. Baru selesai aku berpikir begitu, aku mendengar alas kaki sandal kamarnya beradu dengan lantai, disusul dengan suara pintu kamar yang dibuka dan suara tapak kakinya semakin mendekat. Ia naik ke ranjang, kemudian berbisik di telingaku, "Shishido-san,"

Aku tersenyum lebar, lalu berbalik untuk menatapnya. Ia tersenyum, menggunakan jarinya untuk mengelus poni rambutku dan berbisik, "Bangun,"

"Aku sudah bangun,"

Ia tertawa. Kemudian mencium pipiku. Aku memeluknya dan ia balas memelukku. Kami berpelukan, nyaman dengan satu sama lain. Aku dengan kehangatan ranjang dan bantal yang masih menempel di tubuhku, dan Choutarou dengan aroma sarapan, dapur, sabun dan aroma pagi.

"Mm," Aku beranjak sedikit, "Ayo, bangun yuk. Aku lapar,"

"Oke," Choutarou ikut beranjak. Kemudian ia mendongak, memejamkan matanya, "Tapi ini dulu,"

Aku terkekeh. Tanganku merengkuh dagunya dan kupertemukan bibir kami. Ketika kulepaskan bibirku, Choutarou tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan lembut yang sangat manis. Jadi kucium lagi dahinya, dan ia tertawa.

"Shishido-san, makan sendiri ya?" Ia bertanya manis.

"He?" Aku merengut, "Kenapa?"

"Aku harus mengantar laundri," Choutarou menjawab, wajahnya minta maaf, "Nanti kan kita mau ke department store, jadinya harus bergegas. Ya, ya?"

"Iya deh," Aku memeluk Choutarou, mengecup pelipisnya. Choutarou melompat turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar. Aku melihat sepiring telur gulung sayuran yang sudah dipotong-potong dengan 5 potong sosis telah tersedia di meja, bersama semangkuk nasi. Choutarou mengangkat sekantong besar berisi pakaian kotor dan tersenyum padaku, "Shishido-san, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku akan cepat, kok!"

"Oke," Aku duduk dan membalas lambaian tangannya. Dash melompat ke pangkuanku ketika aku sedang menyuap nasi pertama, mengeong. Aku mengulurkan sepotong sosis padanya dan Dash menyambutnya dengan gembira.

Setelah selesai, aku mencuci alat-alat makanku. Dash melingkarkan tubuhnya di kakiku, dan aku tertawa. Kemudian menunduk untuk menggendong Dash, "Kau berat banget sih? Pas pertama kau mungil sekali, sekarang nyaris memutuskan peredaran darah kalau duduk di atas kaki orang. Harusnya sosis tadi kumakan sendiri saja," Dash cuma mengeong lebar. Aku tertawa, keluar ke balkon sambil memeluk Dash di lenganku. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam aroma laut.

"Selamat pagi, Shishido-kun!"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, lalu tersenyum. Di balkon sebelah berdiri Nek Fujiko, seorang nenek ramah yang sering membagi kami lauk makan malamnya yang kelebihan. Ia sedang menyiram petak-petak bunganya dan berkata, "Tidak pergi kencan?"

"Hah?" Aku tertawa, "Nanti akan, Nek,"

"Oh ya," Ia terkekeh, "Ohtori-kun bagaimana?"

"Dia?" Aku menggaruk kepalaku, menjawab agak bingung, "Dia… juga. Iya. Hahaha,"

"Masih muda, ya,"ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

"Ah, Nek. Sepertinya kami akan menitip Dash lagi," Aku nyengir.

"Oh, kucing manis itu?" Nek Fujiko menatap Dash dengan mata lembutnya dan tersenyum lebar, "Dengan senang hati. Miyake, Kuro dan Tuffis menyukai kucing mungilmu itu,"

"Oke," Aku tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Nek,"

Nek Fujiko menunduk, lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan aku terdiam sebentar, bertatapan dengan Dash.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia belum sadar juga ya?" Aku tertawa pada Dash, "Padahal satpam saja sudah bertanya padaku apa benar kami pacaran. Begitu kujawab iya, satpam itu tak pernah lagi menyapaku," Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Mereka tidak tahu saja kalau Choutarou itu lebih baik dari gadis manapun,"

Pintu depan terbuka dan aku menoleh, masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan. Aku mengerjapkan mata ketika melihat Choutarou menggandeng Senri dan Wataru, anak laki-laki dari pasangan pemilik toko ikan di pasar yang sering sekali memberikan kami diskon karena kami selalu membeli ikan di sana nyaris setiap hari (Daging mahal sekali dan hanya dibeli untuk hal-hal istimewa. Seperti jika aku dapat bonus gaji). Mereka kembar, berusia lima tahun dan kadang ibu mereka menitipkan mereka pada kami jika pasangan suami istri itu harus ke pasar ikan besar di hari Minggu. Seperti hari ini. Tapi sepertinya nyaris setiap minggu mereka melakukannya, sampai Senri dan Wataru sudah punya sikat gigi dan selop kamar mereka sendiri di kamar mandi kami, dan Dash sudah berani tidur di atas pangkuan mereka.

"SHISHIDO-NIICHAAAN!!" Mereka berlari ke arahku dan memelukku. Aku tertawa. Choutarou mendatangiku dan menatapku, matanya bersinar-sinar, "Kita ajak saja mereka pergi ya? Boleh kan, Shishido-san…?"

"Ya, tak apa-apa kok," Aku tersenyum. Kugendong salah satunya, si kakak yang sifatnya agak galak, namanya Wataru, "Wataru, kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudaaah!" Wataru menjawab senang, "Shishido-nii, ayo kita maen game lagi!"

"Baik," Aku tertawa, "Tapi tidak hari ini. Kita akan pergi ke department store,"

"Apa itu?" Si adik, yang lebih pendiam, namanya Senri, bertanya pada Choutarou. Choutarou tersenyum, "Supermarket yang besaaar sekali. Ada toko buku dengan banyak sekali buku cerita,"

"Senli mau," Senri berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar. Choutarou tersenyum dan Senri memeluknya, tapi kemudian Wataru berteriak, "Senliiii!!! Ga boleh!!! Chouta-nii kalau besar akan jadi pengantin Watalu, jadi Senli ga boleh peluk-peluuuk!!!"

"Senli juga mau menikah sama Chouta-nii…" Senri mulai mengisak.

"Hei, hei," Aku menepuk dua kepala anak itu, lalu berkata, "Jangan bermimpi. Chouta-nii itu punyaku, ya!"

Choutarou hanya tertawa, lalu ia berdiri, "Aku akan membungkus cookies untuk bekal di kereta…"

Wataru berkata padaku saat Choutarou berlalu ke dapur, "Shishido-nii, tahu tidak…! Masakan Chouta-nii lebih enak daripada masakan ibu, padahal bahannya sama-sama ikan,"

Aku tertawa, "Benarkah? Kalau kau mengatakannya di depan Chouta-nii, kau bisa dapat kecupan,"

"SUNGGUH??" Wataru mengerjap senang, "Watalu akan mengatakannya!!"

"S-Senli juga mauuu!!" Senri nyaris menangis lagi, "Senli juga mau dicium,"

Aku tertawa, "Sana katakan pada Chouta-nii,"

Mereka mengejar Choutarou ke dapur dan aku hanya terbahak, lalu masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti bajuku.

XxXxXxXx

**-Shishido (aniki)-**

Ponsel sudah sampai ke tangan ibu dengan selamat, dan sekarang menghubungi Ryou bukan hal yang sulit lagi.

Suaranya memberat. Itu yang kusadari. Ia berbicara lebih tenang. Ia terdengar baik-baik saja. Terdengar sehat dan sekarang ia punya pekerjaan yang ia sukai, kurasa itu sudah sangat baik.

Namun Ibu terus saja khawatir. Aku sudah berusaha membuat Ibu tenang dengan mengatakan bahwa toh Ryou kedengaran bahagia dengan pacarnya itu, namun Ibu tetap saja selalu cemas. Aku sampai deg-degan sendiri sebab sepertinya Ayah mulai curiga. Ia sering menatap Ibu berlama-lama, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa sama sekali.

Tapi bukan itu kejutan terbesarnya, sesungguhnya. Kau mau tahu kejutan paling besar? Ada cewek menelponku kemarin, cewek yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Aku sudah mengecek nomornya –itu bukan Yamada Emi, sekretaris Honda-san dari lantai 3, mau pun Kawamoto Risa, si model amatir yang sedang dituntut mantan suaminya yang kemarin mengedipkan mata padaku di lift, atau si Sasada Fumiko si resepsionis kok. Itu benar-benar nomor yang tidak kukenal.

"Dengan Shishido?"tanyanya.

"Mm, ya?"jawabku.

"Aku kakaknya Ohtori,"katanya.

Aku berpikir sebentar, "Ohtori siapa ya?"

Ia kedengaran kesal, "Ohtori Choutarou. Aku kakak perempuannya Ohtori Choutarou,"

Otakku memutar dengan cepat, mencari file siapa Ohtori Choutarou –tidak kedengaran seperti nama perempuan... oh...! Aku tahu...! "Ooh... kau kakaknya pacar adikku,"

"Ya," Ia berkata perlahan, "Sebenarnya... begini. Aku... aku punya alamat rumah adikmu dan adikku. Dan aku berencana menemuinya akhir minggu ini... Apa kau mau menemaniku?"

"Aku? Memangnya aku siapa?" Aku bertanya.

"Kau kakak pacarnya adikku," Ia menjawab kesal, "Karena itu aku mengajakmu!"

"Ho..." Aku mengangguk mengerti, "Memang di mana rumah mereka?"

"Chiba,"ujarnya.

"CHIBA???" Aku melotot kaget, "Ryou sialan, ia memilih tempat tinggal dekat pantai pula... Boleh kalau begitu~ Aku akan ikut!!"

Ia terdiam sebentar, kemudian berkata perlahan, "Mereka tidak tinggal di Chiba kota, tapi kota kecilnya,"

Aku merengut, "Yah, sayang sekali. Ya sudahlah, boleh juga..."

Dan ia berdehem, "Aku mau mengajak ibuku, kau boleh mengajak ibumu juga,"

"Ibu?" Aku menggaruk kepala, "Ibu ya... tapi... ibu sedang wisata onsen bersama ayahku, dengan rekan persatuan guru SD se-Tokyo,"

Ia terdiam, kemudian berkata, "Keluargamu... santai sekali menghadapi ini…"

"Santai...? Tidak juga ah. Justru aku menyuruh ibu ikut wisata onsen, karena dia kelihatan stress sih," Aku menjelaskan, "Lagipula… masalah ini sudah menggantung selama nyaris dua bulan. Rasanya sudah terlalu lama untuk tetap stress, kan?"

Ia menghela napas, "Ya sudah lah. Kalau begitu aku menjemputmu di depan rumahmu besok jam 12 siang. Besok libur kan?"

"Tahu dari mana?" Aku bertanya, lalu berkata perlahan, "K-Kau memata-mataiku ya??"

"YA AMPUN!" Ia kedengaran benar-benar kesal sekarang, "Begini ya, besok hari Minggu, oke?"

"Oh iya..." Aku ingat, lalu tertawa.

Ia menghela napas kesal, "Ya sudah! Begitu saja. Terima kasih,"

Dan ia menutup telepon. Ya ampun, dari suaranya sepertinya cantik... Tapi pemarah.

Aku menghela napas, bersandar pada kursiku. Sebenarnya ibu mau pun ayah tidak lagi pergi wisata sih. Cuma... kalau aku menyampaikannya pada ibu... ibu pasti akan senang sepanjang hari, dan... bukannya apa, ayah bisa tambah sangat sangat curiga, sebab sejak Ryou pergi, ibu jadi pendiam. Jadi menurutku itu tak begitu bijaksana memberitahu ibu –aku tahu sekali ibuku, ia sama sekali tidak pandai menjaga rahasia. Jadi sebaiknya aku dulu yang pergi, lalu, baru kalau ada kesempatan, kubawa ibu menemui Ryou juga...

XxXxXx

Ya ampun...

Aku tak menyangka.

Suaranya memang cantik, tapi orangnya jauuuh lebih cantik, demi Tuhan. Rambutnya panjang, lurus hingga sepinggang, warnanya hitam kelam. Matanya juga hitam, dan kacamata yang membingkainya membuat wajahnya jadi kelihatan sangat cerdas. Ia mengenakan sweter dan rok panjang, dan aku bisa melihat betapa rampingnya dia.

Cantik, sumpah.

"Shishido-san?" Ia menyapaku.

"Ya..." Aku berkata, masih terpukau, lalu berdehem, "Mm... Kau... Ohtori ya?"

"Iya, aku," Ia menjawab, anggun. Ia membuka pintu mobil hitam mengkilat itu, lalu menyilangkan tubuhnya untuk membiarkanku masuk, "Silakan masuk. Aku akan menyetir,"

Aku masuk di bangku belakang. Di bangku penumpang depan ada orang lain pula –wajahnya juga cantik, meski ia kelihatan letih dan pucat. Rambutnya ikal, hitam, dibiarkan terurai, poninya dijepit dengan jepitan mutiara kecil, ia mengenakan syal abu-abu bersama dress hitam dan ia menatapku dengan agak takut.

"Ibu, ini kakaknya... Shishido Ryou," Ohtori berkata pada ibunya. Ibunya mengangguk sebelum menatapku lagi, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya padaku. Aku ikut menundukkan kepala padanya.

Di mobil diam sekali. Aku bosan setengah mati. Si Ohtori itu mendengarkan musik opera di mobil!!!

"Tak ada musik lain?" Aku bertanya jemu.

"Tak ada,"jawabnya cepat.

"Rock? Pop?"

"Tidak ada," Ia menjawab tegas.

"Jazz barangkali?" Aku menawar.

"Tidak ada, Shishido-san, kumohon duduk yang baik," Ia berkata tak sabar.

"Aah, membosankan..."gunggamku, menguap lebar.

"Tutup mulutmu saat menguap,"ucapnya, melirikku tak suka dari kaca spion.

"Ha?" Aku masih menguap, kemudian menutup mulutku, "Hiya, hiyaaah..."

Ia berdecak tak sabar, dan aku mendengar ibunya tertawa kecil.

Akhirnya aku menemukan cara paling efektif untuk menghabiskan waktu perjalanan : TIDUR! Aku sudah bosan, ditambah lagi dengan buain nyanyian opera itu, maka aku tertidur dengan cepat.

Aku bangun ketika mendengar suara Ohtori berkata, "Di mana bu...?"

"Belok ke sini..."ucap ibu Ohtori pelan.

Aku bangun, mengelap iler dari sudut mulutku dan memfokuskan mata –kami berada di jalan sempit, samping kami adalah rumah-rumah kecil dan toko sederhana. Beberapa orang memandangi mobil yang kami naiki –kota ini memang kecil, jelas sepeda adalah alat transportasi terfavorit di sini –sepeda berkarat yang disenderkan ke pagar-pagar rumah banyak sekali, dan mobil mengkilap begini jelas menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan kami berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan menjulang dengan lahan parkir tanah kecil. Gedung itu hanya terdiri dari balkon-balkon dan pintu-pintu menuju kamar, dan kau bisa langsung naik ke balkon lantai dua tanpa perlu masuk ke dalam, karena ada tangga besi menuju ke sana dari luar.

Ohtori dengan lihainya memarkirkan mobil gedenya di lahan parkir mungil itu, dan kami turun. Ohtori dan ibunya berpegangan tangan erat-erat sambil menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, sementara aku memandang berkeliling. Ini kota kecil, namun tetap dekat laut –keren juga. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke pantai...

"Tidak ada orang..." Aku mendengar Ohtori berkata. Ia mengetuk, memencet bel, namun tidak ada jawaban.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku. Aku mendekati Ohtori dan bertanya, "Darimana kau tahu alamat ini, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Ibuku dan ayahku sempat datang ke sini sekali," Ohtori menjawab cepat. Ia menatap Ibunya dengan cemas, dan ibunya juga kelihatan sangat gelisah. Aku melihat sekeliling, lalu mengerjap. Rasanya… Aku tahu sesuatu yang lain.

"Oh ya"! Aku baru ingat –kupukulkan kepalan tanganku ke atas telapak tanganku, "Mereka pindah,"

Ohtori mengerjap, "Apa?"

"Shishido mendapatkan pekerjaan lebih baik dan mereka pindah," Aku berkata manis, "Begitu katanya di e-mail,"

Ohtori menatapku, matanya melebar, "APA? Aku tak bisa percaya ini! Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apa-apa?? Ke mana mereka pindah??"

Aku mengerjap, "Aku tak tahu,"

Ohtori melebarkan matanya lebih besar lagi sebelum agak terhuyung mundur. Ibunya mencicit panik dan menopang tubuh anaknya, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu dengan mengipas-ngipasnya sementara wajahnya memucat.

"Kenapa kau tidak telepon saja?" Aku mengangkat bahu.

Ohtori menatapku, lalu matanya menyipit tajam, "Telepon adikmu sana,"

"Ponselku baterainya sekarat," Aku memperlihatkan satu garis merah kritis di dalam ilustrasi tabung baterai di monitor ponselku, "Kau saja sana. Kau tidak mungkin tidak tahu nomor ponsel adikmu, kan?"

Ohtori menatapku. Ia meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel besar yang lagi ngetrend itu –Blackbean atau Blueberry? Aku lupa sekali namanya –lalu menekan-nekan tombolnya. Wajahnya memucat dan ia menggigiti bibirnya dengan gugup. Begitu juga ibunya yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Tunggu. Benar juga. Aku baru ingat bahwa Ohtori dibuang dari keluarganya. Mungkin karena itu mereka begitu gugup sepanjang hari ini? Aku menggaruk kepalaku, "Mm. Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi Ryou. Boleh pinjam ponsel, kan?"

Ia kelihatan ragu-ragu namun akhirnya menyerahkan ponselnya padaku. Aku menerimanya dan menekan-nekan susunan nomor yang kuhapal karena kebanyakan menekankannya untuk Ibu di rumah, lalu pada tombol dengan gambar telepon hijau. Detik-detik penantian sampai Ryou mengangkat teleponnya terasa sangat lama (Sebenarnya, memang sangat lama. Nyaris 20 detik sudah berlalu, lho!).

TREK _"Ya, Shishido Ryou di sini,"_

"Oh, Ryou!" Aku menjawab, "Kau di mana?"

"Aku sedang berbelanja dengan Choutarou. Department Store Miyake di kota," Ryou menjawab, "Mau apa?" Ia berhenti sebentar sebelum bertanya panik, "Terjadi sesuatu? Ibu? Ayah??"

"Oh, tidak. Mereka baik-baik saja kok," Aku terkekeh, "Di mana sih rumahmu?"

"Hah?"

"Rumahmu. Tempat kau tinggal sekarang," Aku menjawab.

"Kakak mau ke rumah? Di rumah sekarang tidak ada siapa-siapa," Ryou menjelaskan.

"Aih, berisik sekali anak ini. Sebutkan saja lah alamatnya,"

Ryou terdiam sebentar, dan aku membayangkan dia pasti sedang berpikir apakah memberitahukan aku alamatnya benar-benar tindakan baik atau tidak. Padahal aku kakaknya sendiri. Benar-benar sialan adik satu ini. Akhirnya Ryou menyebut, "Mansion Morita…"

"Oh, sebentar," Aku menatap tajam Ohtori, yang menatapku balik. Aku mengisyaratkan gerakan menulis dengan tanganku dan dia membongkar tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah notes hitam dan pen Parker (Yang pasti harganya jutaan). Aku mengulang perlahan alamat yang dituturkan Shishido padaku dan Ohtori mencatatnya dengan sigap. Tulisannya begitu rapi, kecil dan bagus.

"Baiklah. Jam berapa kau pulang?" Aku bertanya.

"Mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi," Ryou menjawab, "Kakak mau apa sih? Benar-benar mau datang ke rumah?"

"Lihat saja nanti," Aku nyengir, "Sudah ya. Daah,"

"Kak, tung-!" PIP. Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya. Lalu merogoh kantung, mengeluarkan rokok dan menyelipkan sebatang di mulut. Ohtori cuma diam, memandangi notesnya sementara aku menyalakan rokokku dan mulai mengisapnya dalam-dalam. Kami semua terdiam, cuma terdengar suara tembakau di dalam rokokku yang menghangus dan deburan ombak dari kejauhan.

"Mansion ini terletak di sebelah utara," Ohtori berkata, "Agak di kota. Aku tadi melihat jalan ini,"

Kami terdiam lagi. Ibu Ohtori juga cuma terdiam, cuma bergerak-gerak gelisah, matanya melirik-lirik anak gadisnya cemas.

"Ryou baru pulang sekitar satu jam lagi," Aku berkata, "Kau mau…"

"Menunggu," Ohtori menjawab mantap, "Belum tentu aku bisa bebas seperti hari ini. Ibuku juga,"

Aku menatapnya, "Maksudku, mau menunggu atau menyusulnya?"

Ia menatapku. Kemudian menunduk. Gadis di hadapanku ini, pasti sebenarnya belum siap menemui adiknya sendiri. Aneh juga –kenapa sekarang ia ingin menemui adiknya kalau Choutarou sudah dibuang? Apa dia merasa bersalah… atau sesungguhnya dari awal ia tidak pernah setuju Choutarou dibuang? Lalu kenapa ia baru datang sekarang, setelah nyaris setengah tahun Choutarou dan adikku kabur bersama?

Ia belum menjawab namun aku memotongnya dengan sebuah senyum, "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat menunggu yang layak. Dan tidakkah kau lapar? Aku melihat konter ramen yang cukup bersih di dekat sana tadi,"

XxXxXxXxXx

Dua mangkok ramen mengepul diletakkan di meja kami. Ibu Ohtori menolak untuk menelan apapun meski Ohtori sudah membujuknya untuk memesan paling tidak secangkir teh. Ohtori mengamati mangkuk, lalu mengambil sumpit dan mengelapnya dengan tisu dari tasnya sebelum mulai makan.

Aku makan sambil mengamatinya. Ia menyuap ramennya dengan begitu anggun, dan aku tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa membuat kuah itu tak sedikitpun terpercik ke bajunya. Bahkan ia cantik dengan kuah ramen memenuhi wajahnya dan mengaburkan lensa kacamatanya dengan embun.

"Kau tak pernah berpikir untuk memakai lensa kontak?" Aku bertanya. Ia mendongak dari kegiatannya mengelap kacamata dan mengerutkan kening, "Demi makan ramen?"

"Salah satunya,"Aku nyengir, "Sayang sekali jika mata secantik itu harus tersembunyi di balik embun kuah ramen,"

Ia terdiam, lalu kembali menyeruput ramennya tanpa bersuara. Aku menunggu jawaban darinya, namun ternyata ia tak menjawab apa-apa.

"Halo?" Aku merengut, "Bisa kau jawab aku…?"

Ohtori menatapku, "Aku tak merasa perlu menjawab apapun,"

"Aku baru saja memujimu,"

"Terima kasih," Ia menjawab, cuek.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Cewek yang tidak asyik!

Mangkuk kami tandas dalam 5 menit kemudian. Ibu Ohtori masih gemetaran, tak menyentuh apa pun. Aku mulai menduga ada apa dengan ibu mereka. Aku tahu sih ia pasti gugup, tapi sampai gemetaran begitu terus…

"Tante,"panggilku, nyengir, "Tenang saja. Pasti Chouta-kun baik-baik saja,"

Ia terkejut ketika menyadari ia memanggilku dan setelah aku selesai berkata-kata ia menunduk, mengangguk takut-takut. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Ia kelihatan takut terhadap apa pun!

"Aku mau pesan satu mangkuk lagi,"ucap Ohtori. Aku menatapnya. Dengan pinggang sekecil itu kukira gadis ini akan makan sedikit.

"Aku juga deh, boleh,"ujarku. Bukannya ramen yang kami makan porsinya sedikit, namun entah kenapa aku merasa lapar sekali. Dalam waktu cepat, dua mangkuk ramen lain diletakkan di meja. Kami menyambarnya dan melahapnya.

Aku menegak kuahnya sampai habis dan menepuk perutku, menghela napas puas. Rasa kuahnya enak sekali, pasti memakai campuran air rebusan udang. Aku menegak air putih dan kaget sekali ketika Ohtori berkata lagi, "Aku mau pesan satu mangkuk lagi,"

"Hah??"Aku melongo, "Kau belum kenyang juga? Kau sudah makan dua mangkuk!"

Ohtori mengabaikanku untuk berkata pada si ibu pelayan yang mendatangi meja kami, "Aku mau pesan satu mangkuk ramen topping campur yang kuah ekstra pedas. Minta gyoza dan salad kerangnya juga ya," Ibu itu mengangguk dan kembali ke dapur.

Aku menatap tak percaya. Jangan-jangan dia berusaha membunuh rasa stressnya dengan makan?? Apa pun itu, kalau begitu sebaiknya dia jangan stress sering-sering deh.

XxXxXxXx

Mansion Morita itu tidak terlalu besar namun sama sekali tidak kecil juga. Gedung itu terdiri dari sekitar 4 lantai, dengan fasilitas tempat parkir mungil. Mobil hitam besar Ohtori saja nyaris tak muat di dalamnya –benar-benar mepet. Kami turun. Ibunya Ohtori gemetaran hebat, sementara Ohtori pucat luar biasa. Aku tak mengerti mereka –ada apa sih dengan mereka? Apa hubungan Choutarou dengan keluarga mereka sangat buruk atau bagaimana?

"Kamar nomor berapa tadi?" Ohtori merogoh notes dari dalam tasnya dan melihatnya gugup. Ia melangkah cepat menaiki tangga yang terletak di luar.

Aku menatapnya, bergantian dengan menatap jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Selanjutnya yang kudengar adalah langkah hak boot Ohtori mengentuk-ngetuk tangga besi ketika ia turun, setengah berlari ke bawah. Langkah stilleto ibunya menyusulnya.

"Tak ada siapa-siapa di kamar itu," Ohtori berkata, bibirnya gemetar.

"Te-tenang," Aku jadi tercenung sendiri dengan betapa gugupnya mereka soal pertemuan ini, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin mereka belum pulang…"

"I-itu… bukan…?" Suara mungil ibu Ohtori menyela. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap ke arah dua sosok yang mendekat. Kami berdua menoleh ke arah tunjukan jari mungil yang gemetaran itu.

Muncul dua sosok yang dinanti –Ryou mengenakan jaket bulu cokelat dengan topi wol hitam, memegang tas belanja berisi sayur mayur dan ikan di tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya... oke... menggendong seorang anak kecil?? Sementara Choutarou, dengan jaket putih dan topi wol kuning pucat, memeluk kantong kertas berisi roti dan apel di tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya menggandeng... anak kecil lain.

Potret keluarga bahagia... Wow.

Mereka mengerjap menatap kami.

"N-Neesan??" Choutarou terkejut.

"C-Choutarou..."Ohtori berkata, suaranya bergetar, "Choutarou..." Ibu mereka diam, termangu dan terlihat pucat pasi, entah kenapa.

Ryou menatapku, kemudian menatap keluarga Ohtori. Ia menunduk sedikit, "A-Ah. Selamat siang. Neesan… dan… bibi…" Kemudian ia melirikku, bingung, "Kukira aniki mau datang sendiri…"

Aku belum sempat menjawab karena aku kaget setengah mati ketika melihat Ohtori berlari ke arah Choutarou dan menubruk anak itu sampai nyaris terhempas jatuh. Ternyata ia ingin memeluknya.

"N-Neesan..." Choutarou berkata perlahan, sebelum tersenyum, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dan ia mengelus kepala kakaknya dengan lembut, "Neesan apa kabar...?"

"Choutarou..." Ohtori melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya, lalu bertanya cemas, "K-Kau baik-baik saja?? Kau sehat? Makan cukup??"

Choutarou mengangguk, tersenyum, "Iya, aku baik kok," Lalu matanya menatap ke arah sosok pucat pasi yang cuma menatapi kedua kakak beradik itu berpelukan sejak tadi, "I-Ibu..."

"C-Choutarou..." Suara ibunya kecil, bergetar dan takut. Tapi kemudian Choutarou tersenyum, "Ibu... sehat kan?"

Ibunya berjalan tertatih-tatih dan memeluk Choutarou juga. Jadilah mereka bertiga berpelukan sambil menangis. Sementara itu aku menatap adikku, nyengir, "Yo," Lalu menatap anak-anak itu, "Itu anakmu?"

"A-APAA???" Ohtori melotot kaget, menatap dua pasang anak laki-laki mungil itu.

Ryou buru-buru berkata, "B-Bukan! Bukan... Mana mungkin! Ini... ini dua anak tetangga, dititipkan karena ibunya harus menjenguk temannya yang sakit! Aniki, jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh!"

Ohtori kembali menangis ke pelukan Choutarou. Hahaha.

"Mereka siapa, niichan?" Anak yang digendong Ryou bertanya polos.

"Mama dan neesannya Chouta-nii,"Ryou menjelaskan. Lalu ia menatap sekitar, "Euh... Choutarou? Sepertinya kita harus bikin makan malam lebih banyak,"

Choutarou hanya tersenyum –ah, dia tetap imut seperti dulu –lalu ia beralih ke anak yang digandengnya, "Sen-chan, hampiri Ryou-nii dulu ya?"

Anak mungil itu terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk dan menurut. Aku tersenyum padanya, "Ayo sini ke niichan~"

"Dia cowok," Ryou berkata tajam.

Aku merengut, "Aku tahu! Kau pikir aku ini pria macam apa?"

Choutarou berkata lembut pada neesan dan ibunya, "Neesan, kaasan... Bagaimana kalau kita masuk..?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk sambil terus menangis, kemudian mengikuti bimbingan Choutarou masuk ke apartemen.

Aku dan Ryou mengikuti mereka, namun Ryou memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di balkon, dan aku mengikutinya. Aku mengerti bahwa ia tahu Choutarou butuh privasi dengan keluarganya, karena permasalahan keluarganya sepertinya lebih heboh.

"Ini uang," Ryou menyodorkan beberapa koin yen pada kedua anak itu, "Beli taiyaki di toko sana ya? Untuk Ryou-nii, Chouta-nii, kakak ini... sama mama dan neesan Chouta-nii, dan kalian berdua. Jadi berapa?"

Kedua anak itu menghitung dengan jarinya dengan polos, lalu menjawab ceria, "Tujuh!"

"Nah, beli tujuh kalau begitu ya," Ryou tersenyum. Mereka mengangguk, lalu berlari bersama ke kedai taiyaki. Kami terdiam sebentar, sebelum aku berkata, "Sepertinya hidupmu cukup bahagia,"

"Sangat bahagia," Ryou tersenyum padaku, dan aku menatap wajahnya –Wajahnya sekarang jauh lebih dewasa, kelihatan lebih... entahlah. Berbeda sekali. Seolah-olah dia memang sudah belajar sangat banyak bahwa ego nya tinggi tidak akan membantu kehidupannya sekarang. Ryou bertanya, "Bagaimana kaasan? Toosan?"

"Baik," Aku berkata, "Kaasan jadi lebih ceria meskipun masih sering melamun,"

"Syukurlah," Ryou berkata pelan.

Kami terdiam lagi.

"Aku senang kau sehat,"kataku, "Kangen juga dengan kau,"

Ia tertawa.

"Aku juga,"

Pintu terbuka dan kami berdua menoleh serentak ke arahnya.

"Shishido-san, kenapa tidak masuk?" Ohtori –yang cowok… kurasa mulai sekarang kusebut dia sebagai Choutarou saja supaya tidak terlalu memusingkan –mendekati kami berdua.

Ryou tersenyum padanya, "Tak apa-apa, kami tunggu di sini sebentar,"

Choutarou menatap Ryou sebentar dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih dan tersenyum, "Oke. Nanti akan kupanggil jika… sudah beres," Ia menatapku dan tersenyum manis, "Siang, Shishido-san. Ah. Shishido…"

"Tak apa, aku mengerti," Aku tergelak, "Santai saja,"

Choutarou tersenyum malu, kemudian pintu tertutup perlahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, dua anak tetangga Ryou itu kembali dengan sekantong kertas taiyaki yang masih mengebul di tangan mungil mereka. Ryou menepuk kepala salah satu dari mereka dan nyengir, "Kalian mau makan?"

Mereka mengangguk semangat. Kedua anak itu mengambil taiyaki dan mengunyahnya dengan semangat, masing-masing di samping Ryou. Aku mengeluarkan rokokku lagi dan menyodorkannya padanya, "Kau merokok tidak?"

Ryou menggeleng. Ia mengambil sebuah taiyaki dari dalam kantong kertas dan mulai mengunyahnya bersama anak-anak itu. Anak di samping kirinya menarik-narik ujung jaketnya dan membuat wajah murung. Ryou berjongkok dan bertanya lembut, "Kenapa, Senri?"

"Panas,"

"Panas ya? Ditiup dulu ya," Ryou tersenyum, lalu membelah taiyaki itu dan meniupkannya. Anak itu tersenyum dan Ryou tersenyum juga, lalu ia mengambil sepotong kecil dan menyodorkannya, "Ini sudah tidak panas. Ayo buka mulut… Yak, anak pintar,"

Aku menatap mereka dan berkata, "Kau seperti ayah,"

"Hm?" Ryou menatapku lalu terbahak, "Makasih deh. Pujian bukan itu?"

"Pujian kok," Aku nyengir.

"Apa kabar pekerjaan?" Ryou bertanya sambil mengelap bekas kacang merah di sudut bibir Senri. Aku menghembuskan rokok dan berkata, "Hm. Oke. Semuanya berjalan lancar,"

Ryou terdiam sebelum bertanya pelan, "Ayah…?"

Aku menatapnya. Lalu mengisap rokokku dalam-dalam.

"Oke-oke saja. Rumah jadi sepi," Aku berkata perlahan, "Lebih sepi daripada ketika Bass mati,"

Ryou terkekeh, "Ah ya, rumah kita sampai berkabung selama dua bulan lebih. Bass sudah kita pelihara sejak aku TK," Ia terdiam, "Ayah tidak sakit apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak," Aku menatap langit musim dingin yang gelap dengan awan tipis kelabu, menggantung di atas air laut yang tenang, "Kau tahu ia sangat menjaga kesehatannya. Menurun padamu, kan?"

Ryou hanya tertawa. Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum menatapnya, "Keluarga Ohtori… kenapa mereka baru datang sekarang?"

Ryou menatapku, "Apa?"

"Maksudku," Aku berdehem, "Aku juga baru datang sekarang, namun selama ini kami mencoba menghubungimu. Dari lagak kakaknya, aku tahu mereka belum pernah mencoba menghubungi Choutarou-kun sekali pun…"

Ryou terdiam. Lalu menghela napas, "Keluarga mereka tak seperti kita," Aku menatap Ryou, dan Ryou melanjutkan perlahan, "Choutarou dan orang tuanya nyaris tak pernah bertemu… Jadi memang sangat berbeda dengan keluarga kita… Choutarou dirawat dan dibesarkan oleh kakaknya, jadi aku paham sekali bahwa kakaknya sebenarnya tak mungkin mau dia dibuang… tapi kenapa mereka baru datang sekarang, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa,"

Aku terdiam. Aku mengisap rokokku lagi, kemudian merasakan tanganku ditarik-tarik oleh salah satu anak kecil tetangga Ryou. Aku tersenyum padanya, "Ya?"

Ia berkata manis, "Senli," sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Apa?" Aku mengerjap, "Itu namamu?" Aku terkekeh dan membalas uluran tangannya yang mungil, "Namaku Shishido… eh… panggil niichan saja, niichan," Senri tertawa lebar, manis sekali!!! Pipinya begitu bulat dengan rona merah muda, matanya bulat. Aku memeluknya dan mencium pipinya.

"Kak," Ryou berkata, "Jangan… sentuh anak-anak itu deh. Aku takut melihatnya,"

"Apa?" Aku merengut. Lalu menatap anak satunya lagi, yang menatap kami sambil memegangi taiyaki nya yang setengah dimakan. Aku nyengir, "Nama yang itu siapa? Kalian kembar?"

Anak yang satunya lagi merengut, merapat pada Ryou. Aku terdiam sementara Ryou terbahak. Ia menggendong anak yang merengut itu dan tertawa, "Wataru, ini kakakku. Ayo kenalan,"

Bukannya mengulurkan tangan, Wataru malah membuang muka. Aku merasa kesal dan memilih untuk terus memeluki Senri saja. Aku suka anak-anak, tapi hanya anak-anak yang manis!

"Kita minum kopi saja yuk," Ryou berkata, merenggangkan tubuhnya, "Sepertinya mereka bakal masih banyak yang akan dibicarakan…"

"Oh…" Aku mengangguk, "Ide bagus. Lalu anak-anak ini?"

"Diajak saja. Ayah ibu mereka akan pulang sangat malam," Ryou menggendong Senri di bahu dan menggadeng Wataru, "Kalian mau es krim?"

Mereka mengangguk semangat sambil berteriak, "MAAAUUU!!!"

Kami berjalan beriringan, menyebrangi jalan. Laut masih tenang, meski langit menghitam.


	22. Chapter 21

"Shishido-san?"

Choutarou berdiri di ambang tangga, menatapku yang baru akan menaikinya. Ia mendekatiku, "Shishido-san… Dari mana? Senri dan Wataru sudah pulang?"

Aku tersenyum, menjelaskan seraya kami bertiga menaiki tangga, "Karena sepertinya lama, aku mengajak aniki minum kopi. Tadi bertemu ayah ibu Senri dan Wataru di jalan dan mereka sudah pulang,"

"Oooh," Choutarou tersenyum. Ia menunduk pada aniki, "Shishido-niisan, maaf ya membuatmu menunggu lama di luar..."

Aniki tertawa, "Santai saja, Choutarou. Aku juga tak ada kegiatan kok,"

"Sudah selesai?" Aku tersenyum.

"Ah…" Choutarou mengangguk. Ia menatapku sesaat, tatapan penuh arti namun tidak bisa kubaca apa maksudnya. Ia tersenyum pada aniki, "Shishido-niisan silakan masuk… Aku akan memasak makan malam sebentar lagi,"

"Oh, oke," Aniki nyengir, "Aku akan masuk kalau begitu… Kalian?"

"Sebentar," Choutarou berkata sambil menggenggam tanganku, "Kami akan sebentar di sini,"

Aku menatap bingung pada Choutarou sementara Aniki hanya nyengir lebih lebar dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku baru saja mau membuka mulut untuk bertanya ada apa, namun tiba-tiba saja Choutarou menciumku. Bibirnya dibenamkan di bibirku, dan ia mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling leherku. Aku bingung namun menikmatinya, jadi kugerakkan tanganku ke pinggang Choutarou.

Kami berciuman terus. Lama sekali, sepertinya. Pokoknya, ketika Nek Fujiko keluar kamar –sepertinya untuk membeli sesuatu di konbini seberang –dan ia membanting pintu dan menjerit kaget melihat kami berciuman, baru kami berpisah dengan terengah-engah.

"MANUSIA MENJIJIKAN!!!"jeritnya sebelum melesat masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

Aku dan Choutarou berpandangan.

"Gawat,"ucapku.

"Ke-kenapa?" Choutarou mengerjap.

"Dash masih dititip padanya," Aku nyengir, "Dan padahal kita sudah membelikannya oleh-oleh Apple Cake kesukannya,"

Choutarou tertawa, sebentar, tapi kemudian menggunakan tangannya untuk menarik bagian depan jaketku, lalu menciumku lagi. Aku kaget sekali, namun tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Kubalas ciuman Choutarou, bibir kami berkutat erat.

"Shishido-san," Choutarou melepaskan bibirnya, "Shishido-san jahat sekali,"

"Hah?" Aku melongo, "Ke-kenapa?"

"Shishido-san tidak pernah bilang," Choutarou mengelus pipiku, "Ka-kalau luka waktu itu… Shishido-san waktu itu terluka karena membelaku di depan ayah. Shishido-san bilang Shishido-san sama sekali tidak sempat bertemu ayahku dan yang menonjok Shishido-san adalah satpam. Padahal yang melakukannya… ayah sendiri. Neesan dan ibu yang menceritakannya padaku tadi," Choutarou memelukku, "Shishido-san bodoh. Kenapa tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya?"

Aku terkejut dan merasakan pipiku menghangat. Aku bahkan sudah lupa apa yang kukatakan padanya waktu itu… Kuelus rambut ikalnya yang lembut dan kukatakan perlahan, "Aku… tak mau kau tahu bahwa…"

Choutarou memotong, "Ayah tak akan pernah menganggapku anaknya lagi?" Ia menggeleng, "Aku bahkan ragu ia pernah berpikiran bahwa aku adalah anaknya sejak awal. Anak baginya hanya investasi lain untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Aku tak akan peduli lagi kata-katanya,"

Aku menatap Choutarou, berusaha menemukan apakah semua yang ia katakan tadi itu hanyalah penghiburan belaka ataukah benar-benar dari dalam hatinya. Choutarou menatapku, matanya bersinar dengan yakin dan aku terkejut bahwa ia benar-benar memaksudkan kata-katanya tadi. Choutarou menggenggam tanganku, dan aku tersentak ketika bibirnya mengecup jemariku, "Aku cuma akan percaya pada Shishido-san. Aku cuma akan peduli kata-kata Shishido-san. Apa pun yang dikatakan orang lain, selama Shishido-san mengatakan hal berbeda, aku cuma akan menuruti Shishido-san…"

Lalu ia menciumku lagi. Sungguh, luar biasa sekali hari ini. Aku merengkuh lehernya, mendekatkan tubuh kami.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu menjeblak terbuka tapi kami belum sempat berpisah. Kami menjauh baru ketika si pembuka pintu, yang ternyata adalah aniki, berkata, "Ya Tuhan, lihat apa yang terjadi. Untung saja bukan kakaknya Choutarou yang membuka pintu ini. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana jadinya,"

"A-Ah," Choutarou tertawa. Ia menggandeng tanganku untuk melewati aniki dan masuk, "Kami akan segera membuat makan malam,"

Aniki menahan bahuku dan berbisik, "Ya Tuhan. Aku tahu banget sekarang kenapa kau betah kabur dari rumah,"

Mukaku memanas namun aku nyengir, "Ya, kau tahu sekarang, kan. Makanya sana cepat cari gandengan juga,"

"Oh ya," Aniki terbahak. Lalu berkata rendah, "Tolong tanya Choutarou soal tipe kesukaan kakaknya,"

"Apa?" Aku melotot, lalu berbisik, "Kak, aku sama sekali tidak menyarankannya. Kritis, serius dan terlalu sempurna. Tidak manis,"

"Justru karena itu jadi manis," Aniki nyengir.

Aku bergidik dan mengangkat bahu, "Terserah saja deh kalau begitu,"

"Ditanyakan ya," Aniki menyodok perutku. Aku menghela napas, "Ya, ya," kemudian tergelak saat memasuki dapur. Choutarou yang sedang mengeluarkan kentang dari kulkas menoleh dan mengerjap kebingunan, "Shishido-san?"

Aku berdiri di sampingnya, tertawa, "Jangan-jangan keluarga kita memang ditakdirkan untuk jadi besan,"

"Oh ya?" Choutarou mengerjap, "Bagaimana…?"

Aku berbisik, "Aniki dan neesanmu…"

Mata Choutarou melebar, kemudian ia menatap aniki dan neesan-nya melalui pembatas bambu yang memisahkan dapur dengan ruang tengah. Ia tertawa, "Kalau benar-benar jadi akan jadi sangat menarik,"

Aku menjawabnya dengan tawa lalu bertanya, "Kau mau membuat apa?"

"Ah," Choutarou menunduk untuk meraih baskom di lemari bawah _sink_ cuci piring, "Kare seafood,"

Aku menggulung lengan bajuku, "Akan kubantu,"

Choutarou menatapku dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia mendekat dan menciumku lagi. Ia berbisik, "Aku sayang sekali sama Shishido-san, Shishido-san tahu itu, kan?"

Aku berbisik balik, "Tak tahu, tuh. Coba kau buktikan padaku,"

Choutarou tertawa lembut dan menciumku lagi. Kupeluk punggungnya dan kami berciuman sampai sebuah dehemen memisahkan kami berdua. Neesan Choutarou berdiri di sebelah pembatas bambu, tampangnya angker, berbahaya, horror, pokoknya bukan tampang ramah. Aku sudah siap-siap saja, tapi tanpa kuduga ia cuma mendekat dan menghela napas, "Mau dibantu apa?"

"Eh…" Choutarou mengerjap, sama kagetnya denganku. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, neesan. Neesan santai saja,"

Kakaknya Choutarou memasuki dapur, "Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan juga. Aku tak bisa menonton TV nya…" Ia memelototiku, "Karena anikimu ngotot sekali ingin menonton drama Minggu,"

"Oh," Aku cuma tertawa, "Favoritnya sejak SMP,"

Kakaknya Choutarou mengabaikanku dan menggulung lengan sweternya, "Yak, jadi… apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Choutarou tertawa kecil, "Neesan, neesan kan tidak pernah mencoba memasak,"

Aku menatap kakaknya Choutarou yang cuma merengut, "Aku selalu bisa melakukan segalanya di percobaan pertama. Beri tahu aku saja apa yang harus aku lakukan,"

"Baiklah," Choutarou tersenyum, "Coba kupas kentang ini,"

Kakaknya Choutarou mencoba. Lalu akhirnya aku mengetahui juga satu kekurangan cewek sempurna ini. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak! Bahkan aku bisa memotong kentang lebih baik daripada yang ia lakukan.

Jadi intinya, memang tidak ada manusia sempurna di dunia ini.

XxXxXx

Kare menggelak di dalam panci, mengeluarkan bau sedap. Aku mengaduk-aduk isinya, menuangkannya ke 4 piring yang tersedia sementara Choutarou membuat salad kentang. Kakaknya Choutarou sudah menyerah dan kembali terpaksa menonton serial TV Minggu favorit aniki. Tampaknya ibunya Choutarou mulai menganggap serial TV itu menarik, karena matanya tidak bergerak memelototi layar televisi sejak tadi.

"Aku akan menjemput Dash,"ujarku setelah semua nasi di piring telah diselimuti oleh kuah kental berbau sedap berhias kentang, wortel, cumi-cumi, udang dan ikan tuna karya Choutarou. Choutarou cuma mengangguk dan aku menyambar kotak berisi kue apel yang kami beli di Department Store –bahan negosiasi pertukaran dengan Dash.

"Kau mau apa?" Kakaknya Choutarou membututiku.

"Ke tetangga,"jawabku. Dia tak berkata apa-apa, namun mengikutiku. Aku berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Nek Fujiko dan mengetuk pintunya, "Neeek… Neneeek…"

Pintu terbuka dan Dash, di dalam tas kandang, disodorkan. Aku kaget sekali, namun mengambilnya dengan patuh dan menukarnya dengan kotak berisi kue apel. Lalu pintu tertutup. Tapi kue apelnya tetap diambil.

"Tetangga? Sedekat apa kau dengan tetanggamu?" Kakaknya Choutarou mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sebelum ini sih, dekat," Aku hanya tertawa. Kukeluarkan Dash dari dalam tas kandang dan ia mengeong keras. Dash tak pernah suka ditaruh di dalam kandang, karena aku dan Choutarou tak pernah melakukannya. Lagipula sebelum ini, ia adalah kucing liar. Dash melompat turun dan mendahului kami ke arah pintu kamar.

"Kalian memelihara kucing?" Kakaknya Choutarou bertanya.

"Ya," Aku menggendong Dash yang kemudian menggeliat-geliat di dalam tanganku, "Namanya Dashkon,"

Alis yang terbentuk sempurna itu naik sekitar 3 senti dari tempat asalnya, "Dashkon?"

"Aku memanggilnya Dash dan Chouta memanggilnya Kon," Aku menggaruk kepala Dash. Aku baru saja akan membuka pintu namun tiba-tiba saja jari lentik dengan kuku bermanikur itu diletakkan di atas tanganku. Aku mendongak dan melihat kakaknya Choutarou menatapku dengan serius.

"Choutarou… sepertinya bahagia bersamamu,"ucapnya perlahan.

Aku terdiam, sebelum berkata perlahan, "Syukurlah kalau begitu," Aku melihat kakaknya Choutarou menatapku bingung dan aku melanjutkan, "Karena meskipun aku siap menjadi segalanya buat Choutarou, aku tak tahu apakah aku saja cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia,"

"Kau melakukan lebih baik daripada apa yang aku dan… ayah ibu lakukan selama ini," Kakak Choutarou berkata perlahan, "Aku tak pernah melihat ia tertawa selebar seperti ketika ia sedang membicarakan dirimu,"

Aku mengerjap. Lalu tersenyum, "Syukurlah,"

"Dan… kau… menyayanginya," Kakak Choutarou berkata, matanya melembut.

"Sangat," Aku mendongak, "Kalau yang itu, sangat. Aku tak ragu lagi,"

"Kalau begitu, tolong jaga dia ya," Gadis itu menunduk, dan aku melihat air mata menetesi pipinya, "Aku yang bahkan baru berani menemuinya setelah nyaris setengah tahun ini sama sekali bukan kakak yang baik,"

Aku tak tahu harus apa –aku berpikir untuk menepuk kepalanya, namun itu tidak sopan. Jadi kuulurkan saputangan dari kantung celanaku dan kusodorkan padanya.

"Tapi kalau bukan neesan yang membesarkannya," Aku nyengir, "Choutarou yang kusayangi ini tidak akan pernah ada,"

Ia menerima saputanganku, dan untuk pertama kalinya, tersenyum padaku.

"Terima kasih,"

XxXxXx

**-Choutarou-**

"Itadakimasu!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, aku, Shishido-san, neesan dan ibu serta Shishido-niisan mengambil sendok masing-masing dan mulai menyendok kare yang masih mengepul, memasukannya ke dalam mulut kami. Neesan dan ibu terlihat sangat terkejut karena masakanku terasa enak. Aku memang tidak pernah memasak di rumah –kalau memasak, itu hanya untuk kuberikan pada Shishido-san. Aku agak menyesal sekarang aku tidak pernah memasak untuk mereka sedikit pun…

Piring-piring itu tandas dalam waktu cepat, dan kemudian aku dan Shishido-san memutuskan bahwa kami harus menyajikan dessert ritual kami yang biasanya kami makan sambil menonton video : es krim vanilla dengan banyak whipped cream, choco chip, dan topping pilihan lainnya. Meski berantakan, rasanya selalu sedap luar biasa. Lagipula, makan es krim bersama sambil menonton film drama selalu mengantar kami ke sesuatu yang lain…

"Choutarou?" Shishido-san menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku terkejut dan mukaku segera memerah ketika aku sadar apa yang baru saja kupikirkan. Shishido-san cuma tertawa, "Ayo antar es krimnya ke ruang makan,"

Aku mengangguk, sebenarnya sangat malu. Mangkuk-mangkuk kecil berisi es krim itu kami letakkan di atas meja makan dan Shishido-niisan menyambutnya dengan sangat girang. Neesan melihatnya sedikit dengan alis terangkat sebelum memutuskan es krim itu cukup aman dan higienis untuk dimakan. Sementara ibuku hanya memakannya dalam diam.

Aku menatap ibuku. Ibuku, dengan tubuh tinggi semampainya yang tidak berubah sejak ia berumur 18 tahun ketika ia dinikahkan dengan ayahku, adalah wanita yang, menurutku, paling malang di dunia ini. Mengikuti adat kolot kakek, ibu bersekolah sampai SMA di sebuah asrama kesusteran yang sangat disiplin dan ketat, lalu melanjutkannya ke akademi Home Economic khusus wanita. Pikirannya saat ini masih sebersih dan sepolos ketika ia masih remaja. Ia menurut akan larangan ayahku untuk keluar rumah terlalu sering dan hanya keluar saat ayahku mengajaknya. Ia melahirkan kami, menurutku, juga semata karena perintah ayah karena ayah membutuhkan seseorang untuk melanjutkan firma hukum keluarganya yang sudah dibangun sejak jaman dahulu.

Aku beruntung sekali, karena aku dibesarkan oleh neesan. Dan karena aku bertemu Shishido-san. Aku mengerjap ketika ibu mendongak, mata bulatnya –yang menurun padaku –mengerjap dan bibirnya tersenyum ketika dengan gemetar, ia berkata, "Enak sekali, Chouta,"

Senyum pun merekah di bibirku. Kugenggam tangannya yang panjang dan dingin, dan aku tertawa, "Betulkah? Itu resep rahasiaku,"

Ibu tersenyum dan mulai makan lebih banyak.

Namun aku sangat menyayanginya. Meski ia bukan seperti ibu… namun aku menyayanginya. Mungkin aku menyayanginya bukan sebagai ibu, karena nyatanya ia tidak memainkan peran ibu apapun dalam hidupku, namun aku tetap mencintainya. Karena ia sudah berusaha menjemputku ke sini, pertama kalinya melanggar perintah ayah… Dan sejuta alasan lain yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh hatiku saja.

"Sebenarnya," Neesan tiba-tiba saja angkat bicara dan semua kepala mendongak, menatapnya. Neesan meletakkan sendoknya dengan tenang di atas mangkuknya yang licin tandas, dan dia berkata anggun, "Aku berpikir bahwa… Choutarou harus melanjutkan kuliah,"

Aku mengerjap, dan berpandangan dengan Shishido-san.

"Mungkin kuliah musik," Neesan menatapku, "Kalau memang itu yang kau mau…"

Mataku melebar. Kuliah musik?? Aku benar-benar ingin!!! Aku menatap Shishido-san, dan tahu benar Shishido-san pasti bisa membaca kegirangan dan semangat dari wajahku. Shishido-san tersenyum padaku, menggenggam tanganku, lalu menatap balik pada neesan, "Sungguh? Maksudku…"

Neesan berdehem, "Tentu saja aku yang akan membiayainya,"

"A-Aku mau," Aku berkata, suaraku gemetar dengan semangat.

"Masalahnya adalah…" Neesan menatap kami, "Aku tak pernah membaca soal universitas musik di Chiba,"

Aku mengerjap. Lalu menoleh pada Shishido-san, dan kembali ke neesan.

"Ah," Neesan menjentikkan jarinya, "Kalian bisa pindah ke Tokyo, tentu saja. Aku bisa mengurus soal tempat tinggal dengan segera…"

Aku mendekat pada Shishido-san, merangkul lengannya erat-erat, berkata serius, "A-Aku tak mau pindah ke Tokyo,"

Shishido-san menatapku. Ia baru saja memanggilku, "Chou-"

"Aku tak mau ke sana," Aku berkata tegas, "Shishido-san punya pekerjaan di sini, begitu juga aku. Kami sudah punya kehidupan kami sendiri di sini,"

Neesan menatapku, jelas wajahnya penuh kekecewaan. Aku menyesal sekali, sungguh, karena aku sudah membuat neesan membuat wajah seperti itu –neesan yang sangat kusayangi dan selalu merawatku dengan sepenuh hati… aku sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya lagi, namun aku sudah melanggarnya banyak kali.

"Neesan datang terlalu terlambat,"ucapku pelan, "Aku… tak bisa meninggalkan Chiba,"

Neesan mengerutkan alisnya, berusaha meyakinkanku, "Tapi Chou –"

Aku baru saja mau memotong lagi, tapi sebuah tangan memegang lengan neesan. Kami berdua sama-sama mengerjap kaget begitu sadar bahwa itu adalah tangan ibu. Ibu berkata perlahan, "Hotaru… Choutarou benar," Ibuku menatap Shishido-san, "A-Anak itu sudah memberikan Choutarou segala sesuatu yang tidak pernah kita berikan padanya. Kita seenaknya saja datang dan mau merampas itu semua kembali, itu tidak adil,"

Ibuku menatapku, lembut, "Iya, kan, Choutarou?"

Aku terperangah, namun kemudian memeluk ibuku, "Ibu…"

Ibuku balas memelukku, dan tak pernah ada momen sehangat itu sepanjang hidupku. Dipeluk ibu ternyata rasanya senyaman ini…

"Aku juga… tak bisa," Shishido-san berbicara. Aku menatapnya, melihat wajahnya sangat serius. "Aku tak bisa berpisah sama Choutarou," Shishido-san menatap neesan dalam-dalam.

Neesan terdiam. Aku mendekati neesan, menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, "Aku mengerti, neesan bermaksud sangat baik dan aku sangat berterima kasih… Tapi aku cuma… tak bisa,"

Neesan menatapku. Ia menghela napas, "Aku mengerti," Lalu tersenyum, "Pilihlah jalur hidup yang kau sukai,"

Aku tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Akhirnya bulan mulai muncul, mengambang di tengah langit hitam yang agak berkabut karena musim dingin masih menyelimuti Jepang. Neesan, ibu dan Shishido-nii memutuskan mereka harus pulang. Aku memeluk ibu erat-erat dan mencium pipinya, dan ibu balas memelukku erat. Ia terisak dan berkata perlahan, "Ibu akan datang lagi,"

Aku ikut terisak, "Umm. Aku akan menelpon ibu,"

Neesan juga memelukku, sebelum beralih ke Shishido-san untuk memelototinya, "Jaga adikku baik-baik,"

Shishido-san tertawa, "Kau pikir apa yang berusaha kulakukan selama ini?" Aku hanya tertawa, memeluk neesan lagi dan berbisik, "Aku akan menelpon neesan juga,"

"Aku akan sering datang," Neesan berkata lembut. Sementara itu, Shishido-niisan nyengir lebar dan berkata, "Choutan, Ryou, datanglah ke rumah,"

Aku menatap Shishido-san yang membelalakan matanya, sementara Shishido-nii hanya terbahak. Lalu ia tersenyum, "Kurasa… banyak yang bisa kalian bicarakan dengan ayah. Seperti yang terjadi hari ini antara Choutarou dan ibunya," Shishido-nii menepuk kepala kami berdua, "Ibu pasti akan senang sekali, lho,"

Aku merasakan tangan Shishido-san menggenggam milikku dan ia berkata perlahan, "Ya…" Aku menatap Shishido-san, melihat ia menunduk ragu-ragu. Kupeluk lengannya dan aku tersenyum ceria pada Shishido-nii, "Aku akan menemani Shishido-san,"

Shishido-nii tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, sebelum menuruni tangga dan melambaikan tangan.

Kami terus bergandengan sampai mobil mereka menjauh, menjadi kecil dan menyatu dengan gelapnya langit. Deburan ombak yang menderas memenuhi telinga kami karena tak ada yang berkata apa pun selama beberapa menit, sampai Shishido-san menoleh padaku, tersenyum, "Masuk yuk? Nanti masuk angin,"

Aku tersenyum balik, "Un,"

XxXxXxXx

**-Shishido Ryou-**

Kami berbaring, bersisian, menyelipkan jari kami ke celah jemari masing-masing. Sesekali mendekatkan bibir untuk berciuman singkat, sebelum melepaskan diri dengan tawa kecil.

Dash mengeong, menyelipkan tubuh mungilnya di antara kami. Choutarou tergelak dan menggaruk kepala Dash.

"Besok…" Ia memejamkan matanya, "Jika aku membuka mata, Shishido-san akan tetap berada di hadapanku seperti ini… kan?"

"Bahkan jika kau membuka mata 50 tahun lagi," ucapku lembut, "Pemandangan yang kau lihat ketika membuka mata akan selalu aku, Choutarou,"

Dengan kata-kata itu, kami mengecupkan bibir kami sekali lagi dan ternyenyak dalam mimpi.


	23. Chapter 22

_**After so long time delay, I realized I really should beat my laziness and continue this again. Many people have been waiting for this fic to end, and I though I should finish at least one of my multi chaptered fanfictions. I hope I can finish all of them, but my goal now is to finish this fic within this month :D I hope I can do it!**_

**BTW, MINNA SAN, ADA KESALAHAN BESAR OAO|||**

**Di chapter yang ada Oshitari, aku bilang bahwa timeline sekarang adalah setahun sejak kejadian Shishido diusir dari rumah, tapi kemudian di 2 chapter terakhir aku bilang bahwa baru setengah tahun. Dengan banyak pertimbangan (?) akhirnya aku memutuskan timeline yang benar adalah setengah tahun! Anggap aja Oshitari lebay ya *ditimpuk Oshin* **

**Benar-benar maaaf yaaaa :'O**

XxXxXxXx

_DOK DOK DOK DOK DOK_

Aku mengerjap ketika merasakan bunyi itu memenuhi telingaku. Kugerakkan jariku yang agak kesemutan –karena tangan Shishido-san yang menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat erat –dan menggunakan sikut untuk bangkit. Bunyi ketukan pintu itu bertambah keras. Aku, sejujurnya merasa agak kesal, berjalan malas ke arah pintu.

Ketika kubuka, siapa yang ada di balik pintu membuat kekesalanku lenyap segera karena digantikan dengan keterkejutan. Neesan berdiri di sana, memakai pakaian kerjanya –blazer dan rok panjang hitam, dan segera tersenyum lebar melihatku, "Ooh! Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Aku kuatir kau tidak bangun-bangun juga karena ini masih sangat pagi sekali. Kau bisa bangunkan Shishido itu? Kita harus berangkat sekarang. Miyamoto-san tidak punya banyak waktu karena dia punya jadwal lain jam 9. Permintaanku, tentu saja, dipenuhinya karena aku adalah salah satu dari rekan kerja langganannya yang terhomat. Kau harus tahu Choutarou bahwa sesungguhnya neesan tidak punya banyak waktu, dan kali ini semuanya neesan lakukan untukmu. Semoga saja kau mau menghargai usaha neesan…"

"Ne-neesan!" Aku harus berteriak supaya neesan bisa berhenti. Neesan menatapku, dan aku mengerutkan kening, "Apa? Aku tak mengerti neesan bicara apa. Pelan-pelan…"

"Oh ya," Neesan menarik napas. Lalu ia tersenyum, "Intinya, bangunkan Shishido dan kita akan berangkat,"

Aku mengerjap, "Ke mana?"

"Kau akan tahu," Neesan mendorongku masuk, "Bangunkan Shishido itu, cepat, cepat!"

XxXxXx

"Ya Tuhan," Shishido-san menggosok lengannya yang terbalut jaket. Neesan sedang turun, berinisiatif membelikan kami roti sebagai sarapan di konbini terdekat karena demi mengikutinya kami bahkan tak sempat mengisi perut. Hanya kami berdua di dalam mobil, dengan Kon di atas pangkuanku, masih mendengkur.

"Aku tak mengerti sama neesanmu," Shishido-san berkata pelan, "Aku selalu berusaha memakluminya. Tapi dia selalu saja membuatku terkejut,"

Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku karena ekspresi Shishido-san saat mengatakannya benar-benar kelihatan tak habis pikir. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku pada bahu Shishido-san yang menguap lebar dan menyadari bahwa rambutnya sudah memanjang.

"Shishido-san, kau mau memanjangkan rambutmu lagi?"

Shishido-san menggunakan jarinya untuk menyisir rambut cokelatnya dan mengerutkan kening, "Hm… menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana ya…" Aku menatap Shishido-san. Aku suka rambut panjang Shishido-san, namun dengan rambut pendek seperti ini pun, ia terlihat sangat keren… Aku tertawa, ikut mengelus-elus rambutnya. Rambut Shishido-san sebenarnya sangat lembut meski kelihatannya tajam-tajam. Tanpa kusangka, Shishido-san menolehkan wajahnya dan bibir kami bertemu. Lalu ia tertawa kecil melihat wajah kagetku.

"Kok kau kaget begitu? Kemarin saja kau melakukannya duluan,"

Mukaku langsung memerah, dan terasa panas sekali. Aku menunduk, "Shishido-san, karena Shishido-san aku jadi merasa begitu bodoh dan egois…" Maksudku, Shishido-san ternyata sampai terluka oleh tangan ayahku sendiri. Demi membelaku! Sementara aku masih saja terus menangis setelah itu, menangisi ayahku yang bahkan sebenarnya tak peduli apakah aku masih hidup atau tidak…

"Apa? Tentu saja kau tidak bodoh, apalagi egois, Choutarou. Kau pikir aku bakal menyukai orang sebrengsek itu?" Shishido-san tertawa dan mengelus-elus kepalaku. Aku tersenyum karena merasakannya tangan Shishido-san di atas kepalaku, lalu menatap Shishido-san. Shishido-san… Kalau saja ia tidak pernah hadir di dalam hidupku, apa yang aku lakukan sekarang ya? Tentunya aku tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kudapatkan sekarang. Hal-hal yang sudah kubuang jauh-jauh mungkin masih ada padaku, tapi…

Apa pun itu, semuanya tidak akan bisa lebih baik dari ini. Bisa di sisi Shishido-san selamanya… sejak aku mengenal Shishido-san, sungguh cuma itu yang kuinginkan di dunia ini… Aku merapat pada Shishido-san untuk memeluknya erat-erat dan ia tertawa, menertawakan kelakukan mendadak itu dan bertanya, "Apaan sih kau Choutarou? Tiba-tiba manja begini…"

"Tidak apa-apa," Aku tersenyum, "Aku sayang sekali sama Shishido-san,"

Shishido-san mengelus kepalaku, "Hah? Dasar aneh…" Ia baru saja merendahkan kepalanya, seperti hendak mengecup kepalaku, namun neesan tiba-tiba saja menerobos masuk mobil.

Neesan memberikan pada kami kantong plastik berisi sandwich dan berbagai roti isi, juga 2 kotak susu cair, lalu berbicara sambil mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, "Kuharap ini cukup! Kubelikan susu dan roti. Untuk mengganjal perut. Waktuku tak banyak, lagipula jarak tempat ini tidak begitu jauh. Jadi makanlah dan tolong…" Neesan memelototi kami, "Jangan bermesraan di dalam mobil,"

Aku menahan tawaku sambil berpandangan dengan Shishido-san.

XxXxXx

Perjalanan itu pasti memakan waktu sekitar 2 jam, namun rasanya baru lima menit lalu aku jatuh tertidur dengan kepalaku pada bahu Shishido-san, ketika akhirnya aku terbangun karena rem yang diinjak Neesan. Shishido-san memberikanku senyumannya saat melihat aku terbangun, menggosok mata dan menguap. Ia mengecup bibirku dengan cepat, sebelum menarikku keluar dari mobil.

"W-Wuaaa…" Aku segera berseru kagum melihat pemandangan yang menanti kami. Bukan laut –laut adalah sesuatu yang kami lihat tiap hari ini. Namun ini…

Mobil neesan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat indah, didirikan di pinggir jurang rendah yang menuju langsung ke pesisir pantai. Aku benar-benar terpukau melihatnya. Setengah dari rumah itu berdiri di atas rangka yang entah terbuat dari apa, namun yang pasti sangat kuat untuk menahan ombak laut yang menerjangnya berulang-ulang. Rumah itu berdiri sendirian di tengah warna-warna biru yang terbuat dari laut dan langit, dan putih dari pasir yang berkilauan. Kira-kira tingginya 3 tingkat dengan bagian paling atasnya datar seperti sebuah gedung. Di atap itu ada sebuah gazebo dengan berbagai bunga-bungaan dan tanaman hias. Keseluruhannya, rumah itu sungguh indah dan cantik. Meski halamannya kecil, namun seolah-olah seluruh pantai menjadi kebunnya.

"Tempat apa ini, neesan?"tanyaku sambil mengerjapkan mata. Shishido-san pasti punya kesan yang sama denganku soal rumah ini, karena ia memperhatikannya dengan mata bersinar-sinar. Neesan terlihat senang sekali melihat reaksi kami berdua, dan dengan sebuah senyum lebar, ia berkata, "Ini rumah baru kalian,"

Aku dan Shishido-san berteriak secara serempak : "APA?" Aku memandang neesan yang cuma tersenyum dan mengelus-elus rambutku.

"Aku tahu tempat kerja Shishido dan jarak dari rumah ini ke sana cuma sekitar 20 menit," Neesan berkata pada Shishido-san, "Kalau kau menggunakan mobil yang ada di garasi,"

Shishido-san menatap neesan dengan mata lebar. Lalu berkata, "Tapi ini berlebihan,"

"Tidak berlebihan," Neesan menepuk bahuku, "Aku melakukannya demi Choutarou. Mana mungkin kubiarkan adikku tinggal di apartemen sesak begitu di mana kau bisa mencium bau toilet sementara kau memasak di dapur?"

"Neesan,"tegurku tak setuju. Neesan cuma mengangkat bahu, "Itu cuma perandaian. Kalian terima atau tidak, kuberikan rumah ini pada kalian. Saran dariku sih diterima. Karena itu berarti kalian juga bisa mengurangi pengeluaran bulanan kalian untuk uang sewa kamar, kan?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Bukan uang masalahnya. Ini lah masalahnya dengan keluargaku… semua mereka hubungkan dengan biaya. Apartemen kecil itu lebih berharga daripada istana manapun yang ada –karena usaha yang kami lakukan untuk mendapatkannya. Usaha kerasku, dan terutama usaha keras Shishido-san. Melatih dari pagi dan harus pulang larut… Dan kenangan kami di dalam apartemen itu, sungguh tidak terhingga. Aku memandang Shishido-san yang menatapku balik. Pasti Shishido-san pun enggan menerima rumah ini.

"Baiklah…"

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa itu keluar dari mulut Shishido-san. Shishido-san yang mengatakannya. Ia tersenyum padaku sebelum mengalihkannya pada neesan, "Terima kasih banyak, Ohtori-san… untuk hadiah ini,"

"Shishido-san…" Aku tercenung. S-Shishido-san akan menerima rumah ini? Aku berusaha mencari ekspresi marah atau sekedar sungkan di wajahnya… Namun dia tidak kelihatan marah. Senyumnya benar-benar santai. Ia menatapku lagi, aku yang masih menatap tak percaya, dan ia membuat wajah bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Shishido-san… mau membuang apartemen kecil kita begitu saja?" Suaraku pasti benar-benar terdengar sakit hati, karena tampang Shishido-san segera berubah. Ia terlihat tercengang, sedikit panik dan kaget. Aku segera menunduk, berkata dengan suara tegang, "Aku tak mau rumah ini. Aku tak membutuhkannya,"

"Choutarou…" Neesan mulai berkata, namun Shishido-san mendekatiku dan tangannya menyentuh bahuku. Ia mendongakkan kepalaku, membuat mataku menatap matanya dan ia berkata lembut, "Tentu saja tidak. Tapi seperti kata neesanmu, rumah ini bisa menolong. Bisa mengurangi biaya bulanan kita, kan?"

"Kupikir biaya bukan masalah," Aku menatap mata Shishido-san, dan aku jadi ingin menangis, "Apartemen itu hasil kerja keras kita berdua…"

"Aku tahu," Shishido-san tersenyum padaku, "Banyak kenangan di sana… Tapi Choutarou, kita punya kesempatan untuk mengurangi biaya hidup. Kau bisa menggunakan uang yang biasanya untuk sewa… untuk membeli buku musik baru. Atau membeli daging dan membuat hamburger," Sebuah jawilan lembut pada hidungku dan senyum yang ditawarkan Shishido-san membuatku tertawa kecil. Shishido-san menatapku, "Ya kan? Aku juga suka dengan apartemen itu. Tapi ini kesempatan dari neesanmu… dan hadiah juga darinya,"

Aku masih agak tidak rela, tapi… mungkin Shishido-san benar.

"Tapi sampai akhir bulan ini…" Aku menatap Shishido-san, memohon.

"Ya, kita tinggal di sana sampai Desember," Shishido-san tersenyum, "Oke?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku mendongak pada neesan dan mendekatinya. Aku menelan ludah melihat wajahnya yang tegang, merasa bersalah. Niat neesan padahal baik… Aku benar-benar bersikap seperti anak kecil.

Aku berkata perlahan, "Maafkan aku… aku… tak menghargai maksud neesan,"

Neesan meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya erat. Tangannya dingin –mungkin dia sempat takut aku marah. Aku jadi tambah merasa bersalah... Aku menatap wajahnya, ekspresinya menjadi lega, "Syukurlah kalau kau mau menerimanya. Aku benar-benar cuma berpikir ini akan meringankanmu,"

"Ya, terima kasih… neesan," Aku tersenyum, "Aku… akan mempergunakannya sebaik mungkin,"

"Kalau kalian berniat untuk pindah bulan Desember nanti, hubungi saja aku. Akan kubantu soal kepindahannya dan segalanya…" Neesan berkata. Shishido-san mendekati kami dan aku menggandeng Shishido-san juga, dan kami mengangguk bersamaan.

Kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku menggandengan neesan dan Shishido-san. Dua orang yang kucintai, sangat kucintai dalam hidupku. Aku tersenyum bahagia, mengecup kening neesan dan pipi Shishido-san.

"Aku punya dua bunga di tangan,"gunggamku lembut. Shishido-san dan neesan berpandangan, sebelum Shishido-san tertawa dan neesan mengerutkan kening.

"Intinya, mari kita masuk… Miyamoto-san sudah menunggu di dalam," Neesan berkata. Ia menarikku dan aku menarik Shishido-san ke arah pintu masuk. Pintu masuknya besar, berwarna hitam. Pintunya cocok dengan desain rumah tersebut yang sedikit minimalis. Kami melangkah masuk, dan aku melihat neesan disambut oleh seorang bapak gemuk berkacamata yang tadinya sedang duduk di sofa.

Neesan membiarkan aku dan Shishido-san melihat sekeliling dengan penuh kekaguman. Rumah itu minimalis –banyak terbuat dari kaca, namun lebih banyak lagi dari kayu. Dominasi warnanya adalah hitam dan putih, dan disesuaikan dengan sangat apik dengan isinya –Rumah itu bahkan sudah memiliki perabotan dan mebel. Ada TV yang sangat besar dengan sound system luar biasa, sofa yang sangat empuk, meja makan yang super besar tapi masih ada meja bar dengan rak… Oh Tuhan, rak itu terisi botol-botol minuman yang masih penuh dan baru! Dapurnya terlihat keren… aku ingin segera mencobanya… Dan ada meja biliar besar. Mata Shishido-san langsung berkilau-kilau melihatnya. Aku tersenyum geli.

Lalu kami naik ke atas, didampingi neesan. Miyamoto-san sedang menelpon di bawah, berteriak-teriak pada seseorang menyuruh siapapun itu segera menambahkan tanaman segar ke dalam rumah ini. Aku ingin berkata pada neesan bahwa Miyamoto-san tak perlu menambahkan apa-apa lagi, tapi neesan benar-benar bersemangat menuntun kami ke sebuah ruangan, sehingga aku tak enak jika memotong semangatnya itu. Tapi ketika ia membuka pintunya, aku memang tercengang luar biasa. Sebab di dalamnya, ada sebuah grand piano. Kamar itu simpel dengan warna cokelat muda dan putih, dan piano putih yang berdiri di dalamnya itu benar-benar seperti sebuah pajangan terindah.

"Ini kamarmu," Neesan tersenyum. Aku membelalakan mata dan memeluk neesan, benar-benar berterima kasih. Neesan tertawa dan aku melihat Shishido-san tersenyum juga padaku dari balik bahu neesan.

"Dan ini…"Neesan menarik kami ke sebuah kamar yang terletak di ujung koridor, lalu membuka sebuah pintunya. Itu adalah kamar tidur yang terlihat sangat maskulin dengan desain perabotnya yang geometrikal dan dominasi warna abu-abu. Kamar itu punya alat fitness di dalamnya. Aku tertawa kecil –kamar ini bisa cocok juga sesungguhnya untuk Shishido-san yang maniak latihan. Shishido-san sendiri sepertinya sudah tak sabar mau mencoba mesin itu. Ia mengamatinya terus.

"Nah," Neesan berkata, "Ini kamar Shishido,"

Shishido-san dan aku berpandangan, dan aku berkata sambil tertawa kecil, "Neesan, kami tidur bersama,"

Neesan menatapku. Lalu Shishido-san. Lalu menaikkan kacamatanya, dan berkata, "Tapi sekarang kalian punya banyak ranjang. Kalian tetap akan tidur berdua berdempetan?"

Shishido-san mengalihkan pandangan, seperti tidak mau ikut campur, dan aku terpaksa yang menjelaskan, "Neesan… kami… memang ingin tidur berdua. Kami bisa memilih dua ranjang terpisah kalau memang kami mau, tapi seranjang itu lebih…" Aku berusaha memilih kata yang tepat, dan membayangkan rasanya berbaring seranjang dengan Shishido-san –bantal-bantal di antara kami, kaki kami masih terperangkap dalam gumulan selimut, hangat dan penuh dengan rasa ngantuk yang mengambang di atasnya –"Lebih nyaman, lebih hangat… dan lebih… menyenangkan…"

Neesan mengerutkan keningnya lagi, dan aku tahu dia tidak bisa merasakannya dari penjelasanku. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan hal ini kepada kami, dan kami melihat ke lantai ketiga. Lantai ketiga berisi kamar-kamar lagi, namun ada sebuah kamar dengan satu sisi temboknya terpasang layar besar. Shishido-san menatapku tak percaya.

"Kupikir cuma Atobe yang bisa sekaya ini," Ia berkata. Aku hanya tersenyum. Shishido-san tidak pernah tahu ada tiga ruangan macam itu di rumahku dulu di Tokyo.

Ada ruangan dengan lebih banyak mesin fitness dan sebuah meja pingpong di dalamnya. Neesan permisi untuk menggunakan toilet sementara kami mengecek atap. Di atap, selain bunga-bunga yang indah, kami punya Jacuzzi dan kolam renang mini. Rumah ini sebetulnya mirip seperti rumah berlibur. Malah mungkin, memang rumah berlibur, meninjau letaknya dan segalanya.

"Shishido-san?" Aku melihat Shishido-san memasang wajah bengong melihat bak Jacuzzi. Ia menatapku, "Oke, aku… mulai takut bahwa kita akan tinggal di sini nanti,"

Aku tertawa. Kemudian aku berkata perlahan, "Dulu, biasanya aku berada di rumah yang lebih besar dari ini, sendirian," Shishido-san menatapku, wajahnya berubah cemas. Ia mengelus pipiku, "Sekarang ada aku,"

"Um, sekarang ada Shishido-san…" Aku tersenyum lebih lebar. Shishido-san membalas senyumku, dan baru saja akan merengkuh daguku untuk menciumku…. Ketika neesan menerobos masuk, "Aku harus mengecek beberapa berkas, kita persingkat tur keliling rumahnya dan segera kembali saja,"

Shishido-san dan aku melompat menjauh, dan aku tertawa kecil sementara Shishido-san berkata gugup dengan wajah merah, "Y-Ya… aku pun… harus… bekerja,"

"Baiklah, ayo cepat kalau begitu!" Neesan membuka pintu ke arah tangga turun, "Kau tak boleh terlambat untuk pekerjaanmu. Awas sampai kau dipecat dan adikku kelaparan,"

"Neesan!"

"Hanya peringatan,"

XXXXX

Neesan segera berlalu setelah mengantarkan kami kembali ke rumah. Dan saat kami sampai, Shishido-san segera memelukku dari belakang, dan menyeret kami ke ranjang.

Dan mulai menciumiku. Aku… tentu saja aku menurut. Dengan senang hati. Ia mulai dengan kecupan kecil, kemudian kecupan yang lama, lembut, sebelum menarik diri, mendorongku lembut hingga aku berbaring terlentang. Ia nyengir, membuatku lumer melihatnya, dan mulai menerjang bibirku. Aku tersentak, tak menyangka, namun bisa mengikuti.

Sudah lama sekali kami tidak berciuman sehebat itu. Biasanya kami bertukar sebuah ciuman yang lembut, perlahan, penuh kasih sayang dan disertai dengan bisik-bisikan yang rendah dan penuh kehangatan, namun kali ini, Shishido-san menciumku dengan gairah, bibirnya menekan dan melumat milikku dengan kuat, dan aku menemukan aku ikut bertarung dalam ciuman itu, karena aku tak ingin ciuman itu berakhir. Kukalungkan lenganku di sekitar lehernya, dan kami semakin terlarut. Telingaku mendengar sayup-sayup ngeongan Kon yang minta makan, berjalan berkeliling kamar dengan langkah bosan dan kesal._ Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu_? Kesannya itu yang ia katakan. Dan membuatku teringat akan hal-hal menyebalkan dalam hidup… tak selalu menyebalkan, tapi sangat mengesalkan di saat seperti ini…. Kerja.

"Shishido-san… h-harus… kerja, kan?" Aku menelan ludahku, menelan hasrat dan gairah terpendamku untuk melanjutkan ciuman itu. Tapi Shishido-san seolah tidak mendengar. Setelah aku memisahkan ciuman kami, ia malah menyerang pakaianku. Membuka jaketku, nyaris merobeknya, hingga akhirnya yang memisahkan antara Shishido-san dan tubuh telanjangku hanyalah selembar sweter wol yang membungkusku.

Ketika jemari berpermukaan kasar yang sangat kupuja itu mencengkeram ujung sweterku dan bergerak cekatan untuk menaikkannya hingga terbuka sampai ke atas dadaku, dan mulai meraba kulitku, memujanya dengan sentuhan jemarinya, dengan hujan ciuman dan jilatan panas, aku harap aku bisa menjawab Kon, _Maafkan kami, ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama._

Ia menyentuh segalanya –sekujur tubuhku, seluruh permukaan kulit, tak terlewatkan satu incipun –dengan lidah, kecupan bibirnya, jemarinya, gigitannya, ujung hidungnya yang dingin. Aku tak bisa lagi memikirkan bahwa Shishido-san harus bekerja. Yang harus ia lakukan, pekerjaan satu-satunya yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ada di sini, di atas ranjang ini, bersamaku, berciuman denganku dan membuatku terengah karena segala bentuk sentuhan darinya.

"A…ku… tak sabar mencoba rumah itu," Shishido-san berkata di telingaku, sebelum menggigit ujungnya, membuatku menghela napas terengah. Dengan wajah merah, dada naik turun karena napas tersengal mendadak yang pastinya ada hubungannya dengan jemari Shishido-san yang sedang sibuk mengeksplorasi di sana, aku bertanya balik, "K-Kenapa…?"

"Dengan rumah sebesar itu…" Shishido-san tertawa. Aku gemetar mendengarnya, tapi tak bisa berlama-lama sebab detik berikutnya, kurasakan tubuhku ditarik, dan aku menemukan diriku direngkuh erat dari belakang. Shishido-san mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, menciumku lagi, masih dengan cara liar yang sama, dan aku benar-benar terengah saat kami berpisah. Rasanya aneh mengingatkan bagaimana biasanya aku selalu direngkuh dan dikecup dengan lembut, tapi hal ini membuatku berdebar lebih dari biasanya. Aku bersemangat… jauh, jauh lebih daripada biasanya.

"Dengan rumah sebesar itu…?" Aku bertanya, suaraku keluar sebagai bisikan. Shishido-san tertawa kecil, "Aku ingin… kita bermain petak umpet,"

"P-Petak umpet?" Aku kebingungan. Aku berteriak saat kurasakan sebuah gigitan di bahuku, dan Shishido-san melanjutkan, "Chouta sembunyi, dan aku akan mencari Chouta. Chouta harus lari dariku, karena jika berhasil kutangkap…" Shishido-san tersenyum, berkata dengan suara rendah yang sangat… seksi… "Aku akan membuat Chouta berteriak sepanjang malam, kita akan melakukannya, terus sampai pagi. Sampai kita berdua tidak bisa lagi merasakan tubuh kita… dan aku akan membuat Chouta menjerit, menjerit sekuat tenaga… Ah, dan dengan rumah sebesar itu, tidak ada yang bisa mendengar kita,"

Aku mengerang, mendesah dan mengerang nikmat ketika mendengarnya. Shishido-san tertawa, "Chouta, kau ingin aku segera melakukannya?"

"I…Iya," Aku menjawab lemah, "Iya… kumohon…"

Shishido-san tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan aku, dan nyengir, "Tapi aku harus bekerja. Lihat? Sudah waktunya,"

Aku menatap Shishido-san. Kupikir tadinya ia bercanda, tapi ia benar-benar menyingkir dari ranjang. Aku tercengang, masih dengan dada tersengal dan sekujur tubuhku merah karena rasa panas…

"Shishido-san…!" Aku memanggil. Ia berhenti, sebuah senyuman jahil di wajahnya. Aku merengut, "Jahat…"

"Tapi kau yang bilang, aku harus bekerja," Shishido-san duduk, alisnya terangkat. Wajahnya dibuatnya polos. Aku hampir menangis, tapi kuputuskan untuk menciumnya saja.

Dan ia tertawa dalam ciuman kami. Kami berciuman sampai terguling ke ranjang, dan ia merengkuh kepalaku, berkata perlahan, "Bagaimana ini? Aku harus kerja…"

Aku merengut, tanda tak mau menjawab. Juga tak mau bermain lagi. Shishido-san tertawa. Kami berciuman lagi, dan meneruskannya…

XXXX

Ketika kami selesai, itu adalah pukul 1 siang, dan masih berusaha menormalkan napas kami, Shishido-san meraih ponselnya untuk mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia sakit dan tak bisa hadir kerja hari ini. Aku meletakkan kepalaku pada bahunya, tanganku membuat pola-pola kecil di atas dadanya sementara Shishido-san mengetik pesan. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkan ponselnya di sisi ranjang, lalu merengkuhku erat. Ia mengecupi kepalaku, tak henti, dan aku tertawa.

"Shishido-san… baru saja menambah sebuah kenangan lagi di apartemen ini," Aku berkata. Shishido-san menatapku, menjelaskan sambil memainkan ikal rambutku, "Chouta… Tadi saat aku melihat ke dalam rumah kita, aku malah membayangkan kau dan aku main kejar-kejaran di sana…"

"Ah, itu manis sekali…" Aku tersenyum geli.

"Tanpa pakaian," Shishido-san mengakui dengan wajah datar. Aku kaget, tapi kemudian malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, "S-Shishido-san…"

"Benar-benar… menyiksa…" Shishido-san menghela napas, "Saat melihat permukaan meja apapun, aku membayangkan kau berbaring di atasnya. Aku benar-benar… menahan diri mati-matian! Dan kau jatuh tertidur di jalan pulang, menempel padaku. Aku benar-benar ingin meraihmu dan melakukannya di dalam mobil, tapi aku bisa didepak selama-lamanya dari kehidupanmu,"

Aku tertawa geli. Shishido-san… Aku balas memeluknya, dan tersenyum. Shishido-san menatapku, dan bertanya, "Kau… benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan dengan rumah itu?"

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sadar bahwa rumah itu akan sangat membantu… Aku tak boleh egois, memaksa Shishido-san bekerja begitu keras demi uang sewa apartemen hanya karena keinginanku…"

"Kalau keinginanmu memang ingin bertahan di sini, bahkan aku akan menjual organku kalau memang perlu," Shishido-san berkata.

Aku tertawa, "Shishido-san!"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh," Shishido-san berkata, mengelus rambutku, "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Choutarou. Apapun, jika itu membuatmu senang,"

Aku menatap Shishido-san. Apapun diriku di masa lalu, aku sangat berterima kasih, karena ia pasti sangat baik hati sampai di masa ini aku begitu diberkati dan dapat bertemu Shishido-san. Aku menggeleng, menggosokkan kepalaku di bahu Shishido-san, "Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja, Shishido-san. Aku sayang Shishido-san,"

Shishido-san mengecup keningku, "Aku juga sayang Choutarou,"

XXX

**Saya harap semuanya ga keberatan dengan isi chapter ini yang hampir separohnya isinya semi smut dan another sweet talks between them. I promised I will give you more story after this! I pray it will be on this week!**


End file.
